The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles
by Espeon of Shadows
Summary: The Moemon Adventures continue in the Hoenn Region, with new characters, new enemies, and new species to discover!  Join May on her quest to become the Moemon Champion of the Hoenn Region!
1. Chapter 1

Alright. I have finished my original story, and am now working on the Hoenn one. I'm glad my last one made it up to 1000 reviews, so hopefully this one can go even higher!

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"I suppose you're wondering why I called you here." Professor Birch, the moemon professor of the Hoenn Region, said to the three teens standing before him in his lab.<p>

"Not really, no." Brendan said, yawning. He wore a red and black shirt and pants, and a white hat over his black hair. He had lazy green eyes, and a gloved hand, was patting his mouth. "It's too early for thinking…"

"There, did that wake you up?" The single girl in the group, May, exclaimed, kicking Brendan in the back. She wore a red shirt and white miniskirt over her tight blue biker shorts, and she had a red bandana over her brown hair, which reached down to the sides of her shoulders. Her clear blue eyes were flaming, and she had an expression of disdain on her face.

"Y-yeah…" Brendan said, picking himself off of the tiled floor. "Wide awake…"

"Um, so what exactly is this?" The third member of the group, Wally, asked. He wore a white long sleeved shirt and green pants, and he had wild green hair that matched his pants. He had shy grey eyes, and a quiet expression on his face.

"Well, it's time for the three of you to begin your journeys out into the world." Professor Birch said. "So, I've decided to give each of you a moedex. Your three moemon that you've raised since birth will also accompany you on your journeys, so good like to you all!"

"Wait, that's it?" Brendan asked. "That's a little cold."

"Be grateful." May said, driving the heel of her shoe into Brendan's back.

Birch handed the three of them their moedexes, which had their data loaded into it.

"Alright, let's check our moemon data!" May said, smiling, tossing out a moeball, which a Lotad emerged from. She wore a small blue dress over her small body, with green hair down to her neck and a leafy dish on her head, with red eyes.

"Okay…" Brendan sighed, tossing out a moeball, which a Seedot emerged from. She wore a light brown dress with tan tights, and she had yellow eyes and grey hair down to her neck.

"…" Wally said.

"WELL?" May and Brendan asked.

"O-oh, sorry…" Wally said, tossing out a moeball, which a Ralts emerged from. She wore a white dress, and green hair down to her neck, covering her red eyes, and she had two red fins sticking out of her hair.

"Alright, let's see!" May said, smiling cheerfully, opening the moedex.

**Moemon**: Lotad

**Name**: Run

**Species**: Water Weed Moemon

**Type**: Grass/Water

**Current Level**: 5

**Scarcity**: Common

**Diet**: Mostly herbivorous, they like consuming many forms of edible plants and fruits.

**Ability**:Rain Dish

**Height**: 4'10" (4'07" without dish)

**Weight**: 91lbs

**Cup** **Size**: A

**Strong Against**: Water, Ground, Fire, and Rock

**Weak Against**: Flying, Bug, and Poison

**Attacks**: Absorb, Growl, Astonish

**Evolves into**: Lombre (Lvl 14)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Like many grass moemon, Lotad are very shy. However, because of their water type, they are also extremely happy and lighthearted. They are fun to be around when they are around friends and acquaintances, but around strangers they are very shy. They aren't very strong or skilled, but their kindness and light hearts more than make up for it.

"Alright, let's see mine…" Brendan said, taking out his moedex, running the data of his Seedot.

**Moemon**: Seedot

**Name**: Tana

**Species**: Acorn Moemon

**Type**: Grass

**Current Level**: 5

**Scarcity**: Common

**Diet**: Mostly herbivorous, they like consuming many forms of edible plants and fruits.

**Ability**:Chlorophyll

**Height**: 4'07"

**Weight**: 91lbs

**Cup** **Size**: A

**Strong Against**: Water, Ground, and Rock

**Weak Against**: Flying, Fire, Bug, Ice, and Poison

**Attacks**: Bide, Harden

**Evolves into**: Nuzleaf (Lvl 14)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Being a grass moemon, Seedot are incredibly shy. Due to their dark evolutions, however, they can be very mischievous. They are also prone to bouts of silence, staying in their own little world. It's hard to get them to talk to others, and they enjoy having long conversations with their masters. They aren't very powerful, but they make up for it with their loyalty.

"Ha!" Run said, smiling. "I'm better than you are, Tana!"

"Uh-huh." Tana said, smirking. "I'm sure you are. Just wait, soon enough, I'll leave you in the dust…"

"Okay, break it up, you two…" May sighed, pulling her Lotad back.

"Why, you don't think your little Lotad can beat my Seedot?" Brendan asked, smirking.

"You picking a fight with me?" May snapped, spinning on her heel, holding her fist up.

"Sorry, I don't fight women." Brendan said, turning away. "Though I think you're a little too violent to be a woman."

"You wanna see violent?" May demanded. "Cause I'll show you violent!"

"Okay, guys, please…" Wally sighed, stepping between the two of them.

"QUIET." May and Brendan ordered. "Don't get in our way!"

"Why am I so weak…?" Wally sighed, bawling up in the corner of the lab, his Ralts crawling up, patting him on the back.

"Oh, thanks…" Wally said, smiling, to which Ralts responded with a shy smile. "Let me check your data…"

Wally pulled out his moedex, checking her data.

**Moemon**: Ralts

**Name**: Eria

**Species**: Feeling Moemon

**Type**: Psychic

**Current Level**: 5

**Scarcity**: Uncommon

**Diet**: Ralts are omnivorous, consuming foods humans do.

**Ability**:Trace

**Height**: 4'04"

**Weight**: 93.5lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Poison, Fighting

**Weak Against**: Dark, Bug, and Ghost

**Attacks**: Growl

**Evolves into**: Kirlia (Lvl 20)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Ralts are probably one of the most well liked moemon in the world. Their main fanbase centers around lolicons and perverts, unfortunately, though most people wait to evolve them before having to much sex. They are very sensitive moemon, who can tell exactly what their trainers are thinking, and will do anything to help them.

"Alright, good luck on your journey…" Birch said, drawing off as he saw no one was paying attention. May and Brendan were arguing loudly, their moemon brawling on the side, Wally not paying attention to him, Eria hugging him tightly, trying to cheer him up.

Wally, May, Brendan, and their moemon headed out of the lab, and moved outside of Littleroot Town.

"Those three are your hope?" Aoshi sighed, walking out of the back room of the lab. Leaf and Sharon followed out after him, Sharon yawning.

"Why do you have to call us out so early…?" Sharon yawned.

"Well, I don't like that Brendan guy." Leaf scoffed. "He's a jerk."

"Listen, let's get going!" Aoshi said, smiling.

"Wait, you three…" Birch said, following them out of the lab with a bag. "This bag contains three moeballs, each containing a moemon."

Birch handed each of them a ball from the bag.

"What do we do with them?" Leaf asked.

"Alright, each of you are going to find one of those three, and test them. If they pass your tests, give them one of the moemon." Birch explained. "Leaf, you give your ball to Brendan, Sharon, you give yours to Wally, and Aoshi, you give yours to May."

"What?" Leaf whined. "That guy's a jerk!"

"And then, you have to train the three of them on how to battle and become strong trainers like you three."

"Aw!" Leaf complained. "That's boring…"

"Alright, let's split up here." Brendan said, as the three of them reached Oldale Town. "I'm finally away from my old man, and I'm ready to go for some serious training!"

Brendan headed off immediately down Route 102, kicking up some dirt in front of a nerdy scientist, shooting down towards Petalburg.

"I see Brendan can't wait to battle your father…" Wally said, smiling. "I'm going to stay in town for now… How about you, May?"

"I'm going off to Route 103, see if I can't find some way to get across the river. You know, because no one can swim in this world." May said, smiling. "I'm not too keen on meeting up with my dad again…"

"Well, good luck to you." Wally said, holding up his pale hand, which May took and shook. May walked through the town, and headed off to the dead end that was Route 103.

* * *

><p>So, how's my new story? Aoshi is now longer the main focus, May is. Aoshi's more like Mr. Miyagi.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I got a lot of reviews for that chapter! Hopefully I can get even more with this chapter, where Aoshi and May meet for the first time!

Infamous butcher: Don't worry, Wally will have an important role.

Cdrift: I will!

Wamu: Oh, yes.

RS: Thanks!

Mobiusfan: It'll be mostly neutral for the beginning, but alternating between Aoshi and May.

Wishes: Actually, Brendan will be more like Sharon. But anyways, yeah May's the main focus!

PokeFan001: Thanks!

Some black Lucario: Let's see…

FLAME OF WATER: Yeah.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>"This region sure is relaxing…" Aoshi said, yawning. "Alright, I'd better head out to Route 103…"<p>

Aoshi walked down the road to where Birch had said May would be most likely to be.

Aoshi walked into Oldale Town, which was surprising peaceful and quaint.

"Ah…" Aoshi said, inhaling the scent of Oldale Town, which was adorned with flowers all over. "Alright, time to go!"

Aoshi ran down the road, maneuvering around the tall grass. As Aoshi charged into the border of Route 103, he crashed into a young woman who was coming the other way. Because Aoshi had more momentum and force, he merely stumbled back, but the girl fell flat on her but.

"What?" The girl asked, staring up at Aoshi from where she was seated. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, sorry…" Aoshi said, reaching down and helping her up. "You must be May, am I right?"

"Yeah…" May said, nodding, brushing off her shorts. "Now that you know who I am, who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Aoshi." Aoshi said sheepishly.

"Wait, you're Aoshi, the moemon league champion in both Kanto and Johto?" May asked.

"Yeah." Aoshi said, smiling modestly, scratching his head.

"Alright, that's great!" May said, reaching for the moeball on her belt. "I've always been wondering how I'd fare against someone of your caliber!"

"Wait, a battle?" Aoshi asked. "I'm not really up for battling…"

"Enough! We're going head to head!" May shouted. "Run, come on out!" May pulled a moeball off of her belt, and threw it to the ground. Run emerged from the moeball, smiling.

"Hello!" Run said, happily, smiling at Aoshi. "I'm Run! I'm May's friend! You're May's opponent, right?"

"Wait, she doesn't refer to you as mistress?" Aoshi asked.

"Well, we've been more like friends then mistress and servant." May said sheepishly.

"Alright, well, this is a battle, so I'll have to give it my all!" Aoshi said, smiling, tossing out a moeball, which Cara emerged from.

"Huh?" Cara said, glaring at Run, who began shaking, and then fell unconscious, pissing herself in fear.

"Well, that was easy…" Aoshi said, yawning.

"Wait, it's not over!" Run said, standing up. "I can't let my fears take me over! I have to win this battle for May!"

"Run, use astonish!" May ordered. Run charged towards Cara, who simply side-stepped her, and without even looking, she grabbed Run by the collar of the shirt, jerked her arm forwards, and flung her into the river running beside the field they were standing in.

"I'm not done yet!" Run exclaimed, sticking her head out of the water, glaring at Cara. "I'm in water, my element! You won't beat me here!"

"Well, you've got guts, girl, I'll give you that." Cara sighed. "But this is tiresome…"

"You're damn right she's got guts!" May announced. "I've raised Run after how my daddy raised me! She'll never give up! She and I will keep right on fighting!"

_She reminds me of Leaf to the point where it's scary…_ Aoshi thought, shuddering a little. _I just hope the others are faring okay…_

* * *

><p>"You're too soft!" Sharon shouted at Wally, staring at him, Kaya hovering in the air in front of him. Sharon and Wally were fighting in the center of Oldale. Well, fighting isn't the right word. The fight was so one-sided it wasn't even interesting. Eria would charge, Kaya would know her away, and Wally would run over to her to see if she was alright.<p>

"I'm not done yet…" Eria said, panting, standing up. "My master is watching me in my first fight, and there's no way I'm going to lose now!"

"That's very commendable." Kaya said, nodding in approval, as Eria charged at her. "But there's a difference between the will to fight and the strength to fight."

Kaya held up her hand, a blast of silver wind striking into Eria, knocking her backwards.

"Eria!" Wally shouted, running over to his moemon. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Eria said, opening her eyes slowly. "Master, you worry about me to much…"

_She's right._ Sharon thought, staring at Wally. _He cares about his moemon a lot, to the point of it impeding his judgment… But other than that, the way he treats his moemon, his mannerisms… He's the spitting image of Aoshi…_

* * *

><p>"How can you be so powerful?" Brendan shouted at Leaf, as Tana stood up, shaking. "You're a girl! Girls can't fight!"<p>

"What?" Leaf asked, twitching. "How about we skip the moemon battles, and you and I go toe to toe? That suitable enough for you, you sexist son of a bitch?"

"Sorry." Brendan said, shaking his head. "I don't fight women."

"Leaf…" Haru said, holding up her hand. "You really shouldn't…"

"Oh it won't be a fight." Leaf said, smiling, holding up her gun. "I'm going to kill you."

"W-wait, I'm sorry!" Brendan said, frantically. "It's just that those are the only retorts I have against women, since I've grown up with an amazoness my whole life! Sorry!"

"Well, alright then…" Leaf sighed, putting her gun back in her bag. _But joking aside, he reminds me of Sharon… He makes stupid jokes, and then pays for it… And he has no respect for a persons feelings… Well, it looks like I have a new punching bag…_

* * *

><p>"Air slash!"Cara shouted, shooting a blade of wind at Run, who brought her arms out of the water quickly to block it. The wind cut into her arms, blood seeping into the water, as the wind pressure itself was strong enough to push her back across the waves, crashing into one of the large rocks, knocking her out, as she fell into the water.<p>

"Return…" May said sadly, returning Run to her moeball. After she did this, she wheeled on Aoshi.

"Listen!" May shouted, jabbing a finger at Aoshi. "You didn't win because you were powerful! I just need more training! I'm not weak, you're just too strong! That's all!"

"Alright…" Aoshi said, laughing. "Anyways, here you are." Aoshi placed a moeball in May's hand, which she stared at.

"What's this?" May asked, looking at Aoshi.

"It's a gift from Professor Birch." Aoshi said.

"From the old man, huh?" May asked, pressing the button. "Wonder what it could be…"

A young moemon emerged from the ball, looking around frantically.

"Wh-where am I?" The moemon asked, staring up at May. The moemon wore an orange skirt combined with an orange shirt with yellow sleeves, as well as yellow hair down to her neck with three prongs sticking out, and black eyes.

"Aw, you're so cute!" May said, squeezing the moemon tightly.

"Um, are you my new Mistress?" The moemon asked.

"Yes!" May said, nodding, releasing the moemon. "My name's May!"

"I'm a Torchic…" The Torchic said. "So, are you going to name me?"

"Okay!" May said. "Your name's now Tora!"

"Tora, huh…" Tora said, smiling. "Alright…"

"Oh, I almost forgot." May said. "Gotta check your data out…"

**Moemon**: Torchic

**Name**: Tora

**Species**: Chick Moemon

**Type**: Fire

**Current Level**: 5

**Scarcity**: Ultra Rara

**Diet**: Torchic mostly consume vegetables, fruit, and wheat.

**Ability**:Blaze

**Height**: 4'08"

**Weight**: 97.2lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Grass, Ice, Bug, and Steel

**Weak Against**: Water, Ground, and Rock

**Attacks**: Scratch, Growl

**Evolves into**: Combusken (Lvl 16)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Torchic are well liked due to their shy nature, as well as liking their trainers. They want to do a lot to help their trainers, though they are not very good in the bed department. They are far too shy, but once you get past that, they are well liked by young girls because they make good friends. They are not very good at fighting.

"Alright!" May said. "I've got two moemon now! I'm ready for the gyms!"

"Um, you need to make a pact with me…" Tora said.

"A pact?" May asked, cocking her head to the side. She then turned to Aoshi questioningly. "What's that?"

"It's a long story…" Aoshi said, face palming. "A very long story…"

* * *

><p>Yes. Yes it is. Anyways, how was that? Please review, everyone!<p> 


	3. Chapter 4

Well, the Doc. Manager screwed me over, so I didn't get many reviews last chapter. Anyways, please review this chapter!

Mobiusfan: Yes.

Infamous butcher: Yeah, I know…

Nekomakie: Thank you thank you.

Wamu: Yeah, but that wouldn't be "moe"

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>"So, are you done yet?" Aoshi asked, walking back into the clearing.<p>

"Yeah…" May said, standing up from where she was laying on the ground, exhausted.

"Good. There are still some things I need to teach you." Aoshi said.

"Really?" May asked, turning her head to the side. "Like what?"

"You know how to catch moemon, right?" Aoshi asked.

"Of course!" May said, laughing. "Who doesn't? You just throw a moeball at it!"

"WRONG." Aoshi said, hitting her on the head lightly.

"Hey!" May exclaimed, holding her forehead. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You were wrong." Aoshi said simply. "You see, you need to battle a moemon first in order to weaken it. Here, I'll show you.

Aoshi walked up into the tall grass, and before long a moemon emerged.

The moemon wore a grey dress that was ragged, and had grayish black hair down to her neck, but also extended down her back in a long bushy mane. She had fierce red eyes and a harsh expression on her face, and she glared at the two of them.

"Alright, Cara, it's your turn!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Cara emerged from.

"What now…" Cara asked, sighing.

"Can you weaken that moemon for me?" Aoshi asked.

"Fine…" Cara sighed. "But you owe me after this, okay?"

The moemon charged at Cara, who held up her hand, a stream of fire shooting out, knocking the moemon unconscious.

"And NOW you throw the ball." Aoshi explained, taking out a moeball, throwing it at the moemon, catching it.

Aoshi pressed the button on the ball, the moemon emerging from it, growling.

"Then you name it, right?" May asked.

"Yes." Aoshi said, nodding, turning back to the Poochyena.

"Alright." Aoshi said. "As of now, your name is Ena."

"Okay…" Ena sighed.

"See?" Aoshi asked, patting Ena on the head. "It's as simple as that. You catch them and name them, and they're your loyal companions!"

Ena responded to this companionship by biting down on Aoshi's hand.

"Real companionship, huh?" May asked, smirking.

"What's up with that?" Aoshi sighed, pulling out his moedex.

**Moemon**: Poochyena

**Name**: Ena

**Species**: Bite Moemon

**Type**: Dark

**Current Level**: 4

**Scarcity**: Common

**Diet**: Poochyena are completely carnivorous.

**Ability**:Quick Feet

**Height**: 4'06"

**Weight**: 92lbs

**Cup** **Size**: A

**Strong Against**: Psychic and Ghost

**Weak Against**: Fighting and Bug

**Attacks**: Tackle, Bite

**Evolves into**: Mightyena (Lvl 18)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Poochyena are a very violent species. They are very rebellious, and refuse to comply to anyone, even their masters. When someone enrages them, they will not hesitate to bite down on them. However, if their masters can manage to win them over, however, they are fiercely loyal and will bite down on anyone they view as a threat to them.

"Oh, a rebellious type…" Aoshi said, smiling. "That's pretty cool."

"Stay away from me." Ena growled. "I'm going to run away!"

Ena charged down the grassy path away from Aoshi, who sighed, chasing after her with Cara.

"May!" Aoshi called over his shoulder. "Keep reviewing what I taught you, okay?"

"Some teacher…" May sighed, collapsing onto her knees. "He can't even keep his own moemon under control…"

"May, what should we do now?" Run asked, tugging on her mistress's arm.

"Well, I'm going to go try and swim across, okay?" May asked, changing into her bathing suit, a red bikini, jumping into the water.

"Wait, May, the current is to strong!" Run shouted, as May dived into the fierce river.

"Okay, I caught her again!" Aoshi said, jogging back, Ena on a collar.

"Lemme go!" Ena growled, struggling against her collar.

"Aoshi, May went into the water!" Run exclaimed, running over to him..

"So?" Aoshi asked.

"The current's too strong!" Run exclaimed. "A normal person can't swim in it!"

"Alright, Lori, go save her!" Aoshi said, reaching for a moeball that wasn't there.

"Oh, crap, I only brought Cara with me!" Aoshi remembered, face palming. "Run, can you go save her?"

"Yeah, I'll try!" Run shouted, running towards the shore of the river. As she prepared to jump in, she noticed a shadow emerging from the water. May's unconscious form emerged from the water, in the hands of a blue moemon.

The moemon wore a tan dress and blue cloth blouse over it, the sleeves reaching down past her hands. Her hair was in a bowl cut down to her neck, and she had pale grey eyes.

"Thank you!" Run said, hugging the moemon tightly. "You saved May! How can I repay you?"

"It's alright." The moemon said, smiling sweetly. "I was happy to help. After all, it's not every day that someone is stupid enough to try and swim across the river!"

Run and the moemon shared a laugh, as May woke up, looking around.

"What happened?" May asked, sitting up.

"Oh, this kind moemon saved you!" Run said, hugging May tightly. "Now, say your thanks like a good little girl."

"You two seem more like sisters than moemon and master." Aoshi said, surprised.

"Oh, yeah…" Run said sheepishly. "Now, thank her."

"Fine…" May said, looking away. "Thank you…"

"Happy to help." The moemon said, smiling.

"Wait, I'm not done yet!" May said, standing up. "I'm going to catch you!"

"What?" Run asked, hugging May's waist. "But I'm your water moemon… Don't you love me?"

"Run… let go…" May said, prying the sobbing moemon off of her legs. "Of course I love you, but I need the help of strong moemon!"

"But I'm strong!" Run whined.

"Yes, but it can't be just the two of us!" May said.

"Fine." Run sighed, standing up from the grass she was kneeling on. "I'll fight her, and if I think she's strong enough, then she can join."

"Good luck May!" Aoshi called out.

"Astonish!" Run said, charging at the moemon, causing her to flinch.

"Now, asorb!" May ordered. Run came to a stop, and began absorbing energy from the moemon, causing her to collapse to the ground.

"Alright, now, moeball, go!" May shouted, throwing out a moeball, catching the moemon.

May released the moemon, who emerged from the moeball, smiling.

"Hello, mistress!" The moemon said. "I'm a Wailmer!"

"Okay!" May said. "Your name's now Lolo!"

"Fine, I guess she's on the team…" Run sighed. "But I don't like it…"

"Alright, let's check your data!" May said, pulling out her moedex.

**Moemon**: Wailmer

**Name**: Lolo

**Species**: Ball Whale Moemon

**Type**: Water

**Current Level**: 10

**Scarcity**: Common

**Diet**: They consume mostly fish and meat.

**Ability**:Water Veil

**Height**: 4'11"

**Weight**: 98lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Ground, Fire, and Rock

**Weak Against**: Grass and Electric

**Attacks**: Splash, Growl, Water Gun

**Evolves into**: Wailord (Lvl 40)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Wailmer are a very cheerful and happy moemon, and will gladly help others. Wailmer will often rescue passing swimmers. They aren't very powerful in battle, but are very enduring and willing to fight for their masters. They aren't very skilled in the bed department, but they try very hard to please their masters.

"Alright, that's three!" May said, smiling. "I'm going to be the best! Just you wait, father! I'll catch up to you yet!"

* * *

><p>So, how's this chapter? I think it's pretty good! Keep reviewing, everyone!<p> 


	4. Chapter 6

SO, here's another chapter, and I haven't gotten a lot of reviews… Please, everyone, please review!

RB77: Thanks!

DragoonianKing: Thanks a lot!

Wishes: Yes, chaos would ensue.

Mobiusfan: Maybe… Maybe…

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>"Ah, here we are in Rustboru!" May said, smiling. The town had brick paths, and almost every building in the city was a dark brown. The city almost looked like a living rock.<p>

"Alright, first order of business!" May shouted, her eyes blazing. "FOOOOOOOOOD!"

May charged down the pale grey streets, charging around until she found a restaurant.

"Okay, while you go eat, I'll go check on the gym!" Aoshi called. Aoshi walked down the street until he found the grey gym. He entered the room, and looked around. The gym walls were covered in brown and grey stones, and the floor was mostly dirt and rocks, causing the gym to look like a lit cave.

"Hello there!" A voice called out. "Are you my challenger?" The woman on the other side of field, who had declared, wore a plain blue dress with red tights, and she had brown hair.

"Oh, no, sorry!" Aoshi said, laughing. "I'm just her teacher! Just wait, she'll get here soon enough."

"Alright!" May shouted, entering the gym. "I'm here for my gym battle!"

"And that's my cue to leave." Aoshi said, moving to the bleachers. "Wow, I think this is my first time up here…"

"Alright!" May said. "Send out your first moemon!"

"Well, if you insist." Roxanne said, smiling. "Raca, come on out!" Roxanne tossed out a moeball, which a Geodude emerged from.

"Lolo, come on out!" May shouted, tossing out a moeball, which Lolo emerged from, smiling.

"Water gun!" Lolo shouted, spitting a stream of water out at the Geodude.

"Predictable." Roxanne said, laughing. "Raca, use rollout."

The Geodude curled up into a ball and began rolling at a fast enough speed to displace the water. She shot forwards and slammed into Lolo, knocking her back.

"That was to close…" Lolo said, panting. "Alright, let's try out my rollout!"

Lolo rolled into a blue ball and shot forwards at Raca. The two moemon collided with each other and knocked each other back, as they unfolded and skidded to a stop.

"Water gun!" Lolo shouted, spitting more water at Raca, this time managing to hit her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Raca shouted, charging at Lolo. "Rock throw!" Raca tossed several rocks at Lolo, hitting her head on.

"Whirlpool!" Lolo shouted, creating a tornado of water and ice, and fired it straight at Raca, hitting her head on. The whirlpool slammed into Raca, and knocked her into the stone wall, causing her to fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Alright, anything else?" May asked, confidently.

"Of course." Roxanne said, nodding, tossing out a moeball. "Narine, come out."

A Nosepass emerged from the moeball. She wore a dark blue leotard and dark blue tights, and she had orange gauntlets. She had blue hair down to her shoulders and red eyes, as well as an orange helmet.

"Alright, water gun!" Lolo shouted, spitting water at the Nosepass.

"Shock wave." Narine said, holding up her hands. A wave of lightning shot forwards in a pillar of light, cleaving the water in half. The lightning carved through the ground and hit Rolo head on, charging her body with electricity.

"I thought you were a rock moemon?" Lolo said, standing up. "That was an electric move!"

"Yes." Narine said, nodding, holding up her hands, another wave of electricity shooting out of them.

"Sorry! I was surprised that you could use electricity!" Lolo said, smiling. "But I can dodge this!"

Lolo jumped to the side, avoiding the lightning.

"I don't think so…" Narine said, pointing at the electric wave, which had curved around and was head towards Lolo.

"What the hell?" Lolo shouted. "This thing follows me?"

"Yes." Narine said, nodding.

"Crap!" Lolo shouted, charging forwards to avoid the lightning.

"Rock throw." Narine said, holding up her hand, releasing rocks, which hit Lolo. The lightning then caught up with her, and charged her body with electricity.

"Ouch…" Lolo said, falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Return." May said, returning Lolo to her moeball. "Alright, Run, come on out!" May took off a moeball and tossed it out, which Tora emerged from.

"Holy crap, I threw the wrong ball!" May exclaimed. "Damn it! I can't believe I did something that stupid!"

"Poor girl…" Roxanne said sadly.

"Alright, Tora, do your best!" May cheered.

"Alright, ember!" Tora shouted, spitting out some fire, but when the fire hit Narine, it barely injured her.

"Not even close." Narine said, holding up her hands, releasing a blast of electricity. The lightning bolt hit Tora, charging her body with electricity.

"Tora, are you alright?" May shouted.

"I'm not done yet…" Tora said, picking herself up, panting. Suddenly, her body began glowing with a white light.

"I'm evolving!" Tora exclaimed.

The light around Tora faded, and she stood standing in the center of the field, looking at her new body. She had orange baggy pants and wore a yellow shirt, and orange hair down to her shoulders which spiked up into three points, as well as orange eyes.

**Moemon**: Combusken

**Name**: Tora

**Species**: Young Fowl Moemon

**Type**: Fire/Fighting

**Current Level**: 16

**Scarcity**: Ultra Rara

**Diet**: Combusken mainly consume fruit, vegetables, wheat, and dairy.

**Ability**:Blaze

**Height**: 5'04"

**Weight**: 101lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Grass, Ice, Bug, Steel, Rock, and Dark

**Weak Against**: Water, Ground, Flying, and Psychic

**Attacks**: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Focus Energy, Peck, Double Kick

**Evolves into**: Blaziken (Lvl 36)

**Evolves From**: Torchic

**Info: **Combusken are much stronger than their pre-evolutions, both in bed and in battle. They are also more strong willed, though still very loyal. They will not allow anyone to badmouth their trainers. They are also much more forward in bed, becoming more like fire types. They also want nothing more than for their trainer to be happy.

"Alright!" Tora shouted, charging at Narine.

"Shock wave." Narine said, holding up her hands, firing a shockwave of electricity at Tora. Instead of jumping out of the way, moved to the side, holding her arm up into the stream, charging it with electricity. She charged at Narine with her electric fist.

"Thunderpunch!" Tora shouted, hitting Narine in the stomach, knocking her back.

"How do you like a little taste of your electricity?" Aoshi called out.

"Silence." Narine said, standing up, releasing a shockwave into the stands, barely missing Aoshi.

"Double kick!" Tora shouted, charging at Narine, slamming her leg at Narine, who blocked it with her arm.

"To bad." Narine said. "Your attacks will never collide with me."

"I've still got my right leg!" Tora shouted, bringing her other leg up into Narine's stomach, knocking her into the air.

Tora leapt up into the air after Narine, and slammed her legs into her, knocking her into the ground, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Sorry for the late updates, my computer was acting weird.<p> 


	5. Chapter 7

Alright, here's another chapter! Please, everyone, try to review, alright?

Jelly pin: There'll be some interaction between May and Brandon, as well as some between Aoshi and Leaf, so don't worry.

Wamu: Yes. I know, right? In the manga the balls are see-through, so you could tell, but in the anime it's strange. I've been waiting for them to do something like that with someone like Dawn or May, but I haven't seen it yet.

M Dubz: Yes.

Tonato: Yes, they are.

Some Black Eevee: Thanks!

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>"Yes! I won!" May said, looking at her new Stone Badge as she walked out of the gym. "I can't wait! I'm so awesome!"<p>

"Please, you two!" The same clerk from earlier shouted, rushing up to the two. "I need your help! The Team Aqua Grunt from earlier stole our Devon Goods!"

"So?" May asked, to which Aoshi responded by lightly hitting her on the head.

"Alright, fine, we'll go get it back…" May sighed. She and Aoshi trekked down the street, and entered the grassy hill. They continued to move forwards, and soon arrived at a large cave.

"So this is Rusturf Tunnel?" May asked, staring up at the tunnel.

"I guess." Aoshi said, nodding. "Let's just hope he didn't make it through the other side!"

Aoshi and May begrudgingly entered the cave, and headed off towards the end.

"Wow, this cave is so pretty…" May said, looking at the walls. The walls were line with a greenish white ore that seemed to make it glow with a limestone-like luminance.

"Wow, you actually sounded like a real girl." Aoshi said, surprised. "Anyways, we're at the end of the cave." Aoshi and May stepped out of the cave and into a large clearing, where a large boulder was blocking the only exit. The Team Aqua Grunt was standing in front of the boulder, with a Wingull next to him. The Wingull wore a blue and white sailor suit with a blue skirt and white top, and white hair down to her shoulders and a blue hat, as well as black eyes and a sad expression.

"Damn it, it's you again!" The Team Aqua grunt exclaimed, turning to face the two. "Why can't you just leave me alone? I try to take the part back to my boss, but I reach a dead end! As I try to get away, the two Team Magma grunts from earlier try to interfere!"

"We're not a part of Team Magma!" May shouted. "We just want that parcel back!"

"No can do." The Aqua Grunt said. "You see, we need these parts very desperately, so I'm going to get rid of you."

"Alright, Run, it's your turn!" May said, tossing out a moeball. Run emerged from the moeball, frowning.

"Of course you use me now and not during your super important gym battle." Run pouted.

"Ame, come out!" The grunt shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Surskit emerged from. She had blonde hair down to her neck with an ahoge, and she had four bright blue antenna sticking down from her hair, reaching her shoulders. She wore a bright blue dress and had cheerful black eyes.

"Quick attack!" Ame shouted, running forwards, slamming into Run, knocking her back.

"Oh, you like attacking when I'm off guard?" Run asked, frowning. "Alright, try my nature power on for size!"

Run began absorbing energy out of the walls, and formed a sphere in her hand. "Shadow ball!" Run fired a sphere of dark energy in Ame, knocking her backwards but doing minimal damage.

"Quick attack!" Ame shouted, running forwards, and bit down on Run's shoulder.

"You… You're draining my energy?" Run gasped out.

"You got it!" Ame said, smirking, leaping back.

"Nature power!" Run shouted, holding her hand up, firing another shadow ball at Ame, who jumped out of the way again.

"I need more power, damn it!" Run shouted, her body beginning to glow.

"I'm… Evolving…" Run exclaimed, smiling. "Yes! I'm evolving!"

"Quick attack!" Ame shouted, charging forwards, slamming into Run as her evolution finished.

"What the hell?" May exclaimed. "You just attacked in the middle of an evolution! That's like attacking someone during a transformation scene or in the middle of a big speech! That's not fair!"

"Oh, well." Run said, standing up. "At least I've got more power."

Run now wore a green shirt and green pants, with a white blouse and green hair down to her shoulders, as well as red eyes and a large green dish on her head.

"Nature power!" Run said, holding up her hand, forming another sphere of darkness, firing it at Ame.

"That lame attack again?" Ame asked, laughing. "How pathetic."

"You think so?" Run asked, smiling. The shadow ball hit Ame head on, sending her shooting into the rock wall, actually blowing a crater into it.

"Return." The grunt said, returning Ame to her moeball. "That does it. I'm not entirely sure what side you guys are on, and frankly I don't care. I don't want anything to do with Team Aqua or Team Magma any longer! I'm not Riyo the grunt, I'm just Riyo the moemon trainer."

"Wait, give us back the parcel, first!" May shouted.

"Fine." Riyo, no longer a grunt, said, tossing them back the parcel. "I don't have a use for it anymore anyways."

"Well, that was weird…" May said. "Anyways, let's go give back the parcel!"

"Wait, May!" Run said, running up. "Check my data!"

**Moemon**: Lombre

**Name**: Run

**Species**: Jolly Moemon

**Type**: Grass/Water

**Current Level**: 14

**Scarcity**: Uncommon

**Diet**: Mostly herbivorous, they like consuming many forms of edible plants and fruits, as well as several types of fish.

**Ability**:Rain Dish

**Height**: 5'06" (5'03" without dish)

**Weight**: 99.6lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Water, Ground, Fire, and Rock

**Weak Against**: Flying, Bug, and Poison

**Attacks**: Absorb, Growl, Astonish, Water Gun, Nature Power

**Evolves into**: Lombre (Lvl 14)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Lombre are a very strange moemon, which are quite similar and quite different from their pre-evolutions. They are jolly and happy, and enjoy dancing and singing. They are usually easily excited, and enjoy helping out others. They are considered very annoying by some, and very cute by others. They are strong in battle, and relatively skilled in the bed.

"Thanks, a lot!" The Wingull said, running up to the three of them. "That guy kidnapped Peeko! So Peeko was really scared, but now she's happy because she's safe!"

"PEEEEEEEEKOOOOO!" An old man shouted running into the clearing. "I'M HERE TO SAVE YOUUUUUU!"

"Who are you, old man?" May asked.

"Master!" Peeko said, smiling, running up to the old man.

"Ah, Peeko…" The man said, hugging his moemon tightly. He then turned to May and Aoshi. "You were the ones who saved my Peeko, yes?"

"I guess you could say that." May said, smiling.

"Ah, then I thank you." The man said, bowing. "My name is Mr. Briney. I run a boating service. Just contact me if you ever want my help with anything."

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Pretty good, huh? Review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 8

So, here's another chapter! I'm running out of reviews, so please, review!

Mobiusfan: Who do you think I am? That is sick.

Some Black Wolf: Yes. Blaziken is awesome.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>"Alright, so where does this Briney guy live?" May sighed. "I'm tired, I just want to relax on his boat…"<p>

After having returned the Devon Parcel, Aoshi and May were coerced into delivering the Devon Goods to the Slateport Ship Builders, as well as a letter to his son, Steven. Why he wanted the two of them to do it, no one knows, but they had no choice.

"We're here, so stop complaining…" Aoshi sighed, as they walked up to a large shack. The shack almost looked like it was going to fall apart at any second, but still somehow managed to hold together. The house was against the beach, and there was a dock that jutted out across the crystal blue sea. At the end of the dock was a white and blue boat, thrashing in the waves.

"Ah, Peeko's saviors!" Peeko said, running out of the building holding her arms out at her sides, zooming around, pretending like she was flying. "Hurray! Hurray!"

"Ah, it's the two of you." Mr. Briney said, walking out slowly, in comparison to his moemon. "Alright, since you're here, I assume that the two of you want me to take you somewhere?"

"Yes." May said, nodding. "Dewford and Slateport, if you please!"

"Of course!" Mr. Briney said. "For Peeko's saviors, I would journey to the ends of the earth!"

"Um, just Dewford and Slateport would be nice…" May said, smiling.

"Alright!" Mr. Briney said, walking out to his boat. "Hop aboard, Peeko!"

"Yes master!" Peeko said, standing up, saluting, before she skipped down the deck, humming cheerfully, jumping onto the boat.

"Okay, let's go!" May said, hopping on board, Aoshi following after her.

"And, let's set off!" Mr. Briney said, Peeko removing the rope, the boat shooting out across the waves.

"Whoa, we're moving so fast!" May exclaimed.

"This is nothing." Aoshi said, laughing. "You should try flying on a moemon. You really feel like you're flying!"

"Really?" May asked. "That's so cool!"

The boat carved the waves in two as it shot forwards, a dot of land appearing in the distance.

"We're almost there!" Mr. Briney called out.

"Seriously?" May exclaimed. "That didn't take long!"

"Not with this boat!" Mr. Briney said. "She's sailed with me through the roughest storms in the world!"

The boat pulled up next to the dock, and May and Aoshi climbed out onto the dock.

"Alright, I'll be waiting right here!" Mr. Briney called out. "Come on back once you've finished what you came here to do!"

"So what do we do?" Aoshi asked, stepping off the dock and into the white sandy beaches of the island.

"Well, I'll need more training before we get to the next gym!" May said. "So let's go deliver the letter!"

"Well, since there are two or three houses, a gym, a moemon center, and a big dark cave on the island, I'd have to guess he's in the big dark cave." Aoshi said, looking at the map.

"Alright!" May said, smiling. "Then that's where we're heading!"

May shot down the beach, heading towards the large cave.

"Um…" Aoshi called out. "That's just a large rock… Dewford Cave is a few feet away from right here…"

"Oh, crap…" May said, skidding to a stop. "Alright! Take two! Then that's where we're heading!" May shot back towards Aoshi, and entered the cave.

"Damn…" May said, looking around at the pitch black depths of the cave. "It's so dark in here…"

"Well, well, well…" A voice rang out in the darkness. "Look who finally showed up…"

"Who said that?" May asked, turning around. "Where are you?"

"Tana?" The voice asked. "Use flash."

A bright light illuminated the cave, allowing May to look around and see the dark brown rock walls. However, May wasn't looking at that. She was looking at her childhood friend, Brendan, who was standing in front of her, smirking.

"Oh, great…" May sighed. "It's you…"

"Hey, come on!" Brendan said, sighing.

"Hey, this cave isn't so dark…" Aoshi said, looking around at the Dewford Cave.

"Oh, Aoshi!" May said, waving Aoshi over. "This is my friend, Brendan!"

"Brendan…" Aoshi said, walking over, thinking. "So, if one of us also helped you, who was that…"

"Aoshi!" Leaf said, charging down the rocky ground of the cave, leaping at AOshi.

Aoshi, having much practice, skillfully shifted to the side to dodge the attack.

"Aoshi…" Leaf said, standing up. "After all this time… You dodge my hug… How dare you…"

"Oh, crap…" Aoshi said, moving back a little, as Leaf charged at him.

Leaf wins.

FATALITY.

"Now I know who she's like…" Brendan sighed. "She's the same person as you are…"

"So, Brendan, you've been waiting for me?" May asked.

"Yes." Brendan said, smiling arrogantly. "Look at this Stone Badge I won. I'm sure you haven't won any, right?"

"No, I won the Stone Badge." May said, holding up her badge.

"Crap!" Brendan exclaimed. "Alright, how about this? There are two passageways we can go through."

"Oh, yeah, you're right…" May said, looking at the two passageways leading out of the large cavern they were in. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well, we'll explore the Dewford Cave." Brendan explained. "Whoever can catch the most moemon here will be the winner!"

"Um, I don't like this sort of competition…" May said.

"Oh, come on, May!" Leaf said, smiling. "It'll be fun! Competitions with your rivals are always fun!"

Leaf shoved May and Brendan into their separate tunnels, then turned around to face Aoshi, drooling.

"Aoshi…" Leaf said, smiling. "Have you ever read doujinshi by the artist Kirintei?"

"Um…" Aoshi said, backing up a little.

"Come on, Aoshi…" Leaf said, smiling, walking up to him. "It's been so long… Don't you want to have some fun?"

"Um…" Aoshi said, his back pressed against the stone wall, Leaf pressing against him.

"Crap…" May said, looking around the darkness of the cave. "This place is so dark… At least I can see my hand in front of my face…"

May held her hand up to her face.

"Crap! I can't see my hand! Where is it? Wait, maybe if I touch my face… Wait, where's my face?" May then realized something else. "Wait, I've been talking, right? But I can't hear what I'm saying! Wait, what was that sound?"

And as Leaf and Aoshi have some fun and Brendan looks for new moemon, May is trapped in a tunnel, slowly going insane.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Please, review, everyone! Please!<p> 


	7. Chapter 9

Alright, here's another chapter! Anyways, I got a lot of reviews this time, so I'm happy! Keep reviewing!

Hao 34: Nice name! It's very… cool.

Wamu: Or light insanity.

Jelly pn: Well, it's… No explanation.

Nekomakie: No, another moemon.

Mobiusfan: Moemon do not age, except through evolution. Think of it like this:

Basic: 9-14

First Stage: 15-18

Second Stage: 19-25

Except under extraordinary circumstances, Moemon do not die until their masters' die. When their masters die, they die from varying times, depending on how lonely they get, but they rarely die before their master. Anyways, the artist Kirintei is a Yandere artist, and his doujins are, shall I say, strictly terrifying.

Some Black Blastoise: Yeah, but only in hindsight.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>"Help!" May shouted, running through the darkness of the cave, stumbling over the stones and rocks, cutting through her gloves and drawing blood from her hands.<p>

"I can't… find my way out…" May said, crawling across the stone floor.

"Would you like me… To help you?" A soft voice asked.

"What?" May asked, looking up into the darkness.

"I… I can help you if you want…" The voice said, a soft hand taking hold of Mays, helping her along.

"How…" May asked.

"My scent…" The voice said. "I can use my nose to find the fresh air, and help you out…"

"No, I don't want to get out." May said. "I'm looking for someone."

"Another human like yourself?" The voice asked.

May nodded, but then realizing she wasn't seen, she confirmed vocally.

"There is only one more human in the cave." The voice said, holding on to May's hand tightly. "Please, let me lead you to him."

The owner of the voice walked through the cave at an impressive pace, showing an obvious knowledge of where the obstacles and stones were located.

"How much longer until we get there?" May asked.

"It coming up." The voice said. "We've almost reached the tunnel. His scent is becoming much stronger."

For a few seconds, the air around May began feeling stiff, like she was being closed in on all sides. She then entered fresh air (or as fresh you can get in a cave) which was a large cavern, still black as pitch.

"Oh? Is someone there?" A male voice this time asked. "I'm sorry, but my eyes haven't quite adjusted yet."

"Yes." May said, her voice cutting through the darkness.

"Alright, Nel, use flash." The man, Steven ordered.

"Wait, you're going to light this place up?" The female voice shouted. "Wait, don't!"

The piercing light illuminated the cave, the walls now a dark brown with shining ore inside of it.

"Wow…" May said, looking at the cave walls, her eyes landing on the short moemon in front of her, whose face was illuminated a bright red in her embarrassment.

The moemon wore a plain tan-yellow dress with black-grey sleeves. She had long black-grey hair down to her back. It was tied back in a ponytail, with the front parted down in two antennae. She had bright red eyes, which matched the bright red blush on her face.

"Ah…" The moemon stuttered. "Ah…" The moemon's ponytail transformed into a set of fangs, and shot towards May, who jumped out of the way. The jaws clamped down on one of the large rocks, and broke right through it.

"Holy crap!" May exclaimed.

"I'm so embarrassed…" The moemon cried, covering her face. "I helped a human, and now she's seen me…"

Hey, now, it's not so bad." Steven said, patting her on the shoulder. "Anyways, my name is Steven Stone, and I'm a collector."

May turned to the silver haired man, and walked over to him, handing him a letter.

"Mr. Stone, this is a letter from your father." May said. "Now, my work here is done."

"Wait." The moemon said. May turned to face her, and flinched a little at the sight that her hair had now transformed into blades, her eyes shining in anger. "You looked at me, and I'll kill you."

"Wait, wait, wait!" May shouted, the moemon charging after her as she headed for the cavern exit, her hair blades cutting through the stone walls.

"Tora, I need your help!" May said, tossing a moeball over her shoulder, which Tora emerged from, smiling.

"Bite!" The moemon shouted, her hair shifting into a large mouth, biting towards Tora.

"Double kick!" Tora shouted, jumping over the mouth, kicking it down, and kicking the moemon in the stomach, knocking her into the wall.

"Damn it…" The moemon said, pulling herself out of the crater. "This isn't over!" The moemon's blush had covered most of her body, and her hair had transformed into one single sword blade, and she jumped at Tora, sword at the ready.

"Double kick!" Tora shouted, lifting her foot up into the blade of the sword, knocking it above her torso. She planted her hands on the ground and spun around, bringing her foot at the moemon, who lifted her arm to block the kick.

"I've lived in pitch black my whole life." The moemon said. "My reflexes are better than anyone's."

"Fine." Tora said, smirking. "Ember!" Tora spit flames at the moemon, lighting her on fire.

"Crap!" The moemon shouted, hitting the sleeve of her dress, desperately trying to put out the flames.

"Double kick!" Tora shouted, slamming her feet into the moemon, knocking her back.

"Damn it…" The moemon said, collapsing. "I'm… out of strength…"

"Why was that such a big deal to you?" May asked. "I mean, I just saw your face, that's all."

"I'm… so very shy…" The moemon said, blushing. "I hate the fact I'm so timid… I'm weaker than other Mawile, so I can be confident in the darkness…"

"You know what I think?" Steven asked, walking up to the Mawile. "I think you're lonely."

"What?" The Mawile asked incredulously.

"I'm an expert of the steel types, you see." Steven said, smiling. "And if there's one thing I'm good at, it's finding out how they think. That, and finding precious gems, of course."

"Why do you think I'm lonely?" The Mawile asked.

"You said that you can be confident in the darkness." Steven said. "Just the fact that you helped out this young lady here when she was lost and in trouble, shows that you're a good person. You like helping people, don't you?"

"Yes…" The Mawile said, turning away, blushing.

"Yes, you do." Steven said, nodding. "You're friendly and outgoing in the darkness, but because you're so afraid of humans disliking you when they found out that you weren't as good as other Mawile, you won't let them see you, and your soul gets trapped in an even deeper darkness then the cave."

"So?" The Mawile asked.

"So…" Steven said after a pause. "You should go with this child on her journey."

"What?" May and the Mawile exclaimed at the same time.

"It's another part of your loneliness." Steven exclaimed. "Because you were afraid that she would think you were weak, you immediately lashed out with power and anger. This was in order to show how strong you were, so that you could finally find the place you belong. And this trainer took the darkness and the anger that you attacked with, and managed to fight it off with her moemon. The only way that you can get rid of the sadness you have inside of you is for you to be with this trainer."

"But…" The Mawile said. "I'm weak…"

"Why do you say that?" Steven asked, laughing. "Do you have ANY idea about how much you tore up this cavern with your fighting? I think that in your attempts to prove your strength, you became truly strong without realizing it."

"Me…" The Mawile said, blushing out of happiness for once instead of embarrassment. "Strong…"

"So, what do you say, are you willing to become this trainer's moemon?" Steven asked.

"Well…" Mawile said, turning to May. "I'm sorry… I'm not that strong… But, if you'll have me… I would really like to join your team!"

"Hmph." May said, smirking. "If you were lonely you should have said so in the first place! Welcome aboard!" May took the small lithe hand of the steel type, smiling.

"Alright, now the trouble with the name…" May said, thinking.

"I have a suggestion…" The Mawile said, leaning up to May, whispering into her ear.

"Okay!" May said. "Your name's now Kumo!"

"Great!" Kumo said, smiling happily for the first time. "Now, can I please see my data?"

"Of course!" May said, pulling out her moedex.

**Moemon**: Mawile

**Name**: Kumo

**Species**: Deceiver Moemon

**Type**: Steel

**Current Level**: 16

**Scarcity**: Uncommon

**Diet**: They mostly consume different types of minerals and meats.

**Ability**:Intimidate

**Height**: 4'06"

**Weight**: 98lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Rock, Ice

**Weak Against**: Fire, Fighting, and Ground

**Attacks**: Astonish, Fake Tears, Bite, Sweet Scent

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Despite their species name, they are one of the most naïve, innocent moemon. They are also known as "Hair Masters" because they can transform their ponytails into a variety of melee weapons, the most common of which are their fangs. They are very innocent and kind, but when fighting for their masters, they are very angry and forceful, which leads to their species name.

"Wow, you're so strong, Kumo…" May exclaimed.

"No, I'm not." Kumo said, frowning. "But I'll try my best! Don't worry, mistress!"

* * *

><p>So, yeah. That's four moemon in less than 10 chapters. But don't worry, that'll be it for a long while. Anyways, please review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 10

Here's another chapter, guys! I also need a lot more reviews, okay? SO please, please, PLEASE review this chapter!

Wamu: Ruby only, but they do. It's the best steel pokemon in the long run.

Mobiusfan: Well, we will.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>"Ah, light…" May said as she exited the Dewford Cave into the bright sunlight of the beach. It took a while for her eyes to readjust to all the light, but in a few seconds she was fine.<p>

"Wow…" Kumo said, looking around. "I can't believe that it's this bright outside…"

"So, you finally pulled yourself out of that cave!" Brendan said, smirking. "In the time it took you to get out, I've already caught two new moemon AND beaten the gym!"

"Seriously?" May exclaimed. "How long was I in there?"

"…Since yesterday." Brendan answered.

"Holy…" May exclaimed.

"Yeah, in pitch darkness it's hard to judge time." Brendan agreed. "So, anyways, is that your new moemon?"

"Huh?" May asked. "Oh, yeah, this is Kumo."

"Well, anyways, since neither Aoshi or Leaf is here, how about we have a battle?" Brendan asked. "How many moemon do you have?"

"…Four." May answered after a pause.

"Really? Sweet!" Brendan said. "That's the same amount I have!"

"So, let's get this battle started!" May said, smiling. "Kumo, you ready?"

"Yes!" Kumo said, smiling. "This my first battle, and I'll do my best!"

Brendan and May stood each other down on the white beach, the wind blowing through their hair.

"Yami, come out!" Brendan said, tossing out a moeball, which a Sableye emerged from. The Sableye wore a violet dress with colored jewels on the back, as well as violet hair sticking back, with bright clear silver eyes.

"Night shade!" Yami shouted, holding up her hand, firing a violet-black bolt of lightning out at Kumo, hitting her head on, but she still didn't give any ground.

"Alright!" Kumo said, her hair splitting into four parts, which turned into blades. She charged at Yami, slicing at her with the blades, cutting into her.

"Astonish!" Yami said, leaping forwards.

"Astonish!" Kumo countered, leaping forwards, the two colliding with each other.

"Bite!" Kumo's hair transformed into a large mouth, biting down on Yami's arm.

"Pretty good…" Yami said, her hand transforming into darkness and reforming. "You see, my body is made of shadow. You have to strike my BODY."

"Well, I know my bite attack works!" Kumo said.

"Yes, but my Yami is quite powerful, since she has no weakness." Brendan said.

"Fine." Kumo said. "But my resistance is stronger than your ability to fade out of battles."

Kumo's hair shifted into a blade, and charged forwards, her hair shooting forwards and cutting into the Sableye, injuring her.

"So, it seems you can be injured." Kumo said.

"Yes." Yami said. "But in darkness like the inside of your hair, I can transform into darkness to avoid injury."

"Alright." Kumo said. "So, bite's out…"

"Kumo, do you want me to return you?" May called out.

"No, I can handle this!" Kumo shouted.

"But-"

"I can handle this!" Kumo shouted, charging at Yami.

"Night shade." Yami shouted, firing a bolt of violet-black bolt of lightning at Kumo.

"Shield!" Kumo shouted, her hair moving in front of her, the mouth opening up and chewing onto the black lightning. She then opened the hair mouth, and the lightning fell out in a compressed sphere.

"Wait, Kumo, I have an idea!" May shouted.

"Night shade!" Yami shouted, firing another bolt of lightning, which Kumo countered again with her hair.

"Alright, Kumo, now release the sphere!" May shouted. Kumo's second mouth opened up, and a sphere of compressed night shade emerged, which she hit at Yami, slamming into her, knocking her back.

"What the heck?" Yami asked. "How did you do that?"

"I have no idea." Kumo said. "I didn't even think it would work."

"Astonish!" Yami shouted, charging at Kumo, leaping at her. Kumo's hair transformed into a blade, and cut into her.

"Fury swipes!" Yami began scratching at Kumo, who closed her eyes and avoided every attack, cutting into Yami with her blades again.

"Now, bite!" Kumo shouted, biting down on Yami's shoulder. Her shoulder transformed into darkness as she pulled away, reforming it. Meanwhile, Kumo brought her fist up into Yami's stomach and knocked her back, and her hair transformed into a fist, which shoved into her, knocking her unconscious.

"Darn it!" Brendan said, returning Yami to her moeball.

"First to bleed is first to fall." May said, smirking.

"You think so?" Brendan asked. "Mizu, come on out!" Brendan tossed out a moeball, which a Marshtomp emerged from. The Marshtomp wore a blue shirt and blue shorts, and had blue hair with orange tips down to her shoulders, and bright brown eyes.

"Alright! Mud shot!" Brendan ordered. Mizu jumped into the air, and fired a beam of concentrated mud at Kumo, skidding her across the sandy beach, knocking her into the air, throwing her into the water.

"Kumo, are you alright?" May shouted, running over to the shore.

"I'm fine…" Kumo said, pulling herself onto the shore. She tried to form her hair again, but being soaked made it impossible to move smoothly.

"No, you're not!" Mizu said, smiling. "Mud bomb!" Mizu launched a sphere of mud at Kumo, hitting her head on, releasing and explosion of mud onto her body.

"Kumo!" May said, picking up her moemon.

"To… dirty…" Kumo gasped, falling unconscious.

"Return!" May said, returning Kumo to her moeball. "Alright, Run, it's your turn!" May tossed out a moeball, which Run emerged from, smiling.

"Alrightey then, it time for battle!" Run said, smiling. "Nature power!" A sphere of energy appeared in her hand and she shoved it into the ground, releasing an earthquake of power into the ground, knocking Mizu up into the air.

Run jumped back into the water, and used nature power once more. She shoved the sphere of energy into the water, creating a large tidal wave, which launched over Mizu, washing her up against the rocky wall of Dewford Cave.

"Mud bomb!" Mizu shouted, launching a sphere of mud and dirt at Run, hitting her head on, knocking her into the water.

"Absorb!" Run said, climbing up on shore, absorbing energy from her opponent, and charge forwards. She used nature power once more, shoving the sphere into Mizu, releasing the power of earthquake into her body, knocking her back, and into the ground.

"Mud shot!" Mizu shouted, holding up her hand, releasing a beam of mud, Run ducking under it, shoving Mizu's hand into the air with one hand, hitting her in the stomach with the other.

"Absorb!" Run shouted, absorbing more of Mizu's armor, causing her to fall to the ground. Run straddled her, held up her hand, charged it with more energy, and slammed it into Mizu's stomach with the power of earthquake, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Brendan said, returning Mizu to her moeball. "Tana, come on out!" Brendan tossed out a moeball, which Tana, now a Nuzleaf, emerged from. She had grey pants and a brown shirt, and she had bright green hair tied back in a ponytail behind her, as well as dark grey eyes.

"Well, it's been a long time, Run." Tana said, smirking.

"Tana…" Run said, smiling sweetly, and irritation mark on her head. "It seems you've obtained a new form."

"So have you." Tana said, smiling equally sweetly, with an irritation mark on her head as well.

In seconds, the two leapt at each other and began their fight.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? I hope you liked it! Please review, everyone!<p> 


	9. Chapter 11

Here's another chapter. I got a lot of reviews, but I need moar! So please review!

Some Black Ninja: That's alright.

Wamu: Thanks!

Jelly pin: Yes, Magneton will be a powerful opponent.

Hao 34: Thanks!

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>"Pound!" Tana shouted, punching Run in the cheek, knocking her back.<p>

"Pretty good…" Run said, spitting out some blood. "Unfortunately, you're just not strong…"

"Nature power!" Tana shouted, creating a sphere of energy in the palm of her hand, and charged at Run.

"Nature power!" Run shouted, creating a similar sphere of energy in the palm of her hand, and hit that sphere of energy with her own. The end result released a blast of earthquake that knocked the two back, and they charged at each other.

"Fury swipes!" Run said, cutting into Tana with her nails.

"Pound!" Tana shouted, hitting Run in the stomach with her fist, knocking Run back.

"Crap…" Run coughed out, the wind knocked out of her. She struggled back to her feet and charged at Tana once more.

"Flash!" Tana shouted, releasing a flash of light that was bright enough to temporarily blind Run.

As Run's eyesight returned, she saw Tana coming at her, so she dodged to the left. Unfortunately, Tana's right arm came up and caught her up the chin, knocking her to the ground.

"I'm not done yet!" Run said, releasing a shockwave into the sand, creating an earthquake strong enough to knock a pillar of sand up into Tana, shooting her into the air. Run charged towards her and released a nature power into her body, knocking her back. Her body hit the sand hard, knocking her into the air again before she finally settled to a stop in the water.

Tana climbed out of the ocean and charged at Run, her fist raised, as Run charged at her with her own fist. The two of them hit each other in the face and knocked each other to the ground, before they slowly struggled to get up.

"How many times now…" Tana panted out. "Have we fought…?"

"927…" Run answered, panting. "And how many times have we tied…?"

"927…" Tana replied, smirking. "You'd think… we could do better…"

"Yeah…" Run said, nodding.

Tana and Run fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Return." May said, returning Run to her moeball.

"Return." Brendan said, returning Tana as well. "Alright, Coro, come on out!" Brendan tossed out a moeball, which an Aron emerged. She had silver grey hair down to her neck, and blue eyes. She wore an iron colored shirt over small brown-grey shorts, with silver gloves and shoes.

"Tora, come on out!" May shouted, tossing out a moeball, which Tora emerged from.

"A fire type?" Brendan asked, smirking. "How predictable. Coro, use mud slap!" Coro grabbed a handful of sand and tossed it at Tora, temporarily blinding her. She charged forwards and performed a body tackle on Tora, slamming into her, knocking her into the ground.

"Double kick!" Tora shouted, kicking at Coro.

"Harden!" Coro said, hardening her body to endure the attacks. "Headbutt!" Coro lowered her head and charged forwards into the off-guard Combusken, delivering a fearsome head butt, knocking her back and into the sand.

"Damn it…" Tora said, standing up, looking around for her opponent. "Where did she go?"

"Tora, behind you!" May shouted. Tora spun around, as Coro emerged from the ground, striking her in the side, knocking her down to the ground.

"How do you like my dig attack?" Coro asked, smiling sweetly.

"Damn it!" Tora shouted. "Double kick!" Tora brought her leg out to kick Coro, but she dug underground again to avoid it.

"Sorry, you'll have to try more than that to attack me!" Coro called out. "I can swim underground like it was water!"

"Crap…" Tora said, looking around. "I can't do anything but wait for her to surface…"

Tora heard the sounds of Coro emerging, and she spun around, but Coro emerged from the sand behind her and struck her in the back with a powerful dig attack.

"Headbutt!" Coro shouted, charging forwards at top speed, jumping into the air, and slamming headfirst into Tora, knocking her into the water.

"Return." May said, returning Tora to her moeball. "Sorry, but that won't work on my next moemon."

May tossed out a moeball, which Lolo emerged from, smiling.

"Water gun!" Lolo shouted, releasing a blast of water from her mouth at Coro, who dug underground to avoid the attack.

"Dig!" Coro shouted, jumping up out of the ground from beneath Lolo, slamming her fist into Lolo's stomach, knocking her into the air.

"Water gun!" Lolo shouted, shooting a burst of water out at Coro, who jumped back, avoiding the attack. As Lolo fell towards the ground, Coro charged at her, her head lowered.

"Whirlpool!" Lolo shouted, creating a whirlpool in the palms of her hands. However, instead of launching it at Coro, she slammed it into the sand, the shockwave rocketing her into the air and out of the way of Coro's headbutt. From her birds eye view, she was able to launch several water guns at Coro, who dodged each one, before retreating back into the sand.

"You can't hide from me!" Lolo shouted, landing on the ground. "Water pulse!" Lolo held up her hands, a sphere of water forming in them. She slammed said sphere into the sand, releasing an underground sonar of water through the surface. The sonar travelled a ways before striking Coro, showing so with an upward burst of water and sand, pushing Coro out to the surface.

"What the hell?" Coro shouted, coughing and sputtering. When she looked up, she saw Lolo charging at her with another water pulse, one which she released into Coro's body, knocking her into the air. Coro flew through the air a ways before landing in the water, struggling to swim but pulled down by the weight of her armor.

"Return!" Brendan said, returning Coro to her moeball. "Damn it! I can't believe I lost! Against May, of all people!"

"Well, that just goes to show you how strong I am." May said smugly, wiping brown hair out from in front of her face.

"Darn it! I'll win next time!" Brendan promised.

"I'm sure you will." May said, nodding.

"See, what did I tell you?" Aoshi asked, walking up, smirking. "I told you May would win."

"Fine, fine…" Leaf sighed. "You were right, I was wrong…"

"Oh, Aoshi, you made it back!" May said, waving. "I'm ready for my gym battle now!"

"Alright." Aoshi called. "Do you need to make a pact with any of your new moemon before the battle?"

"Let me check!" May said, releasing Kumo from her moeball. "Alright, Kumo, do you want to take part in this gym battle, or the next one?"

"Well, what's the next gym type?" Kumo asked. "And what's this one?"

"This one is fighting." Aoshi said. "And the next one is electric."

"Definitely the next one." Kumo said, nodding.

"Alright, nope!" May said. "I'm all set and ready to go!"

"Alright, let's go!" Aoshi said, waving May over. "It's time for your second gym battle!"

* * *

><p>So, here's the next battle, coming up next! Review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 12

Okay, I got another chapter, and some more reviews! But I'd like more… Anyways, it's doing well, review!

Some Black Kyuubi: Yes, it is.

Jelly pn: Yes, it's really annoying.

Guardian54: Yes. Yes,

Mobiusfan: Yes, it's next chapter.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>"So, this is the gym?" May asked, walking into the gym. The gym floor was padded with white and brown pads to be like a wrestling ring, and the walls were dark blue in color. The gym leader was standing on the other side of the field, smirking. He had messy blue hair and wore blue shorts and an orange shirt, and an amused expression.<p>

"Alright, I'm here for my fight!" May shouted.

"Okay!" Brawly said, smiling. "We use three moemon apiece here! Choose your three, and step up to the mat!"

"I've already got my three." May said, walking up the small steps and entering the ring.

"Alright, Wan, come on out!" Brawly said, tossing out a moeball whicha Machop emerged from. She wore baggy grey pants and a baggy grey shirt, and she had tanned hair down to her neck and red eyes.

"Alright, Run, let's go!" May said, tossing out a moeball, which Run emerged from, smiling.

"Karate-" Wan said, raising her hand.

"Fake out!" Run said, sucker punching Wan in the face, knocking her back.

"Damn it!" Wan said, clutching her nose.

"Nature power!" Run said, holding up her hand, a sphere forming in it, and she fired it at Wan, the sphere breaking up into stars, cutting into Wan, knocking her back.

"Karate chop!" Wan said, bringing her hand down on Run's arm, badly injuring it.

"Fury swipes!" Run said, scratching into Wan, her nails cutting into her.

"Seismic toss!" Wan said, wrapping her arms around Wan's stomach, and jumped up into the air, spinning down towards the mat.

"Run, don't struggle!" Aoshi called out from the bleachers. "Just let it move through you!"

Run relaxed, and allowed Wan to slam her into the mat.

Run managed to endure most of the damage by allowing the power of the move to flow through her instead of into her. She stood up and faced down Wan, who had stood up as well.

"Bulk up." Wan said, pulling out a needle, injecting a clear fluid into her arm.

"Nature power!" Run shouted, releasing more stars into Wan's body, knocking her back.

"Karate chop!" Wan shouted, hitting Run in the side with her hand, knocking her back.

"Bubblebeam!" Run said, shooting some bubbles out of her mouth, blinding Wan temporarily. "Now, nature power!" Run charged forwards, and slammed a nature power into Wan's body, knocking her back and out of the arena.

"Return." Brawly said, returning Wan to her moeball. "Asa, come on out!" Brawly tossed out a moeball, which a Meditite emerged from. She wore a blue and white outfit, with white hair down to her neck and black eyes.

"Bubblebeam!" Run said, spitting a stream of bubbles at Asa.

"Light screen!" Asa said, holding up her hands, creating a window of light in front of her, the bubbles popping against its' surface.

"Focus punch!" Asa said, slamming her fist into Run at full power, knocking her into the ropes of the ring, where she shot forwards onto the arena.

"Damn it…" Run said, standing up. "This is my first gym battle, and I need to do my best!"

Run charged forwards, he fist glowing with white energy.

"Reflect!" Asa said, creating a barrier of light in front of her to block the attack, while she charged energy for focus punch.

"Ahhhh!" Run said, slamming her fist into the reflect and light screen, breaking through them, and punched Asa in the stomach, breaking her focus.

"Amazing!" Brawly exclaimed, smiling. "You used a brick break! That's an amazing technique to use!"

"Bubblebeam!" Run shouted, shooting a stream of bubbles into Asa, knocking her into the air, knocking her out of the arena.

"Return." Brawly said, returning Asa to her moeball. "Alright, Maku, come on out!" Brawly tossed out a moeball, which a Makuhita emerged from. She wore an overly baggy yellow training outfit, with blond hair down to her neck, a yellow bow in her head, her eyes squinted closed.

"Bubblebeam!" Run shouted, shooting a stream of bubbles at Maku.

"Arm thrust!" Maku shouted, shooting her arms forwards, blocking the bubbles. She charged forwards and shoved her black gloved hands into Run, knocking her back into the ropes.

"Now, vital throw!" Brawly ordered. Maku grabbed onto Run, and through her out of bounds, slamming her into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Run!" May called out.

"I'm sorry…" Run panted, before losing consciousness.

"It's alright… Return…" May said, returning Run to her moeball. "Alright, Lolo, come on out!" May tossed out a moeball, which Lolo emerged from, smiling.

"Water gun!" Lolo said, shooting a stream of water at Maku, who countered with another arm thrust, knocking the water away.

"Arm thrust!" Maku shouted, charging forwards, slamming her arms into Lolo, knocking her back.

"Whirlpool!" Lolo said, holding her hands up, creating a whirlpool, slamming it into Maku.

"Reversal!" Maku shouted, releasing a blast of energy from her body, slamming into Lolo, knocking her into the air, and out of the arena.

"Alright, now I'm pissed." Lolo said.

"Sorry, you're out." Brawly said, making a "get out of here" symbol with his thumb.

"What?" Lolo exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

"Sorry, gym rules." Brawly said. "Any moemon who falls out of the ring loses."

"Darn it!" Lolo pouted.

"Sorry, Lolo." May sighed. "You didn't get to do much… Return…" May returned Lolo to her moeball sadly.

"Alright, Tora, come on out!" May said, tossing out a moeball, which Tora emerged from, smiling.

"Arm thrust!" Maku said, charging forwards, her hands up.

"Double kick!" Tora said, charging forwards, ducking the hands. She placed her hands on the arena and flipped into Maku, slamming her legs into Maku's shoulder and face, kicking her across the arena.

Tora righted herself again, and looked down at Maku.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Tora asked, smirking.

"Yes, I am!" Maku said. "Reversal!" Maku released a shockwave of power into Tora, knocking her backwards, and into the ropes. She shot forwards on the ropes, and used peck on Maku, hitting her hard.

"Damn it…" Maku cursed, standing up. "Vital throw!" Maku grabbed on to Tora by the arms and charged forwards, jumping into the air, throwing her down towards the out-of-bounds area.

"Oh, no you don't!" Tora said, grabbing onto Maku. "Counter!" Tora slammed her fist into Maku in midair, knocking her out of bounds, as Tora hit the mat.

"Return…" Brawly said, returning Maku to her moeball. "Well, you defeated my strong moemon! For that, take this Knuckle Badge!" Brawly walked over to May, and handed her the Knuckle Badge. "Also, take this TM. It contains Bulk Up, a move that makes your moemon physically stronger."

"This isn't a TM, it's a needle." May said.

"Same thing." Brawly said, laughing. "Anyways, good luck on your next gym battle!"

"Alright, I won two gym battles!" May said, smiling. "I'm making my way there!"

* * *

><p>Alright, so how was that chapter? Don't worry, lemon coming up next chapter.<p> 


	11. Chapter 14

Okay, here's another chapter. I've gotten seven reviews for the last chapter, which is good! But I want more! Please review!

Guardian54: Don't worry, Wally will be coming along soon.

Some Black Kyuubi: I know, it makes no sense.

Wamu: I know, that's so annoying.

Jelly pin: He managed to get her to leave, didn't he?

: Well, "almost" is good enough.

Mobiusfan: Eventually.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>"Crap…" May muttered. "What am I supposed to do now? All the paths are blocked off!"<p>

"Wrong." A voice said. "There is one more. The path in your heart."

"What the fuck?" May asked, turning around to face the man standing behind her. "Who the hell are you?"

"It's me." The man said. May scanned him up and down, but could still not recognize him. He had a blue shirt with torn off sleeves and a leather jacket, coupled with leather pants. He had black hair down to his neck, and black eyes.

"Yeah, but who are you?" May asked.

"It's me, Riyo." The man said.

"Nope, still drawing a blank." May said, shaking her head.

"The Team Aqua guy you beat twice in a row who quit! The one you fought in the Petalburg Woods, and the one you fought in Rusturf Tunnel!"

"Oh-h-h-h-h…" May said with an expression like she suddenly remembered something that was not important.

"You totally forgot about me, didn't you?" Riyo exclaimed, face palming.

"Well, you're kind of forgettable…" May sighed, looking at him with disinterest. "Now, if you don't have anything else to talk about, I need to find a way to get to Mauville."

"To deliver the Devon Goods, right?" Riyo asked.

"Yeah…" May said, suddenly looking suspicious.

"Well, I'll get you there." Riyo said matter-of-factly.

"How?" May asked. "The paths are blocked, and can I even trust you? I mean, you were the member of a violent gang a while ago! The same thug who stole the parcel!"

"Yes." Riyo said. "You can trust me. And to prove it, I'm going to give you something as a token of friendship."

Riyo deposited a small black disk into May's hand.

"What the fuck is this?" May asked.

"It's a TM." Riyo said. "It contains the move Thief."

"…Right…" May said. "And I'm supposed to trust you because you gave me this?"

"No matter how many times you build the bridge of trust, the terrorists will always find some way to blow it down." Riyo said. "But no matter how many times the bridge is torn down, there will always be someone like me to rebuild it."

"…O-o-o-o-okay…" May said, taking a few steps back. "That's a little creepy…"

"No matter your impressions, it is best to receive help from those who offer it, to make the world just."

"That made no sense." May said.

"Even when something can't be understood by the mind, it can be understood by the heart." Riyo said. "Now, do you want a ride or not? I'm running out of fortune cookie sayings."

"Alright, I guess…" May sighed, walking down the dirt path after her biker acquaintance. "So how can we get to Mauville, anyways?"

"With this." Riyo said, walking into a large yellow building. It seemed to be a garage of some sort, which housed several bikes. Riyo walked over to a large motorcycle that was a dark blue color, with bright blue flames for decoration. "She's my pride and joy."

May reluctantly climbed into the sidecar, as Riyo plopped a blue helmet on her head. He gunnedthe engine, and they pulled out of the slot and shot out of the other door to the building. He rode through the dirt road, until he reached a large metal path.

"This is the Bike Road." Riyo said. "Completely suspended above the ground, and only accessible to bikers."

"What?" May shouted, unable to hear over the roar of the engine.

"Let's ride." Riyo said, slipping a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, as the motorcycle gunned its' engines and shot forwards, moving over the metal path at a high speed. The bike proved to be quite great at handling, because Riyo made every turn perfectly and managed to avoid hitting any of the bikers.

"Look! There is the exit!" Riyo exclaimed, shouting loud enough for May to hear. Riyo pulled off of the metal road, and pulled up into the garage, parking his motorcycle before dismounting.

"Remind me to NEVER get into one of those things again…" May said, removing the helmet. Her hair was all messed up and her bandanna was out of place. After re-aligning herself, she prepared to exit the garage.

"Wait." Riyo called after her.

"What now…" May sighed, turning back around.

"After I left Team Aqua, I began a journey to find myself." Riyo said. "I climbed the great Volcano of Lavaridge, and swam the great Seas of Sootopolis. But I could not find the legendary moemon. I believe they will reveal themselves when the time is right, and even then only to those who are chosen. But those fools want to force them to awaken."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" May asked.

"The goal of Team Aqua is to awaken the legendary moemon of the seas, Kyogre. With her power, the boss can plunge the world into a rainstorm to restore the water." Riyo exposited. "I don't know much about Team Magma, but I learned there are TWO legendary moemon, Kyogre of the sea and Groudon of the land. I assume that Team Magma wants to awaken Groudon and use her powers to expand the land mass."

"Yeah, well, it has nothing to do with me." May said. "I couldn't care less about these legendary moemon. They don't matter to me in the slightest. And I'm sure that they won't awaken any time soon, and I'm even more sure that I'll never lay my eyes on them. Thank you for taking me to Mauville… whatever your name is… so I'm off to deliver the Devon Goods."

"You can't say that the legendary moemon will not awaken!" Riyo called out. "The bosses are trying as hard as they can to awaken them!"

...

"And my name is Riyo!"

* * *

><p>Yes, May. I'm sure that the legendary moemon won't awaken any time soon, and I'm sure you will never lay eyes on them. After all, this story would be exciting if you did, and we don't want that. Just as much as we don't want everyone out there to review.<p> 


	12. Chapter 15

Okay, ladies and gentlemen. After this chapter, I swill switch focus to Wally for a few chapters and then back to May. So all of you who finally wanted a hetero lemon, you will get your wish. Just be patient for a few days. Oh, and please review, okay? Thanks!

: Hello, "Jake" and thanks for the compliments.

Some Black Kyuubi: Probably not, no.

RS: Okay.

Mwak4ever: Yes, I did.

Mobiusfan: Don't worry, I definitely won't have any next chapter.

Jelly pin: That's the point. Riyo is lame.

Tyranidhero: Yes, that's why they do that.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 15

* * *

><p>"Yes!" May said, exiting the Game Corner, where Captain Stern had been on his, er… "Business Trip" "Now that I've delivered the Devon Goods, I'm finally free! I can do whatever I want now!"<p>

Suddenly, May's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" May asked.

"May, it's me, Aoshi." Aoshi said. I'm calling from the Slateport Museum.

"What is it now?" May sighed. I'm finally free of you!"

"I know, I know…" Aoshi sighed. "Anyways, Team Aqua has taken over the museum, so I need your help. Can you come here? Please?"

"No way!" May said. "I'm finally free of you. Even if I wanted to, I can't. The roads are blocked."

"Well, then you can always get a bike." Aoshi said. "We really need a strong trainer here…"

"Yes!" May said confidently. "I am strong! Just you wait, Aoshi! I'll be there before you know it!"

"Played you like a fiddle…" Aoshi muttered under his breath.

"What?" May asked, not catching the sentence.

"Good-bye." Aoshi said, hanging up.

May charged down the white pathways of Mauville, before she arrived at a yellow building with a brown roof and several bikes in front of it.

May burst into the building, and ran up to the man at the counter.

"I need a bike!" May cried out. "It's an emergency!"

"Al-alright…" The man said, pointing May in the direction of the bikes.

May walked over to one colored a bright red, grabbed it off the rack, and rode it through the store, breaking down the violet wood that made up the doorway.

"You need a helmet!" The owner, Rydel, called out.

May, ignoring him, rode her bike down the street at top speed, her hair blowing in the wind. She entered the garage and rode down the cement paved pathways, and out the other side, riding down the bike path. She exited the path and got out of the garage, heading down the dirt road that led to Slateport. She stopped in front of the museum, dismounted her bike, and sent it to her PC. She entered the museum, where several Team Aqua Grunts were located around. She pushed past them, and headed up to the second story, where Aoshi was located.

"Hold it right there!" May shouted, entering the room. Two Aqua Grunts were talking to Aoshi, and whirled around to face her.

"Who are you, girl?" The grunt demanded. "This is no place for children."

"I'm not a kid!" May shouted, pulling out a moeball, tossing it at the grunts, Tora emerging from it.

"Alright, brat, but remember that you started this!" The grunt growled, tossing out a moeball, which a Carvanha emerged from. She wore blue shorts and a red shirt, and she had bright blonde hair, down to her neck. She had fierce red eyes, and she growled at Tora.

"Tora, use double kick!" May ordered. Tora charged at the fish moemon, kicking it in the stomach. However, upon making contact, the Combusken flinched a little.

"Tora, what's wrong?" May asked.

"My Vana has the ability rough skin." The grunt said, smirking. "Every time you touch her, she'll cut into you."

"Alright, Tora, use ember!" May ordered. Tora spit some flames at the Carvanha, who easily extinguished them with a water gun.

"Vana, use bite!" The grunt ordered. Vana charged at Tora and bit down on her arm, her fangs drawing blood from it.

"Counter!" Tora shouted, swinging her arm down. Vana, still attached by her fangs, was slammed into the bright green floor hard, and Tora punched her in the stomach even harder, knocking her unconscious.

"Counter…" The second grunt said, frowning. "A move which can turn a bad situation into a good one. Well, it's my turn now."

The grunt stepped up to May, and tossed out a moeball, which a Barboach emerged from. The Barboach wore a grey shirt and skirt combo, with blue lining and black zigzags. She had bright blue hair down to her neck and pale black eyes, like a dead fish.

"Mud shot, Bara!" The grunt ordered. The Barboach opened her mouth, spitting a stream of mud out at Tora who jumped out of the way.

"Double kick!" Tora shouted, kicking the Barboach twice in the stomach, knocking her back into one of the display cases, which shattered; the glass sprinkling across the ground.

"Water pulse!" Bara said, a sphere of water forming in her hands, which she slammed onto the green floors, sending a shockwave of water out into Tora, knocking her back into the white wall. Tora fell to the ground but stood up immediately, charging at Bara.

"Magnitude!" Bara shouted, slamming the ground, releasing a shockwave of energy out around her. Tora jumped over the shockwave and hit Bara in the mouth, knocking her back a ways, as she used another double kick on her stomach and chest, knocking her unconscious.

"Damn it!" The other grunt said. "Well, our boss is going to make quick work of you two!"

"What's going on here?" A voice asked, as the Team Aqua Leader, Archie, walked into the room. Archie wore a strange suit with a blue shirt and blue bandanna, and a he had black hair and a black mustache.

"Boss, this brat is trying to interfere!" The first grunt shouted.

"Well, that's not going to happen." Archie said, reaching for a moeball.

"Hold it right there, Archie!" A voice said, as a man flanked by two people wearing Team Magma outfits walked in. The outfits for Team Magma were so weird it almost looked like a jacket of some sort, with what looked like a hood, but it just looked so weird.

"Damn it!" Archie growled, turning to face the man. "Al Gore, it seems like you're once again trying to impede my plans to expand the ocean.

"Well, it's an inconvenient truth, but I'm afraid you have to live with it." Al Gore said, smiling. "Now, if you wouldn't mind leaving…"

"Fine." Archie said. "I'll leave. But I'll return for the submarine, just you wait."

"Ah, well, he's gone." Al Gore said. He turned to Aoshi and May, who were a little shocked at his presence.

"I'm sure you're a little shocked at my presence." Al Gore said. "But I assure you I am Al Gore."

"Well, um, sir, what do you want?" May asked.

"You see, I'm trying to expand the landmass so we can have more land to live on in order to solve the overpopulation." Al Gore explained. "And the only way we can do that is to increase the sunlight, with Groudon."

"Why are you telling us this?" May asked.

"You see, I'm the leader of a very important party, a party that will stop at nothing to get what it wants. Can you guess what that party is called?"

"The Democratic Party?" Aoshi guessed.

"No, I'm not the leader of that." Al Gore said, irritated. "I'm the leader of Team Magma, an eco-friendly team out to stop Team Aqua's eco-terrorism."

"Well, what are they doing?" May asked.

"Can you believe those fools?" Al Gore asked. "They're trying to expand the rain, to increase the oceans! As if the ocean's needed any help on their own."

"Well, Al Gore, this is just a question, but wouldn't the increase of sunlight cause the polar ice caps to melt even faster, and cause global warming to occur earlier than anticipated?" Aoshi asked.

"…Well, anyways, Team Magma needs help to expand the land and stop Team Aqua." Al Gore said, completely dodging Aoshi's question like the skilled politician he was. "As my colleague Joe Biden says, this is a big fucking deal."

"Sorry, I don't think we'll join you." May said, shaking her head.

"Well, that saddens me." Al Gore said, frowning. "But remember little girl, if you fuck with democra- I mean, Team Magma, then we will deal with you the same way we dealt with Lincoln and Kennedy and everyone else who makes us mad." Al Gore finished his speech with that threatening note, and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Okay, okay, okay. I know I went a little overboard making Al Gore the leader of Team Magme, but honestly, take a look at him and a look at Team Magma's goals, and seriously? You could by it too. Anyways, I KNOW I went overboard with the whole "democra-er, Team Magma killing off Lincoln and Kennedy. I know full well that Lincoln was killed by John Wilkes Booth who was angered by the freedom of slaves, and that John F. Kennedy was killed by Lee Harvey Oswald and Jack Ruby in a conspiracy set up by Lynden Johnson in order to become president. (Okay, okay, that didn't happen…) I didn't mean to insult anyone's political views, and if I did, I AM VERY SORRY. And if you're not from the USA, then you don't really have to care.<p> 


	13. Chapter 17

Okay, here's the second chapter of Wally's adventures!

Some Black Kyuubi: I know.

Tyranidhero: Not gonna say right now.

Guardian54: Actually, yes, just tomboyish moemon.

Mobiusfan: Mind-gasm counts, though she will have real sex eventually.

Raiden Kagura: I did!

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 17

"Wally, you're never going to make it through that rock." Sharon advised, staring at Wally who was working tirelessly, his clothes torn.

"What?" Wally asked, turning around to face Sharon, panting. He was trying to dig through the large rock in the center of the Rusturf Tunnel. His hands were badly cut up, and he was panting heavily which was bad for an asthmatic.

"I said you're not going to succeed!" Sharon shouted.

"I am going to make my way through this rock." Wally said. "That's the only way my cousin can find happiness."

"I'm going to get your uncle." Sharon said, turning and walking down the pale white and green floor. "There's no way he'll let you throw your life away like this."

"Damn it…" Wally said, coughing fiercely, reaching for his inhaler, stumbling and falling to the cave floor.

_It's so… dark…_ Wally thought. _So cold… Am I… dying?_

Wally's pale eyes focused on a figure standing before him. The figure wore a long black robe, something like a cloak, and he had on a hat like that of a newsboy, a matching black, that was over his hair, which was a bright green and messy. He had bright, shiny green eyes, and a thin cigarette in his mouth.

"…God…?" Wally asked.

"Something like that." The figure said, offering only a small sad smile as comfort, as Wally slipped into unconsciousness.

Wally woke up to the sunlight, the rays beating down on his tired skin. He then realized that he was outside, and lying in a soft bed of grass.

"Was it… a dream?" Wally asked, confused.

"Not quite." A voice said, Wally turning around. He could now see that the figure was indeed a man, and he had a bright smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Wally asked, frowning.

"Well…" The man said, smiling. "Let's trust in the future, alright?"

The man tipped his hat, smiling, and strolled off in the direction of Rustbooro City.

"Alright, so if I'm here, then that means…" Wally said, jolting up out of his bed of grass and entering the cave, the rock that was blocking the way completely shattered.

"Yes…" Wally said, smiling softly. "Now my cousin can be with her boyfriend…"

Wally headed out of the cave, and decided to go for another sleep, and it only then occurred that his asthma wasn't bothering him at the minute. _Maybe it was thanks to that man from earlier…_

Wally closed his eyes and began drifting off into a deep sleep. After a few hours, he opened his eyes, yawning. His eyes refocused, and he saw a moemon staring him in the eyes.

"Wh-wha?" Wally exclaimed, blushing, staring at the moemon who was perched in a very feline position on his stomach.

"Good, you're awake!" The moemon said, smiling, licking up the side of Wally's face.

"Who are you?" Wally asked, finally sitting up, the moemon having gotten off. He could now get a good look at her. She wore a cream and pink colored dress with a pink tail sticking out of the back. She had pink hair down to her neck, framing a cream colored face with feline like pink eyes, and small pink cat ears sticking out of the top.

"Nya?" The moemon purred. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Wally said, his heart settling down. "You just startled me, that's all."

"Okay!" The moemon said, smiling, licking herself. "I thought you'd died or something, with how still you were."

Suddenly, she caught sight of something moving out of the corner of her eye, and she began chasing the object: her tail.

"Um, what are you doing?" Wally asked, smiling shyly.

"I'll get it!" The moemon said, smiling! "I'll get it!"

"Why are you trying to catch your tail?" Wally inquired.

"Because it's fun!" The moemon said, smiling, still chasing her tail. "So, did you get through that tunnel?"

"Yeah…" Wally said, nodding.

"Wally, I finally found you!" Sharon said, running over to Wally. "Oh, so you caught another moemon!"

"What?" Wally asked, surprised. "No, no, I didn't!"

"Nyaaaaaah!" The moemon purred, rubbing up against Wally, smiling.

"Well, a Skitty!" Sharon said, smiling. "You can't do much better than that!"

"B-but I didn't catch her…" Wally said.

"Nya!" The Skitty said, smiling, activating a moeball at Wally's belt, capturing herself.

"W-what?" Wally exclaimed.

"Okay, so you've got three moemon now." Sharon said, taking the moeball, releasing the Skitty from her moeball.

"Nya!" The Skitty purred, smiling, rubbing up against Wally.

"Come on, are you really going to turn her away?" Sharon asked, smiling.

"I guess not…" Wally said, petting her head.

"Yay!" The Skitty said, hugging Wally tightly.

"Alright, now you have to give her a name." Sharon said.

"A name…" Wally pondered. "A name…"

"Alright, I've got one!" Wally said after a long time. How about… Enco?"

"Enco?" The Skitty asked, tilting her head to the side. "Sounds good! Enco!"

"Okay!" Wally said. "Your name's now Enco!"

"Yay!" Enco said, smiling, rubbing her body up against Wally, purring.

"Okay, great!" Sharon said, smiling. "Now, check her data."

"Data…" Wally said, opening up his moedex.

**Moemon**: Skitty

**Name**: Enco

**Species**: Kitten Moemon

**Type**: Normal

**Current Level**: 8

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Diet**: Skitty consume meat and dairy products.

**Ability**:Cute Charm

**Height**: 4'04"

**Weight**: 87.4lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: None

**Weak Against**: Fighting

**Attacks**: Tackle, Fake Out, Tail Whip, Attract

**Evolves into**: Delcatty (Moon Stone)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Skitty are a very playful moemon, who enjoy having fun. They have a lot of energy, and chase their own tails most of the time. They like their masters a lot, and rub up against them to show their affection. They also enjoy any bit of attention from their masters, especially being petted. And most of all, they are very skilled at fellatio.

"Um, what's fellatio?" Wally asked Sharon.

"…It's a long story." Sharon said, face palming.

Yes. A very long story.


	14. Chapter 19

Alright, here's another chapter. This one starts over with May's battles and challenges again, for about three chapters, then we switch back to Wally again.

Jelly pin: Yeah, I know. Which makes him easy to beat.

Raiden Kagura: Thanks!

Guardian54: Yes, that's how I would like lemons. With good build-up and good payoff. However, there are people who want to have tones of lemons.

The Black Kyuubi: Nya doesn't mean anything other than a Japanese purr.

Mobiusfan: Huh. Yes, Wally, you have no choice.

Mwak4ever: All NATURALLY born moemon.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 19

* * *

><p>"And so in the end, we're still stuck with each other…" May sighed, frowning. "Damn it…"<p>

"Hey, come on, we need to work together to defeat Team Magma and Team Aqua." Aoshi sighed. "Let's head out on the road!"

"Alright, I need to head out to the bike path…" May said, walking across the dirt path to the garage.

"Yeah, I don't have a bike…" Aoshi called.

"Damn it…" May said. "Sorry, fine, I'll go take the ground path… geez…"

Aoshi and May headed down the dirt path to the ground walkway, and they headed out across the tall grass path.

"Hold it right there, May!" Brendan shouted, stepping in front of May. "I, Brendan, am back to repay my defeat before!"

"…So, how much longer before we get to Mauville, you think?" May asked, as she and Aoshi walked down the grassy path past Brendan.

"Don't ignore me, damn it!" Brendan shouted, annoyed.

"Fine, I'll battle you…" May sighed, face palming, the two staring each other down across a long path.

"Come out, Mizu!" Brendan said, tossing out a moeball, which his Marshtomp emerged from, smiling.

"Tora, come on out!" May said, tossing out a moeball, which Tora emerged from.

"Mud bomb!" Mizu said, smiling, releasing a sphere of compressed mud at Tora.

"Whoa, that was close!" Tora said, just barely jumping out of the way. "Double kick!" Tora charged forwards and brought her leg up in Mizu's stomach, knocking her back. She jumped into the air and knocked her other leg down into Mizu's shoulder, knocking her to the ground.

"Water gun!" Mizu said, holding up her hand, releasing a blast of water into Tora, knocking her back.

"Ember!" Tora said, spitting flame at Mizu, who ducked to the side, and released a mud shot at Tora, who spun out of the way.

"Reversal!" Tora shouted, releasing a blast of light into Mizu, hitting her with the same force of damage that Tora had injured.

"Take down!" Mizu said, charging forwards, tackling into Tora, knocking her backwards.

"Counter!" Tora said, bringing her fist up into Mizu's stomach, knocking her into the air. Mizu hit the ground and fell unconscious.

"Return." Brendan said, returning Mizu to the moeball. "Alright, come out, Coro!"

Brendan tossed out a moeball, which Coro emerged from, smiling.

"You again?" Coro yawned. "Boring…"

"Double kick!" Tora shouted, charging at Coro, kicking into her stomach twice, knocking her into the air.

As the Aron shot towards the water, she turned her head to the bike path.

"Roar!" Coro shouted, releasing a shockwave of sound out of her mouth, knocking her hard into the path.

"Reversal!" Tora shouted, releasing a blast of light spheres at Coro.

"Roar!" Coro shouted, releasing another shockwave of sound, which hit the reversal, reversing it into Tora, knocking her into the water.

"Crap…" Tora said, forced to return to her moeball.

"Come on out, Lolo." May said, returning Tora to her moeball, and replacing her with Lolo.

"You again?" Coro pouted. "Damn it…"

"Water gun!" Lolo shouted, spitting water at Coro.

"Roar!" Coro shouted, releasing another shockwave into the water, blasting it back, Lolo jumping out of the way.

"May!" Aoshi shouted. "If the reversed attack hits Lolo, you have to return her!"

"I realize that!" May shouted. "Lolo, use water pulse!"

Lolo released a blast of water at Coro, who jumped out of the way.

"Why do you always have a new strategy?" Lolo scoffed.

"Because the last one didn't defeat you, so I've developed another." Coro said.

"Well, this one won't work either." Lolo said, shaking her head. "You see, roar only works in one direction."

"What?" Coro asked.

"Brine." Lolo said. The water around the pathway shot into the air, and crashed down on Coro from all directions, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Brendan said, returning Coro to her moeball. "Alright, come on out, Yami!"

Brendan tossed out a moeball, which Yami emerged from, frowning.

"Who's that, master?" Yami asked.

"One of May's moemon." Brendan answered.

"Oh, her again." Yami sighed. "Well, she's not that strong. Fake out."

"Huh?" Lolo asked, Yami appearing in front of her, punching her in the side of the face, knocking her back, causing her to flinch.

"Brine!" Lolo said, holding up her hand, creating a flood over Yami.

"Washed away completely." Lolo said, smiling.

"Not completely." A voice said from behind Lolo.

"What?" Lolo asked, spinning around, Yami emerging from her shadow, hitting Lolo in the side of the face.

Lolo hit the ground, and she stood up to see Yami standing over her.

"I said you weren't strong." Yami said, smirking. "Night shade."

Yami released a blast of darkness energy into Lolo, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." May said, returning Lolo to her moeball. "Alright, Kumo, it's your turn!"

Kumo emerged from her moeball, staring at Yami, who stared back at her.

"You again?" Yami sighed. "Alright, let's have ourselves a rematch."

"Let's go." Kumo said, her hair shifting into blades.

"Look out." Yami warned. "There's someone behind you."

"What?" Kumo asked, spinning around, seeing Yami standing in front of her.

"Hello." Yami said, waving cheerfully at Kumo, smiling sweetly.

"I'm not done yet." Kumo said, disappearing, reappearing behind Yami, punching her with a faint attack. As soon as she made contact, Yami vanished into thin air, emerging from Kumo's shadow, punching her in the back.

"That's my shadow sneak." Yami said. "I can melt into shadows and reappear in shadows."

"Crap." Kumo said, jumping back.

"You wanna see a technique that I learned a long time ago?" Kumo said, smiling. "I've never used it before, because I haven't mastered it yet."

"What sort of new technique is this?" May shouted.

"It's called flash cannon." Kumo said. "Problem is, I've only got the 'flash' part down."

Kumo created a sphere of energy in her hand, and slammed it down on the ground, releasing a flash of light strong enough to blow away all the shadows, eliminating Yami's chance at disappearing. Kumo, who had spent her entire life in darkness and relied on hearing and scent, charged at Yami, cutting into her with the blades on her head, knocking the two of them into the water.

"Return." Brendan said, returning Yami to her moeball.

"How did you know that would work?" May asked.

"Mawile and Sableye have been competing for centuries inside of Dewford Cave." Kumo explained. "We live in two separate tunnels. Sableye draw even the faintest bit of light out of the air with their eyes, while we use other senses. I knew her eyes were weakness, so I released a blast of light in order to badly injure her before striking back."

"Cool." May said, smiling.

"Alright, Tana, come on out." Brendan said, tossing out a moeball, which Tana emerged from, smiling.

"Take this!" Kumo said, charging at Tana with her blades.

"Behind you." Tana said, appearing behind Kumo using faint attack.

"So am I." Kumo said, using the same faint attack, appearing behind Tana.

"Behind you." Tana said, appearing behind Kumo.

"So am I." Kumo said, appearing behind Tana.

"Behind you."

"So am I."

"Behind you."

"So am-" Kumo appeared behind Tana, who spun around and hit Kumo in the face, knocking her back and into the water.

"Return." May sighed. "That was the oldest trick in the book..."

"Alright, where's Run?" Tana asked, turning around to face May. "I know she hasn't fainted yet. Not possible. So send her out."

"Alright." May said, smiling. "Come on, Run."

May tossed out a moeball, which Run emerged from, smiling.

"Hello, everyone!" Run said, smiling. "Run has made an appearance!"

"Hello again." Tana said, smiling. "I'm going to defeat you this time."

"Think you can?" Run asked, smiling. "You haven't done it yet."

"Well, let's settle this." Tana said, smirking.

* * *

><p>And, I'm going to cut you off here. Please review, everyone! Please!<p> 


	15. Chapter 20

And here's another one!

Wamu: Yes, especially since they appeared in different games.

Guardian54: After she evolves into Kirlia.

Raiden Kagura: Yes. Yes he is.

Tyranidhero: Yes he does.

The Black Kyuubi: Well, let's see.

Jelly pin: Must suck.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 20

* * *

><p>"Bubblebeam!" Run said, spitting bubbles at Tana, who jumped out of the way.<p>

"Razor leaf!" Tana shouted, shooting leaves out at Run, who jumped out of the way just in time, the leaves falling harmlessly to the ground.

"Brick break!" Run shouted, holding up her hand, punching at Tana, who jumped back, Run's fist hitting the ground harmlessly.

"Close, but not good enough." Tana said, smiling, landing in the grass lightly.

"Next one'll be closer." Run said, smiling sweetly.

"Nature power!" Tana said, creating a sphere of energy, placing that sphere of energy on the grass, drawing pollen out of it, creating a stun spore.

"Oh, no you don't!" Run said, jumping onto the dirt path, creating a sphere of energy, releasing a blast of stars are Tana.

Tana jumped out of the way, but the stars curved after her, cutting into her body.

"THAT was good enough." Tana said, smiling, releasing the pollen onto Run, paralyzing her body.

"Crap… I can't move…" Run said, struggling to move her body.

"Pound!" Tana said, hitting Run in the stomach, knocking her to the ground. Run tried to crawl towards the water to wash off the powder, but Tana stepped on her outstretched hand.

"Not gonna happen." Tana said, smirking, holding up Run. "Pound!" Tana pulled her fist back, preparing for a strike.

"Rain dance…" Run said, releasing a blast of water into the air with her hands, summoning a rainstorm, washing off the pollen, soaking the two.

"To bad." Run said, smiling cutely, sticking out her tongue.

"You couldn't have just let me win, could you?" Tana asked, smiling.

"Pound!" Tana shouted, punching Run in the face.

"Brick break!" Run shouted, punching Tana in the face.

The two moemon hit the ground hard, lying there for a while, panting.

"928 battles…" Tana panted out.

"928 draws…" Run panted out.

"Damn it…" The two moemon fell unconscious, both returned to their moeballs.

"So, I win." May said, smiling.

"What? Why?" Brendan demanded.

"Because I still have Tora." May said, releasing Tora from her moeball.

"Crap…" Brendan scoffed. "It's not fair!"

"Wait, Brendan's here, so that means…" Aoshi finally realized.

"Aoshi!" Leaf cried, smiling, jumping onto Aoshi, hugging him tightly.

"Leaf, please let go…" Aoshi said.

"So, May, you beat Brendan yet?" Leaf asked, smiling.

"Just now." May said, smiling.

"May, we need to find out more about Team Magma and Team Aqua." Aoshi said. "We should be going."

"Wait, what are Team Magma and Team Aqua?" Leaf asked.

"Team Aqua is a team dedicated to expanding the sea." May explained. "And Team Magma is dedicated to expanding the land. Team Aqua is run by some guy named Archie, and Team Magma is run by some guy named Al Gore."

"Al Gore?" Leaf exclaimed, pulling out a cell phone. "Hello, Dick? Yes, this is Leaf. I was just calling to see if you could invite Al Gore on one of your 'hunting trips' any time soon."

"Sorry, Dick says no." Leaf said, hanging up the phone. "Anyways, Brendan, we should head off to Lavaridge!"

"Alright, alright…" Brendan sighed. The two of them walked off, leaving Aoshi and May standing there.

"Well, let's head off to Mauville!" Aoshi said, smiling. Aoshi and May walked down the rest of the grassy path, and soon enough they arrived in Mauville City.

"Whoa." May said, shocked. All of Mauville was controlled by electricity, and the ground was paved by white stones, the houses all having electricity surging through them. "I would not want to be the one paying the electric bill."

"Well, let's head off to the moemon center and then on to the gym." Aoshi said. After they made a quick stop at the moemon center, they walked to the large building which resembled a power plant, only to see two figures standing in front of it.

"Huh?" One of the figures asked, turning around.

"Wally?" May exclaimed, shocked. "I never would have thought you made it all the way here!"

"Yeah, I did." Wally said, smiling, rubbing his head sheepishly. "I'm about to challenge the gym."

"And I'm telling you you're not ready." Sharon said.

"I am ready!" Wally exclaimed. "I am!"

"Alright, alright…" Sharon sighed, face palming.

"Wait, I'm going to challenge the gym!" May exclaimed. "Me first!"

May's sudden outburst sort of shocked Wally, as he jerked back and took a few steps back, reflex from when she would hit him when they were kids.

"Hey, how about you two have a battle to decide?" Sharon suggested.

"A-a battle?" Wally asked, his face growing paler than before. "I'm not…"

"Listen, May, I want you to beat him so you can show him just how much he needs to train, okay?" Sharon whispered to May.

"I think I understand, yeah." May said, nodding She turned to Wally, and smiled. "Alright, Wally, you ready to battle?"

"Um, yeah…" Wally said, nodding, his body still shaking. "Um… Enco, come out!" Wally tossed out a moeball, which his Skitty emerged from, smiling.

"Oh, how cute, a Skitty!" May exclaimed, smiling. Her expression then turned serious. "Kumo, come on out!"

May tossed out a moeball, which Kumo emerged from, her hair shifting into a mouth.

"Bite!" Kumo shouted, biting down on Enco's shoulder with her hair.

"Ouch!" Enco shouted, grabbing onto her shoulder.

"Enco!" Wally shouted.

"Wally, you need to focus!" Sharon said. "Use an attack!"

"Um… Enco, use assist!" Wally said, looking through the moedex to find Enco's attacks.

Enco's paw began glowing white, and needles of poison shot out from it, hitting Kumo harmlessly.

"Wh-why didn't that work?" Wally asked, shocked.

"Because, Wally, you need to use an attack that's effective against steel types." Sharon sighed. "Which is why assist is so dangerous. There's no telling what sort of attack will come out, like that ineffective poison one."

"B-but there's nothing else…" Wally said, frowning. "Enco, try another assist!"

Enco this time released a blast of psychic energy that, while harming Kumo, still barely did any damage.

"One more time!" Wally encouraged. This time, Enco released several glowing balls of flame.

"What moemon knows that?" Wally exclaimed. The fireballs shot towards Kumo, who opened up her hair mouth to counter them, the flames entering the hair, imbuing the jaws with flame.

Kumo charged forwards and bit down on Enco, this time with a fire bite, knocking her unconscious.

"Enco!" Wally exclaimed, running over to his moemon, returning her to her moeball. "Alright, Emiri, come on out!"

Wally tossed out a moeball, which his Treecko emerged from, smirking.

"Kumo, go!" May ordered. Kumo charged forwards, her hair transforming into blades.

"Detect!" Emiri said, standing still. Her body became as loose as paper, and each of the blades passed right by her as she avoided every one. "Brick break!" Emiri brought her fist up into Kumo's stomach, knocking her backwards. Kumo hit the ground hard, but still managed to stand up.

"That way to strong…" Kumo said, standing up. "What did you do?"

"Simple." Emiri said, smiling, holding up her hand, which had one finger sticking out, the rest clenched into a fist. "If I concentrate the full force of brick break into one single point, it drastically increases it fighting power. Like so."

Emiri charged forwards, and being a Treecko, which are incredibly fast, she reached Kumo quickly and brought a finger up into her chest, knocking her into one of the walls, unconscious.

"Return." May said, returning Kumo to her moeball. "Alright, Tora, it's your turn!"

Tora emerged from her moeball, staring at Emiri.

"You're pretty strong." Tora said. "Why haven't you evolved yet?"

"I'll evolve when I want to." Emiri said, smiling. "Let's go." Emiri charged at Tora, one single finger sticking out.

"Double kick!" Tora shouted, kicking Emiri in the stomach with one leg, and in the chest with the other, knocking her backwards.

As Emiri pulled herself off of the ground, Tora released a blast of flame, which engulfed Emiri.

"Emiri, return!" Wally exclaimed, returning Emiri to her moeball frantically. "Alright, Rose, come on out!"

Wally tossed out a moeball, which Rose emerged from.

"Ember!" Tora said, spitting flames at Rose, who elegantly avoided them all.

"Wow, a shiny Roselia!" Aoshi exclaimed. "That's rare!"

"Poison sting!" Rose said, releasing a furry of poisonous needles at Tora, hitting her head on.

"Reversal!" Tora said, releasing light spheres at Rose, hitting her head on, knocking her back.

"And counter!" Tora slammed a fist into Rose's stomach at full force, breaking a crater in the white ground, knocking her unconscious.

"Return…" Wally said sadly. "Alright, um, Eria, come out!"

Eria, Wally's last moemon, emerged from her moeball, smiling.

"Ember!" Tora said, spitting flame at Eria, who ducked, managing to dodge them.

"Confusion!" Eria said, releasing a blast of psychic energy, hitting Tora, causing her to stumble and fall onto the cement.

"Now, um…" Suddenly, a sphere of shadow energy formed in Eria's hand, slowly increasing in size and power. Soon, the shadow ball was the size of Eria's body.

"Eria, you have to release it!" Wally exclaimed. However, she didn't have to, as the power was too much to contain, and it shot forwards into Tora, knocking her unconscious.

"Whoa…" Eria said, shocked. "Did I do that?"

Suddenly, Eria's body began glowing.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Long, I know.<p> 


	16. Chapter 21

Wow. One review for that chapter. Oh, well, I guess I put it up late, so it's alright. Review!

The Black Kyuubi: Well, let's see.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 21

* * *

><p>The light around Eria faded to reveal her new form. She wore a white dress, with green stockings, and green hair down to the neck tied into twintails with two red ribbons. The ribbons entwined into the hair, and she had bright red eyes.<p>

"Wow, I look so… beautiful…" Eria said, admiring her body.

"Run, use fake out." Run charged forwards, hitting Eria in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Wh-what…?" Eria said, holding her red cheek.

"You let down your guard." Run said, smiling. "Bubblebeam…" Run released a blast of bubbles at the still unmoving Kirlia, knocking her unconscious.

"Eria…" Wally said, running over to his injured moemon.

"See, Wally?" Sharon said, frowning. "You're not ready for a gym battle."

"I guess not…" Wally said, frowning.

"Master, can you look at my data, please?" Eria asked. "Please?"

"Alright…" Wally said, pulling out his moedex.

**Moemon**: Kirlia

**Name**: Eria

**Species**: Emotion Moemon

**Type**: Psychic

**Current Level**: 20

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Diet**: Kirlia, like their pre-evolutions, consume human foods.

**Ability**:Trace

**Height**: 5'02"

**Weight**: 97.9lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Poison, Fighting

**Weak Against**: Dark, Bug, and Ghost

**Attacks**: Growl

**Evolves into**: Gardevoir (Lvl 30), Gallade (Dawn Stone)

**Evolves From**: Ralts

**Info: **Kirlia, like their pre-evolutions, are well liked by most people, mainly young boys. They are often used as idols, and, while they can be selfish, they are very giving to their trainers, willing to do anything for them. They are also selfish, not wanting to share their trainer with other moemon. They are also very good in bed.

"Alright, Eria, we need to go train more!" Wally said.

"Yes, master!" Eria said, nodding, the two of them running off towards the Slateport.

"See ya, Aoshi." Sharon said, following after him, waving. "Oh, and there's a new daycare center, if you wanna go check that out."

"Will do." Aoshi called.

Aoshi and May headed down the route, arriving at a large building with a great wide lawn behind it, fenced in.

"I guess this must be the place." Aoshi said, scraping the dirt off of his shoes at the mat. He raised his hand to knock, only for the door to be pulled open and a figure in pink jump out.

"Master!" Cleffy exclaimed, hugging Aoshi tightly, smiling.

"So who's this?" May asked.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Aoshi asked, surprised.

"Oh, those two decided to move to Hoenn." Cleffy said, pointing at the old couple who owned the daycare center.

"Well, you know what they say." The old woman said, cackling. "Location, location, location."

"Master, can I travel with you?" Cleffy begged. "Please? I'll be good, I promise! Please please please please please please please…"

"Sure, you can come." Aoshi said, smiling, hugging his moemon. "The more the merrier, right?"

"Yes!" Cleffy said, standing up. "Cleffy will do her best!"

"Alright, so can we go challenge the gym now?" May asked, irritated. "This is boring…"

"Alright, alright…" Aoshi sighed.

"Not so fast." The old lady said, grabbing Aoshi by the collar. "You have to pay us for our services."

"Wh-what?" Aoshi asked, the color draining from his face.

"We don't raise moemon for free, you know." The old lady said, smiling. "I'd say in all you owe me 1,000,000 moe. Check or credit card."

"Thank god Leaf still had some of that money…" Aoshi sighed, signing the check. "Alright, we can go to Mauville now…"

"Great!" May said, smiling. "Let's go!" Aoshi and May retraced their steps back to Mauville, and entered the gym.

"Whoa…" May said, looking around. "This is sweet…"

"You like it?" The man on the other side of the gym asked, laughing. "I've been working on it for years!" The old man wore an aviator sweater and yellow pants, and he had white hair and a bushy white beard.

The gym had electricity flowing through the neon walls, and the field was made out of a highly conductive metal, so lightning would run through it.

"It's awesome…" May said. "Anyways, I'm here to challenge you for your badge!"

"My badge, huh?" Wattson asked, laughing. "Nobody's one it for a while! Hope you can give me a shocking match! Hah!"

"Alright, I'll start!" May said. "Lolo, come out!"

"A water type?" Wattson asked, laughing. "Alright, Vol, come out!"

Wattson tossed out a moeball, which a Voltorb emerged from. She wore a red shirt and white short shorts, and she had her red hair in a bowl cut.

"Lolo, use water gun!" May ordered.

"Right!" Lolo said, firing a blast of water at the Voltorb. Vol jumped into the air, avoiding the attack.

"Shockwave." Vol said, releasing a shockwave of lightning into the gym floor, charging it with electricity, sending a powerful shock through Lolo's body.

"Water gun!" Lolo shouted, spitting more water, refusing to give up.

"Shockwave." Vol said, landing on the ground, holding up her hand, releasing a wave of lightning. The shockwave cleaved through the water and hit Lolo head on, knocking her to the ground.

"I'm not done yet!" Lolo said, hopping up. "You're not the only one who can use electrical circuits!"

Lolo created a water pulse in her hand, and pressed it into the gym floor. The floor flooded with water, frying the electrical circuits.

"Missed." Vol said, having jumped into the air to avoid the attack.

"Yeah, but now you're in the air." Lolo said. "No avoiding me now!"

Lolo spit a water gun at Vol, who was unable to dodge.

"Sonicboom." Vol said, releasing a blast of air from her hands, pushing her out of the way of the water, landing neatly on the ground.

"Pretty good." Lolo said, smirking. "But not good enough."

"Huh?" Vol asked. Suddenly she realized she couldn't move her legs.

"Ice beam." Lolo said, smiling. While Vol had avoided her water gun, she had prepared a beam of ice to freeze the water she landed on, making it impossible for her to move.

"Now, brine!" Lolo said, smiling. The water rose out of the flooded field, and collapsed at the immobile Voltorb, knocking her unconscious.

"Hah!" Wattson laughed. "You managed to beat my Vol! And with a water type, no less! Hah! Alright, Mag, come out!"

Wattson tossed out a moeball, which his Magneton emerged from. She wore a metal dress with two large magnets sticking out of the back. She had steel grey hair down to her shoulders tied up in twintails with two magnets, and there were two magnets on her wrists. She had bright black eyes, and a solemn expression.

"Shockwave." Mag said, holding up her hand, releasing a powerful pillar of electricity, which hit Lolo head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Return…" May said, returning Lolo to her moeball. "Alright, come on out, Kumo!"

May tossed out a moeball, which Kumo emerged from.

"A steel type this time?" Wattson said, laughing. "Alright, Mag, use shockwave!"

"Defense!" Kumo said, her hair shifting into a shield-like object, which mostly protected her from the pillar of lightning.

"Tri-Attack." Mag said, holding up both hands, releasing a triangle of energy with three spheres, one on each point. The triangle shot forwards, hitting Kumo head on, charging her body with lightning, flame, and ice.

"That was pretty good…" Kumo said, panting. "Let's see you try that again!"

"Alright." Mag said, holding up her hands, releasing a second Tri-Attack. The attack shot forwards at Kumo, whose hair shifted into a mouth, biting down on the attack.

"Alright, take this!" Kumo shouted, charging at Mag.

"Shockwave!" Mag shouted, releasing a pillar of lightning which hit Kumo's body, charging her full of electricity. However, Kumo charged forwards and bit down on Mag, charging her body with a fire fang, ice fang, and thunder fang, knocking her unconscious.

"Damn it…" Kumo panted, falling unconscious. "I wanted to be more useful in my first gym battle…"

"Nonsense." May said, smiling. "You were useful enough already! Just take a nice break, and we'll have our third badge by the time you wake up."

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Battle conclusion coming up next!<p> 


	17. Chapter 22

Great, I got a lot of reviews that time! I'm in a good mood! So, review!

Guardian54: Yes, so do I.

Elena Hitachiin: No hard feelings. But Al Gore makes a better villain than some crazy-eyed ball of hot air, right?

Raiden Kagura: Next chapter.

Some Black Okami: Yes, it's a typo. One I'm too lazy to change, so we have to deal with it.

Sorakeyblade99: Welcome back! Anyways, yes, Wally will get a gym badge. Three gym badges. But that will be it. I will not reveal the gyms.

: Sorry, but I don't want to give her two steel types.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 22

* * *

><p>"Raku, come out!" Wattson shouted, tossing out a moeball, which an Electrike emerged from. She wore a green shirt and a green skirt, and she had bright green hair down to her neck with blonde highlights. She had shining black eyes and a smirk.<p>

"Come out, Run!" May said, tossing out a moeball, which Run emerged from.

"Raku, use quick attack!" Wattson ordered. Raku charged forwards at Run at high speeds.

"Fake out!" Run said, sucker punching Raku in the face, knocking her backwards with her own momentum.

"Shockwave!" Raku said, irritated, standing up. She released a wave of lightning at Run, hitting her head on.

"Sorry, but I'm part grass type." Run said when the lightning faded. "So that's not gonna work."

Run shot a bubblebeam at Raku, who used quick attack to avoid it.

"Quick attack!" Raku shouted, charging forwards. She slammed her body into Run, knocking her backwards into the wall, electricity flooding her.

"Wow, that stung…" Run said, pulling her body off of the electrical filter. "Alright, I think I'm about ready to finish this off in one blow."

"One blow?" Raku asked, laughing. "I should be the one to say that!"

"Just watch." Run said, laughing, raising her fist.

"Quick attack!" Raku shouted, charging forwards, slamming into Run.

"Counter!" Run shouted, hitting Raku in the stomach. "Now, double impact!"

Run performed a brick break along with the force of the counter, blasting through Raku's defenses and slamming her into the far wall.

"Hah!" Wattson laughed. "That is some move you've got there! But if it's that powerful, you must be running out of health. Alright, Lio, come out!"

Wattson tossed out a moeball, which a Manectric emerged from. She wore a blue shirt and yellow shorts, and she had wild blond hair down to her shoulders.

"Brick break!" Run shouted, charging forwards at Lio, raising her fist.

"Thunder wave!" Lio shouted, releasing a wave of lightning, paralyzing Run in place.

"Crap…" Run said, struggling to move her body. "Craaaaaaap…"

"Shockwave." Lio said, releasing a shockwave of electricity, hitting Run head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." May said, returning Run to her moeball. "Alright, Tora, it's all on you!"

May tossed out a moeball, which Tora emerged from, smiling.

"Shockwave!" Lio shouted, releasing a wave of lightning at Tora.

"Oh, no you don't!" Tora shouted, charging forwards, punching the shockwave. She absorbed the force of the electricity and hit Lio in the stomach with a thunder punch.

"That was interesting, but I didn't expect to be damaged much." Lio said, patting her stomach.

"Ember." Tora said, spitting some flames at Lio, who dodged the embers with quick attack, tackling into Tora, knocking her to the ground.

"Get off!" Tora said, kicking Lio off of her, knocking her to the ground as well.

"Bitch!" Lio said, pissed, throwing a punch at Tora. Tora knocked her hand away and slammed her leg up into Lio's stomach, knocking her back.

"Quick attack!" Lio said, running at Tora.

"Sand attack!" Tora said, tossing sand into Lio's eyes.

"Damn it…" Lio muttered, rubbing the dirt out of her eyes, which stung like hell.

"Double kick!" Tora said, kicking Lio in the side and kicking her in the jaw, knocking her to the ground.

"Shockwave!" Lio shouted, releasing a shockwave of lightning into Tora, charging electricity into her body, throwing her backwards into the wall.

"Quick attack!" Lio charged forwards and tackled Tora to the ground, punching her in the face repeatedly.

"Counter!" Tora shouted, hitting Lio in the stomach, knocking her into the air.

"Reversal!" Tora said, holding her hands up in front of her body, separating them, releasing shining spheres of light into Lio, knocking her out of the air, as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Return." W attson said, returning Lio to her moeball. "Hah! Well, I knew you would give me a good fight, but I didn't think you'd actually win!"

"Alright! We won!" May cheered, smiling.

"Well, here's the Dynamo Badge!" Wattson said, walking up to May, handing her the golden badge. "I hope you'll come back sometime for another shocking battle! Oh, and here's a gift from me! It's TM 34, which contains shockwave! It'll never miss, just you wait!"

"Alright, let's go!" May said, leaving the gym. "Off to Lavaridge!"

"Alright…" Aoshi sighed, exiting right after her. "Let's go…"

Aoshi and May headed north up Route 111. They made their way past the house and the large tower (though May sort of wanted to take a look) and they made their way up until they reached two figures who were blocking their way.

"Oh god no." Aoshi said, face palming. "No, no, no. The world can't possibly be this cruel…"

"We meet again, Aoshi." The woman standing before the two said, smiling confidently. To the side of her was a guy who looked much less enthusiastic about this, partially due to the huge camera he was carrying.

"Who's this?" May asked.

"I'm Lyra!" Lyra said, smiling. "And now that I'm officially a news reporter, I'm ready for my first story! Ethan, role the camera!"

Ethan tossed out a moeball as Lyra did as well, a Marill and a Dunsparce emerging from the balls. The Marill wore a pale blue swimsuit with a float, and a tail with a ball on the end sticking out. She had blue hair down to her shoulders, and blue and red ears sticking out of her head, while the Dunsparce wore a sleeveless blue and yellow striped dress, with white wings sticking out of the back, blue eyes and blond hair down to her shoulders.

"Wait, two at once?" May asked. "Isn't that cheating?"

"No, you have to use two moemon as well." Aoshi explained. "It's called a double battle."

"Two, huh?" May asked. "Alright, Tora, Run, come on out!"

May tossed out two moeballs, which Tora and Run emerged from.

"Mary, use water gun!" Lyra ordered. Mary spit some water at Tora, but Run jumped in front of her and blocked most of the damage.

"Fake out!" Tora shouted, punching Mary, causing her to flinch.

"Double kick!" Tora shouted, kicking at Mary.

"Noko, block it!" Ethan ordered. His Dunsparce, Noko, jumped in front of Mary and use protect, creating a shield to protect the two from the kick.

"Brick break!" Run shouted, charging at Noko, fist raised.

"Water gun!" Mary shouted, spitting water into the protected Dunsparce, who used a headbutt on Run, knocking her back into Tora, who hit the rock wall on the side of the route.

"Okay, that does it!" Tora shouted, pissed, charging at Noko.

"Water gun!" Mary shouted, shooting a stream of water at Tora. However, Run countered the water gun with her own when Tora ducked out of the way. Tora kicked Mary and then Noko, knocking the two of them unconscious.

"…You two aren't that strong, are you?" Aoshi asked.

"Damn it! Why am I so weak?" Lyra pouted, putting down her mike.

"Because people like seeing you lose." Ethan said.

"You jerk!" Lyra exclaimed, hitting Ethan repeatedly.

"Stop hitting him!" Noko said, tugging on Lyra's overalls.

"Let go!" Lyra shouted, kicking Noko out of the way. "I'm upset right now, and venting my anger!"

"Nyoron~" Noko said, falling unconscious again.

"…Let's just go." Aoshi said, leading May way from the four.

"Wait, I forgot about my interview!" Lyra exclaimed, running after the two.

* * *

><p>So, didn't expect me to bring those two back, right? Don't worry, I won't bring them back often and they'll lose every time.<p> 


	18. Chapter 23

Okay, here's the next chapter with Wally!

Sorakeyblade99: Thanks!

Jelly pin: I know, I know. They have another purpose, it just hasn't been revealed yet.

Wamu: That's who they're supposed to be.

Some Black Okami: I'll keep that in mind.

Elena Hitachiin: We all love Wally.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 23

* * *

><p>"What's this strange building?" Wally asked, looking around at the house he had entered. He had entered it because it was the only house in the area, and that intrigued him. "For some reason, I have the eerie feeling I'm being watched…"<p>

Wally walked around, waiting for Sharon, digging around in the presumably uninhabited house.

"Ah-hah, you've found me!" A voice shouted out as Wally looked under the table. There was a strange sort of video transmitter and microphone installed into the floor. The mike and camera were aimed against mirrors in such a way that someone looking from that point could see everything in the room.

"What's going on?" Wally shouted, shooting up in astonishment, forgetting that his head was under the table.

"I am the trick master!" The microphone stated. "This is my trick house! If you want to take my challenge, then proceed through the scroll in the back!"

Wally walked over to the scroll in question, which was in the back of the room with the kanji for "Trick" written on it. Behind the white scroll was a hallway which seemed to stretch on and on.

Wally entered the hidden hallway, until he reached a large room. The room was well lit in comparison to the hallway. The floor was a seafoam green tile and the walls were a bright tan. The room was organized like a maze, with large trees growing in certain areas.

"Challenger!" A voice boomed over the audio system. "Proceed through the maze until you reach the door, and enter the secret code!"

Wally turned around, ready to give up on this whole thing, only to see that someone had blocked off the entrance.

"Wha…" Wally said, shocked.

"There's no going back, challenger!" The voice declared. "The only way to get out is to pass the challenge!"

"Um, you're holding me against my will…" Wally said. "Isn't that against the law?"

"Uh…" The voice pondered. "Uh, n-no, no it isn't! But if you'd like, I'll tell you how to get through! You just need to chop down the trees."

"I thought we were supposed to protect the environment." Wally said.

"Of course not!" The voice shouted. "G.G.W.K. has stated that caring for the environment is meaningless and we should chop down as many trees as possible!"

"Okay, got it." Wally said, walking up to one of the trees. "So, how to cut this down…"

"Use one of your moemon for crying out loud!" The voice shouted. "No more hints!"

"One of my moemon?" Wally asked. "Alright, Emiri, come out!"

Wally tossed out a moeball, which Emiri emerged from, smiling.

"Alright, so what do you want me to do, master?" Emiri asked.

"Can you cut down those trees?" Wally asked. "Please?"

"I don't know cut." Emiri said.

"Wh… what?" Wally asked.

"Cut. It's a move to chop down trees. I don't know it." Emiri clarified. "None of us do. Even if we did, you need a badge."

"Crap…" Wally said. "What do we do?"

"Fine…" Emiri sighed. "I can get us out…"

"How?" Wally asked.

"Like this." Emiri said, holding up a pale gray stone. "I found this everstone, and used it to stop evolving. But I'm ready now."

"Are… are you sure?" Wally asked, surprised.

"Of course I'm sure!" Emiri said, nodding. She tossed the stone to the ground, and began glowing. When the light around her faded, she stood before her master in her new form. Emiri wore a red shirt and green vest, green pants, and had her dark green hair tied back into a ponytail down her back with yellow eyes.

"Wow…" Wally said, staring at Emiri, who stood before him, smiling.

"Alright, now check my data." Emiri said.

**Moemon**: Grovyle

**Name**: Emiri

**Species**: Wood Gecko Moemon

**Type**: Grass

**Current Level**: 26

**Scarcity**: Ultra Rare

**Diet**: Grovyle consume mostly meat, fruit, and dairy based products.

**Ability**:Overgrow

**Height**: 5'04"

**Weight**: 97.3lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Rock, Water, and Ground

**Weak Against**: Fire, Bug, Poison, Flying, and ice

**Attacks**: Cut, Brick Break, Detect, Agility

**Evolves into**: Sceptile (Lvl 36)

**Evolves From**: Treecko

**Info: **Grovyle are very mischievous moemon, liking to play tricks on other people and moemon. They are much better in bed, and much stronger, good at fighting and very fast. They are also very loyal, willing to do anything to help their trainers. They are also more willing to share their trainers attention with other moemon, but can still be selfish.

"Now, watch this." Emiri said, walking up to one of the trees. Her hand began glowing white, and she sliced right through the tree, trunk and all.

"Hello, boy." The trainer on the other side of the tree said as Wally walked through. The trainer had black hair tied back and she wore a white shirt and pleated red skirt.

"Hello…" Wally said timidly.

"Let me guess, you want to battle." Emiri said. "Well, I'm ready after that loss I just received.

"Alright! Come out, Zig!" The Lass said, tossing out a moeball, which a Zigzagoon emerged from. The Zigzagoon wore a tan and brown zigzag striped shirt and skirt. Her hair was the same combination of colors and down to her neck, and she had yellow eyes.

"Well, fighting in closed quarters is good." Emiri said, charging at the Zigzagoon.

"Cut!" Zig shouted, bringing her claw down towards Emiri.

"Detect." Emiri said, bending out of the way to dodge it. "Brick break." Emiri shoved her finger into Zig's chest, knocking her back.

"Pin missile!" Zig shouted, firing quills at Emiri.

"Agility!" Emiri said, jumping into the air. She landed on the wall and jumped again, landing on another wall. She moved around the enclosed room, leaping off the walls and wood ceiling, and even off the air at times.

"She's too hard to hit!" Zig shouted, desperately aiming at Emiri, who continued to dodge each quill.

"Brick break!" Emiri said, touching down behind Zig, hitting her in the back, knocking her to the ground.

"Anything else?" Emiri asked, spinning around.

"Return, Zig." The Lass said, returning her Zigzagoon to its' moeball.

"Sorry for beating you like that, but we really need to get through this." Wally said, smiling apologetically, walking past the lass to the next tree.

"Wait!" The Lass said, grabbing on to Wally's collar, spinning him around.

"Wh-what?" Wally asked.

"You… you're amazing!" The Lass said, grabbing onto Wally's hands, her eyes sparkling. "You're simply amazing! You've trained your moemon so well! Please, I need to watch how you train! Please!"

"What…?" Wally asked, caught a little off guard at the sudden request.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? FYI, Wally will be the person to get the little "Easter Eggs" (I'm sorry, "Spring Spheres") hidden in the game, like the Trick House, the secret bases, those things.<p> 


	19. Chapter 24

Alright, here's another chapter! Anyways, please review, everyone!

Sorakeyblade99: I don't know, he's insane.

Mobiusfan: For a long time.

Some Black Okami: Great! What're you gonna evolve it into?

: I'm just not sure if I can write that in, though, since I have the idea of the parties down…

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 24

* * *

><p>"Wh-why are you following me?" Wally asked, frowning. The young Lass continued to follow, fawning all over him.<p>

"Because, you're so strong, Wally-Sensei!" The Lass said, her eyes shining.

"I-I'm not that strong…" Wally said, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Don't be so modest!" The Lass said, hugging him tightly.

"I don't even really know you, though…!" Wally said, backing up a little to keep some distance between the two.

"Alright, my name's Robin!" The Lass, Robin, said. "I'm a moemon trainer!"

"I guessed that." Wally said, laughing.

"Anyways, these are my moemon!" Robin said, tossing out three moeballs. "Zig you know."

"Wow…" Wally said, looking at the moemon. "It's hard to believe there are so many different kinds…"

"You got that right!" Robin said, nodding. "This is Kino. She's a Shroomish!"

Kino wore a tan and green hoodie and green shorts, and she had a shy expression on her face, with bright green eyes.

"Hello…" Kino said, blushing.

"And I'm Azuru." The other said. She wore a blue shirt and skirt, and her hair was down to her neck. She had a blue float tail sticking out of her back. "I'm an Azurill!"

"Aren't they so cute?" Robin asked, smiling.

"I guess, yeah…" Wally said, nodding.

"Well, this is touching and all, but can we get moving?" Emiri asked, chopping down the next tree.

"Oh, right!" Wally said, nodding. He followed after Emiri, who continued to slice through the trees, Robin following after him.

"Alright, here's the door." Emiri said. She stood next to a large grey steel door with a slot in the center.

"Did you pay attention to the rules?" Robin asked. "We need to find a scroll with the password written on it!"

"Oh, a password!" Emiri said, nodding. "Is this it?" Emiri held up a hand-scroll with writing on it.

"Yeah, that would be it." Robin said, nodding. Wally took the scroll from Emiri, and read it aloud.

"'Trick Master is Fabulous.'" Wally read. He entered the password, and the door creaked open, allowing the three to exit.

"Freedom!" Robin cheered, exiting the room, but sadly arriving at another one.

"Ah, the two of you have made your way out of my Trick House!" Trick Master exclaimed, smiling. He wore a rather simple white shirt and black pants, and he had balding brown hair.

"You're the bastard that took us captive!" Robin exclaimed, pointing her finger angrily.

"Ah, let's not dwell on the past…" Trick Master said, laughing.

"Okay…" Wally said.

"But remember what we just went through?" Robin asked.

"Come on, at least we got out, right?" Wally chuckled, rubbing his head sheepishly. "Anyways, do we get a prize or something for completing this challenge?"

"Y-yes!" The Trick Master said, nodding. "Here, you each get a rare candy!"

"I just get a candy for my trouble?" Robin asked. "How about ten?"

"No, only one."

"What are these candy things anyway?" Wally asked.

"They raise the level of each of the moemon that eats them by one." Robin said. "Unfortunately, they also weaken their strength."

"Oh." Wally said. "So, they're like steroids?"

"Yeah, actually." Robin said, nodding.

"Well, I hope you will return to the trick house one day for another of my glorious puzzles!" The Trick Master said, smiling, disappearing.

"Whoa, that was strange…" Robin said, freaking out. "Alright, let's get going!"

"What are you talking about?" Wally asked.

"Well, I'm going to be accompanying you on your journey." Robin said, smiling.

"Wh-what?" Wally asked, blushing. "Wh-why?"

"Because." Robin said, smiling. "I want to get to know you better!"

"Um, well, I don't know…" Wally said, blushing.

"Come on, just say yes!" Robin said, hugging Wally tightly. "Okay, where should we go next?"

"Um, I'm not sure…" Wally said, frowning.

"Well, what are your goals?" Robin asked. "I'm sure you want something, right?"

"I want… to go for an adventure." Wally said, smiling.

"How romantic!" Robin said, her eyes shining.

"I want to try battling gyms." Emiri said. "That way I can become stronger."

"Well, that's that." Wally said, laughing. "I guess we'll go challenge a gym."

"Alright, but which one should we go to?" Emiri asked.

"Well, there are two in the immediate area." Robin said, checking a yellow device known as the Moenav. "Wattson of the Mauville City Gym, and Flannery of the Lavaridge Town Gym. Wattson uses electric types, and Flannery uses fire types."

"Flannery." Emiri said. "Definitely Flannery."

"But you're a grass type!" Robin said. "You're weak against fire types!"

"Exactly." Emiri said, nodding. "If I want to be stronger, than I need to take down that which I'm weak against."

"Wow, your moemon are so romantic also!" Robin said, her eyes shining.

"Um, maybe we should go…" Wally said, looking around the room.

"Oh, right…" Robin said, smiling sheepishly.

Robin, Wally, and Emiri walked out of the building and into the bright sunlight.

"Wait, where's Sharon?" Wally asked, looking around. "He should be here by now…"

"Who's Sharon?" Robin asked.

"Wally's trainer." Emiri answered. "Anyways, we don't need that guy. Let's just head to Lavaridge by foot."

"Are you sure?" Wally asked. "You don't think we should wait a few minutes?"

"No. Besides, that guy annoys me." Emiri said, yawning. "So, let's head back the way we came."

Emiri headed straight back up the path to Mauville, heading directly north.

"Emiri, wait up!" Wally said, running after his moemon.

"You guys need to slow down!" Robin exclaimed, chasing after the two.

Emiri suddenly stopped in place, pausing, causing Wally to bump into her, and Robin to bump into him.

"Emiri, what's wrong?" Wally asked.

"I sense something…" Emiri said, looking around, scanning over the tall grass.

"Humans!" A moemon shouted, jumping up to tackle the two. The moemon knocked Wally to the ground, and glared at him. "What are you all doing here?"

"Get off him!" Emiri shouted, tackling the moemon off of Wally, allowing them to get a clear view of her. She wore a green shirt and a green skirt, and she had bright green hair down to her neck with blonde highlights. Her black eyes were shining with fury, and she glared down at Wally with a fierce expression.

"An Electrike, huh?" Emiri asked.

"Yeah." The Electrike said, nodding. "I'm going to drive you out of my territory!"

"Agility." Emiri said, charging forwards. She jumped to side of the Electrike, landing on the water. She jumped forwards off of the water, and tackled the Electrike head on, knocking her to the ground.

"Damn it!" Electrike shouted, throwing a punch at Emiri.

"Detect." Emiri said, ducking under the fist. "Brick break." Emiri slammed her fist into the Electrike, knocking her back. The Electrike lay unconscious on the tall grass, breathing slowly.

"Alright, let's go." Emiri said, yawning.

"What? But I feel sorry for her…" Wally said, frowning.

"No, let's go." Emiri said. "While she's unconscious."

Emiri led the reluctant Wally and Robin to Mauville, while the Electrike was unconscious.

"No, I'm not weak…" The Electrike said, sitting up. "I'm not, and I'll show you!" Electrike charged towards Mauville, after Emiri and Wally.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Please review!<p> 


	20. Chapter 26

Here's another chapter!

Sorakeyblade99: Alright! I got a 10/10! I knew I could do it!

Wamu: Yes. Yes he does.

: Wow, that was one I would recommend. Anyways… Tai Chi High, because of character interaction, and pretty much any story by Goombario Jr. or megadeth425.

Some Black Okami: No, of course not. There are others out there. Just not me. I have a shiny Luxray.

Mobiusfan: No, sorry.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 26

* * *

><p>"I can't make it through the desert!" Aoshi shouted, stepping out of the wild desert. "We need to go around, okay?"<p>

"Got it!" May said, nodding. "So, how exactly do we get there?"

"Well, there's this place known as Fiery Path that goes through Mt. Chimney. If we go through there, then we'll reach Fallarbor Town." Aoshi said, checking the map.

"Alright, so which way to this fiery path?" May asked.

"Um, we go this way." Aoshi said, stepping off the sandy ground and onto the dirt path, and heading down the path towards the large mountain.

"Bleh, I hate hiking…" May sighed as they stepped up the rocky path, eventually reaching a large cave.

"Whoa, it's like you can actually feel hot air emanating from this cave." May said, walking ahead of Aoshi, sticking out her hand. The heat seemed to exude from the cave, like some monster that lay dormant inside of a volcano.

"This is like walking into the mouth of a giant monster…" May said, stepping into the red cave, looking around. "Boy, this is hot…"

"Yeah, I wonder what the temperature is…" Aoshi said, looking at the walls, which he realized had cooled veins of magma in them. Afraid that the cave might erupt at any point, Aoshi jumped away from the walls, and focused on staying in the center of the path (like that would really matter during an eruption, you're already IN the fucking volcano).

"Ugh, as if hiking wasn't hard enough…" May panted, sweat falling down the sides of her face, as she moved forwards at an incredibly slow pace, Aoshi following behind her.

"Wait, I see light…" Aoshi said, pointing at the opening of the cave. Aoshi and May were suddenly all business, and they ran forwards, practically trampling each other to reach the fresh, cool air.

"Freedom!" May exclaimed, smiling, jumping out of the cave and into the sunlight. "Now, all I'd like is a nice, cool glass of water."

Aoshi and May headed for Fallarbor Town as fast as they could, but were soon stopped in their tracks when they entered a field of ashes.

"What's going on?" May asked, looking at the large field of ash. Soon, she realized exactly what was going on, as the ashes fell onto her body, and as the two trekked through the ashen field, they were covered in the grey dust. Soon enough, they managed to get out of the field, and they reached Fallarbor Town. Besides being located next to a volcano, the town was well kempt, with dark grey streets built into the brown dirt, with the quaint brown little houses standing tall.

"Why did you two come through the Ash Field?" A passing bystander asked. "It's so much easier to take the other path."

"Damn it…" May growled, chasing after Aoshi. She actually managed to chase him quite a ways, before having to stop to catch their breath next to a large bridge.

"Well, Meteor Falls is to the south of us…" Aoshi said, panting. "So we might as well go there next…"

"Sounds good…" May panted in agreement. The two slowly made their way to the white mountain, and soon enough they found a small cave to enter. The two slid in through the small crack, and entered a large cavern.

"This is beautiful…" May gasped, looking around at the beautiful yellow-white cavern. The cave was shining with a brilliant light, and it had a crystal clear lake and waterfall in the center.

"Get out of here!" An angry voice shouted. May and Aoshi got on edge, until they realized the voice was a few yards away and not aimed at them. The owner of the voice was a short moemon. The moemon wore blue shorts and a blue shirt, and she had shining golden eyes partially covered by her white hair, which reached her neck.

"I said get out of here!" The moemon repeated, her fang now showing.

"Move." The Team Magma grunt standing in front of her.

"I won't!" The moemon shouted. "Mr. Cosmo is my friend!"

"Friend?" The grunt said, laughing. "You're standing in our way for your friend? Hilarious!"

"She told you to move!" May shouted, releasing a flying kick into the Team Magma grunt's face, knocking him into the yellow dust.

"Who are you, lady?" The moemon growled, hovering in front of the man they hadn't seen before. "What do you want with the Professor?"

"I don't want anything." May said. "I'm going to help you fight off these scumbags."

"Thanks, but I don't need your help." The moemon said. "And I don't need your charity, either. Just mind your own business."

"I have my own business to deal with." May said. "I have my own grudge against these teams."

"Fine." The moemon said, walking up next to May. "Then we'll fight together!"

"Oh, yeah?" The other grunt asked, pulling out a moeball, as his partner did the same. "Come out-"

"I don't thinks so." A voice said. "Ame, use bubblebeam!"

A stream of bubbles shot out from behind the two grunts, knocking there moeballs out of their hands.

"Hey, it's you!" May exclaimed. "Your name's Rivo or Riko or something like that…"

"It's Riyo!" Riyo exclaimed, frowning. "It's not that hard!"

"Oh, well." May sighed. "Let's take these two down."

The moemon and May charged at the two grunts, beating them half to death.

"Alright, now what did you want with the professor?" May asked.

"It's too late…" The grunt said, laughing, sitting down. "He's been taken away…"

"What?" The moemon exclaimed, turning around. The grunt was right. The professor was taken away.

"Where is he?" The moemon demanded, grabbing onto the grunt.

"We're not going to tell you!" The other grunt laughed.

"Alright, alright, settle down." Riyo said, frowning. "They're taking him to the peak of Mt. Chimney."

"They are?" The moemon asked.

"Wait, wait, wait." May said, grabbing onto the moemon's collar. "Let's not be hasty. We'll head up there together."

"Fine…" The moemon sighed. "Who are you, anyway?"

"May." May said, holding up her hand, smiling.

"Bagon." The Bagon said, frowning, ignoring her hand.

* * *

><p>Alright, so remember to review!<p> 


	21. Chapter 27

Here's another chapter! Remember to review, everyone!

Wamu: That's the point!

Sorakeyblade99: Alright! Now, to shoot for three in a row!

Guardian54: Yes. Yes it is.

: Yeah, I've already read it a lot. It's great, isn't it?

Mwakfan4ever: Bagon family is cool.

Tyranidhero: That's in this chapter.

Some Black Guy: I know, but I put a week's worth of time into that.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 27

* * *

><p>Riyo, Bagon, May, and Aoshi stepped out of the cable car into the smoky terrain of the volcano.<p>

"Alright, this is where they should be." Riyo said, looking around. "Here's the peak."

"Alright, Bagon, we need to work together to do this, okay?" May asked, holding out her hand. Bagon responded by biting down on it fiercely.

"I still don't trust you humans!" Bagon exclaimed. "I'm going to save him by myself!"

"Alright, and I'm going to help you!" May exclaimed, chasing after the moemon.

"Alright, Aoshi, let's take care of these disrespectful grunts." Riyo said, pulling out a moeball. "Ame, come out!"

Ame emerged from her moeball, smiling.

"Ena, Cara, Cleffy, come out!" Aoshi said, tossing out three moeballs, which Cara, Cleffy, and Ena emerged from.

"You guys are trespassing!" A Team Magma grunt shouted, running up to them. "Numa, come out!"

The grunt tossed out a moeball, which a Numel emerged from. She had a lazy expression on her face, and had blond hair down to her neck. She wore a simple yellow dress, with green around the collar.

"Ena, use quick attack!" Aoshi ordered.

"Ame, use your quick attack as well!" Riyo shouted. The Surskit and Poochyena charged across the volcanic rock, and slammed into the Numel, knocking her unconscious.

"Anyone else think they can take me on?" Ena demanded, looking around.

Three more grunts emerged, tossing out moeballs, which three more Numel emerged from.

"Three at once, huh?" Ena asked, smiling.

"Hold on, rookie." Cara said, grabbing Ena by the collar pulling her back. "Leave this to the experts."

Cara charged forwards, punching on Numel in the stomach, knocking her unconscious.

"That's one." Cara said, as another jumped at her from behind.

Cara's elbow shot up, hitting the Numel in the jaw. She spun around and kicked the Numel in the stomach, knocking her into a large rock. "That's two."

"Ember!" The third shouted, spitting flame at Cara. Cara held her hand up, the flames hitting it. She pushed her hand forwards, the flames shooting back into the Numel, knocking her unconscious.

"And that's three." Cara said, smiling.

"…I didn't get to do anything." Cleffy whined.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance." Cara said, noting the approaching grunts.

"Hey, you!" May shouted, she and Bagon stopping in front of Al Gore, who had the Professor working on a machine at the edge of the volcano.

"Give back the Professor!" Bagon shouted, lowering her head, charging at Al Gore.

"Not so fast, kid." Al Gore said, stepping out of the way. Bagon shot over the edge of the cliff, and began falling.

"Kumo, save her!" May exclaimed, tossing out a moeball. Kumo emerged and ran towards the edge, her hair shooting down and wrapping around the Bagon's leg, pulling her up and back into safety.

"You… you saved me…" Bagon said.

"Of course I did." Kumo said, standing in front of Bagon and the Professor. "My mistress ordered me to."

"Alright, I'm going to battle you!" May shouted.

"Okay, if you insist." Al Gore said. "Cro, come out!"

Al Gore tossed out a moeball, which a Crobat emerged from. She wore a violet dress and had violet hair down her back, with bright red eyes and four wings emerging from her back.

"Lolo, come out!" May exclaimed, tossing out her moeball, which Lolo emerged from, smiling.

"Cro, use wing attack!" Al Gore ordered. Cro charged forwards, her wings imbued with wind energy.

"Water pulse!" Lolo exclaimed, releasing a shockwave of water into Cro, knocking her to the ground.

"Supersonic!" Cro shouted, shooting out a shockwave of sound at Lolo.

"Water pulse!" Lolo shouted, releasing a shockwave of energy, hitting the supersonic, knocking it back into Cro, confusing her.

"Wing attack!" Cro shouted, flying towards Lolo, but falling to the ground.

"Now, here's one last water pulse!" Lolo said, charging her hand with water energy, placing it on the ground, releasing a shockwave of energy, knocking Cro unconscious.

"Return." Al Gore said, returning Cro to her moeball. "Gura, come on out!" Al Gore tossed out a moeball, which a Mightyena emerged from. She wore a furry grey micro skirt and a grey tube top, and she had grey and black elbow gloves, and she had black and silver hair down her back and red and yellow eyes.

"Return." May said, returning Lolo to her moeball. "Alright, Tora, it's your turn!"

May tossed out a moeball, which Tora emerged from.

"Ember!" Tora said, spitting flames at Gura, who jumped back to avoid the flames.

"Bite!" Gura bit down on Tora's arm, causing her to kick her back.

"Double kick!" Tora shouted, charging at Gura, kicking her repeatedly, knocking her down onto the hardened magma.

"Return." Al Gore said, returning Gura to her moeball. "Camie, come out!"

Al Gore tossed out a moeball, which a Camerupt emerged from, smiling. She wore an orange sweater with wild red hair, and two large mountains on her back.

However, Tora began glowing with a bright white light.

"I'm evolving!" Tora exclaimed. The light around Tora faded, and she stood there in her new form. She wore a red shirt and white vest, and had red and yellow pants. She had white hair flowing down her back, and bright yellow eyes.

"Magnitude!" Camie hit the ground, releasing a shockwave of ground energy at Tora.

"Not even close!" Tora shouted, jumping over the shockwave. "Blaze kick!"

Tora charged her leg with flames, and shot down at Camie, hitting her in the chest, knocking her into a large mound of cooled magma.

"Take down!" Camie shouted, lowering her head, charging at Tora.

"Counter!" Tora shouted, enduring the hit, shoving a fist up into Camie's stomach, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Al Gore said, returning Camie to her moeball. "No matter how hard the loss, defeat might serve as well as victory to shake the soul and let the glory out."

Al Gore walked away, simply walking down the mountain.

"Professor!" Bagon said, hugging Professor Cosmo tightly. Bagon released Cosmo and turned around to face May, blushing.

"Th-th-thank you for helping me." Bagon said, bowing. "I couldn't have saved him without your help. How can I thank you?"

"Well…" May thought for a while. "Do you want to join us?

"Wh-what?" Bagon asked, staring at May's outstretched hand.

"Hey, May!" Aoshi called out, as he and Riyo came over from where they had battled the magma grunts.

"Alright, we need to head down to Lavaridge." Aoshi said. "According to Riyo, it's just down that path."

"Good-bye, May, Aoshi." Riyo said. "May we meet again somewhere on the road that is life."

Riyo headed back to the cable cars, wandering out to somewhere else.

"Bagon." Professor Cosmo asked. "You want to go with her, don't you?"

"Yeah…" Bagon admitted, nodding, a blush covering her face. "But I have to stay here. For all you've done for our home, I have to protect you."

"It's alright, I'll be perfectly safe." The recently kidnapped professor said, smiling. "Go and be happy, alright?"

"Okay…" Bagon said, smiling.

"Wait, take me with you!" Bagon exclaimed, following May and Aoshi down the volcano.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? And Bagon makes five.<p> 


	22. Chapter 29

Alright, another chapter comes out, and this time it's Wally! Please review!

Mobiusfan: Every Sunday.

Some Black Flareon: Yeah, Tsundere is so cute, isn't it?

Sorakeyblade99: Couldn't be helped. But that's good!

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 29

* * *

><p>"Come on, Wally!" Robin called out, as Wally struggled to continue moving forwards across Route 112.<p>

"I'm coming…" Wally panted. "Maybe I should have mentioned that I have asthma?"

"Oh, sorry." Robin said. "We should take the cable car then."

Robin and Wally headed up the volcano, and they reached the cable car station.

"Oh, excuse me." Riyo said, stepping out of the car, walking past the two. "You two should enjoy the time of your youth!"

"Okay…" Wally said, frowning.

Wally and Robin took the cable car down to Lavaridge, and walked out to the rock path towards the moemon center.

"Wally?" May asked, walking out of the moemon center, her hair still wet. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to challenge the gym." Wally said.

"Well, you've got some real drive now!" May said, smiling. "I'm guessing it's thanks to her?"

"No, not really." Robin said, shaking her head. "One of his moemon is really cool!"

"Ah." May said, nodding. "Anyways, I was going to do some training before my gym battle, so you can go battle her first."

"Got it!" Wally said, smiling, heading out to the Lavaridge Gym. He walked down the rock streets, and arrived at the large gym. It resembled a steam room of sorts, and had rock walls on the sides.

Wally stepped into the gym, and looked around at the room. The walls were made out of magma rocks, and the stadium was grey asphalt.

"Welcome, trainer!" The woman on the other side of the room exclaimed, smiling. "Your power is nothing compared to me! I'm the blazing beauty, Flannery!"

The woman wore a black tank top and blue jeans, and her red hair shot out to all sides.

"Alright, I'm going to battle!" Wally said, walking up to the stadium.

_Yes!_ Flannery thought, drooling, her eyes shining. _Got me a shota!_

"Come out!" Wally said, tossing out a moeball, which Enco emerged from, smiling.

"Alright, Mellie, come out!" Flannery shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Numel emerged from, smiling.

"Enco, use assist!" Wally ordered. Enco's paw began glowing with a white light, and she released a blast of rainbow colored leaves, which shot at Mellie.

"Ember!" Mellie shouted, spitting flames at the leaves, burning them in midair.

"Double slap!" Enco jumped at Mellie, and began slapping at her.

"Overheat!" Mellie shouted, releasing a blast of white hot flame at Enco, hitting her head on.

"Enco!" Wally called out.

"I'm fine…" Enco said, climbing up on her feet. "Copycat!"

Enco released her own blast of overheat, which hit Mellie, though it didn't do much damage.

"Take down!" Mellie shouted, lowering her head, charging at Enco.

"Enco, use sing!" Wally shouted.

"Nya~ Ni ni nyaaaa~" Enco sung, Mellie falling asleep on the ground beside her.

"Assist!" Enco shouted, holding up her hand, releasing a shadow ball from her paw, hitting Mellie head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Flannery said, returning Mellie to her moeball. "Alright, Mag, come out!"

Flannery tossed out a moeball, which a Slugma emerged from, frowning. He wore a red dress and had red hair which stuck up in two places and fell down to her shoulders. She had blazing golden eyes, and stared at Enco discouragingly.

"Overheat!" Mag shouted, opening her mouth, releasing a beam of white hot flames at Enco.

"Baton pass!" Enco said, smiling, returning to her moeball, Emiri coming out.

"Detect." Emiri said, avoiding the flames perfectly. She charged at Mag, cutting into her.

"Smog!" Mag said, spitting poisonous gas at Emiri.

"Agility!" Emiri jumped into the air, hitting the air with her legs, and shot down towards Mag, using cut on her.

"Reflect!" Mag shouted, creating a barrier of light around her body.

"Brick break!" Emiri shouted, driving her finger into the barrier, breaking through it, hitting Mag in the chest. Mag shot backwards, slamming into the rock wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Flannery said, returning Mag to her moeball. "Alright, Donna, it's up to you!"

Flannery tossed out a moeball, which a Camerupt emerged from, smiling.

"Take down!" Donna shouted, charging forwards, lowering her head.

"Detect." Emiri said, spinning out of the way, grabbing onto Donna's hair, slamming her fist into Donna's stomach.

"Attract." Donna said, kissing Emiri on the cheek.

"Sorry, that doesn't work on me." Emiri said, punching Donna in the stomach again.

"Damn it!" Donna shouted, jumping back. "Overheat!"

"Leaf blade!" Emiri shouted, her hands glowing green she brought her hands down in an X-wave, cutting through the overheat.

"What?" Donna exclaimed.

"Leaf blade!" Emiri exclaimed, charging at Donna.

"Well, it's a close-range attack." Donna said, smiling.

Emiri brought down her hand, and released a shockwave of green energy, which hit Donna head on, knocking her unconscious.

"How…?" Flannery asked. "Why weren't you affected by attract?"

"My love for master is absolute." Emiri said, smiling.

"Return." Flannery said, returning Donna to her moeball. "Pretty good. Alright, Coto, come out!"

Flannery tossed out a moeball, which a Torkoal emerged from, smiling. She wore a black dress with orange sleeves, and orange hair down to her shoulders. She had red eyes, and she smiled sweetly.

"Body slam!" Coto shouted, charging forwards, tackling at Emiri, knocking her to the ground.

"So, how are you going to use your attacks with your arms restrained?" Coto asked, smiling.

"Leaf blade!" Emiri shouted, bringing her leg up, releasing a shockwave of energy into Coto, knocking her into the air.

"Whoa, you can release it with your legs?" Coto asked, smiling.

"And that's not all." Emiri said, smiling. "Agility." Emiri jumped up into the air after Coto, who continued to smile.

"Overheat!" Coto shouted, releasing a blast of white flames at Emiri. "So how are you going to avoid in midair?"

"Agility!" Emiri said, kicking against the air, jumping to the side. She kicked down on the air, jumping into the air, appearing behind Coto.

"Brick break!" Emiri shouted, bringing her finger down towards Coto.

"You're not the only one who can avoid in midair." Coto said, smiling. "Overheat!"

Coto released a blast of white flame, which hit the ground, shooting her up into the air, slamming into Emiri, knocking her into the reinforced metal ceiling.

Coto landed gently on the ground, smiling, while Emiri hit the ground hard.

"Wow, you're persistant." Coto said, surprised, Emiri standing up again.

"I know." Emiri said, smiling. "It's a character flaw."

"Body slam!" Coto shouted, tackling at Emiri.

"Detect!" Emiri said, ducking under the tackle. "Agility!"

Emiri jumped backwards on the air, above Coto, bringing down her fist.

"Overheat!" Coto shouted, releasing a blast of white hot flame onto the ground, knocking Emiri into the air again.

"You see, you like attacking from behind." Coto said, smiling. "So once I knew that, it was easy to figure out a counterattack."

"Leaf blade!" Emiri shouted, jumping into the air. She released shockwaves from her arms and legs, which hit Coto, knocking her back.

"Brick break!" Emiri shouted, charging at Coto. She used agility once more to jump off the walls, appearing behind Coto.

"Overheat!" Coto shouted, releasing a blast of flame.

"Sorry." Emiri said, jumping up, hitting the ground in front of Coto, enduring the white flames. She charged forwards, enduring the blazing flames, and hit Coto in the chest, knocking her back. "I'm not that easy to beat…"

Emiri fell unconscious, she and Coto hitting the ground at the same time.

"Return." Wally said, returning Emiri to her moeball. "Alright! I won!"

"Pretty good." Flannery said, returning Coto. "You managed to defeat my fiery offense! For that, you get this badge!"

Flannery walked over to Wally, and gave him a badge and a TM.

"That TM contains Overheat." Flannery said. "It's super powerful, but gets weaker as time goes on."

"Wow, cool!" Wally exclaimed, smiling.

"And that not all." Flannery said, smiling seductively. "If you just come with me for a little while, you can get an even better reward…"

"Thanks for the badge!" Wally said, smiling, walking out of the gym, Robin following after him.

"Damn it!" Flannery exclaimed, upset. "The first cute kid that comes into my gym, and he completely shoots me down! Damn it!"

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Wally's so naïve, he doesn't even know when someone's coming on to him!<p> 


	23. Chapter 30

Again, sorry for the late update.

: No, probably not.

Sorakeyblade99: Sorry, weekly is all I can do.

Wamu: Yeah, I know, right?

Mwakfan4ever: Yeah, she is.

Some Black Flareon: Shota is a young child who women want to have sex with, and Tsundere is a strong willed woman who's sweet on the inside.

Mobiusfan: It's not exactly MILF sex, because Flannery isn't a MILF.

: No, never.

Jelly pin: Yeah, he is pathetic. This friend of mine, this hot chick came up to him just out of the blue and asked him if he wanted to go out somewhere, and he refused because he didn't know her. Now THAT is pathetic.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 30

* * *

><p>"Alright, so where should we head next?" Robin asked.<p>

"Hm…" Wally said, looking at his map.

"I found you!" A voice shouted, as a moemon jumped in front of the two as they made their way down the side of Mt. Chimney.

"You again?" Wally asked, surprised.

"Yes." The moemon said, nodding. "I need to defeat you to regain my pride."

"Alright." Wally said. "You want to fight me? Or one of my moemon?"

"Wh-what?" The Electrike asked, surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you insane?" Robin asked. "You'll be shocked to death!"

"Maybe." Wally said.

"Thunderbolt!" Electrike shouted, releasing a blue and yellow sphere of electricity into Wally, knocking him back into the ledge.

"Wally, are you ok?" Robin exclaimed, running over to him.

"Yeah…" Wally said, shaking himself off, pulling himself up.

"Thunderbolt!" Electrike shouted. "Thunderbolt!"

Electrike continued to fire lightning at Wally, who endured it as he slowly walked towards her.

"Spark!" Electrike shouted, charging forwards at Wally.

"It's alright." Wally said, wrapping his arms around the Electrike, taking in the full brunt of her electrical energy. "You don't have to be alone anymore."

"Wha… Waaaah…" The Electrike cried, hugging Wally tightly, sobbing into his arm.

"It's alright…" Wally said, patting the Electrike on the shoulder.

Wally pulled the Electrike away from his body, and looked into her puffy eyes.

"Listen…" Wally said, staring at her seriously. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Wh-what?" The moemon asked, blushing.

"Would you like to come with me?" Wally repeated.

"…" The moemon said, blushing, looking away. She nodded slightly, and her eyes slowly glanced over to Wally.

Wally pressed a moeball on her forehead, catching her inside of it.

He released her from the moeball, and she stared up at him silently.

"Alright, the first thing we should do is give you a name." Wally said. At this, the moemon's face brightened, and she stared up at Wally hopefully. "How about Riku?"

"Riku, huh?" The Electrike asked, smiling. "That sounds great!"

"Okay!" Wally said, smiling. "Your name's now Riku!"

"Yay!" Riku said, hugging him tightly.

_I was right._ Robin thought, smiling. _Wally does have an interesting power. He can form bonds with anyone in such a short time._

"Okay, let me check your data…" Wally said, pulling out his moedex.

**Moemon**: Electrike

**Name**: Riku

**Species**: Lightning Moemon

**Type**: Electric

**Current Level**: 21

**Scarcity**: Common

**Diet**: Electrike consume meat mostly.

**Ability**:Static

**Height**: 5'04"

**Weight**: 99.5lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Water and Flying

**Weak Against**: Ground

**Attacks**: Growl, Tackle, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Spark

**Evolves into**: Manectric (Lvl 26)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Electrike are a very territorial moemon, and when someone enters their territory uninvited they challenge them to a battle. If they lose the battle, they'll never admit defeat, and will begin searching for the people that entered their territory. If they lose in a second battle, they'll immediately request to join the person that defeated them, and will treat him better than anyone else.

"So, master, can I please have sex with you?" Riku begged. "Please?"

"I need to go to Petalburg first." Wally said. "But once we're there, then you can."

"Yay!" Riku said, hugging Wally.

"Petalburg is pretty far away though." Robin said. "Any idea how long that'll take?"

"Not too long." Wally said. "But Riku, it'll be kind of hard with how you're clinging to me…"

"Oh, sorry, master!" Riku said, releasing Wally.

Wally and Robin made their way down through Mauville and went pretty far down, and soon they were nearing Slateport.

"We should stop off at that house coming up…" Robin panted. She and Wally entered the house, which was empty for some reason.

"Hello, anyone here?" Robin asked, looking around the house. She opened one of the windows, and saw a video camera and microphone there.

"Oh god no." Robin said.

"I am the trick master!" The microphone stated. "This is my trick house! If you want to take my challenge, then proceed through the scroll in the back!"

"No!" Robin shouted, running for the door, but it was locked. Suddenly, the floor she was standing on shot both she and Wally into the next room, which was arranged in the shape of a question mark.

"Damn it!" Robin shouted, frowning.

"You will be asked five questions, and if you answer them correctly, you will move through the door." The intercom announced.

Robin and Wally moved to the first robot. It was a levitating robot with a square body and round head, which asked a simple question.

"One of these moemon is not a grass type. Which one?" The robot asked. "Lotad, Seedot, or Nincada?"

"Nincada." Wally answered.

"Correct." The robot said, moving out of the way.

They moved on to the next robot.

"Which of these moemon was chasing Professor Birch?" The next robot asked. "Zigzagoon, Poochyena, or Wurmple?"

"None of the above." Wally answered.

"Correct." The robot said, moving out of the way.

Wally and Robin headed down to the third robot.

"Do a full heal and a great ball cost more than a revive?" The third robot asked.

"No." Wally said, shaking his head.

"Correct." The robot said, moving out of the way.

"Rustboro Gym Leader Roxanne used a Geodude. Was it male or female?" The fourth robot asked.

"All moemon are female." Wally answered.

"Correct." The next robot said, moving out of the way for Wally to pick up the scroll and memorize the message.

Wally and Robin moved on to the final robot, which hovered above the green tile floors.

"I am Nomad. I am the perfect robot. I am free of human error." Nomad said. "How many signs are in Lilycove City?"

"Robin do you know?" Wally asked, turning to his companion.

"No, I don't." Robin said, shaking her head. "But I saw something like this on Star Trek."

"Nomad, you are free from human error, correct?" Robin asked, walking up to the robot.

"Correct. Nomad is perfect. Nomad is free from human error." Nomad said. "You must successfully answer the question, or Nomad will sterilize."

"But you were made by a flawed human, which means you're flawed, right?" Robin asked.

"Incorrect. Nomad is free from human error." Nomad said.

"You're wrong, Nomad! If you were made by humans, then you are flawed!" Robin said. "You've made an error, Nomad!"

"Impossible." Nomad said. "I am Nomad. I am free from human error."

"Second, you didn't catch the fact that you made a mistake!" Robin said. "And third, you didn't sterilize yourself for making a mistake! You're flawed, Nomad!"

"Incorrect. Nomad is flawed… Nomad is flawed… Nomad must… ster…i…lize…" Nomad them blew itself up, opening a path to the door.

"Well, that was simple." Robin said, walking to the door.

"Robin, the password is-"

"I don't need it." Robin interrupted. "I have the ultimate password."

Robin entered "Trick Master is Narcissistic" into the door, and it swung open, Robin and Wally walking into the hallway.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Not good, right?<p> 


	24. Chapter 31

Okay, and we're back to May! I know everyone was expecting a lemon, but I'm just not up to it right now. But when it does happen, then I hope you'll all love it!

Sorakeyblade99: Yeah, I love paradoxes. I love kingdom hearts, but that's not where I got Riku from. I got her from a shoujo-ish manga I read. And the score is at six.

Mobiusfan: Did not get that reference.

Some Black Articuno: Meh. I'll always be at the top. (arrogance, conceit, ego-stroking, etc. etc. etc.)

RS: Um… What?

Wamu: Yes, isn't it?

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 31

* * *

><p>"Okay, it's time to head out to the Lavaridge Gym!" May said, smiling, heading down the stone pathway to the steamy gym.<p>

"Alright!" May said, stepping into the gym. "Flannery, I'm ready for my battle!"

"Alright, let's battle!" Flannery exclaimed. "My sexual frustrations are ready to defeat you!"

"Did not need to hear that." Aoshi said, walking into the bleachers.

"Why are you so frustrated?" May asked. "Is there something-"

"Still in earshot." Aoshi shouted.

"Anyways, let's get on with our battle!" Flannery exclaimed. "Mellie, come on out!"

Flannery tossed out a moeball, which her Numel emerged from, smiling dumbly.

"Alright, come out, Run!" May shouted, tossing out a moeball, which Run emerged from, smiling.

"A fire/ground type, huh?" Run asked, smiling. "Great!"

"Ember!" Mellie shouted, spitting flame at Run.

"Fake out!" Run said, appearing in front of Mellie, punching her in the face.

"Damn it!" Mellie shouted, standing up.

"Bubblebeam!" Run shouted, releasing a stream of bubbles. The bubbles caused massive damage to Mellie, and knocked her back quite a ways.

"Overheat!" Mellie shouted, releasing a white-hot beam of fire at Run.

"Whoa!" Run shouted, jumping into the air to avoid the flames. She fell down towards Mellie, fist raised. "Brick break!"

Run slammed her fist down into Mellie, knocking her unconcious.

"Whoa…" Flannery said, returning Mellie to her moeball. "Pretty good, girl! Alright, Mag, it's your turn!"

Flannery tossed out a moeball, which her Slugma emerged from, frowning. Suddenly, her Slugma began evolving. The light around Mag faded, and she evolved into a Magcargo. Mag wore a red dress, with a gray and brown blouse. Her hair was still a crimson red, and reached her back, her eyes also a bright gold.

"Ancientpower!" Mag shouted, releasing several large rocks at Run, who struggled to avoid all of them, one hitting her in the back, knocking her to the ground.

"Bubblebeam!" Run shouted, spitting bubbles at Mag.

"Light screen!" Mag shouted, creating a shining barrier.

"Brick break!" Run shouted, charging forwards, slamming her fist into the wall, breaking through it.

"Not again…" Mag said, shaking.

Run's fist at double power hit Mag head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Two for one!" Run said, smiling.

"Donna, your turn!" Flannery shouted, tossing out a moeball, which her Camerupt emerged from, smiling.

"Bubblebeam!" Run shouted, shooting bubbles at Donna.

"Overheat!" Donna shouted, releasing a white-hot blast of flame, which popped the bubbles and hit Run head on, knocking her skidding across the rock floor. She hit the wall of the gym hard, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Return, Run!" May said, returning Run to her moeball. "Alright, come out, Lolo!"

May tossed out another moeball, which Lolo emerged from, smiling.

"Water pulse!" Lolo shouted, releasing a sphere of water at Donna.

"Take down!" Donna shouted, charging forwards, enduring the water pulse, and slammed into Lolo.

"Brine!" Lolo shouted, standing up.

Nothing happened.

"Um, hello, brine?" Lolo asked, looking around. "Brine?"

"Lolo, what's wrong?" May asked. "I thought brine pulled water out of the air."

"This is a super heated room." Flannery said, smiling. "There is no water in the air."

"Oh sh*t." Lolo said, Donna tackling her, knocking her back.

"I can't do it…" Lolo panted. "To much heat…"

"Okay, return for now." May said, returning Lolo to her moeball. "Alright, Tora, it's your turn!"

May tossed out a moeball, which Tora emerged from, smiling.

"Magnitude!" Donna said, hitting the ground hard enough to create an earthquake.

Tora leapt up into the air, courtesy of her strong legs. She soon enough reached the ceiling, which she used as a spring board. She jumped down towards Donna, and punched her square in the jaw.

"Pretty good…" Donna said, smiling, wiping some of the blood from her mouth. "Take down!" Donna charged forwards at Tora, and body slammed her back into the wall.

"I was caught off guard in my last battle." Donna said. "But now I'm ready to take you down."

"Really…" Tora said, sitting up. She brushed herself off and hopped to her feet, staring at Donna. "Well, let's just see how ready you are…"

"Huh?" Donna asked.

Tora shot forwards at Donna, and released a counter into her stomach, knocking her into the air.

"I'm not done yet!" Tora shouted, jumping up after Donna, slamming her legs into Donna's torso repeatedly, knocking the two of them to the ground, knocking each other unconscious.

"Return…" May said, returning Tora to her moeball.

"Come on out, Coto!" Flannery shouted, tossing out a moeball, which her Torkoal emerged from.

_Now what?_ May thought. _Do I use Lolo again, or…_

"Come on out, Tsubame!" May shouted, tossing out a moeball, which Tsubame emerged from.

"Huh?" Tsubame asked.

"Um, listen, I know it's kind of sudden, but could you please win this battle?" May begged. "I mean, if you lose, the gym challenge is over!"

"Alright, alright, I'll do it…" Tsubame said, turning to face Coto. "B-but not because you asked! J-just because I want to battle too!"

"Okay, I got it…" May sighed.

"Body slam!" Coto shouted, charging at Tsubame.

"Headbutt!" Tsubame shouted, lowering her head, flipping Coto into the air.

"Overheat!" Coto shouted, shooting down a pillar of flame, hitting Tsubame head on.

"Dragon pulse!" Tsubame shouted into the flame, opening her mouth, releasing a shockwave of draconic energy. The sphere shot up, blasting through the overheat, hitting Coto head on. It knocked Coto upwards into the ceiling, and she fell to the ground.

"Zen headbutt!" Tsubame shouted, lowering her head, her body glowing with an azure light. She shot forwards at a high speed and headbutted Coto, charging forwards and slamming her into the wall, creating a massive crater in the side of the gym.

"Return…" Flannery said sadly, returning Coto to her moeball. "Wow… I was beaten twice in a row… I guess I need some practice…"

"Hey, come on, I'm just that awesome." May said, smiling.

"Anyways, here you are." Flannery said, giving May the Heat Badge and a TM. "The TM Contains overheat. You might want to teach it to that Blaziken of yours."

"Alright!" May said, smiling. "That makes four!"

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Please review!<p> 


	25. Chapter 32

Alright, here's another chapter! Please remember to review!

Sorakeyblade99: Thanks!

Jake: At least it's realistic.

Some Black Suicune: Alright, I think I might.

Mobiusfan: Good luck with digimon porn.

Mwakk4ever: Yes, I know.

The haunted haunter: Thanks!

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 32

* * *

><p>"So, where are we going to head out to next?" Aoshi asked.<p>

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" May sighed. "But we're going to go to Petalburg and fight my dad."

"Alright." Aoshi sighed, the two of them exiting the moemon center. "Let's head out there."

Aoshi and May headed out of Lavaridge, but they bumped into Brendan and Leaf on the way out.

"Oh, it's you guys…" Brendan sighed. "You guys are in Lavaridge too?"

"So, what is it you want?" May asked. "I'm ready to battle you."

"Oh, I'm not here for a battle today." Brendan said. "I'm training up my newest moemon. I caught her in the desert."

"Whoa, you went into the desert?" May asked. "How?"

"Here." Brendan said, tossing the Go-Goggles to May. "I used my goggles. You can use them if you want."

"Thanks!" May said, smiling.

"Here, Aoshi, you can use mine." Leaf said, handing Aoshi her goggles. "Okay, Brendan, before we challenge Flannery, I need to visit a store."

"What store?" Brendan asked.

"It's that store where I buy all of my weapons." Leaf said. "They're specially modified to be unable to kill people."

"Whoa, there's a store like that?" Aoshi exclaimed.

"Yeah, where do you think women buy all the mallets and baseball bats they use to hit idiots?" Leaf asked. "Duh."

"Alright, May, let's go." Aoshi said, dragging May away by the wrist, heading down the rocky path. The path soon straightened out into a dirt path, and then faded away all together into the desert.

"Alright!" May exclaimed, walking into the desert, the sand whipping around at their sides. She headed down around the deep sand.

"May, why are we doing this?" Aoshi called out.

"We're looking for treasure!" May exclaimed.

"Oh, god…" Aoshi sighed. "Okay, fine…"

Aoshi and May searched the desert, until they found what appeared to be a large tower.

"Whoa…" May gasped, looking up at the sand-covered tower. "That's amazing…"

Aoshi begrudgingly followed May, as she headed into the large and unstable tower.

May ran up towards the top of the tower, intent on finding the treasure at the top. She was paying so much attention to the tower, that she wasn't looking for the collapsing ground. Aoshi and May soon enough made it to the peak of the tower, and they couldn't believe what they saw.

There were four different moemon that were sitting around the top of the tower.

The first one was a moemon wearing a green and grey dress. The dress was grey, with green trim, and green sleeves. Her hair was white, with red tips, down to her shoulders, and her eyes were red.

"Hello." The moemon said. "I'm Anorith."

The moemon next to her was much more feminine looking. She wore a violet dress with yellow trim and long yellow sleeves, and she had messy pink hair. The base of her hair was black, the center was pink, and the ends were reddish. She stared at the two with her pale golden eyes, unmoving.

"Lileep…" The Lileep said, frowning.

"I'm Armaldo!" The next moemon said, smiling. She wore a bright blue dress with black trim and long blue sleeves. She had a yellow blouse on and blue and black hair down her back, with bright red eyes.

"And I'm Cradily." The final moemon said. She wore a green dress with yellow trim and long green sleeves, with a long green ponytail down to her back, her bangs pink and green. She had golden eyes, and looked at the two with a dull expression.

"SO, what should we do?" Anorith asked, smiling. "It's been a while since we had visitors."

"We need to kill them." Cradily said. "We can't let anyone know we're here."

"Wait, we won't tell anyone!" May exclaimed. "Honest!"

"Not good enough." Cradily said, raising her fist.

"Wait, Cradily!" Armaldo said. "We can't just kill people!"

"Why not?" Cradily asked.

"We could leave the tower…" Lileep, who was sitting in the corner of the sandy tower. "And go underground…"

"I guess…" Cradily sighed. "But even so, what do we do about the tower?"

"Yeah, that is a problem…" May said. "How do we get rid of a tower… Who do we call about destroying a tower or two…?"

May pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Is he there?" May asked. "What? They got him? Oh, well… Can I ask for a favor?"

"Okay." May said, hanging up. "Let's go evacuate you guys."

"Wait, why are you guys all hanging out in the tower, anyway?" Aoshi asked.

"Well, we've lived in this hard to find tower for so long to be away from trainers." Anorith explained. "We don't want to be captured by trainers, we just want to live together in peace."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" May said. "Alright, guys, we'll take you out of the tower. You can go underground after that." May and Aoshi led the moemon out of the tower, and stood a ways away.

"What are we waiting for?" Aoshi asked.

"Just watch…" May sighed.

"Allahu Akbar!" A voice shouted, as a plane came circling down towards the tower, hitting it head on, blowing a hole in the desert floor.

"Alright!" Armaldo said, smiling. "Let's go to our new home!"

Armaldo leaped into the large hole, falling down into the pit below.

"See ya…" Cradily said, waving. She and Lileep jumped into the hole, falling down into the underground tunnel.

"Thank you so much for your help." Anorith said, bowing. "I hope we see you again sometime. You're not that bad for humans."

Anorith entered the tunnel, and May sealed it up using the sand and debris from the tower, sealing the ancient moemon away for good.

"Alright, Aoshi, let's go." May said. "I need to train harder for my battle with the old man."

* * *

><p>So, that chapter wasn't good. Anyways, please review, okay?<p> 


	26. Chapter 34

Alright, it's time for Wally's battle with Norman! Review!

Sorakeyblade99: Thank you.

Guardian54: I did.

Hao 34: Great, I can't wait to see it!

Wamu: About that many.

Jake: Yeah, but that would be hard.

Mobiusfan: It's just in the community, so it shouldn't be that hard.

RB77: Thanks!

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 34

* * *

><p>"Alright, it's time for me to go…" Wally said, taking a deep breath, and stepping into the gym. The gym had wood floors and wood walls, and resembled a dojo. The dojo had a mat for the gym battle, with Norman standing on the other side.<p>

Norman had black hair and wore a red sweater and blue jeans, and he looked at Wally, frowning.

"It's been a long time, Wally." Norman said, smiling. "I believe the last time you entered my gym was when you were ten. As I recall, my daughter bet the usual that you couldn't beat my gym, and you ended up having to go through the entire day with an enormous wet-spot on your pants from my garden hose."

"Don't remind me!" Wally exclaimed, blushing. "Anyways, I'm going to battle!"

"Okay." Norman said, laughing. "Maybe this time you can finally win a bet with my daughter!"

"Right!" Robin said, snickering. "Maybe you won't have to wet yourself…"

"Alright, alright!" Wally exclaimed, blushing. "Come on, go, Rose!"

Wally tossed out a moeball, which Rose emerged from, smiling.

"Go, Patchouli." Norman said, tossing out a moeball, which a Spinda emerged from, smiling.

The Spinda wore a red and white dress, or, should I say, a white dress with red spots all over it. She wore a big white hat with red spots, with two large ears sticking out of the top. Her hair was a creamy color, and down to her shoulders, and her eyes were red.

"Psybeam!" Patchouli said, dancing, releasing a beam of rainbow light at Rose.

"Ouch!" Rose exclaimed, picking herself up.

"Teeter dance!" Patchouli said, smiling, spinning around, releasing a confusing energy from her beautiful dance, confusing Rose.

"Magical leaf!" Rose said, releasing a blast of rainbow leaves, hitting Patchouli head on.

"Wow, I didn't know you could still aim straight!" Patchouli said, smiling.

"Toxic spikes!" Rose shouted, releasing glowing purple spikes across the field.

"Okay, return, Rose." Wally said, returning Rose to her moeball.

"Wally!" Robin shouted.

"Okay, come out, Emiri!" Wally exclaimed, tossing out a moeball, which Emiri emerged from.

However, when Emiri emerged, she began panting.

"Eria, what's wrong?" Wally exclaimed.

"Poison…" Emiri panted.

"Crap!" Wally exclaimed, looking at the spikes on the field. "Rose, you spread spikes on my side of the field also!"

"Tch…" Emiri muttered, pulling a Pecha Berry out of her pocket, biting into it. "Agility!"

Emiri jumped into the air over the spikes, and began leaping off the air, heading straight for Patchouli on tracks of air.

"Psybeam!" Patchouli shouted, shooting a rainbow beam at Emiri.

"Detect." Emiri said, bending out of the way, avoiding the beam.

She leapt down, and used brick break to knock Patchouli unconscious.

"Return." Norman said, returning Patchouli to her moeball. "Alright, Vivi, come out!"

Norman tossed out a moeball, which a Vigoroth emerged from. She wore a white shirt and white pants, and she had wild white hair down to her shoulders and red eyes. However, she soon began stumbling due to the poison.

"Return." Wally said, returning Emiri to her moeball. "Alright, Rose, you're up again!"

Wally tossed out a moeball, which Rose emerged from, smiling.

"Magical leaf!" Rose shouted, releasing a blast of rainbow leaves at Vivi.

"Façade." Norman ordered. Vivi charged across the dojo field, and tackled Rose. Her body began glowing violet and she released a blast into Rose, sending her flying into the wall.

"Rose!" Wally cried out. "Return!"

"Well, at least you didn't cry this time." Norman said. "You're growing up, Wally."

"Alright…" Wally said. "Riku, you ready for your first battle?"

Wally tossed out a moeball, which Riku emerged from, smiling.

"My first battle?" Riku asked. "Alright!"

Riku suddenly stumbled due to the effects of the poison.

"Pecha Berry!" Wally said, tossing a berry to Riku, who caught it and bit into it.

"These guys use a move called Façade." Wally said. "If they're affected by a status condition, the move power doubles!"

_Just like Norman…_ Wally thought, staring at his adversary. _Turning every disadvantage into an advantage…_

* * *

><p>"Every disadvantage into an advantage?" Aoshi asked as he and May headed for Petalburg. "What does that mean?"<p>

"It's my fathers' catchphrase." May said. "Every single time I've seen him fight, he turned every problem into a supplement for his power. He even invented a move called Façade that allows him to take status conditions and use them as power boosters."

"Wow, that's scary." Aoshi said. "I'm glad I don't have to battle him."

"Yeah." May said, nodding. "I feel bad for anyone who is battling him."

* * *

><p>"Thunderbolt!" Riku shouted, holding her hands up, creating a sphere of blue and yellow electricity. She placed it on the ground, and released it at Vivi.<p>

"Faint attack!" Vivi shouted, disappearing, reappearing behind Riku, hitting her in the back.

"To bad…" Riku said, smiling, hitting the ground. "I left you a little parting gift…"

Vivi looked at her hand, which was crackling with electricity.

"My static paralyzes on contact!" Riku said, smiling. "To bad!"

"Slash!" Vivi shouted, charging her hand with energy, slashing it down at Riku.

"Gotcha!" Riku said, grabbing her claws, blocking her from striking her.

"Now, watch this!" Riku said, smiling. "Thunder!"

Riku created a bolt of lightning, which arched down at Vivi, hitting her head on, charging her with a body of lightning, completely covering the two in a veil.

"All done!" Riku said, smiling, when the electricity faded, and Vivi lay down, unconscious.

"Return." Norman said, returning Vivi to her moeball.

"Great job!" Wally exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"Simple!" Riku said, smiling. "The static that paralyzed her body acted as the perfect conductor and magnifier for my thunder! If she can turn a disadvantage to an advantage, I can turn her advantage into a disadvantage!"

"That doesn't make any sense…" Wally sighed.

"Whatev's!" Riku said, smiling. "So, who's next?"

"Come out, Massu!" Norman shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Linoone emerged from, smiling. She wore a white dress with brown stripes, and she had long flowing white and brown hair down her back and blue eyes.

"Façade!" Massu shouted, charging forwards at Riku, her body glowing, and releasing a purple energy from the poison into Riku. Riku shot backwards into the wall, creating a massive hole in the side of the wall.

"Okay, send out your next moemon." Norman said.

"Nope!" Riku said, smiling, running back into the gym, smiling. "I'm still he~re!"

"Headbutt!" Massu said, lowering her head, charging at Riku.

"Spark!" Riku shouted, charging forwards at Massu, her body filled with electricity. The two of them collided head on, knocking themselves back.

"Sorry…" Riku panted. "Guess I'm out… But that Linoone is still paralyzed, at least…"

Riku fell unconscious, hitting the ground.

"Riku, return!" Wally said, returning Riku to her moeball. "Alright, Emiri, it's your turn!"

Wally tossed out a moeball, which Emiri emerged from, smiling.

"Alright, it's my turn…" Emiri said, smiling.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter?<p> 


	27. Chapter 35

Wow, didn't get many reviews… Oh, well, please review this time!

Sorakeyblade99: Yeah, I used my Aggron.

Jelly pin: I thought to use rest, but I didn't think to use anything else.

Some Black Guy: She's afraid of her old man.

xXLeafdappleXx: Yeah, I know.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 35

* * *

><p>"Brick break!" Emiri said, charging at Massu. She slammed her finger into Massu, knocking her back.<p>

"Wow…" Emiri said, surprised, when Massu stood up. "You're pretty strong."

"Façade!" Massu exclaimed, charging at Emiri, releasing energy into her.

"Protect!" Emiri said, her body glowing, blocking the attack.

"Headbutt!" Massu exclaimed, lowering her head, charging at Emiri.

"Agility." Emiri said, jumping into the air, bouncing off the air, landing behind Massu. She reached her arm back and grabbed Massu by the hair, throwing her to the floor. "Now, brick break!" Emiri slammed their finger into Massu, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Norman said, returning Massu to her moeball. "Alright, Keka, come out!" Norman tossed out a moeball which his Slaking emerged from. His Slaking wore a brown shirt and brown pants, with furry white hair down to her back and red eyes.

"Crap, the poison's kicking in…" Emiri said, panting.

"Faint attack…" Keka said, yawning. She disappeared, and reappeared behind Emiri.

Keka raised her fist to punch Emiri, but Emiri blocked it with protect.

"Brick…" Emiri spun around, only to see Keka standing there, yawning, not really doing anything. "…break?"

Emiri shoved her finger into Keka, knocking her back.

"Counter!" Keka shouted, spinning around, punching Emiri in the stomach with her powerful fist, knocking her into the air.

Keka then fell to the ground and began relaxing, not doing much of anything.

"Focus, would you?" Emiri exclaimed, charging at Keka, raising her fist. "Brick break!" She punched Keka in the air, snapping her awake.

"Yawn…" Keka said, yawning into Emiri's face, putting her to sleep.

"I'm not asleep yet…" Emiri gasped out. "Leaf blade!" Emiri charged her leg with a green blade of energy, and kicked it at Keka, knocking her back, as Emiri fell asleep.

"Emiri, return." Wally said, returning Emiri to her moeball. "Alright, Eria, come out!"

Wally tossed out a moeball, which Eria emerged from.

"Ah, so that's Eria." Norman said, smiling. "Alright, Keka, use façade!" Keka charged forwards, her body glowing.

"Double team!" Eria said, creating multiple copies of herself. Keka hit one of them, but she just went through it.

"Magical leaf!" Eria said, as the clones released leaves, all of which shot into Keka, knocking her forwards.

"Faint attack." Keka said, disappearing, reappearing behind the true area. Keka slammed her fist into Eria, knocking her forwards.

"Ouch…" Eria said, standing up, rubbing her shoulder. "Psybeam!" Eria released a rainbow beam of energy at Keka, hitting her head on when she was in her relaxing state.

Suddenly, Eria began glowing with a white light. The light around Eria faded, and she stood in her new form.

"Wow…" Eria said, looking at her new body. "Amazing…" Eria wore a very long dress with green sleeves and green hair down to her neck and red eyes.

"So… beautiful…" Wally said in awe. Wally opened up his moedex, and looked at Eria's new form.

**Moemon**: Gardevoir

**Name**: Eria

**Species**: Embrace Moemon

**Type**: Psychic

**Current Level**: 30

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Gardevoir, like their pre-evolutions, consume human foods.

**Ability**:Trace

**Height**: 5'09"

**Weight**: 113.7lbs

**Cup** **Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Poison, Fighting

**Weak Against**: Dark, Bug, and Ghost

**Attacks**: Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Psybeam, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Will O'wisp, Shadow Sneak, Teleport

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Kirlia

**Info: **Gardevoir are very well known. They are the Holy Grail of moemon, and the most well liked due to their shyness and sexual experience. They are willing to do ANYTHING for their trainers, and finding one is like a godsend to trainers. There is not another moemon that is more desired, as they are practically human due to their advanced personalities and love.

"Façade!" Keka shouted, charging at Eria.

"Psychic…" Eria said, holding up her hand, holding Keka in the air using her psychic powers. She through Keka backwards into the wall, and released a psybeam, hitting her head on.

Keka was blown through the wall, and hit the ground hard. Keka lay there, sleeping, and stood up, walking over to the gym and climbing through the hole, walking towards Eria.

"Faint attack…" Keka said, yawning. She disappeared and appeared behind Eria, throwing a punch at her.

"Teleport." Eria said, disappearing, avoiding the fist. She appeared behind Keka, and held up her hand, using psychic powers to lift Keka into the air and threw her to the ground.

"Ah…" Keka said, sitting up, stretching, before falling to the ground again, so lazy that she went to sleep.

"Psybeam!" Eria said, holding up her hand, releasing the blast of psychic energy into Keka, knocking her back, and waking her up.

"Façade!" Keka shouted, charging at Eria full force, slamming into her. Keka charged forwards and hit Eria against the wall hard, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Psychic…" Eria gasped out, pushing Keka off of her, holding her in the air.

"Let go of me!" Keka shouted, struggling against the blue aura.

"No…" Eria said. "I need to win… Eria released a psybeam from her hand, which hit Keka head on, knocking her back into the wall, unconscious.

"Return." Norman said, returning Keka to her moeball. "You've done well, Wally. I knew you might put up a good fight, but I never expected you to win."

"I've grown." Wally said, nodding.

"Yes." Norman said, nodding. "Yes, you have. And I'm proud to give you this."

Norman walked up to Wally, and handed him the Balance Badge as well as a TM.

"That TM contains façade. If you're damaged by a status condition, it does double damage. Use it well." Norman said. "Good luck on your journey, Wally."

"Thank you." Wally said, nodding, returning Eria to her moeball.

"Alright, you won again!" Robin said, smiling. "So, let's head out to the next gym!"

Robin and Wally exited the Petalburg Gym, and bumped into May and Aoshi.

"Oh, Wally, so how'd your match against the old man go?" May asked, smirking. "You lost, right?"

"No." Wally said, shaking his head, showing May the Balance Badge. "I won!"

"Wow." May said, surprised. "I can't believe you won!"

"Didn't we still have a bet in place?" Wally asked, smiling.

"N-no, don't be silly." May said, patting Wally on the head, smiling. "Well, I'd better go in to battle the old man! Let's go, Aoshi!"

May, sweating bullets, grabbed onto Aoshi's collar and dragged him into the gym.

* * *

><p>So, we're at the old father-daughter battle next chapter! Please review, everyone!<p> 


	28. Chapter 36

Well, I got more this time! And now we're back to May! Review!

Sorakeyblade99: Yeah, I like Gardevoir too.

Wamu: Yes. Yes they are.

Guardian54: Yes. Yes they will be.

Jake: Okay.

Mobiusfan: Yes. Not now, but soon.

Some Black Kage: I used Mightyena and Aggron. Mightyena used swagger to confuse Slaking, and then Aggron took him down.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 36

* * *

><p>"Well, May." Norman said, laughing. "You're the second unexpected opponent here today."<p>

"I'm back, old man." May said, smirking. "I hope your moemon are all healed up, cause I'm gonna kick your ass."

"You always use such foul language…" Norman sighed. "Oh, well, let's get this battle started."

"Okay, come on out, Kumo!" May said, tossing out a moeball, which Kumo emerged from.

"Patchouli, go." Norman said, tossing out a moeball, which Patchouli emerged from, smiling dumbly.

"Psybeam!" Patchouli said, releasing a rainbow beam of energy, which hit Kumo head on, knocking her backwards.

"Faint attack!" Kumo said, vanishing, appearing behind Patchouli. Her hair shifted into a blade, cutting into Patchouli's back, knocking her forwards.

"Psybeam!" Patchouli shouted, releasing a beam of psychic energy from her hands while flying through the air. The beam hit Kumo, knocking her back into the wall, the two hitting opposite walls.

"Psybeam!" Patchouli shouted, jumping up, releasing a beam of energy at Kumo.

"Shadow ball!" Kumo said, creating a sphere of darkness energy in her mouth, releasing it out into the psybeam. I plowed through the psybeam and hit Patchouli, but passed right through her.

"Focus punch!" Patchouli said, running at Kumo. Even her running was erratic, and she couldn't run through a straight line. She raised her fist at Kumo, throwing a glowing punch.

"Crap!" Kumo exclaimed, jumping up into the air.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Patchouli exclaimed, jumping into the air after her. She threw a punch at Kumo once more. Kumo's hair shifted into a large mouth in front of her.

"Bite!" Kumo said, biting down on Patchouli's arm with her own enormous mouth.

"Aghh!" Patchouli cried out.

"Baton pass." Kumo said, vanishing.

"Wh-what?" Patchouli exclaimed, falling to the ground.

"Brick break!" Run exclaimed, running across the wooden floor, hitting Patchouli in the stomach as she neared the ground, knocking her into the far wall, unconscious.

"Return." Norman said, returning Kumo to her moeball. "May, you've gotten much better. I honestly didn't expect that kind of strategy from someone like you."

"You got that right!" Aoshi called out from the stands. "She's not very clever! I'm guessing it was a spur of the moment strategy from her Mawile!"

"Shut up!" May exclaimed at Aoshi.

"Alright, Vivi, come out." Norman said, tossing out a moeball, which Vivi emerged from, growling angrily.

"Bubblebeam!" Run shouted, spitting bubbles at Vivi.

"Slash!" Vivi shouted, cutting through the bubbles.

"Bubblebeam!" Run spit even more bubbles at Vivi, who, instead of slashing through them, used faint attack.

Vivi vanished, and appeared behind Run, hitting her in the back.

"Counter!" Run grabbed onto Vivi's shirt and pulled her over her shoulder, raising a fist up into her stomach, sending Vivi skidding across the dojo.

"Pretty good." Vivi said, rubbing her stomach, frowning.

"Façade!" Vivi shouted, glowing, charging at Run.

"Zen headbutt!" Run said, lowering her head, charging at Vivi. The two of them collided with each other, knocking each other back onto the wooden floor.

"You're pretty good." Vivi said, laughing. "I remember when you were a little Lotad, and I would throw you across the room every now and then."

"And now we're fighting on equal footing." Run said. "Oh, and by the way, this is game over."

"Wh-what?" Vivi asked. Suddenly, vines began sprouting all across her body, sealing her up. "What the hell is this?"

"That's my leech seed." Run said. "It's pretty powerful, right?"

"Let go of me, you…"

"Now then, I'm going to have to steal a technique." Run said, raising her fist, one finger sticking out. "Brick break!"

Run charged forwards and jammed her finger into Vivi's chest, knocking her backwards into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Norman said, returning Vivi to her moeball. "Alright, Massu, it's your turn!"

Norman tossed out a moeball, which Massu emerged from.

"Bubblebeam!" Run shouted, releasing a stream of bubbles out at Massu.

"Slash!" Massu said, cutting through the bubbles. She lowered her head and charged at Run, performing a headbutt.

"Zen headbutt!" Run said, the two of them colliding with each other, knocking each other backwards.

"Belly drum!" Massu said, slapping her stomach, her body glowing with a red aura.

"Bubble beam!" Run shouted once more, shooting another stream of bubbles.

"Headbutt!" Massu charged at the bubbles, breaking through them easily, headbutting Run in the stomach, knocking her back and through the wall.

"Return." May said, returning Run to her moeball. "Alright, Tsubame, let's go!"

"Another gym battle so soon?" Tsubame asked, frowning. "Alright, I guess I'll help you…"

"Headbutt!" Massu shouted, charging at Tsubame.

"Ember!" Tsubame said, shooting some flames at Massu.

"Sorry." Massu called out, shaking off the flames. "You'll have to try better!"

Massu hit Tsubame with her head, knocking her backwards. Tsubame hit the ground hard, and began skidding across the wood.

"Damn it…" Tsubame said, growling. "Dragon dance!" Tsubame released a glowing red and violet tornado surging around her body, increasing her power.

"Headbutt!" Massu shouted, lowering her head at Tsubame.

"Zen headbutt!" Tsubame lowered her head, her body glowing blue. She charged forwards and the two collided with each other, knocking them back.

"Even with my power boost, she's still better…" Tsubame frowned. Suddenly, Tsubame's body began glowing white.

"Alright, Tsubame!" May called out, smiling. "You're evolving!"

The light around Tsubame faded, and she stood in her new form. She wore a white shirt and white skirt, and she had white-silver hair down to her shoulders, and yellow eyes.

"Wait, just let me check your data…" May said, pulling out her moedex.

**Moemon**: Shelgon

**Name**: Tsubame

**Species**: Endurance Moemon

**Type**: Dragon

**Current Level**: 32

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Shelgon consume meats.

**Ability**:Rock Head

**Height**: 5'02"

**Weight**: 99.8lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Dragon

**Weak Against**: Dragon and Ice

**Attacks**: Rage, Leer, Bite, Headbutt, Focus Energy, Ember, Dragon Dance, Dragonbreath, Protect

**Evolves into**: Salamence (Lvl 50)

**Evolves From**: Bagon

**Info: **Shelgon are very powerful and very enduring. They can withstand most attacks, and they slam their heads against rocks in order to become stronger. They still hold their aspirations of flight, and believe that the more powerful they are, they get closer to being able to fly. Their incredibly strong-willed, but still care for their masters greatly.

"Aw, you still want to fly!" May said, smiling.

"I-It's not funny!" Tsubame exclaimed,blushing.

"Headbutt!" Massu shouted, charging at Tsubame.

"Dragonbreath!" Tsubame shouted, spitting violet flames at Massu, which hit her head on, paralyzing her.

"Zen headbutt!" Tsubame shouted, charging at Massu.

"Façade!" Massu shouted, glowing, releasing a blast of energy out of her body, hitting Tsubame head on. It hit her in the stomach and knocked her backwards, into the wall.

"Tsubame!" May shouted.

"Damn it…" Tsubame growled. "Evolving puts too much stress onto me…"

Tsubame collapsed to the ground, falling unconscious.

"Return…" May said, returning Tsubame to her moeball. "Alright, Kumo, I need your help again!"

May tossed out a moeball, which Kumo emerged from.

"Alright, let's do this!" Kumo said, smiling.

* * *

><p>So, how was that? Good? Not so good?<p> 


	29. Chapter 37

Wow. I got only two reviews last time. So please, please review this time!

Jake: Maybeeee : )

: Since May, Wally, and Brendan don't have set personalities, they're excellent OC's!

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 37

* * *

><p>"Headbutt!" Massu shouted, lowering her head, charging down the wood floor at Kumo.<p>

Kumo's hair shifted into twin blades, which cut into Massu. Kumo knocked Massu back, and she skid across the floor.

"Dig." Massu said, clawing through the wood and into the dirt below the gym.

"Crap." Kumo said, looking around frantically.

Massu emerged from beneath the ground and struck Kumo in the back with her claws. Kumo spun around, but Massu already jumped underground once more.

"Alright…" Kumo said, closing her eyes. "I can work with not seeing my enemy."

Kumo listened very closely to the sound of Massu digging underground, and spun around to face her just as she emerged.

Kumo's hair shot out and grabbed onto Massu's arms, holding onto her in the shape of hands.

"Alright…" Kumo said, raising her hand. "Brick break."

Kumo's hand began glowing white and she brought her fist up into Massu's stomach, knocking her into the air. Massu hit the wooden ground hard, laying there unconscious.

"Return." Norman said, returning Massu to her moeball. "Alright, Keka, it's up to you!"

Norman tossed out a moeball, which Keka emerged from, yawning.

"Brick break!" Kumo shouted, charging at Keka, fist raised, She slammed her fist into Keka's stomach at full power.

Keka grabbed onto Kumo's hand, keeping her in place.

"Counter!" Keka exclaimed, driving her fist up into Kumo's stomach, knocking her into the air.

"Crap…" Kumo gasped out, panting.

"Faint attack!" Keka said, disappearing. She appeared behind Kumo and raised both fists, sledge hammering Kumo into the wood ground, creating a large crater in the wood.

"Return." May said, returning Kumo to her moeball. "Alright, Tora, it's all up to you!"

May tossed out a moeball, which Tora emerged from. Tora charged at Keka right off the bat, raising her first.

"Fire punch!" Tora shouted, charging her fist with flames. She punched Keka in the stomach as she was loafing, burning her.

"Pretty good…" Keka said, standing up, smiling. "But, you're not very smart."

Keka charged forwards at a very surprising speed for someone so lazy, her body glowing white. She released a red aura into Tora as she tackled her, knocking her backwards. Tora hit the ground hard and lay there, unmoving.

"Very good." Norman said. "Unfortunately, you weren't strong enough."

"Don't… give me… that crap…" Tora said, picking herself up, glaring at Norman. "I'm not down yet…"

"Well, I'm surprised." Norman said, chuckling. "Your Blaziken has some drive, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does." Tora growled. She charged at the loafing Keka, and began glowing. She released a blast of reversal into Keka, knocking her backwards.

"Damn it!" Keka shouted, charging at Tora, who ducked under her fist.

"Blaze kick!" Tora shouted, placing her hands on the wood for leverage, and kicked up into Keka, knocking her into the air.

"Double kick!" Tora shouted, kicking off the ground with double force, jumping into the air. She slammed one of her legs into the airborne Slaking's stomach, and then the other leg into her back, knocking her to the ground.

"Counter!" Keka shouted, preparing a fist for her counter, but Tora beat her to it and punched her in the stomach, knocking her back, Keka falling to the ground unconscious.

"Return." Norman said, returning Keka to her moeball.

"Alright, I won!" May said, smiling.

"I'm surprised." Norman said, walking up to May, smiling. "I knew that the day would come when you would surpass me, but I didn't expect it to come so soon. I thought you would beat me somewhere around Chapter 70."

"Well, I'm strong!" May said, grinning cheerfully.

"Yes." Norman said, laughing. He handed May a badge and a TM. "You are deserving of the Balance Badge. Now, you must go out into your future."

"Yes!" May exclaimed, raising her fist into the air.

Aoshi and May left the gym, May in exceptionally high spirits.

"Alright, we need to get to Mauville so we can travel to Fortree." Aoshi said, checking the map.

"How do we do that?" May asked.

"Like this." Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Cara emerged from. "Okay, Cara, I need you to take us to Mauville!"

"Ugh…" Cara said, frowning. "That sounds like too much work…"

"Cara…"

"Alright, I'll do it…" Cara sighed, her wings growing larger. Aoshi and May climbed onto her back, and her wings beat hard and she flew up into the air.

Cara touched down in Mauville, and with a yawn she returned to her moeball.

"Alright, let's head out!" Aoshi said, walking over to the river dividing the two islands.

"How do we do that?" May asked.

"Like this." Aoshi said, pulling a moeball off of May's belt, and pressing the button.

"Ah, I'm up!" Lolo said, smiling cheerfully. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Lolo, can you used surf to carry us across?" Aoshi asked.

"Alright, alright…" Lolo sighed. She puckered her lips and began blowing into the water, creating a thin bubble. "Okay, get on."

May was reluctant to step on the bubble, but when she did she realized that it didn't pop. Aoshi sat on the bubble next to her, and began fishing something out of his bag.

"What's that?" May asked.

"A fishing rod." Aoshi answered. "I figured that if we have a long time to wait, I might as well do some fishing."

Aoshi cast the lure into the water, as Lolo began moving the bubble forwards across the water.

"Whoa!" Aoshi exclaimed, his rod suddenly catching on something. The line pulled tight, and a moemon was pulled out of the water, as they simultaneously crashed into the opposing shore.

"Ouch…" May said, rubbing her head. "How about a safer landing next time?"

"Sorry, mistress!" Lolo said, smiling, returning to her moeball.

Aoshi stood up and help the young moemon he'd hooked to her feet.

"Sorry…" The moemon said, frowning. "You didn't have to hook me. Your bad luck, I guess…"

The moemon wore a dirty brown dress and messy dark blue hair down to her neck, covering her dull red eyes. She carried an expression of mixed sadness and disgust, like someone who'd given up on life.

"What do you mean?" Aoshi asked.

"I'll head back now…" The moemon sighed. "I won't bother you anymore."

"Sorry, not good enough." Aoshi said, pulling a moeball off of his belt, tossing it at the distraught moemon, catching it. Aoshi released the moemon, and looked at her. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Why would you do that?" The moemon asked, frowning.

May frowned, storming up to the moemon, slapping her across the face.

"What's your problem?" May demanded. "Why are you so negative?"

"Because…" The moemon said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm ugly…"

"You're not ugly…" Aoshi said, running his fingers through her hair, scraping it away from her eyes. "You just need more self-esteem! You'll be beautiful soon enough, just you wait!"

"No… No I won't…" The moemon shaking her head. "Feebas are all ugly and disgusting! No one wants us on their team!"

"Alright." Aoshi said. "Your name is now Mio."

"Wh-what?" Mio asked, surprised. "But I don't deserve a name!"

"Why do you keep saying that?" May asked, frowning.

"B-because…" Mio couldn't finish her sentence, and she simply continued crying, rolling up into the fetal position on the sandy shore.

Aoshi pulled out his moedex, and began checking the data on Mio.

**Moemon**: Feebas

**Name**: Mio

**Species**: Fish Moemon

**Type**: Water

**Current Level**: 35

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Feebas consume fish and plants.

**Ability**:Swift Swim

**Height**: 4'06"

**Weight**: 95lbs

**Cup** **Size**: A

**Strong Against**: Ground, Fire, and Rock

**Weak Against**: Grass, Electric

**Attacks**: Splash, Tackle, Flail

**Evolves into**: Milotic (Beauty)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Feebas are very dirty, and are considered very unattractive and ugly by many. Very few trainers ever look for Feebas, because of how weak they are. This has led Feebas to have little to no self-esteem, and because of that, they never go near humans, and even if a human tries to catch them, they don't believe they are worth catching.

"Alright, that's enough!" Two grunts from Team Aqua shouted, appearing in front of the group. "Now, hand over the Feebas!"

"Why?" Aoshi asked. "What do you want with her?"

"Our boss wants to use her for some reason!" The Team Aqua grunt shouted. "Now hand her over!"

Aoshi looked at Mio, who looked at the two fearfully and shook her head.

"Sorry, she doesn't want to go with you." Aoshi called out.

"Then we're taking her by force!" The two grunts shouted, tossing out moeballs, which Carvanha emerged from.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Good or not? And please review!<p> 


	30. Chapter 38

Okay, I've got a lot of reviews! Still, I want more!

Tymes24: Alright, I'll see if I can work your character in (It'll probably only be a cameo only, but that's the best I can do)

Child of Hell: Awesome!

Guardian54: Maybe something like that…

Wamu: Yes they will be.

Mwak4ever: Yes he did.

Some Black Flareon: Well, I just used my favorites.

GodlikeLegendary: Yeah, real stupid.

Jake: You're welcome.

Mobiusfan: I'm not sure if I could now, but I might eventually.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 38

* * *

><p>"Give us the Feebas!" The grunt ordered.<p>

"No." Aoshi said, shaking his head.

"Alright, Vana, use crunch!" The grunt shouted.

"Okay, Mio, you fight them off!" Aoshi ordered.

"M-me?" Mio exclaimed. "B-but I'm not powerful…"

"Don't worry." Aoshi said, smiling. "I'm sure you can do it!"

"A-alright…" Mio said, blushing. She charged at the Carvanha, and tackled her.

"Let go of me!" The Carvanha ordered, thrashing around.

"No!" Mio said, using flail to hit Carvanha repeatedly.

"Get off!" Carvanha shouted, kicking Mio in the stomach, knocking her back.

"You ugly little girl…" Vana said, frowning. She stood up and stood over Mio, kicking her in the stomach. Mio skidded across the sand, and lay still.

"Come on, Mio,I know you can do it!" Aoshi shouted.

"I'll try…" Mio panted, standing up.

"Stay down, you fool." The other Carvanha said, kicking Mio back down to the ground. Vana straddled her waist, and began hitting her across the face.

"You pathetic sow." Vana said, hitting Mio across the face again. "Why doesn't your entire ugly species just die already?"

"Damn it…" Mio said, shaking, as bit her lip angrily. ""I-I'm not UGLYYYY!"

Mio screamed out in anger, and her body began glowing with a bright white light, knocking Vana off of her and into the air, Vana hitting the ground hard.

The light around Mio faded, and she stood before them, her beauty shining out. She wore a scaly blue leotard which revealed her cleavage. She had long, flowing blonde hair with red highlights down her back, and bright blue eyes which matched her tights.

"Aqua tail." Mio said, charging down the beach. She leapt into the air, a whirlpool of water flowing around her legs, as she slammed them into Vana and her partner, knocking them back.

"Take down!" The other Carvanha shouted, charging at Mio.

"Dragon pulse." Mio said, smiling, holding up her hand. She released a violet sphere of draconic energy into the Carvanha, knocking her through the air into Vana, the two hitting their trainers.

"Crap!" The grunts shouted. "Run!" The two grunts took off for the hills, leaving the three standing there.

"Wow…" May said, staring a Mio. "You look so beautiful…"

"I-I… What?" Mio asked, feeling her face and body. She ran over to the water, peered over it and looking at her reflection.

"I-I'm so beautiful…" Mio said, her tears falling into the water. "I-I…"

Aoshi wrapped his arms around Mio's waist and pulled her into the air, pulling her on top of him.

"H-hey!" Mio said, laughing.

"You aren't sad anymore, right?" Aoshi asked, smiling.

"No…" Mio said, shaking her head, smiling. "And I have to thank you. If it wasn't for you giving me self-confidence, I never would have evolved."

"Oh, I was happy to." Aoshi said, smiling. "After all, you're my moemon."

"Thank you, master!" Mio said, hugging Aoshi tightly, rubbing her fairly voluptuous body against him, causing him to get hard.

"Um, Mio…" Aoshi said, blushing.

"Oh, sorry!" Mio said, getting off of Aoshi. "Wow, I've never made anyone hard before…"

"Alright, better check your data…" Aoshi said, crawling away, trying to become flaccid again.

**Moemon**: Milotic

**Name**: Mio

**Species**: Tender Moemon

**Type**: Water

**Current Level**: 36

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Milotic are omnivorous and can consume anything.

**Ability**:Marvel Scale

**Height**: 5'07"

**Weight**: 106.1lbs

**Cup** **Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Ground, Fire, and Rock

**Weak Against**: Grass, Electric

**Attacks**: Flail, Water Gun, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Recover, Captivate, Aqua Tail, Rain Dance, Dragonbreath, Dragon Pulse, Mist

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Feebas

**Info: **Milotic are one of the most beautiful moemon in the world, and are considered the most beautiful by most factions of people. However, unlike other beautiful moemon, they are not smug about their beauty, because they know very well how it feels to be ugly. They care greatly for their masters, and will do anything to thank them for past kindness. Their scales' beauty reflects their masters' love for them.

"Alright, Master, so let's get this started…" Mio said, reaching down for Aoshi's belt, but he lightly slapped her hand away.

"Later, okay?" Aoshi said, blushing.

"Yes, master." Mio said, fawning over Aoshi's waist, refusing to release.

"Um, what are you doing?" Aoshi asked.

"Well, I'm not letting you go until we make a pact, so you can't go anywhere." Mio said, smiling.

"Ah, it's you." A voice said.

"Crap, it's Brendan…" May said, face palming, not even having to turn around to see Brendan.

"Whoa, you caught a Milotic?" Leaf exclaimed, running up to Mio. "You look beautiful!"

"Thank you!" Mio said, smiling. "You're very pretty as well, miss!"

"Aw, you're so sweet!" Leaf said, hugging Mio tightly.

"Oh, well look who it is." The five turned to face Steven Stone, who was walking down the beach.

"Oh, hi Steven!" May said, waving.

"So, May, I'm guessing this is your friend, Brendan?" Steven asked.

"Yeah." May said, nodding.

"Well, I heard you were taking the gym challenge, and I got you each a gift." Steven said, smiling. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two stones, handing one to May and the other to Brendan.

"What's this?" May asked, holding up her stone. It was a blue stone that looked as though it had bubbles inside of it, and it shown in the translucent light.

"That's a water stone." Steven said. "Brendan, that's a leaf stone. Use them well, for they will only work once."

"Okay, got it!" Brendan said, nodding. "So, May, how many moemon do you have now?"

"Five." May said, holding up her hand. "You?"

"Well, I only have five too." Brendan said. "But mine are stronger!"

"I'm sure they are." May said, nodding. "Alright, Aoshi, we should probably go find you somewhere private where you can make a pact with your Milotic, right?"

"That would be ideal…" Aoshi said, pulling against Mio as he tried to walk forwards, ending up having to drag their weights.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? And yes, I am openly stating the Milotic is more beautiful than Gardevoir, but ONLY AS A MOEMON. Obviously, Gardevoir is the more beautiful POKEMON, because she's human-like. But if they both looked like humans, I'd probably think that Milotic was more beautiful, considering that max beauty is what's needed to evolve her.<p> 


	31. Chapter 39

Okay, so now we're back to Wally! Come on, review!

Guardian54: Well, then you might be happy very soon…

Tymes24: Well, not the founding father, since I didn't come up with the idea for moemon.

Jelly Pin: Well, Aoshi left all of his moemon (But Cara) at his villa. So now his party is Cara, Cleffy, Ena, and Mio.

Sorakeyblade99: Thank you for seeing it my way.

The Black Okami: Okay, sorry.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 39

* * *

><p>"Wally, can you wait up…?" Robin sighed, walking a few feet behind Wally. "It's gonna take us forever to reach Fortree at this point…"<p>

"Well, we can always stop here…" Wally said, gesturing to the large building in front of them. The building was made out of polished silver, with windows of a reflective glass.

"Are you insane?" Robin exclaimed. "I'm not gonna rest inside of some random house! Last time I did that, I got trapped in the trick house!"

Suddenly, thunder began to crackle in the air, a bolt of lightning flashing to signal the coming rainstorm.

"…On the other hand, it's better than staying outside in the rain." Robin said, ducking into the Weather Research Center.

"Freeze!" Team Aqua spun around and leveled their guns at Wally's and Robin's heads.

"Holy shit…" Robin said. "Um, given the option, I-I'll freeze."

Robin and Wally were moved over to the wall with the rest of the scientists, guns held on them.

"Great." Robin said, shaking her head. "Just great. We head into a building to escape the rain, and stumble into Die Hard 5."

"Um, Emiri, I need your help." Wally said, pressing a button on the moeball, Emiri emerging from it.

"Hey, I said freeze!" The Aqua Grunt exclaimed, leveling a gun on him.

"Leaf blade!" Emiri shouted, bringing her hand down, releasing a shockwave of energy at the grunt, slicing through his gun and knocking him down.

"Damn it!" The other grunt shouted, pulling the trigger at Emiri a few times.

"Protect." Emiri said, standing still, enduring the bullets, which fell to the ground.

"Crap!" The grunt exclaimed, running away.

"Ah ah." Emiri said, leaping at the grunt. "Brick break!" Emiri slammed her finger into the grunt's back, knocking him to the ground.

"Alright, Emiri!" Wally cheered, smiling. "Okay, let's go! Let's save the Weather Institute!"

"Right!" Emiri said, smiling. "Let's go, master!"

Wally and Emiri charged up the stair, but stopped short.

"We should go in through the vents." Emiri said, kicking at the vents, slicing through them with leaf blades. She grabbed onto Wally, and jumped up into the air, jumping off of the air and entered the vents.

"Crap…" Emiri said as the duo crawled through the vents. "Now I know what it feels to be a TV Dinner."

Emiri reached the next vent and kicked down, she and Wally landing in the office right behind a bunch of grunts.

"Alright, freeze." Emiri said, her hands glowing green, as did her legs.

"Well, very good." The leader of the grunts said. She was a young woman wearing blue jeans and a blue vest over a black tube top. "I'm going to battle you, then. If I win, then you'll leave. Conversely, if I win, then you'll leave."

"Alright, Emiri, you ready?" Wally asked.

"Always." Emiri said, smiling.

"Alright, Kiba, come on out!" She shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Carvanha emerged from, growling.

"Screech!" Kiba shouted, releasing a high-pitched squeal out of her mouth.

"Agility." Emiri said, holding her hands to her ears, leaping up into the air. She landed behind Kiba, and released a brick break into her back, knocking her forwards.

"Crunch!" Kiba shouted, charging at Emiri, biting at her.

"Detect." Emiri said, maneuvering out of the way. Kiba shot forwards, and jet out away from her.

"Leaf Blade!" Emiri said, spinning on her foot, kicking at Kiba, releasing a verdant shockwave out at Kiba, hitting her in the back, knocking her unconscious.

"Return…" The leader said, grinding her teeth. "Alright, Gura, come out!"

She tossed out a moeball, which her Poochyena emerged from, growling.

"Crunch!" Gura shouted, charging at Emiri.

"Protect." Emiri created a barrier around her body, which Gura bit into, hurting herself. "And Leaf Blade!" Emiri brought her leg up into Gura and kicked her across the office with a blade of energy. Gura slammed into one of the white walls, and fell painfully onto the tiled floor.

"Gura, are you alright?" The admin asked, running up to her moemon.

"Oh, you seem to be a good person…" Wally said. "Now I feel bad about fighting you…"

"Buck up, master!" Emiri said, hitting Wally on the head. "This is war!"

"Gura, use shadow ball!" The admin ordered. Gura opened her mouth and released a sphere of darkness energy at Emiri.

"Detect." Emiri said, avoiding the attack, and charging at Kura. "Brick break!"

Emiri shoved her finger into Gura's chest, knocking her backwards, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." The admin said, frowning. "Alright, Cora, come on out!" She tossed out a moeball, which a Corphish emerged from, smiling evilly. She wore an orange and white dress and her hair was orange and down to her neck, as well as spiked up in three places. She had angry gold eyes and pincers on her hands.

"Bubblebeam!" Cora shouted, holding up her hands, releasing a large stream of bubbles out at Emiri.

"Leaf Blade!" Emiri shouted, releasing green shockwaves of energy out of her hands, the crescents striking through the bubbles and hitting into Cora, knocking her back.

"Damn it!" Cora shouted. "Crabhammer!" Cora's claw began glowing blue, and she brought it towards Emiri.

"Agility!" Emiri shouted, leaping into the air. She performed midair flip over Cora's head, landing on her hands. "And Leaf Blade!"

Emiri began spinning around on the tiles of the office floor, releasing a leaf blade from her legs which hit Cora head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Return…" The admin said, returning her to her moeball. "So, you managed to defeat me… Alright, I'll keep my word, and we'll leave."

"Why did you do this?" Wally asked. "Why are you taking over the Weather Institute?"

"We need to find something, and we need the moemon from this institute to do it." The admin said. "My name's Shelly, by the way. We'll meet again if fate allows it."

Shelly and the rest of the grunts pulled out of the weather institute, leaving Wally staring down at the piece of paper in his hand.

"What's that?" Emiri asked, looking at the paper.

"She gave me her number." Wally said, completely oblivious as to what that meant. (As usual)

"You don't need that." Emiri said, taking the paper, and shredding it.

"Okay, fine, let's go." Wally said. "The storm's still going, so I guess we're going to have to stay the night…"

Wally walked downstairs, and the scientists showed him to one of the rooms that he would be staying in for the night.

"Thanks." Wally said, bowing politely. He opened the door and walked inside, laying down on the orange sheets of the bed.

"Ah, so relaxing…" Wally said, drifting off into a deep sleep, not knowing that someone was standing over him, smiling.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Good or not? Please review!<p> 


	32. Chapter 41

Alright, I got a lot of reviews! Remember to review, though, because I can never have enough reviews!

Sorakeyblade99: Who doesn't want virtual reality?

Guardian54: Okay, you got it!

Tymes24: She's not a slut, she's just… Loving. And horny.

Jake: Don't worry about it. It's just a good party. I read the story, and it's not a very big problem, it's a good story, and the party will be a little different.

Mobiusfan: I would die at 4x pleasure. I'm weak…

The Black Okami: Thanks.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 41

* * *

><p>"Hey, Robin, what are you so upset about?" Wally asked. Robin was storming up the road to Fortree, completely ignoring Wally.<p>

"I'm not talking to you." Robin snapped, not even turning around.

"Okay, but why are you so angry?" Wally asked. "What did I do?"

"You're keeping a secret from me, yes?" Robin asked, turning around to face Wally.

"Wh-what secret?" Wally asked, surprised.

"You had sex with Eria, yes?" Robin asked.

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Wally asked. "She's my moemon, so I have to have sex with her."

"Well, I know that, but I was just right in the next room, so you could have told me you were having sex." Robin said. "Do you have any idea how much it traumatized me, listening to your sex?"

"Sorry…" Wally said sheepishly.

"You're just lucky." Robin said, laughing. "I remember the last time I was mad at a guy."

"When was that?" Wally asked.

"Well, back when I Justin Bieber first came out, my best friend and I plotted out his murder in great detail." Robin explained, laughing.

"Ah." Wally said, terrified.

"Alright, let's go!" Wally said, shaking in fear, as the duo headed towards Fortree.

The two entered the town, and were amazed at what they saw.

"Wow, this city is amazing!" Robin said, looking around the city. "Let's go!" Fortree city was covered in green grass, with no roads. There were a few buildings, like a moemon center, but most buildings were suspended on trees.

"Whoa, it's like a playground." Wally said, looking around, as they headed up to the gym. The gym was built on top of a large tree, and it was hard to climb the stairs up to the top of the gym.

They climbed the spiral staircase built around the massive tree in the center to town. Once they were thouroughly tired ffrom their climb, the entered the gym, which was built like and aviary.

"Welcome, trainer!" When Wally opened the door, he was greeted by a young moemon. She was a Swablu. She wore a small blue dress, with cloudy white sleeves down to her hands. Her hair was blue and down to her neck, with two ahoge sticking out. She stared up at the two curiously with her blue eyes, and then she smiled happily, leading them to the center of the gym.

"Ah, very good, Swablu." Winona said, smiling. She wore a blue flight suit, and had a helmet which held her violet hair in place, which was tied back in a ponytail.

"Is this your Swablu?" Wally asked.

"Oh, my, no." Winona said, smiling. "She's just a wild Swablu I found, who's incapable of flying. I don't know why, but I decided I'd look after her for a while."

"Um, excuse me, what's up with this gym?" Robin asked. The gym walls were made out of metal, and shielded around the battlefield.

"This gym is made especially well." Winona said. Swablu, take the girl to the viewing platform.

"Yes, ma'am!" Swablu said, saluting happily. She grabbed onto Robin's hand and led her to a viewers box.

"Why are their railings?" Robin asked.

"You'll see." Swablu said, smiling.

Wally stepped up to the gym field, which was also stainless steel.

"Alright, let's do this." Winona said, pressing the button on a remote. The roof folded up and out, opening up to reveal the sky.

"Whoa…" Wally said, looking up into the air.

"Going up?" Winona asked, smiling. She pressed the other button, and the field shot upwards into the air, as well as the viewers' platform. The field locked in place, the room enclosing around them, so they were standing on top of a dome, the high winds blowing around them.

"Amazing." Wally said, looking around.

"Okay, let's do this." Winona said, smiling. "Okay, come on out, Tria!" Winona tossed out a moeball, which a Tropius emerged from, smiling. She wore a brown dress with long green wings growing out of the back, and green hair down to her shoulders.

"Go, Enco!" Wally said, tossing out a moeball, which Enco emerged from.

"Assist!" Enco said, holding up her hand, releasing a blast of violet flames at Tria, burning her.

"Sunny day." Tria said, increasing the sunlight around the field.

Enco released another assist, this time using a shadow ball, shooting straight at Tria.

"Solarbeam!" Tria shouted, releasing a concentrated beam of energy at Enco, hitting her head on. Enco was shot out across the field and over the edge of the dome.

"Enco!" Wally exclaimed, grabbing onto Enco's hand before she went over the edge and out of sight, helping her to her feet. "That was way to close."

"Aerial ace." Tria disappeared and reappeared behind Enco, cutting into her back wither wings, knocking Enco to the ground.

"Faint attack." Enco said, emerging behind Tria, throwing a punch.

Tria countered with an aerial ace, appearing behind Enco, cutting into her again.

"See ya." Tria said, flying up into the air, holding onto Enco's injured body, flapping her wings fiercely. She flew Enco up into the air, and prepared to throw her down to the field.

"No way!" Enco said, grabbing onto Tria's arm.

"What the hell are you-? Let go of me!" Tria exclaimed.

"Not so hard to keep in the air with me holding onto you." Enco said, smiling.

"Hah." Tria said. "Don't be stupid. Besides, I can take you down in one hit."

"Really?" Enco said, laughing. "That's just what I planned to do!"

"Alright, then." Tria said, smiling. "Let's do this!" Tria wrapped her arms around Enco, and shot down towards the arena, holding her tight.

"Oh, no!" Enco exclaimed. "Not happening!" Enco grabbed Tria, and held her in place as well.

"What are you doing now?" Tria shouted, the force of their descent increasing.

"Double edge!" Enco shouted, wrapping her arms and legs around Tria, impact tackling her.

"You'll faint too!" Tria shouted. "Are you insane? The recoil damage will-"

"Substitute!" Enco said. She disappeared and was replaced with a dummy to take the damage. Tria and Enco hit the field hard, the two stilled. Tria lay on the steel field, unconscious, and Enco picked herself up.

"Yes!" Enco exclaimed, smiling. "I did it! Even I can win if I try, damn it!"

"Alright, Enco!" Wally said, laughing. Enco stumbled for a second, though, before picking herself up.

"It's alright, just relax." Wally said, laughing, returning Enco to her moeball. "You deserve a break after that."

"Alright, Airia, come out!" Winona said, tossing out a moeball, which a Skarmory emerged from. She wore a steel colored shirt and metal skirt, with a silver beak shaped helm, and long silver and red wings growing from her back. She had silver-blue hair down to her shoulders, and piercing golden eyes.

"Okay…" Wally said. "Riku, it's your turn!" Wally tossed out a moeball, which Riku emerged from.

"Let's do this!" Riku said, smiling, charging at the Skarmory.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Good or not?<p> 


	33. Chapter 42

Alright, here's the continuation of Wally's gym battle! Remember to review!

Guardian54: Yes. Yes you do.

The Black Okami: Yes she was.

Jake: Your ideas and reviews are good.

Mobiusfan: Maybe…

Sorakeyblade99: I completely made it up.

Tymes24: Okay, here we go…

Eria, Gardevoir

Emiri, Grovyle

Enco, Skitty

Rose, Roselia

Riku, Electrike

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 42

* * *

><p>"Thunderbolt!" Riku shouted, creating a sphere of lightning, firing it at Airia.<p>

"Steel wing!" Airia shouted, charging her wing with silver energy, knocking the lightning bolt aside with her wings.

"Spark!" Riku lowered her head, and charged at Airia, her body charging with electricity.

"Aerial ace." Airia said, disappearing, appearing behind Riku, slicing into her with her blade-like wings.

"Damn it…" Riku muttered, picking herself up. "Shockwave!" Riku held up her hand releasing a wave of electricity at Airia.

"Same old, same old?" Airia asked, smirking, disappearing and appearing behind Riku.

"Not exactly." Riku said, curling up into a ball, ducking.

"What?" Airia asked. Suddenly, a shockwave of lightning energy hit Airia in the back, knocking her to the ground.

"Pretty good…" Airia said, laughing. "Unfortunately, we're not done yet." Airia jumped into the air and flapped her wings, flying up into the sky out of Riku's reach.

"Damn it! Get back here!" Riku shouted, pissed.

"Not gonna happen!" Airia called down, laughing.

"Shockwave!" Riku shouted, releasing another wave of lightning at Airia.

"Steel wing." Airia said, slamming into the lightning with her wing, destroying the shockwave. "Okay, any other plans?"

"It should be kicking in right about now…" Riku said, smiling.

"What?" Airia asked, unsure of what she heard.

"My static." Riku said. "Finding it hard to move now, aren't you?"

"Wh-what?" Airia asked, realizing that her body was paralyzed. "Crap, I'm falling!" Airia shot down towards the ground, but Riku just smiled.

"Thunder." Riku held up her hand, a large bolt of lightning striking down from the clouds, hitting Airia's static-paralyzed body, knocking her unconscious.

"Pretty good." Winona said, laughing. "Return."

Winona returned Airia to her moeball, and smiled. "Alright, Tali, come on out!"

Winona tossed out a moeball, which Tali, her Altaria, emerged from. Tali wore a blue dress with long white cloudy sleeves, as well as clouds covering her cleavage as a form of scarf. She had blue hair down to her shoulders, with two ahoge sticking out.

"Thunderbolt!" Riku shouted, firing a bolt of electricity at Tali.

"Dragonbreath." Tali said, spitting draconic energy at the sphere, knocking it back into Riku, knocking her to the ground.

"Damn it, I'm not going to lose this easily!" Riku shouted, leaping to her feet. She began glowing, and the light around Riku faded, revealing her new form. Riku wore yellow shorts and a blue shirt, with wild blonde hair down to her shoulders and red eyes. "Taste my new thunderbolt!"

Riku launched a much larger sphere of electricity at Tali.

"Aerial ace." Tali said, disappearing, reappearing behind Riku, cutting into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Damn it!" Riku shouted, spinning around.

"Earthquake!" Tali shouted, kicking the ground, creating a shockwave which knocked Riku unconscious. (Don't know how that works, but that move makes no sense. Even though it's boss)

"Riku, return." Wally said, returning Riku to her moeball. "Alright…"

"Return." Winona said, returning Tali to her moeball. "Alright, Cana, come on out!"

Winona tossed out a moeball, which a Pelipper emerged from. She wore a white and blue skirt and shirt, and she had blue hair down to her shoulders and a yellow and white sailors cap, and blue eyes.

"Alright, Emiri, it's your turn!" Wally said, tossing out a moeball, which Emiri emerged from, smiling.

"Water gun!" Cana shouted, spitting a stream of water at Emiri.

"Protect." Emiri said, blocking the water stream.

"Aerial ace!" Cana said, disappearing.

"Detect." Emiri said. She fell backwards while still keeping her balance, avoiding the swipe of Cana's fist. Emiri planted the palms of her hands on the steel floor and kicked up into Cana's stomach.

Emiri regained her balance and pun to face Cana, ready for more.

"Leaf Blade!" Emiri said, bringing her hand down in a slashing motion, releasing a green blade of energy at the Pelipper.

"Protect." Cana said, her body glowing and repelling the green energy.

"Brick break!" Emiri shouted, charging at Cana, her fist raised.

"Aerial ace!" Cana shouted, countering Emiri by striking her in the stomach with super effective move, sending her skidding across the field and over the metal edge.

"Emiri!" Wally shouted.

"I'm not gonna lose that easily." Emiri said, kicking against the air, launching herself upward. "Agility!"

Emiri kicked herself off the air again and shot at Cana, tackling her to the ground.

"Let's see you use your super fast moves like this." Emiri said, holding Cana's arms against the metal stage, sitting atop her.

"Water gun!" Cana shouted, spitting another stream of water at Emiri, who moved her head to the side to avoid it.

"Sorry, but I don't even need to use detect to dodge that." Emiri said, laughing.

"Well, try dodging this!" Cana shouted, kicking Emiri in the stomach, knocking her off. "Now, aerial ace!"

Cana shot forwards and slashed into Emiri, knocking her back.

"My aerial ace is far superior to any of my mistress's other moemon." Cana said, disappearing, cutting into Emiri again.

"So?" Emiri asked, smirking. "It won't help you."

"Shut up!" Cana shouted furiously, cutting into Emiri again before disappearing once more. "You can't even keep up with my speed!"

"I know." Emiri said, frowning. "But it doesn't really matter to me. You're not strong enough to take me down."

"Shut up!" Cana repeated, punching Emiri in the jaw. "And wipe that smug expression off your face!"

Emiri did indeed have a smug smirk on her face. The kind of smirk that comes with knowing that no matter how powerful the opponent was, she was still stronger.

"Aerial ace!" Cana shouted, appearing behind Emiri.

"Detect." Emiri said, ducking under the swipe, grabbing onto Cana's arms with her hands. "Sorry, but without your arms, your aerial ace isn't that effective."

"Damn it!" Cana shouted. "Let go of me!"

"Oh, I'm going to let go." Emiri said, laughing. "Leaf Blade."

Emiri charged her leg with a verdant energy, and slammed it into Cana' stomach, knocking her into the air. Cana hit the steel floor hard, falling unconscious.

"Got anyone else?" Emiri asked, smiling.

"Wow, Wally's really strong." Swablu said, amazed. "Or, at least his moemon are."

"I know." Robin said, nodding. "It's kind of strange. He and his moemon have a very… peculiar bond, I've noticed. It's hard to explain…"

"Huh…" Swablu said, yawning. "Oh, well, Winona just sent out Tali again, so let's see who will win."

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Good or not? Don't worry, the battle will come to a close next chapter.<p> 


	34. Chapter 43

Here's the final chapter of Wally's battle!

Tymes24: May won't get a follower.

Sorakeyblade99: Well, Eria hasn't appeared yet…

Jelly pin: Of course they can't.

: Yeah, I have a lot of free time.

Moemon master: Thank you.

The Black Okami: Thanks!

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 43

* * *

><p>"Leaf Blade!" Emiri shouted, kicking a blade of green energy out at Tali.<p>

"Aerial ace." Tali said, disappearing. She appeared behind Emiri, slashing at her.

"Detect." Emiri said, ducking, avoiding the attack. Emiri spun around and released a leaf blade at Tali, who flew up into the air.

"You've got good reflexes…" Tali said, flapping her cloudy arms. "But you still can't hit me up here."

"Leaf Blade!" Emiri shouted, swiping her arms at Tali, firing a furry of blades at Tali.

"Mirror move." Tali said, creating a reflective mirror in front of her, which reflected the energy attacks at Emiri.

"Agility." Emiri said, jumping out of the way of the attacks, and jumping up into the air. She leapt off of cushions of air and jumped up at Tali.

"Dragonbreath!" Tali shouted firing a blast of dragon energy at Emiri as she leapt upwards.

"Crap…" Emiri said, kicking down on the air, leaping away from the flame. She braked on the air and leapt at Tali, throwing a brick break punch at Tali, knocking her backwards.

"Unfortunately, unlike me, you can't really fight midair." Tali said, smiling.

"Leaf Blade." Emiri said, kicking a shockwave of energy at Tali.

"Mirror move." Tali said, releasing a reverse wave that knocked the leaf blade back at Emiri.

"That was close." Emiri said, deactivating the agility, as she plummeted to the ground. She kicked off the air again and shot up at Tali.

"Dragon dance." Tali said, creating a tornado of red and violet energy around her body. "Now, aerial ace."

Tali disappeared, and she shot down at Emiri, cutting into her. Tali shot down towards the field, knocking Emiri unconscious.

"Emiri, return…" Wally said, returning Emiri to her moeball. "Alright, Eria, it's up to you…"

Wally tossed out her moeball, which Eria emerged from.

"A Gardevoir, huh?" Tali asked, smiling. "I can take you on."

"Thunderbolt!" Eria shouted, holding up her hand, creating a sphere of lightning, firing it at Tali.

"Mirror move." Tali said, creating a shining mirror which shot the thunderbolt back at Eria.

"Teleport…" Eria said, disappearing in a flash of light. She appeared behind Tali, and fired a shadow ball at her.

"Aerial ace." Tali said, disappearing. The shadow ball continued to shoot forwards and hit the mirror, reflecting it back at Eria, as Tali emerged behind her, sending out a slash.

"Substitute!" Eria shouted, switching places with a dummy. Tali sliced through the dummy, giving an open path for the shadow ball to hit her in the stomach.

"Pretty good…" Tali said. "Use substitute and then teleport to create a decoy."

"Well, it doesn't matter." Eria said. "You're trapped in my world now."

"Wh-what?" Tali exclaimed, looking around. Multiple Eria's were standing around her, using her double team.

"There are five of us." The five Eria's said, smiling. She created shadow balls in one hand, five in total.

"Dragon pulse!" Tali shouted, creating a shockwave of power at Eria.

"Wrong." Eria said, the dragon pulse destroying one of the clones. The other four fired shadow balls from all directions at Tali, who looked around frantically.

"There's only one real one, but which one?" One Eria asked.

"Yes, which one?" Another asked, laughing.

"Mirror move!" Tali shouted, creating a mirror in front of her, to reflect on of the shadow balls. But the sphere passed through the mirror, being an illusion.

"Agh!" Tali shouted, hitting the ground from the shadow ball.

"Alright." Eria said, splitting up into clones again. "Psybeam."

Eria fired multiple beams of rainbow light at Tali, who flew up into the air to avoid them.

"Imprison." Eria said, creating a dome of light energy around them, preventing Tali from flying into the air.

"Earthquake!" Tali shouted. "Even if these are clones, then they're still susceptible to attacks, and earthquake hits everything."

"Trick room." Eria said, creating a room which slowed down Tali and sped her up. "Now, thunderbolt!"

"Crap…" Tali managed to get up, unable to dodge because she was charging up and attack. The sphere of electricity hit her head on, blasting her through the trick room and imprison, knocking her unconscious.

"Very good." Winona said, smiling, returning Tali to her moeball. Winona walked over to Wally and placed the Feather Badge in his hand, as well as the TM. "That TM contains Aerial Ace. It always hits."

"Not always." Wally said, laughing, remembering Emiri's incredible reflexes.

"Yeah, I guess not." Winona laughed.

"Um, just one question." Wally asked. "How do I get down?"

"Get down?" Winona asked. "Um… You know, now that I think about, it you're the first trainer to use the observation deck battlefield… How to get down…"

"Crap!" Wally exclaimed.

"I'm just messing with you." Winona said, laughing. She pressed the button on her remote, opening up the roof and the stage and observation deck descending down.

"Ah, finally, back on solid ground…" Wally panted, smiling.

"Not really." Winona laughed. "We're still pretty high up."

"Alright, nice job, Wally!" Robin said, running up to him, giving him a hug. "Okay, so let's head out, okay?"

"Alright, nice job, mister!" The Swablu said, hugging Wally tightly. "Um, can I ask you something?"

"What?" Wally asked.

"Can I please go with you? Please?" Swablu kneeled on the ground, clasping her hands together, her blue eyes pleading with him.

"Um…" Wally said, unsure.

"Pwease? Pwetty pwease?" Swablu asked, her lip trembling adorably, he eyes watering.

"Oh, alright…" Wally asked, laughing, hugging the Swablu..

"Hurray!" Swablu said, smiling. "I finally get a master! Yay! Yay!"

"I'm happy for you." Winona said, laughing.

"Oh, wait." Swablu said, running over to Winona. "Thank you very much for all your kindness."

Winona laughed and rubbed Swablu's bowed head cheerfully. "That's alright. It's a gym leaders job to take care of moemon in the area, especially ones of my type."

Winona then turned to Wally. "So, you wanna head down now? I've got an elevator…"

"Seriously?" Wally asked. "Seriously?"

"Well, you got a good workout climbing up those stairs, right?" Winona asked.

"I have ASTHMA." Wally exclaimed. "I'm not supposed to have a good workout!"

"Okay, okay." Winona said, laughing. "The elevators' right this way."

After stepping out into the grass, Wally hugged the ground tightly.

"I am NEVER going that high ever again." Wally said. And I just sit back and laugh, because I know what will happen in the story. Poor Wally…

"Alright, name me." Swablu demanded.

"Wh-what?" Wally asked.

"Name! Name! Name! Name!" Swablu whined, thrashing around.

"Alright, alright." Wally said, laughing at her petulant, bratty behavior. "Okay, um, how about Althea?"

"YES." Swablu said, pointing. "Yes yes yes. That. Go with that."

"I got it when you said 'yes' okay?" Wally asked, laughing.

"Okay!" Wally said. "Your name's now Althea!"

"Yay!" Althea said, smiling. "Okay, check my data. NOW!"

Wally pulled out his moedex and checked the data.

**Moemon**: Swablu

**Name**: Althea

**Species**: Cotton Bird Moemon

**Type**: Normal/Flying

**Current Level**: 28

**Scarcity**: Uncommon

**Diet**: Swablu consume wheat and vegetables.

**Ability**:Natural Cure

**Height**: 4'04"

**Weight**: 96.3lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Grass, Bug, and Fighting

**Weak Against**: Rock, Electric, and Ice

**Attacks**: Growl, Peck, Astonish, Sing, Fury Attack, Safeguard, Mist, Take Down

**Evolves into**: Altaria (Lvl 35)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Swablu are a very whiny and petulant moemon, and are very bratty. This is due to their childish nature, and also because of their lack of maturity. However, they're very caring and whine for the sole purpose of getting their master's attention. They need affection and attention more than anything, and will often attack their masters in order to seek kindness and love.

"Aw, how sweet." Wally said, smiling.

"It's not sweet!" Althea whined.

"Alright, let's see…" Wally said, moving onto Riku's next file. "Here's Riku…"

**Moemon**: Manectric

**Name**: Riku

**Species**: Discharge Moemon

**Type**: Electric

**Current Level**: 29

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Diet**: Manectric are omnivorous but love meat.

**Ability**:Static

**Height**: 5'10"

**Weight**: 105.9lbs

**Cup** **Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Water and Flying

**Weak Against**: Ground

**Attacks**: Growl, Tackle, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Spark, Bite, Thunder

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Electrike

**Info: **Manectric are very harsh and territorial moemon, and will not hesitate to attack people who they view as a threat to their territory. However, if they are caught, they are incredibly loyal to their masters, and will attack anyone that comes near them. They show their loyalty and affection through fighting, and will continue fighting long after it's safe.

"Wally, we need to go, okay?" Robin said. "We need to head to Lilycove!"

"Alright…" Wally sighed, standing up. "Let's go, Althea."

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Good or not? Anyways, please review, okay?<p> 


	35. Chapter 44

Okay, here's another chapter! Review!

Tymes24: They will eventually.

Jake: Eventually.

Sorakeyblade99: Soon enough.

Mobiusfan: Oh, yes. Yes.

The Black Okami: Sorry, sorry, sorry.

Zee: Good, I'm glad you enjoy it!

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 44

* * *

><p>"Wow, so this is Fortree, huh?" May exclaimed, looking around excitedly. "Wow, look, all the buildings are on trees!"<p>

"Okay, so, let's head to the gym!" Brendan shouted, charging towards the tree. He raced towards the steps-

And he hit and invisible object.

"Wh-what?" Brendan asked, hitting the ground.

"It seems as if there's and invisible object in the way…" Aoshi said, frowning. "So, how do we get past it? I mean, it's not like we can just go around."

"Wait, wait, wait." Leaf said, smiling. "I think I know someone who can help us… But she's a little… eccentric, so I don't know if she'll help."

"I think I don't want to meet any more of your friends." Aoshi said. "So, I'm gonna just-"

"You're gonna just shut up and come with me." Leaf said, grabbing Aoshi by the collar and dragging him down the grassy ground of Fortree.

"Wait for us!" May exclaimed, chasing after the two, Brendan following reluctantly.

"How much longer 'till we get there?" Aoshi asked.

"Four or five…" Leaf sighed.

"Four or five what?" Aoshi asked, turning around, still walking. "Minutes? Hours? Seconds?"

"Inches." Leaf said, smirking, Aoshi bumping into the house. The house was a very old and Victorian-style, and painted in black paint, which was peeling off.

"Ouch…" Aoshi said. "Let's go."

"Oh, hey guys!" Wally called out, running up to the group, Robin following after him.

"Oh, Wally!" Aoshi said. "So where's Sharon?"

"He's gone." Wally said, yawning. "He just left sometime."

"Oh, I see." Aoshi said. "Anyways, let's go."

Aoshi opened the door of the old house and walked in. The house was musty and old, with cobwebs.

"Welcome…!" A young moemon said, scurrying up to the group. "I'm Fiou!" The moemon wore a tight violet leotard and violet tights, and she had violet hair down to her nexk. She had cat ears and a cat tail, and mischievous green eyes.

"Whoa, are you a moemon?" Aoshi asked. "What species are you?"

"There's a lot you don't know about us moemon." Fiou said, smirking. "Come along, then."

Fiou turned and walked down the dark hallway, humming to herself.

"Well, we might as well go…" Aoshi said, following after her.

"Enter…" A deep voice said, when the group reached the door. Fiou opened the door, revealing a large room. The room was decorated with strange stars and symbols, with strange pictures and wallpaper on the walls. In the center of the room sat a young woman on a black rug, holding a megaphone up to her mouth.

"Enter… enter…" The voice repeated. The owner of the voice was the young woman, who looked like a stereotypical witch. She wore a black witch cloak which (heh) reached down to her black shoes. She had a matching colored witch hat on her head. However, unlike what people thought of witches, she was a very young woman, probably in her teens. She had sparkling blue eyes and pink hair tied behind her in two ponytails.

"…Lulu, what are you doing?" Leaf asked, frowning.

"Um, do I know you?" The young woman asked, removing the microphone from her mouth. Her real voice, unlike the faked Wizard-of-Oz voice, was strange. It had a childish quality, like a girl who hadn't yet reached puberty, but the tone sounded like someone who was very old and wise. Her voice was very elegant and magical, and very cute at the same time.

"Damn it, Lulu!" Leaf exclaimed, pissed, charging up to the young witch.

"Ow, not the ponytails, not the ponytails!" Lulu exclaimed, slapping at Leaf's hands, which her pulling her hair angrily.

"How on earth could you forget me?" Leaf exclaimed, pissed.

"I remember you now…" Lulu sighed, picking up her fallen hat. She turned over to her mirror and correctly aligned her hat, pausing, and straightened out her hair. "Only one woman in the world could cause that much physical pain…"

"Good Lulu." Leaf said, smiling. "So, you're still playing at being a witch?"

"I AM a witch." Lulu sighed. "Although the correct term is 'Wiccan' not witch."

"I thought you were at odds with the Wiccans?" Leaf asked. "You know, you left the Dianic Wiccans, because they didn't get you, and you went into private practice, helping out people with your potions and hexes?"

"Yes." Lulu said, nodding.

"So how exactly are you a witch?" May asked.

"I weigh the same as a duck." Lulu answered.

"What does that have to do anything?" May asked.

"I weigh the same as a duck, ducks float, wood floats, so I'm made of wood." Lulu explained. "Wood burns, so I can burn at the stake, so I'm a witch."

"You only weigh the same as a duck because of your small body and empty head." Leaf said, sighing.

"You know what, Leaf?" Lulu asked, frowning. "Screw you, I'm going home."

…

"This is my house, so never mind." Lulu said, face palming. "Anyways, what is it you want this time? Your credit only goes so far, you know."

"We need something that can turn an invisible object visible." Aoshi explained, walking up to her.

"Well, he-_llo_, and what's your name?" Lulu asked, smiling, stroking Aoshi's cheek.

"Heel, girl." Leaf said, pulling Lulu off of Aoshi by the ponytail.

"Ow, hair, hair HAIR!" Lulu exclaimed, swatting at Leaf. "Geez, sorry…"

"So, how about that potion?" Aoshi asked.

"Will you sleep with me?" Lulu asked.

"BLUNT, DON'T YOU THINK?" Leaf asked, hitting Lulu in the head, knocking off her hat.

"Aw, my hat." Lulu said, adjusting her hat on her head. "So, is that a 'yes' or a 'no' to the sex?"

"Aoshi, I just want you to know that Lulu uses her potions to preserve her youth." Leaf exclaimed. "She might look like she's in her teens, but she's actually a old lady over-"

"Be quiet, Leaf!" Lulu exclaimed, tackling Leaf to the ground. The two began wrestling with each other, leaving the other five to just stare at them.

"You know what, we should probably go…" Aoshi said. Wally, May, Robin, Brendan, and Aoshi turned to exit, but Lulu jumped to her feet.

"Wait, wait, fight's over." Lulu said, she and Leaf separating. She pulled her hat off the ground, smoothed out her cloak and hair, and put on her hat, straightening it.

"Hi, my name's Brendan." Brendan said, walking up to Lulu, smiling.

"…I don't like guys like you." Lulu answered, Brendan collapsing to the ground in rejection. "Anyways, who are you?"

Lulu strolled up to Wally, smiling.

"Wh-who, me?" Wally asked, blushing.

"Yes, you." Lulu said, smiling. "You doing anything tonight? Wanna go out to see a movie, or just-"

"He's not interested." Robin said, cutting Lulu off.

"Robin, are you his wife or something?" Lulu questioned, frowning.

"Of course not!" Robin exclaimed, blushing, grabbing Lulu's hat, tossing it to the ground.

"Hey, don't touch the hat." Lulu said, picking the hat off the ground, dusting it off, placing it back on her head. "Alright, let's get down to business."

"Thank you, I would like that." Aoshi said.

"Alright, I need some eye of frog, a bat wing, a newt's tail, and some wolfsbane." Lulu said. "Get me that, and I'll be able to make a potion that can get rid of invisibility."

"Alright…" Aoshi said, nodding.

"I'm kidding, geez…" Lulu sighed. "I'm a Wiccan. That crap is just in the Saturday Morning Cartoons."

"Alright, what do I have to get for you?" Aoshi asked.

"Oh, nothing." Lulu said, walking into her back room. She emerged again holding a brown bag. "See, everything you need is in here, as well as instructions on how to use it."

"Oh, thanks." Aoshi said, reaching for the bag, but Lulu jerked it out of the way.

"Sorry, it's not that easy." Lulu said, smiling. "It has a price."

"What sort of price?" Aoshi sighed.

"You." Lulu said, walking up to Wally. "Sign this."

Lulu shoved a sheet of paper into Wally's face.

"Um…" Wally said.

"SIGN IT." Lulu demanded.

"Okay, okay!" Wally exclaimed, frantically signing the contract.

"Yes!" Lulu said, smiling, taking the paper out of his hands.

"Wait, what did I just sign?" Wally asked.

"Oh, just a contract that states you're my slave for tonight." Lulu asked, smiling. "Come on Wally."

Lulu handed Aoshi the bag and grabbed Wally by the collar, pulling him out of the room.

"Okay, we might as well go." Leaf sighed, walking out the of the old house, everyone but Robin following after her. Robin sat in front of the door of the house and refused to budge, waiting for Wally to come out.

"So, how do you know Lulu anyway?" Aoshi asked.

"Well, you remember when I told you about how my friend and I conspired to kill Justin Bieber?" Leaf asked. "Well, we went to her. And she turned him into a newt."

"Seriously?" Aoshi exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah." Leaf said, nodding. "But he got better."

* * *

><p>To bad. Anyways, how was that? Like Leafs before her, Lulu is based off of a real person.<p> 


	36. Chapter 45

Alright, so here we'll begin with May's battle with Winona! Also, I'm upset no one got any Monty Python references or the relationship between Robin and Leaf. I was kind of hoping, though...

Sorakeyblade99: You're telling me. However, the girl Lulu is based on I've known since I was five, and I've seen her go through several different… eccentric changes. However, I still remember her as a little kid, so that's what I based Lulu off of.

The Black Okami: A lizard.

Jake: Actually, it's a Purrloin. Fitting for a witch.

Tehslapper: Yes. Yes it was.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 45

* * *

><p>"So, are you sure this thing is gonna work?" Aoshi asked, the four of them standing in front of the staircase.<p>

"Oh, yeah." Leaf said, nodding. "Lulu's potions are excellent. Once, I bought a love potio- I mean, of course it'll work!"

"…Huh." Aoshi said, frowning. He reached into the bag, and pulled out what was inside.

"…A hammer." Leaf said, staring at the hammer.

"What the heck?" Aoshi asked. "How the hell does that work?"

"Let's see the instructions…" Leaf said, reading the slip of paper. "Ah. 'Hit invisible figure with hammer' huh?"

"What'll that do?" Aoshi asked.

"Let's see…" Leaf said, holding up the hammer. She slammed it into the figure, hitting it in the stomach.

The moemon's camouflage dropped, leaving her sitting there, clutching her stomach, panting.

The moemon wore a green shirt and green skirt, with a red belt. She had green hair and yellow highlights down to her shoulders, and red eyes.

"Owwee…" The moemon cried, clutching her stomach. "You meanie!" The moemon ran away from the staircase and into the trees, sobbing.

"Well, let's go." Leaf said, walking up the staircase.

"YOU'RE THE DEVIL!" Everyone shouted at Leaf.

"Welcome to my gym." Winona said, smiling, when May reached the top of the staircase.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" May shouted, enraged at her long climb.

"Well, that's the right mood set for this battle." Winona said, laughing.

"Alright, good luck, May!" Brendan called.

"I thought you wanted to battle first." Leaf said, the three stepping into the viewers platform, as it begun its ascent.

"Well, this way I get to watch her battle, and learn the leader's strategies." Brendan said, smirking.

"Oh." Aoshi said, smoothly shoving Brendan off the platform, the battlefield and the viewers box settling down on the dome.

"Come on out, Tria." Winona said, tossing out a moeball, which Tria emerged from.

"Okay, let's go!" May shouted. "Tora, come on out!"

May tossed out a moeball, which Tora emerged from, kicking the air in anticipation.

"Sunny day!" Tria said, intensifying the sunlight around the field. "Now, solarbeam!"

Tria released a high powered beam of light at Tora, who simply stood in place.

"Mirror move." Tora said, holding up her hand. A mirror formed in from of her, repelling the solarbeam at Tria, hitting her head on. Tria managed to block the move and hold her ground, but as the light faded she couldn't see Tora anywhere.

"I'm right here." Tora shouted. Tria looked up at where she heard the voice, but couldn't see anything because of the intense sunlight. Tora shot down at Tria, her leg imbued with flaming energy, hitting Tria in the stomach, knocking her unconscious.

"Well." Winona said, returning Tria to her moeball. "You turned my sunny day into an advantage against you. You remind me of someone I know."

"Really?" May asked, smiling. "Well, I'm not done yet!"

"I'm sure you're not." Winona said, laughing. "Cana, come on out!" Winona tossed out a moeball, which her Pelipper emerged from.

"Water gun!" Cana shouted, spitting water at Tora.

"Slash!" Tora said, slashing down, cutting through the water. She continued to cut through the water repeatedly, avoiding the attacks. "Now, mirror move!" Tora created a mirror which reflected the water at Cana, who jumped out of the way.

"Aerial ace." Cana disappeared and cut into Tora's back, knocking her to the ground.

"Double kick!" Tora shouted, kicking Cana into the air. Tora leapt up after her, pulling back her fist.

"Aerial ace." Cana said, disappearing, jumping around, cutting into Tora repeatedly, swiping her into the steel floor, knocking her unconscious.

"Return, Tora." May said, returning Tora to her moeball. "Alright, Run, it's your turn!"

May tossed out a moeball which Run emerged from.

"Aerial ace." Cana said immediately, vanishing.

"Fake out!" Run said, laughing, swinging her fist, hitting Cana in the face, knocking her back.

"Damn it!" Cana shouted, charging at Run.

"Razor leaf!" Run said, tossing out a flurry of leaves at Run.

"To slow!" Cana said, disappearing. She reappeared, cutting into Run, knocking her to the ground.

"You hit me!" Run said excitedly. "Excellent!"

"W-what?" Cana asked, landing in front of Run. Suddenly, vines emerged from her clothes and wrapped around her, restraining her in place.

"Leech seed." Run said, laughing. She began draining the energy out of Cana's body, healing herself with it. "Now, let's see how fast you are without your super speed?"

"Supersonic!" Cana shouted, releasing a shockwave of sound out at Run, confusing her. She sliced through the vines and shot out at Run. "Wing attack!"

Run jumped out of the way, avoiding the slashing attack.

"H-how?" Cana exclaimed.

"I used my uproar to drown out the sound-waves." Run said, laughing. "Solarbeam."

Run opened her mouth, releasing a concentrated beam of light, which hit Cana head on, knocking her into the railing, breaking it off. Cana rolled off the side of the dome, plummeting to the ground.

"Return!" Winona shouted, returning Cana to her moeball just shy of her impact into the forest.

Winona turned to May, and smiled.

"You truly are skilled." Winona said, nodding. "Your talents remind me of my old friend, Norman."

"…He's my dad." May said.

"I see…" Winona said, laughing. "Ahahaha! That's great! I knew your fighting style reminded me of him, and now I know why!"

Winona sobered up, and stared at May intently.

"Alright, now that I know that you've inherited Norman's fighting instincts, don't think I'm going to go easy on you." Winona said, glaring intently. "Airia, come out!"

Winona tossed out a moeball, which Airia emerged from, smiling.

"That's just how I want it!" May said, grinning. "Alright, let's do this, Run!"

* * *

><p>So, the battle will probably come to its' conclusion next chapter. Please, everyone, review!<p> 


	37. Chapter 46

Here's the finality of May's battle! Also, I've got another poll on my profile, so check it out.

Sorakeyblade99: Yeah, the battle's shorter this time.

Crossrevolution001: Yes. Yes they are.

Tymes24: She ran away too quickly.

The Black Okami: Run takes nothing seriously.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 46

* * *

><p>"Steel wing!" Airia shouted, charging at Run, her wings glowing with silver energy.<p>

"Thief." Run said, punching Airia in the stomach, taking her oran berry. Run jumped backwards, avoiding the slashing wings, and bit down on the berry, restoring her health.

"Fury attack." Airia pecked at Run, who dodged out of the way.

"Close, close, close!" Run said, laughing, landing on the ground. "Now, have some bubblebeam!"

Run spit bubbles at Airia, who flapped her wings, shooting up into the air to avoid them.

"Aerial ace." Aria said, disappearing. She shot forwards, and cut into Run, knocking her backwards.

"Whoa…" Run panted. "Pretty good…"

"Air slash!" Airia created a sphere of wind and shot it at Run, who jumped out of the way, and charged at Airia.

"Aerial ace!" Airia said, shooting forwards into Run. She charged forwards and shot Run over the edge, landing on the steel platform.

"Return." May said, returning Run to her moeball. "Alright, Kumo, I guess it's up to you!" May tossed out a moeball, which Kumo emerged from.

"Air slash!" Airia created a sphere of wind in her hand. She threw it at Kumo, who jumped out of the way.

"Whoa, that was close." Kumo said, panting. "Flash cannon!" Kumo released a beam of steel energy, but Airia simply cut it in half with her wings, and charged at Kumo.

"Well, I didn't practice that very well." Kumo said, jumping out of the way. "Guess it needs more focus."

"Aerial ace!" Airia shouted, disappearing, and charging at Kumo.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Kumo exclaimed, grabbing onto Airia in mid-aerial ace, and throwing her to the steel ground.

"How… you tracked… my aerial ace…" Airia gasped out.

"Simple." Kumo said. "No one can follow your move because it's so fast. But I could hear you coming, and grabbed you."

"Steel wing!" Airia shouted, charging at Kumo, her wings began glowing with silver light.

"Not a chance!" Kumo shouted, her hair shifting into two blades, which blocked the wings.

"Crap!" Airia shouted. "Let go of me!"

Kumo's hair shifted into two hands which held the wings in place.

"No." Kumo said, smiling. "I'm going to take you down."

"Wh-what?" Airia shouted, thrashing against Kumo.

"Focus…" Kumo said, pulling her arm back, charging energy into her fist. "PUNCH."

Kumo shot her fist into Airia's stomach head-on, knocking her backwards at high-power, knocking her far out of the field, shooting off into the distance.

"Return!" Winona shouted, returning Airia to her moeball before she was shot out of sight. "Pretty good. Alright, Tali, it's up to you!"

Winona tossed out a moeball, which Tali emerged from.

"Dragonbreath!" Tali shouted, spitting flames out at Kumo.

"Iron defense!" Kumo shouted. Her hair shot out in front of her, forming a shield, blocking the flames. Her hair separated again, and she noticed that Tali was no longer there.

"Where are you?" Kumo asked, looking around. A rustling behind her caused her to spin around, only to see Tali wasn't there. Tali emerged behind her, and shot into Kumo's back, knocking her to the ground.

"Earthquake!" Tali shouted, kicking the ground, releasing a shockwave through the steel floor, knocking Kumo over the edge.

"Crap!" Kumo shouted, her hair shifting into a blade, piercing the dome to stop her descent to the ground.

Kumo began using her hair to climb up and leapt onto the dome again, panting, staring at Tali.

"Pretty good…" Kumo panted. "Flash cannon!" Kumo fired a cannon of light at Tali, who stared at the light.

"Dragon dance!" Tali shouted, creating a tornado of red and violet energy around her, deflecting the flash cannon.

"Crap…" Kumo gasped out. Tali shot forwards and released an earthquake into Kumo, the shockwave badly injuring her body, knocking her unconsicious.

"Return…" May said, returning Kumo to her moeball. "Alright, Tsubame! It's all on you!"

"Wh-what?" Tsubame exclaimed. "Th-that's not fair! I don't want to fight!"

"Please?" May begged. "I-I need your help!"

"A-alright." Tsubame said, blushing. "Let's go!"

Tsubame charged at Tali, who flew up into the air.

"Damn it!" Tsubame shouted, staring up at Tali. "Why do you get to fly?"

"Because I have wings, stupid girl." Tali said, laughing. "And you're not capable of flying."

"Damn it!" Tsubame shouted. "It's not fair! She gets to fly, but I can't! It's not fair! Not fair!"

"Dragonbreath!" Tali shouted, spitting flames down at Tsubame.

"Iron defense!" Tsubame shouted, holding her hands in front of her face, glowing silver, reflecting the flames.

"Earthquake!" Tali shouted, shooting down at Tsubame, pulling her fist back. She threw a punch at Tsubame, who jumped into the air, landing on Tali's back.

"Yagh!" Tali shouted, shaking her body. "Get off of me! Off!"

"Not a chance!" Tsubame shouted. "Dragon claw!" Tsubame charged her claw with draconic energy. She shoved her violet fist into Tali's back, causing her to cry out in pain, allowing her to fall towards the ground.

"Crap!" Tali shouted. "Are you insane? We're both going to faint!"

"No, we're not!" Tsubame said. "Just you are!"

"Wh-what?" Tali exclaimed.

"Dragon rush!" Tsubame brought her claws down onto Tali's back, releasing an explosive blast of energy, shooting Tali straight into the steel ground, while she shot upwards into the air.

"Ah…" Tsubame said, smiling, absorbing the winds of Fortree into her body, as she landed on the ground, smiling happily.

"You look happy!" May said, smiling.

"Yes…" Tsubame said, smiling. "I finally got to fly!"

"That's great!" May said, laughing.

"Congratulations." Winona said, walking up to May. "Here's the Feather Badge, and TM 40, which contains Aerial Ace. It'll always hit."

The stage returned to normal, and Brendan begged May to tell him details of the battle, but she just shook her head.

"Not gonna happen." May said, shaking her head. "Alright, Aoshi, let's get going!"

May and Aoshi head down the tree trunk, and made their way out to Route 120.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Good or not? I'm not really sure.<p> 


	38. Chapter 47

Alright, here's another chapter, with Wally and Althea.

Guardian54: Yes I am, and yes I'm having fun.

Jelly pin: You want to make an account? More power to you!

Sorakeyblade99: Can't wait to see it!

Tymes24: Sorry, no Absol.

Jake: Just wait and see.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 47

* * *

><p>"Thank you for such an excellent night, Wally." Lulu said, smiling, rubbing up against Wally happily. "Anyways, call me sometime, okay?"<p>

"Um, sure…" Wally said, frowning.

"NOT. A. CHANCE." Robin said, grabbing onto Wally's wrist, dragging him away.

"Aw, what's wrong, Robin?" Lulu asked, smirking. "You upset because I got to sleep with your boyfriend first?"

"Shut up, Lulu!" Robin exclaimed, stopping in place. "Besides, Wally's not my boyfriend."

"So why do you have a problem with him sleeping with me?" Lulu asked, grabbing Wally's other wrist.

"ON PRINCIPLE!" Robin screeched. "You're way too old for him!"

"No I'm not, I'm only fifteen!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Lulu, I know you better than that…" Robin sighed. "Physically speaking, you're fifteen. Actually, you're over fifty. SO, just let Wally be, alright?"

"Okay, okay…" Lulu sighed. "But Wally, here's a token of my appreciation." Lulu handed Wally a black stone which seemed to glow strangely; a moon stone.

"Oh, thanks…" Wally said, pocketing the moon stone. Robin and Wally headed out, but not before Lulu got the last word in.

"Oh, and Robin?" Lulu called after her. "Since we've known each other so long, I know you better than that too."

"Wh-what?" Robin asked, turning around, heading back over to Lulu's house.

"Here you are." Lulu said, smiling, dropping a bottle with red liquid into Robin's hands. "It's a love potion. Be sure to use it on him, and he'll be like putty in your hands."

"Lulu!" Robin hissed. "What makes you think I want him that way?"

"Well, if you don't want it…" Lulu said, reaching for the potion.

"I want it." Robin said, pulling her hand away. "Bye!"

Robin and Wally headed down to Fortree, Robin attempting to get into a moemon center.

The two ordered dinner and sat in one of the rooms, eating their food in relative silence.

Robin silently moved her hand down and slipped the red liquid into Wally's drink.

"Ah, that was a good meal." Wally said, drinking the juice, putting the glass down.

"Alright, now what?" Wally asked.

The two sat there for about an hour in silence, before Robin pulled out her cell-phone and called Lulu.

"Why isn't this working?" Robin hissed.

"It's got a six hour time buffer before it enters your system." Lulu said into the phone, laughing. "You've got another five hours or so."

"Fuck you Lulu!" Robin hissed.

"Um, Robin, could you please leave?" Wally asked, blushing.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Well, I kind of have to make a pact with Althea…" Wally said. "So could you leave?"

"Alright…" Robin said, frowning. She walked over to the door and left, sitting in the lobby of the moemon center.

"Okay, Althea, let's do this." Wally said, tossing out a moeball, which Althea emerged from.

"Hello, master!" Althea said, hugging Wally.

"Hey… Althea…" Wally gasped out.

"Alright, let's do this!" Althea said, smiling. She reached down and undid Wally's belt, pulling down his pants and boxers.

"Well, you're pretty direct, aren't you?" Wally asked.

"Of course, master!" Althea said, smiling. She reached down and grabbed Wally's shaft, stroking his shaft.

"Whoa…" Wally gasped out. "That's amazing!"

"Yes, it is!" Althea said, laughing. "It's my clouds!"

"Your what?" Wally asked.

"My clouds!" Althea repeated. "Look! Feel them!"

Althea wrapped Wally's shaft with her clouds, covering him completely.

"Oh my god…" Wally gasped out, thrusting up into the clouds. The clouds were smothering his dick while pressing against it on all sides.

"I can control my clouds completely." Althea said. "Into any shape and blade, yet light as a feather. So, enjoy it more."

The clouds began pulsating around his dick, moving against him at all sides.

"I'm cumming!" Wally exclaimed, his semen shooting up out of the clouds and coating Althea's body.

"Ah, that felt so good." Wally said, collapsing on the bed, gasping.

"Okay, watch this." Althea said, pulling up her dress to reveal her soaked childlike little pussy.

"Um, I'm not sure I can do this." Wally said. "I mean, you look like such a little kid, it just wouldn't be right…"

"Fuck me!" Althea screeched. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

"Well…" Wally said, frowning.

"Fuck me or I scream rape." Althea threatened.

"Okay, okay, okay…" Wally said, laughing. "Let's go!"

Wally pushed Althea down onto the bed, spreading open the folds of her pussy, showing her dripping insides.

"Come on, I don't feel you inside me…" Althea called out.

"Alright, little kid." Wally said, smiling. He inserted his fingers into her pussy, feeling around her insides.

"Ah, yes!" Althea called out, her clouds moving up to her mouth, biting down on them. "Yesh! Yesh!"

"Alright…" Wally said, smiling. He spread her lips with his fingers and ran his tongue up her lips, playing with her down below.

"Come on, more!" Althea cried out, the white clouds falling to her sides. She reached her pale little hands down to Wally's head, pushing him down into her snatch. Wally's tongue brushed up against her clitoris, eliciting another gasp of pleasure out of his partner, causing her to remove her hands, allowing Wally to remove his face from her pussy.

"Ah, that was good…" Althea said, smiling. "I almost came."

"Okay, let's go!" Wally said, pulling her open once more, thrusting into Althea.

"Ouch… Ouch!" Althea cried out, clenching down on his shaft in pain, blood leaking from her.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Wally said, pulling out, but Althea wrapped her legs around him, keeping him from pulling out.

"No, I wanted you to fuck me, so you're going to fuck me!" Althea said, smiling.

"Alright, tell me when it's okay to move, okay?" Wally asked.

"Now." Althea answered. "It's okay to move now!"

"Alright." Wally said, thrusting into her pussy.

"Yes, come on!" Althea cried out in ecstasy. "Master, this feels so good!"

"Alright…" Wally groaned out, thrusting into her fiercely. "You feel so good inside!"

"I know." Althea said, smiling. "My pussy walls are just like my clouds, super soft and fluffy, and completely moveable!"

"Wh-what?" Wally asked. Suddenly, he felt her walls begin grinding against his shaft, the softness causing him to groan out in pleasure.

"Feel's good?" Althea asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her. "Show me how good."

Wally began thrusting into her faster and faster, driving him further over the edge.

"I'm cumming!" Althea cried out, smiling. Her walls clenched down on him even tighter.

"M-me too…" Wally groaned out, letting his semen flow out into Althea's pussy.

Wally fell off of Althea, lying still on the bed, Althea falling asleep beside him.

* * *

><p>So, next chapter will be a lemon between Wally and Robin!<p> 


	39. Chapter 49

Alright, here's another chapter! Review!

Tymes24: Not exactly happy, but she won't seek revenge. Or will she?

Katt: No, Sinnoh will be Dawn.

Sorakeyblade99: Of course she couldn't

Mobiusfan: Yes, that's a good thing.

The Black Okami: Okay, got it.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 49

* * *

><p>"Robin, are you still upset?" Wally asked, frowning.<p>

"Of course I am!" Robin exclaimed, turning around to face Wally. "Do you have any idea how sore my ass is?"

"I'm sorry!" Wally exclaimed.

"I'll forgive you once my ass isn't sore anymore." Robin said, frowning. The two continued to head towards Lilycove, only to see Team Aqua grunts standing there.

"Alright, let's head out to Mt. Pyre." One grunt whispered. The three grunts headed down the grassy path to the shore, and used their water moemon to head towards a large island.

"What are they doing?" Wally asked. "We'd better go stop them!"

"Great, so how do we get there?" Robin asked, frowning. "None of our moemon know surf."

"I've got an idea!" Wally said. "Eria, come out!"

Wally tossed out a moeball, which Eria emerged from, smiling.

"Alright, what do you want me to do, master?" Eria asked.

"Well, we need some way to get to that island." Wally explained.

"Okay, got it!" Eria said, smiling. She grabbed onto Wally and Robin, teleporting them to the peak of Mt. Pyre.

"Alright, let's go!" Wally said, charging down the stair path.

"What are you doing?" One of the two grunts asked. "What makes you think you can get past us?"

"Out of my way!" Wally shouted.

"Corin, it's your turn!" One grunt shouted, tossing out a Corphish.

"Alright, come on out, Zuzu!" Another grunt shouted, tossing out a moemon, which a Zubat emerged from. The Zubat wore a blue dress and blue wings on her back, with blue hair over her eyes.

"Tera, Brana, come out!" A voice shouted. Two moemon shot out from behind Wally and Robin. One of them wore a grey shirt and pants, with a grey hood over her grey hair, which reached down to her shoulders, and red eyes. The other moemon wore a black shirt and black shorts, with black hair tied back in a ponytail down to her shoulders, and red eyes.

"Tera, use shadow punch!" The one in grey charged forwards at Corin, hitting her with a shadowy fist, knocking her back. "Brana, use shadow ball!" The other moemon released a sphere of darkness energy at Zuzu, knocking her backwards as well.

"Hey, guys!" Lulu said, smiling. Wally and Robin spun around, seeing Lulu sitting on a black lawn chair, drinking a coke.

"What are you doing here?" Robin exclaimed.

"Robin, you need to stay relaxed, or else you'll get to high-strung." Lulu sighed, frowning.

"AND YOU'RE TOO RELAXED!" Robin exclaimed.

"Hello, mistress." The two moemon jumped down next to Lulu.

"Robin, Wally, this is Tera and Brana." Lulu said. "Tera's the Dusclops, and Brana's the Banette."

"Why are you on Mt. Pyre?" Robin exclaimed.

Lulu turned around to see who they were talking to.

"Oh, wait, you mean me?" Lulu asked. "Oh, I come to Mt. Pyre all the time."

"Alright, see ya." Wally and Robin said, smiling, heading down to the peak.

"Okay, you poor little boys." Lulu giggled at the two grunts, smiling. "This is one of those scenes where the grunts are so weak, it's shown off-screen. Now, let's do this!"

"You, stop!" Wally exclaimed, standing with Robin in front of Archie.

"Well, brat, let's see how strong you are, thinking you can oppose me." Archie said, laughing. "Shara, come on out!"

Archie tossed out a moeball, which a Sharpedo emerged from. She wore a blue dress with a yellow cross on the back. She wore her blue hair back in a spiked out ponytail, and she had red eyes.

"Emiri, go!" Wally said, tossing out a moeball, which Emiri emerged from.

"Slash!" Shara shouted, charging at Emiri.

"Aerial Ace." Emiri said, disappearing. She shot forwards at Shara, cutting into her.

"Damn it!" Shara shouted, spinning around at Emiri.

"Agility." Emiri said, jumping on the air, shooting upwards. "Leaf Blade." Emiri shot blades of green energy at Shara, who jumped back.

"Aerial Ace." Emiri said, appearing behind Shara. "Brick Break." Emiri hit Shara in the back with her brick break, knocking her forwards into the stone wall.

"Damn it!" Shara shouted, turning around.

"Protect." Emiri said, focusing her body. She charged at Shara, and hit her in the face with a protect strengthened fist, knocking Shara unconscious.

"Return…" Archie said, returning Shara to her moeball.

"Hah!" Al Gore said, walking up, flanked by Magma grunts. "Well, Archie, it seems that you can't even defeat a little kid!"

"Shut up, Al Gore!" Archie exclaimed. "If my boss was here, he would wipe the floor with your liberal ass!"

"No way!" Al Gore said. "No one can defeat me!"

"Stop kidding around!" Archie said, laughing.

"I'm not kidding around!" Al Gore exclaimed. "I'm super serial!"

"Well, we're still going to take the Red Orb!" Archie said, taking the red sphere off of its stand.

"Well, then I'm going to take the Blue Orb!" Al Gore exclaimed, taking the blue sphere.

"Wait, there's no way you guys are getting away!" Robin exclaimed.

"To bad, girl!" Archie exclaimed, he and Al Gore fleeing in their separate directions.

"Damn it, they got away!" Robin exclaimed, frowning. "There's no way we can catch up to them now! What do we do?"

"Well, we've got to go find them!" Wally shouted. "Come on, Robin, let's go!"

Wally and Robin ran down the peak, appearing in front of Lulu, who was still sitting on the chair, drinking coke.

"Hey." Lulu said, waving her hand, smiling.

"STOP BEING SO RELAXED!" Robin exclaimed, hitting Lulu over the head.

"Get off of me!" Lulu exclaimed, pushing Robin off of her. "Geez, and I was about ready to show you guys what I found!" Lulu held up an orange-like coin with an M on it.

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"I think it's called a 'Magma Emblem'." Lulu explained. "I found it on one of those Team Aqua grunts I defeated."

"Okay, got it!" Wally said, reaching for the emblem.

"Not so fast." Lulu said, pulling it back. "It'll cost you."

"But Lulu, please…" Wally said, begging.

"Oh, alright, because you're so cute." Lulu said, blushing shyly, handing Wally the Magma Emblem. However, she didn't let go of his hand, rubbing it sensually.

"LULU!" Robin hissed, pulling Lulu's ponytail, yanking her backwards.

"Not the ponytails, not the ponytails!" Lulu exclaimed, knocking Robin's hands away.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Was it good or not?<p> 


	40. Chapter 50

Alright, here's my 50th chapter! Review!

Tymes24: Not gonna tell right now.

Sorakeyblade99: Oh, yes. Al Gore is funny. Except in real life.

Mobiusfan: Well maybe.

The Black Okami: I review every few chapters.

Jake: Hm, maybe.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 50

* * *

><p>"Come on, let's go!" Lulu said, smiling, skipping down the peak of Mt. Pyre.<p>

"Eria, use teleport." Wally said, teleporting Robin, Lulu, and himself to the shore.

"Wow, that's sweet." Lulu said, smiling. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"Oh, hey Wally!" May said, surprised. "Seems like you're in Lilycove before us!" May and Aoshi walked up to the two, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Wally said, laughing.

"Hey, what's that?" Aoshi asked, pointing at the orange symbol in Wally's hand.

"Oh, I don't know." Wally said. "Lulu found it."

"Let me see it." Aoshi said, taking the orange badge, observing it. "I think this is a pass of some sort to get into the Team Magma base, judging by what May and I saw."

"Alright, can I get you to take this to where you think the base is?" Wally asked.

"Alright, I guess…" Aoshi sighed. "May, let's go."

"How're we gonna get to Mt. Chimney?" May asked.

"Eria?" Wally asked.

"On it." Eria said, nodding, using teleport. Suddenly, Aoshi and May appeared on the jagged pass, standing in front of a large mountain.

"Alright, I'm going to head back now." Eria said, bowing. "Goodbye." Eria disappeared again, reappearing next to Wally.

"Hello, guys!" Leaf said, waving, she and Brendan walking up.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" May asked.

"Used fly." Brendan said. "Anyways, what do we do here?"

"Oh, simple." Leaf said, putting down an enormous case, pulling out an enormous gun.

"What the hell is that?" Aoshi exclaimed.

"M134 Minigun." Leaf said. "4000 rounds per minute."

"NO." Aoshi said, putting down the minigun, closing the case.

"What? I can't use my big gun?" Leaf whined.

"NO." Aoshi repeated.

"Cheapo." Leaf huffed, frowning.

The Magma Emblem began glowing, and a door in the wall opened up, revealing a path.

"Okay, let's go!" Leaf said, picking up her case.

"NO BIG GUN." Aoshi repeated, taking the case back from her.

"Fine…" Leaf sighed.

The four entered the pathway, moving forwards, before they arrived on a Magma Grunt.

"Alright, out of the way!" The grunt exclaimed, holding up a gun. Leaf reacted immediately, charging towards the grunt, shoving his hand up. She wrapped her arm around his throat and put the other one on his head, jerking it to the side with a sickening crack.

Leaf used knock off.

It's a one-hit K.O.

"Leaf, are you insane?" Aoshi exclaimed.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"But he has no pulse!"

"I said he'll be fine!" Leaf shouted.

They continued on, moving past the generators and pits of magma, deep into the heart of the volcano, the heat beginning to get to them.

"Wow, I feel like I'm overheating…" Brendan gasped out, panting.

"Buck up, loser!" May exclaimed, pissed. "We need to defeat Team Magma!"

The four of them soon enough walked over the red floor, down the stairs, and arrived at a cavern. The cavern was lined with red ore and rubies, and the floor held a pit of magma. There was a single island in the middle of the pit, which a statue was perched on.

"Isn't it amazing?" Al Gore asked, smiling, walking up behind them.

"Alright, we're not going to let you awaken that thing!" May exclaimed.

"Well, to bad for you." Al Gore said, taking out the Blue Orb, which began glowing. "Awaken, Groudon!"

The Blue Orb began glowing with a blue aura, and the grey statue began to crumble, revealing the moemon entrapped in it.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The moemon roared, sitting up, stretching. "Man, that was a good nap…"

The moemon wore grey pants and red shoes, with a red trench coat down to her ankles, lined with red lines. She wore a grey to which revealed some cleavage, and she had wild red hair and yellow eyes.

"Alright, Groudon, I've awakened you!" Al Gore said, holding up the Blue Orb.

"Fuck you." Groudon said, flipping Al Gore the bird, before shooting up through the ceiling of the cavern.

"What? Groudon should have listened to me!" Al Gore exclaimed. "I'm super duper serial!"

"Well, deal with it." May said, shrugging.

"Listen, if I can't control Groudon, she will destroy the world!" Al Gore exclaimed. "I'm super serial!"

"Whatever…" May said, yawning.

"Let's go!" Al Gore exclaimed. "I'm going to take you down, then I'm going to tame Groundon!"

"Fine…" May sighed.

"Gura, take her down!" Al Gore said, tossing out a moeball, which his Mightyena emerged from.

"Alright, Tora, go…" May said, tossing out a moeball, which Tora emerged from.

"Take down!" Gura exclaimed, charging at Tora.

"Sky uppercut!" Tora shouted, hitting Gura in the jaw, knocking her up into the air.

"Damn it!" Gura exclaimed.

"Overheat!" Tora shot a high-powered blast of white-hot flame, hitting Gura head-on, knocking her unconscious.

"Return!" Al Gore said.

"Okay, Tora, you can relax for now." May said.

"Alright, go, Cro!" Al Gore shouted, tossing out a moeball, which his Crobat emerged from.

"Okay, come on out, Tsubame!" May said, Tsubame emerging from her moeball and charging at Cro.

"Wing attack!" Cro shouted, shooting her wing down at Tsubame.

"Iron defense!" Tsubame said, enduring the hit. She spun her fist into the side of Cro's head, knocking her to the ground.

"Sludge bomb!" Cro shouted, spitting violet sludge at Tsubame.

"Dragon claw!" Tsubame shouted, her claw glowing violet, and slicing through the sludge as she charged at Cro, cutting into her stomach.

"Damn it…" Cro said, jumping back.

"Zen headbutt!" Tsubame shouted, lowering her head, charging into Cro, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Al Gore said, returning Cro to her moeball before she hit the lava. "Alright, Camie, go!"

Al Gore tossed out a moeball, which Camie emerged from.

"Overheat!" Camie shouted, releasing a white-hot blast of flame at Tsubame.

"Protect!" Tsubame said, protecting herself from the flames.

"Alright, return, Tsubame." May said, returning Tsubame to her moeball. "Lolo, it's your turn!"

Lolo emerged from her moeball and spat water at Camie, hitting her in the face.

"That didn't hurt a bit!" Camie shouted. "Earthquake!" The ground began shaking, destroying Lolo's footing. Camie shot forwards and used take down, knocking Lolo towards the lava.

"Water spout!" Lolo shouted, releasing a shockwave of water into the lava, completely freezing it down, turning it into solid stone. Lulu landed on the solid lava, and charged at Camie.

"Flamethrower!" Camie shouted, spitting a burst of flame out at Lolo.

"Water pulse!" Lolo said, releasing a sphere of water at the flames, blasting through them, hitting Camie head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Damn it!" Al Gore said, returning Camie to her moeball. "I'm going to go get Groudon!"

Al Gore charged up the stairs, fleeing the Magma Base.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Also, what's your opinion on FanFiction changes? Please review!<p> 


	41. Chapter 51

Alright, I got a ton of reviews! So keep on reviewing!

Tymes24: She, Robin, and Leaf are all good friends.

Guardian54: Well, just aesthetic stuff like word spacing.

Katt: One time thing.

Hao 34: Yeah, I know.

Crazy ass nigga: Thanks.

RB77: That was great.

Mobiusfan: A grey revealing shirt.

DragoonianLord: Yeah, good for Aoshi.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 51

* * *

><p>"Alright, we're back in Lilycove." Brendan said, the four of them landing on the ground from the flying moemon of Leaf and Aoshi. "So, what do we do now?"<p>

"Hey, guys!" Lulu said, running up to the two, panting. "Wally headed to Slateport, something about stopping people from stealing a submarine…"

"That's it a problem…" Aoshi said, thinking. "Alright, that must be Team Aqua. What would Team Magma want with a submarine?"

"Well, until he gets back, we should battle." Brendan said to May. "It'll strengthen both of our moemon."

"Wait, what?" May asked. "Okay, I guess."

"Alright, let's do this!" Brendan said, heading over to the grassy lawn. "Come on out, Yami!"

Brendan tossed out a moeball which Yami emerged from.

"Kumo, go!" May said, running to the opposite side of the field, Kumo releasing from her moeball.

"Shadow ball!" Yami shouted, releasing a sphere of dark energy at Kumo.

"Something that simple?" Kumo asked, her hair shifting into a blade and slicing through the dark sphere. "You're stronger than that."

"Nightshade." Yami said, releasing a black and violet blast of lightning at Kumo.

"Faint attack." Kumo said, disappearing, reappearing behind Yami, her hair shooting into her.

"Shadow sneak…" Yami said, melting into the shadows, the shadows shooting up into Kumo, knocking her into the air.

"As fast as always…" Kumo said, frowning. "Iron head." Kumo's hair began glowing silver and she shot down at Yami, who jumped out of the way, a large crater appearing in the ground where Kumo hit it.

"Flash cannon!" Kumo shouted, jerking her hand up, releasing a white blast of energy at Yami.

"Crap…" Yami said, taking the full force of the flash cannon, which knocked her backwards into a tree, knocking her unconscious.

"Finally… Mastered it…" Kumo panted.

"Alright, Mizu, it's your turn!" Brendan said, tossing out a moeball, which Mizu, now a Swampert, emerged from. She wore a blue and light blue dress down to her knees, with orange sleeves. She had bright blue hair with two black ponytails, and bright gold eyes.

"Flash cannon!" Kumo shouted, releasing a blast of white energy at Mizu.

"Close." Mizu said, swiping the blast out of the way. "Hammer arm!" Mizu charged forwards, slamming her fist down into Kumo's head, knocking her unconscious.

"Wow, that was strong…" May said. "Alright, Kumo, come back for now. Tora, it's your turn!"

"So, let's do this." Tora said, charging at Mizu.

"Hydro pump!" Mizu shouted, shooting a high pressured torrent of water at Tora.

"Whoa!" Tora shouted, jumping out of the way. The water shot forwards and broke through the trees, and then through a large rock floating in the center of the ocean.

"Holy…" Tora said, shaking. "Geez, that's way too powerful."

"Hydro pump!" Mizu shot another blast of water at Tora, who jumped out of the way and charged at Mizu.

"Sky uppercut!" Tora shouted, throwing a punch up, knocking Mizu in the jaw, hitting her up into the air.

"Now, close combat!" Tora jumped up after Mizu and began hitting her at high speed with both fists.

_That many attacks at that speed…_ May thought. _It should have serious problems for Tora's endurance…_

"Flare blitz!" Tora shouted, her body coated with a veil of fire, as she grabbed ahold of Mizu, and shot down towards the ground, hitting the ground at full power, knocking the both of them unconscious.

"Return." May said, returning Tora to her moeball. "Alright, Tsubame, go!" May tossed out a moeball, which Tsubame emerged from.

"Alright, a Shelgon!" Brendan said, surprised. "Time for my newest edition!"

"What?" May asked.

"I caught this girl in the desert!" Brendan said. "Furou, come on out!"

Brendan tossed out a moeball, which a moemon emerged from. She wore a tan-yellow sweater and skirt, with baggy tan tights. She had bright yellow hair down to her shoulders, with two yellow ahoge, and green headphones over her head, with green eyes.

"A Vibrava, huh." Tsubame said, frowning. "So, someone actually decided to catch one of you?"

"Well, at least I can fly." Furou said, smiling. "Can't say the same about you, can we?"

"At least I didn't scurry around underground once, not even able to show my face." Tsubame said.

"Yes, but at least I didn't spend my life in the back of a cave." Furou replied. "Not a big fan of being caught, are you?"

"Kufufu…" Tsubame laughed, smiling.

"Ehehehe…" Furou laughed, smiling.

The two moemon shot at each other, their dragon claws colliding, knocking the two back.

"Dragon breath!" Tsubame and Furou shouted, spitting violet flames at each other. The two flames collided with each other, creating an explosion.

"Dragon pulse!" Tsubame and Furou created a sphere of violet energy in the palms of their right hands and charged at each other. However, they both shot up their left hands and caught the other's wrist, holding each other in place.

"Seems we think similarly." Tsubame said, laughing.

"Yes, it does." Furou said, laughing as well.

"I don't think we can be friends." Tsubame said, frowning.

"Neither do I." Furou said, frowning as well.

The two shot their legs up, kicking each other back. They both skidded to a stop and charged at each other, releasing a dragon pulse into their stomachs. The force of the dragon pulse entered their body, knocking the two to the ground. They sprung back up and shot at each other, the two's fists colliding, knocking each other back.

"Hyper beam!" Furou shouted, releasing a high powered blast of energy at Tsubame.

"Giga impact!" Tsubame shouted, charging at Furou, her body coated in a white energy. Tsubame shot through the hyper beam and tackled Furou head on, knocking her backwards, as she herself collapsed.

The two lay unconscious and unmoving on the ground, May and Brendan returning them to their moeballs.

"Alright, Run, come on out!" May said, Run emerging from her moeball.

"Tana, go!" Brendan said, throwing out a moeball, which Tana emerged from.

"Not this again!" Tana and Run said in unison, frowning. "Can't you end it somewhere else?"

* * *

><p>No. Anyways, how was that chapter? Please review!<p> 


	42. Chapter 52

I got only got five reviews.

: I can't hurry up with Ranger, sorry.

Jelly pin: Yeah, I know. Salamence are much better.

Katt: Neither.

Librarian00X: Well, I'M A GUY. Because of that, I don't exactly have firsthand knowledge of girl on girl.

The Black Okami: Thanks!

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 52

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's just do this…" Run sighed.<p>

"Razor wind!" Tana said, creating a tornado. The tornado released a shockwave of wind at Run, who jumped out of the way.

"Whoa, that was close." Run said, landing on the ground, charging at Tana. "Brick break!" Run hit Tana in the stomach, knocking her backwards.

"Extrasensory!" Tana said, focusing energy, releasing a psychic blast of energy into Run, knocking her to the ground.

"Crap…" Run said, pulling herself up.

"Secret power!" Tana shouted, holding her hands up, throwing a shockwave of energy into Run's back, releasing a shockwave of energy through her body, creating a crater in the ground.

"Hydro pump!" Run shouted, releasing a high-compressed blast of water up into Tana, knocking her into the air.

"Now, brick break!" Run charged at Tana, slamming her fist into Tana's stomach, knocking her into a large rock, shattering through that as well.

"That was pretty good…" Tana said, sitting up from the rock. "But I'm not done yet…"

"Hydro pump!" Run shouted, shooting a blast of water at Tana.

"Substitute." Tana said, her body replaced with a stuffed dummy, which was shot out of the way. Tana appeared behind Run, and hit her in the back with a brick break, knocking her forwards.

"Damn it!" Run shouted, placing her hands on the lawn, flipping forwards, jumping into the air. She spun and landed on the ground, staring at Tana.

"Brick break!" Run and Tana threw more punches at each other, and continued to knock each other back.

"Damn it!" Run and Tana shouted, throwing a punch, hitting each other in the face, the two collapsing to the ground.

"929…" Run panted.

"929…" Tana panted.

"Damn it!" The two fell unconscious, May and Brendan returning them to their moeballs.

"Alright, Lolo, it's on you!" May said, tossing out a moeball, which Lolo emerged from.

"Coro, come on out!" Brendan shouted, tossing out a moeball, which Coro emerged from. Coro, now a Lairon, wore a silver dress and a black shirt with iron shoulder guards. She had bright blue eyes and silver hair down to her shoulders, with an iron helmet.

"Water pulse!" Lolo shouted, releasing a sphere of water at Coro.

"Protect." Coro said, a veil of aura covering her, the water pulse bouncing off. "Iron head." Coro began glowing silver and she tackled into Lolo, knocking her back.

"Meh!" Lolo said, frowning. "Hydro pump!" Lolo released a high powered blast of water and shot it at Coro, who dug out of the way.

"Water pulse!" Lolo shouted, holding up her hand, releasing a sphere of water into the ground.

"NOT falling for that again!" Coro shouted, jumping into the air. "Hyper beam!" Coro released a blast of energy at Lolo, hitting her in the back, knocking her forwards.

"Damn it!" Lolo shouted, getting up, charging at Coro, who was frozen in place. Suddenly, the ground beneath Coro's feet collapsed, and she fell to through the ground, regaining her focus, and she crawled through the field.

"Earthquake!" Coro shouted, releasing a blast of energy into the ground, shooting up into Lolo, knocking her into the air.

"Crap!" Lolo shouted. "Hydro pump!" Lolo blasted a high powered blast of water down at the ground, breaking right through it, but not hitting Coro.

"Sorry, but my underground tunnels have no weaknesses!" Coro shouted, jumping into the air, hitting Lolo with a metal claw, tunneling back underground.

"No, you have one weakness." Lolo said, hitting the ground, crawling over to one of the holes in the ground. "You see, you're still underground."

Lolo inflated her cheeks and pulled her head back, releasing a blast of water into the tunnel. The water spout flooded the tunnels underground, and released geysers out of the water, one of which hitting Coro and knocking her into the air.

"Now, hydro pump!" Lolo released a blast of water from her mouth that sniped the falling Coro out of the air, knocking her unconscious.

"Return…" Brendan said, returning Coro to her moeball. "Damn it! I was so close! So close! Why the hell did I lose? It's not fair!"

"Well, you lost." May said, returning Lolo to her moeball.

"Um, I think we should go." Aoshi said, pointing at the torn up and flooded wasteland in front of them.

"Oh, crap." May and Brendan said, the five fleeing.

"Hey, guys." Wally said, Eria teleporting him and Robin there. "Let's go to the Aqua Base."

"What did you see, Wally?" May asked.

"Team Aqua stole a submarine." Wally said. "We need to head to the cave in the cove."

On cue, Eria teleported the seven people there, inside of the redesigned cave.

"Thanks, Eria." Wally said, smiling. "Return."

"Alright!" Leaf said, pulling out her huge case. "Time for my big gun!" Leaf pulled out her gun and charged through the front doors, holding it up, pointing it around the base.

"Whoa…" Aoshi said, following in after Leaf. All the Team Aqua grunts were lying badly injured on the different machineries of the base, wiped out by some sort of powerful force.

"Wh… what happened here?" Lulu gasped, frowning. She ran over to one of the grunts, who was still alive.

"He… he came…" The grunt panted. "An unbelievable power…"

"What sort of power?" Wally asked, kneeling next to the sailor.

"He… he left this note…" The grunt said, handing Wally a note before losing consciousness.

"Does that mean I can't use my big gun?" Leaf whined.

"Leaf…" Aoshi said, face palming, taking the gun from Leaf.

"What's the note say?" Robin asked, pushing Lulu away from Wally, as she tried to glomp him again.

"Let me see…" Wally said.

Allow me to introduce myself. I am power and omnipotence envisioned.

Consider a power that watches over everything and controls the world.

That is what I am.

I am capable of changing this world however I see fit, and can wipe out these weaklings like nothing.

Of course, these grunts aren't a very good testament of my power.

Now then, let's get down to business.

Remind yourself that I could easily eliminate all of you. So, I want you to do something for me.

Everyone in this world is in danger, so you need to save them.

Pretend that you never read this note, and burn it after you read it.

Let Team Aqua awaken Kyogre, because that's the only way to put them both to sleep.

After both Groudon and Kyogre are awakened, you must head to the Cave of Origin.

You need to read what is written on the wall, and then head to the tower in the sky.

Signed, Trio Any Place

* * *

><p>So, please review. Please, I only got five. Oh, and the person who sent the note isn't who you think it is.<p> 


	43. Chapter 53

Alright, I got a ton of reviews, but I need more, so review! Please!

Katt: I see…

Tymes24: Thanks!

Thugin: Yes. Yes.

Sorakeyblade99: Hope you get better!

RB77: Don't know. Also, you kind of got it right…

: I can't hurry up with Ranger, sorry.

007 dragon: (Turns head) Of course!

The Black Okami: Okay, sure.

Mobiusfan: No, I just know it's not ANYONE you think it is.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 53

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's go!" Leaf exclaimed, charging forwards through the base, accidently stepping on the warp tile, disappearing.<p>

"Leaf!" Aoshi exclaimed, stepping onto the warp tile after her, the other five following him. They continued to move through the grey hallways and warp tiles of the base, before they finally arrived at a docking bay.

"You!" Wally exclaimed, appearing out of the warp tile.

"M-hm." Shelly said, nodding. "Sorry, but you're too late. The boss has already taken the sub and ran. He's underwater, in the deep blue sea."

"Damn it!" Robin exclaimed. "Where are they heading?"

"To the underwater cavern…" Shelly sighed. "I don't know anything else." Shelly pulled off her bandana and tossed it to the floor, frowning. "It seems that Archie's boss decided that I'm not useful anymore, so I quit."

Without another word, Shelly walked past Wally and Robin, past May and Brendan, past Aoshi, past Leaf, and past Lulu, stepping onto the warp tile, disappearing.

"Alright, we need to go." Wally said. "We need to find Team Aqua, and take them down!"

"Yes!" Lulu said, smiling. "Way to take charge, Wally!"

The seven fled from the building, and stood in front of Steven.

"Hey, guys." Steven said, surprised. "I was just coming here to get rid of Team Aqua, and now you're here?"

"Yeah, Team Aqua is already defeated." Aoshi said.

"I see…" Steven said. "Alright, and what happened after that?"

"Team Aqua fled in a submarine!" Wally exclaimed. "They're heading to an underwater cave!"

"I see…" Steven said, frowning. "Alright, I'll head to the underwater cavern."

"What about us?" Robin asked.

"Fine." Steven said, frowning. "I'll give you HM08, which contains dive. However, you have to do something."

"What?" May asked.

"There's a cave known as Shoal Cave." Steven said. "I need you to bring me back the stone located in it."

"Can't you just give us the HM?" May sighed.

"No, go do it." Steven said, shaking his head.

"Alright, see you guys!" Lulu said, waving her hand, smiling. "Wally, call me, okay?"

The six people headed out to the cave, Aoshi on Mio, Leaf on Poli, May, Brendan, Wally, and Robin on Lolo's bubble.

"Alright, this is the Shoal Cave…" Leaf said, jumping down onto the coastal shelf, returning Poli to her moeball.

"Alright, so we need to go all the way into the depths of the cave…" Aoshi said, frowning. "And we need to bring back the stone in the shrine there…"

"Well, let's go!" May said, charging into the cave, immediately falling into the large lake in the cave.

"Whoa…" Aoshi exclaimed. The entire cave was completely flooded, making progress impossible.

"So how are we supposed to get through?" May asked, frowning.

"I know how." Brendan said, smiling. "My sixth moemon will help."

"Your sixth?" May asked. "Where did you get that?"

"I caught it when Leaf took me to Sootopolis." Brendan said. "At about the same time as you guys were in Slateport. See, she's very strong, and best of all, she can travel underwater!"

"What sort of moemon is it?" May asked, amazed.

"Watch!" Brendan said. "Cana, come on out!" Brendan tossed out a moeball, which a brown and tan moemon emerged from. She wore a brown and tan skirt and brown and tan tank top, with brown and tan tights. She had tan hair with brown highlights down to her shoulders, and red eyes.

"Whoa, a Relicanth!" Aoshi exclaimed. "That's pretty rare!"

"I though that Relicanth were extinct!" Robin said, amazed.

"They WERE." Brendan said, smiling. "But she's a survivor."

"Alright, master, what do you want me to do?" Cana asked.

"Alright, we need to select someone to send down there." Brendan said.

"I'll do it." May said, stepping forwards.

"Go ahead." Brendan said, smiling. May stepped down into the water, wrapping her arms around Cana's waist.

"Okay, hold your breath." Cana said. "I'm going to dive."

May held her breath, and Cana dove deep underwater, swimming forwards at a high speed. She shot through the underground caves, and moved through the cave exit, diving deeper and deeper. Soon enough, she arrived at a large boulder.

"What now?" Cana asked.

_I don't know!_ May thought, shaking her head. _Don't ask me!_

"May, you're going to run out of oxygen soon!" Cana said. "I need to head back to the surface!"

Cana began shooting up towards one of the tunnels, until a Sharpedo swam in front of her.

"Get out of the way!" Cana shouted. "I have to bring this human to the surface!"

"Humans aren't meant to be here." Sharpedo said. "Aqua jet!"

The Sharpedo shot into Cana, knocking her into the large boulder, May hitting the boulder hard, blacking out.

"May! May!" Cana shouted, shaking the girl. "Ancient power!"

Cana shot a blast of stones at the Sharpedo, knocking her unconscious.

"Come on, May!" Cana said. "Don't die on me! Master would never forgive me if you die!"

Suddenly, the rock behind Cana began moving, revealing a small, bubble-like entrance to a tunnel.

"Enter…" A voice said. Cana, unable to find any other options, picked May up and swam through the tunnel, passing through the bubble. The bubble somehow managed to keep air in, because as soon as Cana entered the tunnel, there was no more water, now simply being oxygen.

May awoke to a fierce amount of cold, as she sat up in the ice chamber. The chamber was made of stone, which was covered with ice and snow.

"Human…" The moemon said, surrounding May. "Human…"

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" May asked, shaking.

"Welcome!" The moemon said, smiling. The moemon wore black shirts and black skirts, with orange and yellow jackets, and black hair down to their necks and orange and yellow hoods, with blue eyes.

"Wh-what are you?" May asked.

"We're Snorunt!" The Snorunt said, smiling. "We've never seen a human before!"

"Your body is so squishy!" One Snorunt said, grabbing May's chest.

"Let go of me!" May exclaimed, slapping away Snorunt's hand.

"Humans react with violence when their bodies are touched." Another moemon said, walking up to May. She wore a white and black shirt and skirt, with black hair down to her shoulders and blue eyes. She wore a white helmet, and she glared icily at May. "They're all alike. Why are you here, human?"

"I-I'm looking for some sort of blue stone…" May said, the room suddenly going silent.

"She wants one of the Dawn Stones?" One Snorunt whispered. "Glalie was right… Humans are evil…"

"Wait, I don't think so…" One Snorunt said, crawling up beside May. The little Snorunt was small, and very young.

"Child, out of the way." Glalie said, holding up her hand, her hand glowing with a blue energy. "I will freeze this human where she stands, and then the moemon that came with her."

"What?" May asked, turning around to see Cana sitting in the corner, waving at her.

"Wait, the human can take the Challenge of Ice!" The Snorunt suggested.

"…Fine." Glalie said, frowning. "If she wins, we shall allow her to leave this place with A Dawn Stone, as we have many. But if she loses, then she'll die."

"Wait, what?" May exclaimed, frowning. "Why do I have to?"

"DO it or I'll kill you NOW." Glalie said. "You, Snorunt. You vouched for her, right?"

"Um, yes?" The young Snorunt asked.

"Then you will be responsible for her information on the trial." Glalie said.

"Alright…" Snorunt said, sighing.

"Whoa, what's up with this?" May sighed, frowning.

* * *

><p>SO, how was that chapter? Anyways, please review!<p> 


	44. Chapter 54

Okay, I didn't get a lot of reviews… Also, I'm surprised no one realized the relevance of Brendan having a Relicanth. Please review!

Tymes24: Yeah, Snorunt are one of my faves too.

Jake: Yes, it would be. Let's see.

007 dragon: Yes, it could.

The Black Okami: Well, that would end the story.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 54

* * *

><p>"Wow, so you came from the outside world?" Snorunt asked, amazed. It was the night before the challenge, and Snorunt was laying on the ice in front of May, listening to her stories. "I wish that I could journey out into the outside world, but Glalie says it's too dangerous…"<p>

"Well, would you like to come with me?" May asked. "I could use another moemon like you."

"We-well, I'm not sure…" Snorunt said, flushing up. "I want to go out, but I'm not sure…"

"Well, I'll leave after I complete the challenge, so decide before then, okay?" May asked.

"I will!" Snorunt said, nodding vigorously. "I'll definitely decide before then!"

"Human!" Glalie said, walking up to May, Cana, and Snorunt. "It's time for the challenge!"

"Already?" May exclaimed. Glalie grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her across the ice. May stood in front of a large frosted lake, with several rocks scattered around it.

"Alright, you need to get to the other side and bring us a Dawn Stone." Glalie said. "If you do that, you may keep it and leave this place alive."

"How do I get across?" May asked. "This ice is so slippery."

"Do it." Glalie said, pushing May out across the ice. May shot forwards and crashed into one of the frozen rocks, falling to the icy floor.

"May!" Snorunt said, running over to the edge of the ice.

"Ouch…" May said, sitting up, clutching her stomach. "That hurt so much…"

"Snorunt!" Glalie shouted. Several Snorunt began firing ice beams at May, causing her to jump out of the way, skidding across the ice, unbalanced.

"What was that for?" May exclaimed.

"If you stay in one place for too long, we'll continue firing ice beams at you." Glalie said, the Snorunt continuing their onslaught at May.

"Damn it, Tora! Come on out!" May shouted, reaching for her moeball, but an ice beam snipe it out of her hand, the ball skidding across the ice and into Glalie's hands.

"Sorry, but you can't use any moemon in this challenge." Glalie said. "Only her."

"Hahi?" Snorunt cried, Glalie pushing her across the ice into May's arms.

"That Snorunt is the only moemon you can have." Glalie said. "You must utilize her skills to get to the other side, and show your affinity for the ice types."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know about this…" Snorunt said, blushing. "Let's try and get through…"

"Alright, so do you have any ideas?" May asked.

"I have one…" Snorunt said, blushing.

"Um, Snorunt, this is a little…" May had her arms wrapped around Snorunts' small chest, Snorunt holding onto her waist.

"Alright, skid down!" Snorunt called, smiling. May skid across the ice, the two of them moving in symmetry, keeping their balance.

"Wait, there's a rock!" May exclaimed.

"Icy wind!" Snorunt said, releasing a burst of cold air with which acted as a drag. "Alright, hold on tight!"

"Wh-what?" May cried out. Snorunt jumped up and kicked off of the rock, shooting May towards the next one.

"Ice beam!" Snorunt shouted, shooting out a beam of energy, breaking through the stones, the duo moving over the frozen lake and onto the far shore.

"Ah, a Dawn Stone!" May said, picking up one of the blue stones scattered across the far shore.

"Alright, let's go!" Snorunt said, pushing May across the icy lake, skidding after her. The two crashed into the far shore, laying there for a while, the Snorunt staring down at them.

"They have completed the challenge." The Snorunt whispered. "They completed it."

"Human." Glalie said, walking up to May and Snorunt, who sat up.

"Hey, we passed the test!" May said accusingly, holding up the Dawn Stone.

"Yes. Yes you did." Glalie said, bowing before May. "You may now leave, with your Dawn Stone."

"Alright, Cana, come on!" May called, Cana running up next to her.

May walked over to the tunnel they entered from, and just before she stepped into it, she felt a little tug at the waist of her shirt.

"Huh?" May asked, turning around to see Snorunt had followed her, and was looking down at the ground, blushing. "So, you want to come with us, don't you?"

"Uh-uh-huh…" Snorunt said, nodding shyly.

"Alright, that's great!" May said, pressing a moeball onto Snorunt's head, capturing her.

"Alright, let's go." Cana said, stepping up through the tunnel, and as soon as they exited it, they realized that there was no more water.

"Whoa!" May exclaimed. "Let's go!" May and Cana ran through the maze of the cave, until they reached the group.

"Alright, so did you get the Dawn Stone?" Brendan asked, returning Cana to her moeball.

"Glad to see you were so worried." May said, frowning. "Yes, I got the Dawn Stone, and I also got a new moemon!"

"Whoa, seriously?" Brendan exclaimed, surprised.

"Yup! Come on out, Snorunt!" May said, tossing out a moeball, which Snorunt emerged from.

"Wow, there are so many people here!" Snorunt gasped.

"Alright, Snorunt, I need to give you a name!" May said, smiling. "How about Yuki?"

"Well…" Snorunt sighed. "I've never had a name before, but it sounds great!"

"Okay!" May said. "Your name's now Yuki!"

May pulled out her moedex, and checked Yuki's data.

**Moemon**: Snorunt

**Name**: Yuki

**Species**: Snow Hat Moemon

**Type**: Ice

**Current Level**: 27

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Diet**: Snorunt mostly consume meat.

**Ability**: Ice Body

**Height**: 4'07"

**Weight**: 96.9lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Grass, Flying, Ground, Dragon

**Weak Against**: Fighting, Fire, Steel, and Rock

**Attacks**: Powder Snow, Leer, Double Team, Bite, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Headbutt, Protect

**Evolves into**: Glalie (Lvl 42), Froslass (Dawn Stone)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Snorunt are a very playful and mischievous moemon, often playing around. They will often bring humans home to look after, and if they get attached to the human, then they might have sex with them, then beg them to catch her. They are very loyal, and will do anything for their trainers. They are often overreacting, and are very affectionate.

"Wow, you evolve with the Dawn Stone?" May said. "Maybe we could evolve you right now…"

"Wait, May, we need that stone!" Brendan exclaimed.

"I know, I was joking." May laughed.

"Ah, so you got the stone." Steven said, walking up to May, taking the stone. "Oh, and you caught a Snorunt…"

"Is that the stone you wanted?" May asked.

"No, it's not…" Steven said. "I'm looking for a stone used to evolve Eevee, one made out of ice. It's said to only be in cold areas, so I thought for sure…"

"So do we get Dive?" Brendan asked.

"MAY get's dive, because she's the only one that went down." Steven said, handing May the HM. "And, as a bonus, you get to keep that Dawn Stone."

"Hey, Yuki, now you could evolve!" May suggested.

"Yeah, but I want to stay the way I am for now." Yuki said, smiling. "I'll evolve when I'm ready."

"Alright, and remember, you need the Mind Badge to use dive, so you should head out to Mossdeep." Steven said, leaving the cave.

The group headed out after him, and soon enough they reached the outside shore.

"Oh my god…" Yuki said, falling onto the coastal shelf, gasping. "It's amazing… It's more than I ever imagined…"

"Yeah, the sky and the ocean are pretty amazing…" May said, putting her hand on Yuki's shoulder, smiling.

"Alright, guys, let's head to Mossdeep!" May said, smiling.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Pretty good, huh? So, May's got a full party now!<p> 


	45. Chapter 55

So, here's another chapter! Got a lot of reviews! But I still want more! Review!

Guardian54: Well, we'll see.

Idonthaveaclevername: Yep!

GodlikeLegendary: Well, Relicanth is one half of the key needed to awaken something.

Infinity-Zarfeeeer: Okay, yeah, I know.

Jake: Yeah, her name's Yuki too.

Anonymous: Okay, I will.

Mobiusfan: Sorry, gym battle next chapter.

Tymes24: Yeah, I do.

The Black Okami: Relicanth is one half of the key needed to awaken something.

007 dragon: Well, what do you think?

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 55

* * *

><p>"Wow, so this is Mossdeep!" May said, looking around, smiling. "This place is great!"<p>

"Mossdeep City, the city built on an asteroid." Aoshi said. "Pretty good place."

"So, where should we go first?" Wally asked.

"How about, you know, the GYM." May exclaimed. "That place would be good, you think?"

"What are you so upset about?" Brendan asked.

"It's her time of the month…" Leaf whispered into his ear.

"No, it's not!" May said. "I'm upset that Team Aqua's getting away, and we have to fight a gym leader!"

"Whoa, look at this!" Leaf said, looking at her scanner.

"What?" Aoshi asked.

"According to my scanner, there's an incredible amount of Very-hard-but-not-impossible-to-obtanium ore in the center of this asteroid! Is that amazing or what?"

"I really don't care." May sighed. "Let's go into the gym!"

"May, if I were you, I'd be careful." Brendan warned. "This is a double battle."

"A what?" Aoshi asked.

"A double battle." May said. "It's wear a trainer uses two moemon, remember?"

"Oh, right." Aoshi said, nodding.

"But this is a tag battle." Brendan said. "So you need to team up with another trainer."

"Alright, Wally, you up for it?" May asked.

"Well, I guess…" Wally said, laughing. "Okay, let's do it!"

The group of four headed out through the artificial grass, and stepped into the building that made up the gym, which looked like a planetarium. They stepped through the doors, and were amazed at what they saw.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Wally exclaimed. The building had a domed roof with an artificial night sky on it, and a wide field made of metal, with the bleachers on the side.

"Welcome!" One person on the other side said, smiling.

"Welcome!" The other repeated. The two wore blue shirts and blue pants, with dark blue hair and blue eyes. One had short hair, and the other had long hair.

"I'm Tate!" The short haired one said, smiling.

"And I'm Liza!" The other said, smiling.

"We're twins!" The two said.

"We're twins!" The two repeated.

"Alright, you two, step on up!" Tate called.

"Two moemon, each of us!" Liza cheered.

"Alright!" May said, smiling, stepping up onto the field. "Let's go!"

"Sure!" Wally said, smiling. The two stood up on the field in front of Tate and Liza.

"Go, Natio!" Liza called.

"Nendo, let's go!" Tate shouted. The two threw out two moeballs, which landed on the field, a Claydol and a Xatu emerging from them.

The Claydol wore a black dress with white symbols, and had black hair with pink highlights and pink eyes. The Xatu wore a green dress with long white sleeves and red hair tied back in a ponytail and green eyes.

"Alright, Run, let's go!" May said, tossing out a moeball, which Run emerged from.

"Enco, come on out!" Wally shouted, throwing out a moeball, which Enco emerged from, smiling.

"Bubblebeam!" Run said, spitting bubbles at Nendo.

"Lightscreen." Nendo said, holding up her hands, shielding herself with a mirror, the bubbles popping.

"Psychic." Natio said, holding up her hand, releasing a blast of psychic energy at Run.

"Substitute!" Enco cried out, throwing out her hand, creating a dummy over Run, which absorbed the hit, breaking the substitute.

"Brick break." Run said, charging at Nendo, pulling back her hand, throwing it forwards, breaking through the screen, shattering it, and slamming into Nendo's stomach, knocking her backwards, as Run forwards with her.

"Ancient power." Nendo said, generating a sphere of energy, which she shoved into Run's stomach, releasing the full force of energy into Run's body, the two of them hitting the ground hard.

"Confuse ray." Natio said, holding up her hand, releasing an orb of energy at Enco.

"Assist!" Enco said, her hand glowing white, releasing out a veil that protected herself and Run from status effects.

"Safeguard?" Tate exclaimed. "That's genius!"

"That's genius!" Liza repeated. "And lucky!"

"Rain dance." Run said, standing up. A torrential rain pour began… outside.

"…Well that sucks." Run said, frowning. "Water pulse!" Run suddenly released a shockwave of water into Nendo, knocking her back.

"Crap, I was faked out!" Nendo said, sitting up.

"Assist!" Enco said, releasing a flurry of leaves out of her hand at the two.

"Psychic." The two said, focusing energy onto the leaves, stopping them in midair.

"Hydropump!" Run said, hitting Nendo from behind with a blast of water, causing her to skid across the ground and break her focus, her section of the leaves hitting her body.

"Swift!" Enco said, releasing a flurry of stars, which hit Natio and Nendo.

"Earthquake!" Nendo said, raising her arms, releasing a shockwave through the ground.

"Crap!" Enco said, jumping into the air, avoiding the shockwave.

"Ancient power!" Nendo shouted, jumping up, holding up her hands, creating a sphere of energy.

"Oh, no you don't!" Run said, regaining her composure from the earthquake. "Hydropump!"

Run released a high-compressed blast of water at Nendo.

"Sorry, not gonna happen." Natio said, flying in front of the hydropump, enduring it.

Enco was shot into the ground with the ancient power, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Wally said, returning Enco to her moeball. "Alright, Emiri, it's up to you!" Wally tossed out a moeball, which Emiri emerged from.

"This is gonna be hard…" Run said, landing on the ground. Run scurried over to May, and began digging around through her bag.

"Ru-Run!" May exclaimed. "Wh-what are you doing.

"Found it!" Run said, smiling, holding up the water stone. The water stone faded into energy, which enveloped her body, evolving her. The light around Run faded, and she stood in her new form. She wore a fuzzy tan skirt, and a tan tube top, with green tights and green elbow-gloves, with tan hair down her back, and a green lily leaf on her head.

"Hey, you some tacos and burritos, si?" Run asked, smiling.

"Ah, now that's not racist." May commented as Run spun around smiling.

"Damn it…" Tana said, emerging from her moeball on Brendan's belt.

"Tana, what are you doing?" Brendan exclaimed from the bleachers.

"I'm not letting her get a leg up on me." Tana said, pulling the leaf stone out of Brendan's bag.

Tana began glowing, and the light faded around her, standing before them as a Shiftry. She wore a brown shirt and brown pants, and she has bushy white hair down her back and golden eyes. She held two green fans, and a calm expression.

"Purify your soul with the spirits of the earth, man…" Tana said, smoking peyote. "Let the spirits of our people change your life forever, man…"

"Yeah, that's totally not offensive…" Brendan said, face palming.

"Alright, let's go!" Run called, smiling. "I'm ready for action!"

"You're annoying." Emiri sighed, face palming. "Can't you be quiet?"

"Nope!" Run said, laughing. "I'm so cool!"

* * *

><p>So, Run and Tana have both evolved into racial stereotypes. Also, I'm sorry for anyone who was offended, but I had to make the comparison the creators made. Don't worry, it'll never come up again.<p> 


	46. Chapter 56

Alright, here's the continuation of the gym battle!

Anonymous: Yeah, I know, right?

The Black Okami: Yeah, yeah, I know…

Katt: Good idea.

Jake: Yeah, it is.

Mobiusfan: Not sure if I should…

007 dragon: Yeah, I like those two.

Tymes24: Thanks!

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 56

* * *

><p>"Ancient power!" Nendo said, releasing a blast of energy at Run.<p>

"Protect." Emiri said, jumping in the way, her body coated by blue energy, enduring the blast.

Hydropump!" Run said, smiling, holding her hands up past Emiri's waist, releasing a compressed blast of water right in front of her, hitting Nendo head on, knocking her back into the wall.

"I'm not done yet!" Nendo shouted, sitting up. "Natio, let's go!"

Nendo and Natio charged at Emri and Run. Emiri jumped up into the air, leaping above the two, leaving Run to take the full force of the two psychic attacks.

"Ugh…" Run said, sitting up, rubbing her head. "My head hurts…"

"Leaf blade!" Emiri said, kicking a blade of energy at Natio, hitting her head on, knocking her back into Nendo.

"Hydropump!" Run shouted, shooting compressed water into the two, knocking them unconscious.

"Return…" Tate and Liza said, returning the two to their moeballs.

"San, come on out!" Tate shouted, tossing out a moeball.

"Luna, go!" Liza said, tossing a moeball out.

A Solrock and Lunatone emerged from their moeballs. Solrock wore an orange dress with a sun ring, yellow spikes sticking down, and she had wild orange and blonde hair, and gold eyes. The Lunatone wore a gold and black dress, with her hair sticking up in two sections like a crescent, and red eyes.

"Light screen!" Luna said, creating a veil of light around her body, as San began charging energy.

"Brick break." Emiri said, charging at Luna, breaking through her screen, hitting Luna in the chest with a finger, knocking her back.

"Solarbeam!" San shouted, releasing a blast of solar energy at Run, knocking her unconscious.

"Run, return…" May said, returning Run to her moeball. "Alright, Lolo, it's up to you!"

Lolo emerged from her moeball, and happy to be used for the first gym battle in a while, held up her hand and launched a water pulse at Sun.

"Psychic." Luna said, freezing the water pulse in place, launching it at Lolo.

"Aerial ace." Emiri said, teleporting in front of Lolo, cutting through the water. Emiri charged at Luna and began using leaf blades on her.

"Hypnosis." Luna said, launching a wave of hypnotic energy at Emiri, but the screen protected her.

"Thanks, Enco." Emiri said, smiling. "Brick break." Emiri hit Luna in the stomach, knocking her back.

Emiri suddenly began glowing, and she began to evolve into her third form. The light around her faded, and she stood there as a Sceptile. She wore a green shirt with a red belt and green skirt, green hair down her back and glaring green eyes.

"Alright, Emiri, you evolved!" Wally exclaimed, smiling. He reached for his meodex, and checked her data.

**Moemon**: Sceptile

**Name**: Emiri

**Species**: Forest Moemon

**Type**: Grass

**Current Level**:42

**Scarcity**: Ultra Rare

**Diet**: Sceptile consume mostly meat, fruit, and dairy based products.

**Ability**: Overgrow

**Height**: 6'01"

**Weight**: 108.5lbs

**Cup** **Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Rock, Water, and Ground

**Weak Against**: Fire, Bug, Poison, Flying, and Ice

**Attacks**: Leaf Blade, Brick Break, Detect, Agility, Aerial Ace, Protect, Leaf Storm

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Grovyle

**Info: **Sceptile are very cruel and cunning moemon, using complex strategies in combat, and are able to manipulate their masters however they want. However, they greatly overreact and will brutally hurt anyone they view as a threat to their masters, using the full ability of their wrath. They are bipolar and will do anything to please their masters, acting shy and meek.

"Flamethrower!" San shouted, spitting a stream of flame at Emiri as she charged at her.

"Detect." Emiri said, maneuvering out of the way. She jumped up and began using agility, jumping off the air as she landed in front of San.

"Light screen!" San said in a last ditch attempt to protect herself from Emiri.

"That won't help you." Emiri said, putting her hands together. "Leaf storm." Emiri punched up into San, breaking through the light barrier, hitting San in the stomach, releasing a tornado of leaves into San's stomach, knocking her unconscious.

"Unfortunately, that move tires me out…" Emiri said, panting.

"How could you do that to San?" Luna exclaimed, flying towards Emiri, enraged.

"Hydropump!" Lolo shouted, spitting a high pressured blast of water at Luna, hitting her head on, knocking her unconscious.

"We won!" May cheered, smiling.

"We won!" Wally echoed, smiling.

"Yes." Tate said, nodding.

"You won." Liza agreed.

"So, you both get…" Tate started.

"…The Mind Badge!" Liza ended.

Tate and Liza handed the two of them each a heart-shaped badge, as well as a TM.

"That TM contains Calm Mind!" Tate said.

"It strengthens your mental powers!" Liza said.

"Mistress!" Lolo cried out.

"Huh?" May asked, looking up. Lolo's body was enveloped in a white light, and was evolving. She ceased to glow, and stood there in her new form. She wore a long blue dress with a white front, which revealed her cleavage. She had long flowing blue hair down her back and blue eyes.

"Whoa, that's three evolutions in one battle?" May asked, amazed. "Amazing."

"Wait, check my data!" Lolo begged. "Please!"

**Moemon**: Wailord

**Name**: Lolo

**Species**: Float Whale Moemon

**Type**: Water

**Current Level**: 40

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Diet**: They mostly consume plants and fish.

**Ability**: Water Veil

**Height**: 5'10"

**Weight**: 159lbs

**Cup** **Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Ground, Fire, and Rock

**Weak Against**: Grass and Electric

**Attacks**: Water Gun, Rollout, Body Slam, Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Mist, Water Spout, Hydro Pump

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Wailmer

**Info: **Wailord are very calm moemon. Their species have been in existence for a long, long time. They are very loyal and very smart, often coming up with good ideas and strategies. They are very skilled in sex, and after evolving the millennia of experience is in their DNA, so they are very talented. They get along very well Relicanth.

"I'd better check Run's, too…" May said, scanning the moedex.

**Moemon**: Ludicolo

**Name**: Run

**Species**: Carefree Moemon

**Type**: Grass/Water

**Current Level**: 42

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Ludicolo mostly consume fish and vegetables.

**Ability**: Rain Dish

**Height**: 6'04" (5'11" without dish)

**Weight**: 109.8lbs

**Cup** **Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Water, Ground, Fire, and Rock

**Weak Against**: Flying, Bug, and Poison

**Attacks**: Astonish, Water Gun, Nature Power, Mega Drain, Hydro Pump, Brick Break, Thief

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Lombre

**Info: **Ludicolo are a very happy moemon, and they live their entire lives in carefree bliss. Just being around a Ludicolo can make one feel happy. They have very erratic dancing patterns and move around in strange ways. The dance is more of a mating dance, and they dance in order to show off for their masters, in order to make them seem attractive.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Good or not?<p> 


	47. Chapter 57

Alright, here's another chapter! Review!

Mobiusfan: Maybe…

007 dragon: Considered, yes.

Anonymous: Umm… Yeah! **That's** what I was planning to do!

The Black Okami: Yeah, I don't like them either.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 57

* * *

><p>"So, Wally, you're leaving?" May asked.<p>

"Yeah." Wally said, nodding. "I'm going to head out to Sootopolis. You guys should go stop Team Aqua."

Wally headed out to the pier, and stepped onto the boat to Sootopolis, Robin right behind him.

"So, why do you need to go to Sootopolis?" Robin asked, frowning.

"I just have someone I have to see." Wally said.

The two sat down on the deck of the ship, which began heading out to Sootopolis.

"So, you two ever been to Sootopolis?" The green haired man sitting next to Wally asked.

"No, never." Wally said, shaking his head.

"Well, then you kids are in for a real treat!" He said, laughing. The boat continued to skim across the water, and a large white mountain in the middle of the sea began approaching.

"Crap, we're gonna crash!" Robin exclaimed.

"Preparing to submerge." The announcement ran through the loudspeaker. "Please secure yourself and your carry-on's."

"Wh-what?" Robin asked. Suddenly, a large bubble began wrapping around the ship. The ship dove deep under the water, and began sailing towards the cave entrance underwater.

"Holy-" Wally exclaimed, unable to believe that he was actually on a ship underwater.

The ship maneuvered its' way into the cove and began heading up, surfacing into the fresh air after what felt like hours.

"Amazing…" Robin said in awe, looking at Sootopolis. Sootopolis had been somehow built in the crater of an extinct volcano. There were houses lining the white sides, with the gym on a small island. The gym looked like some sort of Olympic building, but Wally couldn't get a good look.

"Stopping off at the dock…" The announcer said, the boat pulling up to the dock on one side of the volcano. "For those who wish to move on to the other side of Sootopolis but don't have a surfing moemon, please take the ferry."

Wally and Robin stepped off the boat with the rest of the passengers, and began looking around.

"So, what now?" Robin asked.

"Um…" Wally said, thinking. "I got it! Rose, come on out!"

Wally tossed out Rose's moeball, and she emerged in a flash of light.

"Alright, Rose, can you take us there?" Wally asked.

"Of course!" Rose said, smiling. She led Wally and Robin past the rocks and mountain, and moved into a field of flowers.

"Where are we?" Robin asked.

"Kiri!" Rose shouted. "I'm back!"

"Oh…" The girl standing in the middle of the flower field said, turning around to face them. She wore a light blue dress and she had brown hair down to her shoulders and blue eyes.

"Hello, Wally!" Kiri said, hugging Wally tightly. "It's nice to see again!"

"…Who the fuck is this?" Rose asked, frowning.

"I'm Kiri!" Kiri said, smiling.

"Well, that's nice." Robin said, prying Kiri off of Wally. "Now, what do you want?"

"What?" Kiri asked, smiling. "Kiri doesn't want anything~"

"What do you mean you don't want anything?" Robin asked.

"So, Wally, what's your favorite season?" Kiri asked.

"Um, fall, I guess…" Wally said, smiling.

"I like Autumn too!" Kiri said, clapping. "Yay!"

"Listen, stop getting so close to Wally!" Robin said, pulling Kiri away again.

"But I like him!" Kiri said, smiling.

"Yeah, well, I'M the one who's going out with him, so there's nothing you can do!" Robin shouted.

"Okay, fine, then I'll just be his second girlfriend, and then we can all be happy!" Kiri said, smiling.

"No, it doesn't WORK like that!" Robin screeched. "What is wrong with you?"

"Kiri is just always happy all the time." Kiri said, smiling. "I don't see what's so wrong about it!"

"Let me explain." Rose said. "Kiri's father has spent his life making sure Kiri's as innocent and sheltered from the world as she can be, by moving her to Sootopolis. He doesn't let her go anywhere but this meadow, just in order to preserve her innocence and kindness."

"But what about how we met her in Mauville?" Wally asked.

"Well, that was her monthly visit to her friends' house, and she can only visit her under the supervision of her caretaker." Rose said.

"So, Wally, do you want to marry me?" Kiri asked sweetly. "My daddy says that when you like a boy enough, then the two of you get married!"

"NOT. GONNA. HAPPEN." Robin stated, enraged.

"Let's go meet daddy!" Kiri said, smiling, grabbing onto Wally's hand, pulling him across the grass and towards her house.

"I'm home!" Kiri called out, smiling. "I've brought home a guy!"

The result was instantaneous. Kiri's father shot into the room, glaring down at Wally.

"Um, hello…" Wally said, shaking.

"SIT." Kiri's father ordered. Wally reluctantly complied, and sat down on a couch, Kiri sitting next to him, smiling.

Kiri's father sat down in front of the two on a large chair, glaring down at Wally.

"So, you're the boy the impressioned on my daughter?" Kiri's father asked.

"Um, I think so…" Wally said, shaking.

"Daddy, Wally and I are going to get married!" Kiri said, smiling.

"WHAT?" Kiri's father roared.

"Look, I don't want to marry your daughter!" Wally exclaimed.

"So, you're just going to have sex with my little girl and throw her away?" Kiri's father demanded.

"No, I just like Kiri as a person, but I don't want to do anything that would hurt her!" Wally said.

"So, you'll stay away from my little girl?" Kiri's father asked.

"No, father, you can't do that!" Kiri said, her pretty little face getting angry for the first time. "I'm not a girl anymore! I'll love who I want, and I'll decide how to live my life!"

"So, you've turned my girl against me?" Kiri's father asked, frowning. "Fine."

Kiri's father walked over to his computer, and began typing something in.

"What are you doing?" Kiri asked.

"Wally, you now have AIDS." Kiri's father said.

"Wh-what?" Wally exclaimed.

"Well, I don't care!" Kiri said, smiling. "I still love you, even if you do have AIDS!"

"Damn it!" Kiri's father shouted, typing into his computer again, getting rid of Wally's AIDS. "Kid, if you EVER do anything to my little girl, I will make your life HELL."

"Okay, okay, I won't!" Wally exclaimed.

"Yay!" Kiri said, smiling. "Now you have permission to marry me!"

"NO MARRIAGE!" Kiri's father shouted.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? We all know who Kiri's father is, right?<p> 


	48. Chapter 59

Here's another chapter, where they head underwater to stop Team Aqua.

GodlikeLegendary: Yes, and you know what I referenced, right?

Mobiusfan: Still undecided.

The Black Okami: Yeah, it would. Just get some take-out

Tymes24: It's because of insecurity.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 59

* * *

><p>"Alright, I think this is it…" Brendan said, holding onto Cana's waist. Brendan and May were on their respective moemon's backs, circling around a ring of stone.<p>

"Alright, good luck, guys." Aoshi said, he and Leaf sitting down on said ring of stone. "We can't go underwater, so we'll let you guys handle this."

"Damn it!" May exclaimed, frowning. Lolo and Cana dove underwater, shooting through the stone pathways.

"Found it!" Cana said, waving Lolo and may over to her. There was an underwater cavern carved into a large underwater mountain.

Because May and Brendan were running out of air, Cana and Lolo swam into the cavern, and surfaced in the cave.

"Wow…" May exclaimed, removing her bandana and shaking her hair a bit. "I had no idea there was something like this underwater…"

"Alright, let's go!" Brendan said, charging down the stony cave path.

"Why you-" A Team Aqua grunt shouted, reaching for a moeball.

"Tana, go!" Brendan said, tossing out a moeball, which Tana emerged from.

"Alright, Run, come on out!" May said, tossing out Run's moeball.

"Brick break!" Tana and Run shouted, throwing punches at the grunt, knocking him unconscious.

"Yeah, I got him!" Run cheered, smiling.

"No you didn't!" Tana exclaimed. "I got him first!"

"But it was my brick break that knocked him out!" Run said, smiling.

"Well, I can get out more of them!" Tana said, laughing. "I'll take them all out before you!" Tana charged forwards into the next room, her arms punching furiously.

"What?" Ruun exclaimed. "No fair!" Run charged after Tana, enraged.

"Well, we might as well leave it all to them." Brendan said, laughing. The two chased after their rivaling moemon, a wake of defeated grunts behind them.

"Alright, that's thirty each!" Run and Tana said, stopping in front of an admin. "We can take you down, too!"

"Return…" Brendan and May sighed, returning the two moemon to their moeballs, sighing.

"Alright, Brendan, you handle this guy, I'll go stop Archie!" May said, running on the stone floor away from the admin, into the final chamber.

"So, you think you can 'handle' me?" The admin said, laughing. "That's a laugh!"

"Wow, it's foggy…" May said, entering the cave, looking around. The cavern had whitish colored walls and was covered in a fog. May stumbled forwards the best they could, looking around.

"So, you've made it." Archie said, frowning. The fog cleared, revealing Archie standing in front of a large lake, which had a statue in the center on a stone pedestal. "The boss isn't happy."

"Wait, aren't you the boss?" May asked.

"Of course not!" Archie said, laughing. "Our boss isn't as stupid as Team Magmas'. He doesn't get his hands dirty!"

"So, who's your boss?" May asked, frowning.

"Hello, there." George W. Bush said, walking up to the two, frowning. "Now listen girl, I'm going to need you to leave now."

"Bush!" May exclaimed. "I should have known!"

"Yes." Bush said, laughing. "You should know I can do anything I want! I rigged my first election, and now I'll threaten the world with the legendary moemon, Kyogre!"

"Are you insane?" May exclaimed.

"No, I'm going to threaten to flood the world, and take it over! It would be easier to survive in a dictatorship!" Bush laughed. "Just you wait! Now, will you join us?"

"Of course not!" May shouted. "I'm going to stop you!"

"Alright, Archie, take her down!" Bush ordered.

"Aenma!" Archie shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Mightyena emerged from. "Go!"

"Tora, come on out!" May said, tossing out a moeball, which Tora emerged from.

"Take down!" Archie ordered. Aenma charged at Tora, who jumped out of the way.

"Double kick!" Tora said, kicking Aenma in the stomach, knocking her back, and then in the shoulders, knocking her into the cave floor.

"Roar!" Aenma roared, returning Tora to her moeball, switching out for Yuki.

"Ice beam!" Yuki cried, spitting a beam of ice at Aenma, who roared it back at Yuki, who jumped out of the way just in time, the ice freezing part of the lake.

"Take down!" Aenma said, charging at Yuki.

"Icy wind!" Yuki said, releasing a wave of icy wind at Aenma, freezing her feet, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground.

"Ice shard!" Yuki held up her hands, creating an enormous chunk of ice, which shattered and hit Aenma head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Go, Crowa!" Archie said, tossing out a moeball, which a Crobat emerged from.

"Ice beam!" Yuki said, releasing a bolt of icy lightning at Crowa, who jumped out of the way. Yuki charged forwards and bit down on Crowa's wing, causing her to crash into the ground.

"Damn it…" Crowa said, picking herself up angrily.

"Blizzard!" Yuki shouted. She released a blast of freezing wind which hit Crowa head on, knocking her into the water, freezing her solid.

"Return." Archie said, returning Crowa to her moeball. "Alright, Shara, it's up to you." Archie tossed out a moeball, which a Sharpedo emerged from.

"Take down!" Shara shouted, charging at Yuki.

"Return!" May said, returning Yuki to her moeball. "Alright, go, Run!"

May tossed out a moeball, which Run emerged from, smiling.

"I'll take you down!" Run said, cheering. "Brick break!" Run charged forwards, and threw a punch at Shara, knocking her back.

"Ouch…" Run said, frowning, rubbing her hand. "That hurt!"

"Yes, my Shara's rough skin hurts anyone who touches it!" Archie said, laughing. "Aqua jet!"

Shara shot forwards clothed in a wave of water, shooting at Run.

"Solar beam!" Run said, absorbing energy into her body, releasing it in a beam of light at Shara, hitting her head on, knocking her back.

"Crunch!" Shara shouted, running forwards, biting down on Run's shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain.

"GET OFF!" Run exclaimed, punching Shara in the side of the head, knocking her back. "Giga drain!" Run drained the rest of Shara's energy, causing her to fall unconscious.

"Return." Archie said, returning Shara to her moeball. "I lost…"

"That does it!" Bush shouted, holding up the Red Orb. "Awaken, Kyogre!"

The Red Orb began glowing, and the statue began to crumble in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>So, how was that? Please, review!<p> 


	49. Chapter 60

Okay, here's another chapter!

Not my real name 213: No.

Katt: Definitely.

RB77: Yeah, he did make a pact.

GodlikeLegendary: That's what I'd put my money on.

Nova: Yeah, they're both eco-terrorists who think they know what's best for the world, yet constantly put it in danger. …Now that I think about it, the same goes for Democrats and Team Magma.

Mobiusfan: Oh, definitely.

The Black Okami: Yeah, of course he's an idiot.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 60

* * *

><p>The statue crumbled, and Kyogre awakened from her slumber. She wore a white and blue leotard, with a blue shirt over the leotard, with long, long blue sleeves that extended past her hands. She had blue hair down her back, and gold eyes.<p>

"Alright, Kyogre, obey me!" Bush ordered.

"Screw you." Kyogre said, flipping Bush off, shooting up through the ceiling, breaking up through the mountainous ring of stone, flying off towards Sootopolis.

"Crap, this whole place is coming down!" Bush exclaimed, running away.

Brendan ran into the room as water began to flood it, he and May managing to escape on their water moemon, surfacing on the ring of stones.

"What the hell was that?" Aoshi exclaimed, as rain began falling fiercely.

"Bush awakened Kyogre!" May exclaimed. "Where did Kyogre fly off to?"

"Sootopolis." Leaf said. "We need to fly there!" The four flew over to Sootopolis, landing in front of the Moemon Center. The four returned their three moemon, and looked out over the lake. The lake was large, and thrashed by storms and sunlight. Standing in the center of the lake were the two moemon, Groudon and Kyogre. Groudon was standing on a mountain of earth, and Kyogre was standing on the water. They were launching attacks at each other, battering their bodies.

"What a nightmare…" Steven said, walking up to the four. "There's nothing we can do…"

"No, there is." A voice said, Sharon walking up.

"Whoa, where've YOU been the whole story?" Aoshi asked, surprised.

"I was researching something." Sharon said. "But I need that weird ability of yours to confirm it."

"Confirm what?" Aoshi asked.

"I've found three chambers which hold the legendary golems." Sharon said. "On Route 105, Route 111, and Route 120. But there's some secret to open them, and I need you to find out what the keys are."

"Where am I supposed to find out?" Aoshi asked.

"Wait, what's this ability?" May asked, surprised.

"How about the Cave of Origin?" Another voice asked. This voice belonged to a tall man wearing a white blue cape over a blue suit, with blue hair and a white hat.

"Wallace…" Steven said, frowning. "And who's that with you?"

Standing next to Wallace was Wally, who was rather nervous.

"Take me to the Cave of Origin." Aoshi said. Wallace led Aoshi through the pathways of Sootopolis, reaching a large white cave. Aoshi walked into the cave, which had a large mural of ancient writings on it. In the center of the mural was a picture of an enormous green serpent hovering above a blue whale and a red lizard. Surrounding the three enormous monsters was a triangle formed of three golem-like creatures, one orange, one silver, one blue.

Aoshi ran his hand along the mural, and suddenly images flashed through his head. He saw a cave located in a tropical jungle, a cave in a desert, and a cave on an island. He saw a blue moemon floating through the sea, and a brown moemon swimming underwater. He saw an enormous tower shooting up towards the sky, and ruins underwater.

"I've got it…" Aoshi said, frowning. He was silent for a long while, and eventually released his breath.

"May, Brendan, come here."

May and Brendan entered the cave, unsure of what was going on.

"Alright, listen." Aoshi said. "The two moemon needed to unlock the ruins are a Relicanth and a Wailord. You wouldn't happen to know anyone who has those moemon, do you?"

"No…" May and Brendan said, unable to meet Aoshi's eyes.

"You two need to head to Pacifidlog Town." Aoshi said. "You need to find the Sealed Chamber."

"Damn it!" Brendan and May said, frowning. "Fine…"

Brendan and May reluctantly left the chamber, headed out to Pacifidlog.

"Alright, I've found out something else." Aoshi said, frowning. "Only the blessed one with a pure heart will awaken the great dragon. He who can translate the sacred murals must ascend the great tower."

"Well, that's obviously Aoshi." Sharon said. "SO, once again you get to play the hero."

"Not necessarily." Aoshi said, frowning. "Wally, I need you to come with me too."

"Wh-what?" Wally asked, frowning. "Why?"

"I just need your help." Aoshi said.

"Alright, what should we do?" Leaf asked.

"Leaf, you, Sharon, and Steven need to head out and go find the three caves and awaken the golems there. They are Regice, Regirock, and Registeel."

"I'll go to Route 120 and get Registeel." Steven said.

"I'll get Regice!" Leaf said, smiling.

"So that leaves me with Regirock?" Sharon asked. "Alright…"

"Wallace!" A voice shouted, as a man ran up to Wallace. He wore a black shirt and pants, with a blue trench coat and black and white hair.

"Juan!" Wallace said. "Perfect timing! We need to try and stall Kyogre and Groudon!"

"Alright, Wally, let's go." Aoshi said.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Wally asked, frowning.

"You have a flying moemon, right?" Aoshi said, as the two left the Cave of Origin.

"Well, yeah…" Wally said, tossing out a moeball, which Althea emerged from, smiling. "But she can't fly…"

"Yes, I can!" Althea exclaimed angrily. She began glowing, her body growing larger as the light faded, revealing her new form as an Altaria.

"Amazing…" Wally said, looking at Althea's beauty.

Wally took out his moedex, and checked her data.

**Moemon**: Altaria

**Name**: Althea

**Species**: Humming Moemon

**Type**: Dragon/Flying

**Current Level**: 49

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Diet**: Altaria consume wheat, meat, and vegetables.

**Ability**: Natural Cure

**Height**: 5'07"

**Weight**: 105.3lbs

**Cup** **Size**: D

**Strong Against**: Grass, Bug, Dragon, and Fighting

**Weak Against**: Rock, Dragon, and Ice

**Attacks**: Growl, Peck, Astonish, Sing, Fury Attack, Safeguard, Mist, Take Down, Dragonbreath, Dragon Dance, Refresh, Dragon Pulse, Fly

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Swablu

**Info: **Altaria have outgrown their childish behaviors and are now kind and loving moemon. They can be selfish at times, but nowhere near as selfish as their pre-evolutions. They will do anything they can for their masters' happiness, and are incredibly loyal. They are very noble and majestic, and have a very beautiful voice. They sing out in the heavens, and some view their singing as heavens' choir.

"Wow, Althea, you're so beautiful…" Wally said, blushing.

"Let's go!" Althea said, smiling, flapping her cloud wings, Wally climbing onto her back, as Aoshi jumped onto Cara's back, flying out towards Pacifidlog themselves.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? I want this to be dramatic! Review!<p> 


	50. Chapter 61

Okay, here's another chapter! This one is about the regi's.

Tymes24: Yeah, it's awesome.

Katt: Well, Kyogre definitely has the advantage.

Nova: They're lazy.

Mobiusfan: They were lazy.

The Black Okami: Well, I forgot Groudon's too.

007 dragon: Well, it does have wing things. I think…

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 61

* * *

><p>"Whoa, so this is Pacifidlog?" May asked, looking around, surprised. The town was suspended on a large mass of Corsola, grouped together on large wooden boards and log paths. "This is pretty cool!"<p>

"Alright, we'd better head out…" Brendan said, balancing on the log pathway, moving to the edge of the town. Brendan tossed out a moeball, which Cana emerged from.

"Right!" May said, grabbing onto Lolo. The two moved out across the ocean, the rain hitting them hard and then the sunlight burned brightly, the two continued in intervals. Suddenly, they were swept up in the current, drawing them forwards.

"Whoa!" Brendan exclaimed, Cana trying to fight the current, but to no avail.

"Crap, I'm, being swept away!" May exclaimed, the current beginning to pull her away from Brendan.

"May, grab my hand!" Brendan exclaimed, sticking his hand out towards May. May grabbed his hand at the last second, and he pulled her into the current again, and the two of them were swept forwards into a small lagoon, currents pushing into them on all sides.

"Wait, Brendan, something seems wrong…" May said, looking around warily.

"What?" Brendan asked.

"Well, if all the currents are pushing in towards us, then doesn't that mean that…"

Before May could continue her sentence, the currents pulled in one declining blast of current shooting them downwards.

During the fall underwater, a blast of debris hit May in the side of the head, knocking her unconscious.

"May!" Brendan exclaimed, the current pushing the two of them into ancient ruins.

Brendan opened his eyes, knocked unconscious by the sudden pressure change, and realized he was in a large underwater ruin. However, for some reason, there was breathable air, as if a bubble of oxygen was trapped underwater.

"May!" Brendan exclaimed, noticing that his friend was lying unconscious.

"She's… she's not breathing…" Lolo cried, tears falling down.

"Alright…" Brendan sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this…"

"Do what?" Lolo asked.

"You should probably turn around…" Brendan warned. Brendan placed his hands on May's chest and began pushing down hard, coaxing the water out of her lungs. Brendan leaned down and was about to begin blowing air into her, but her eyes opened just in time.

"Brendan…" May said slowly. "What are you doing to me?"

"I-I'm giving you CPR." Brendan said, relieved.

"I see…" May frowned. "GET OFF OF ME." May kicked Brendan off, and sat up, relieved.

"Everything's alright…" Brendan said, his face bruised and bloody.

"Master!" Cana exclaimed, tears shooting from her face. Cana charged towards May, angry, but Brendan grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.

"Settle down, I've had worse." Brendan said, laughing.

"Too bad!" Lolo said, sticking her tongue out.

"Okay, that does it." Cana said. "I'm going to beat the shit out of you."

"Cana, let's go. We need to save the world, remember?" Brendan asked. The four headed out through the cavern and into the final cave, which held a large ruin mural.

"Great, what do we do now?" May asked, frowning.

"Hello." A voice said. A young woman walked into the cavern after them, frowning. She wore black pants and a black cleavage revealing top, with a black trench coat. She had long black hair down to her shoulders, and dark violet eyes.

"Who are you?" May exclaimed.

"You don't need to know my name." The woman said. She walked past the two, up to the mural.

"I've researched the ancient scriptures all my life." The woman said, smiling. "I've found the etchings of different ruins all over, but I've yet to read the writings of the Sealed Chamber, so I must thank you for giving me the opportunity."

"What do you mean?" Brendan asked.

"The Sealed Chamber is just that." The woman said. "A sealed chamber. I won't open unless the being of the earth and the being of the sea awaken at the same time and the world is thrown into peril."

"So you know about the situation?" Brendan asked. "Will you help us?"

"No." The woman said, shaking her head. "Besides, I have no need to help you." The woman began scanning her eyes across the ruin wall, frowning.

"This is very interesting." The woman said, moving towards the mural. The mural showed a pillar of stone, a pillar of ice, and a pillar of steel, creating a triangle around a large golem. "Would you like to know what it means?"

"Yeah." May said, nodding.

"Then I shall tell you." The woman said, frowning. "'In this cave we have lived, we owe all to the moemon. But we sealed the moemon away, because we feared its great power. Those with courage. Those with hope. Open the door, for the great being awaits. First is a spirit that is the ancestor of all that lives in the sea, last is a spirit that is the ancestor of all that lives on earth."

"What does that mean?" May asked.

"I already told you I won't help you." The woman said, walking to the cavern. "You have all the keys, but you must figure out the rest."

"Wait, I have one last question." Brendan said. "How do you know this?"

"There are three people that can translate the ancient murals." The woman said, turning to face the two one last time. "The first is missing. The second is I. And the third will soon perish."

With that, the woman walked out of the cavern, without another word.

"What did that mean?" Brendan asked, frowning.

"It's not important right now." May said. "We need to figure out the correct order to us these two."

"Wait, look at these pedestals." Brendan said, pointing at the six pedestals in the floor around them. "We need to put Cana and Lolo on those pedestals. But first, we need to figure out which order…"

"She said ancestors of the land and sea." May said. "Wailord is a mammal, and Relicanth is a fish, so Lolo is on the last pedestal, and Cana is on the first one!"

"Wait, it can't be that simple…" Brendan said. "I remember something being read to me once by my father…"

"That sounds pretty convenient…" May said, looking down on Brendan.

"Yeah, he used to read to me nature stuff instead of fairy tales." Brendan said. "He told me that whales used to live on land, but they moved into the sea. And the Coelacanth, which is said to be related to all vertebrae on land."

"So we need to switch them around." May said. "Lolo, go on the first one."

"Well, of course." Lolo said, smiling.

"Alright, Cana, get on the last one." Brendan said.

"Don't wanna." Cana said, shaking her head.

"Come on, Cana!" Brendan said. "We need to save the world!"

"Don't care." Cana said, shaking her head. "I don't wanna be last."

"Well, if you're the last slot, then that means that you're the final trump card in any battle, just like always!" Brendan said, smiling.

"Hmph." Cana said, shaking her head.

"I'll have sex with you later." Brendan offered.

"Deal." Cana said, her face brightening up, as she climbed onto the other pedestal. Suddenly, Cana and Lolo began glowing. The light of the two shot out from the two sides of the cavern, hitting the mural, creating a triangle. The triangle of light shot out a shockwave of energy, causing three doors to open.

"Whoa." May said, picking herself up from where the shockwave hit her. "That was sweet."

"Oh, yeah…" Brendan said, nodding.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Also, that woman isn't a dues ex machine. She actually is going to have a large role in my ranger story, and her origins will be explained in my Sinnoh story. Anyways, review!<p> 


	51. Chapter 62

Didn't get many reviews last chapter… Anyways, can you please review now?

Insert fake name67: Yeah, I will.

Mobiusfan: Yeah, maybe I can do that as a request…

007 dragon: Oh, yes, definitely.

Some guy named Blaze: Oh, we'll see…

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 62

* * *

><p>Leaf walked into the stone cave, surprised that the door had suddenly opened. The cave was brown and lined with veins of shiny ice, and in the center of the cave was an enormous pillar of ice.<p>

Leaf walked forwards and stared at the pillar of ice.

"Human…" A voice boomed. "Long ago the three golems were sealed away until they were needed. And yet you want to unlock them once more. Why?"

"I need your power to save the world." Leaf said.

"…A good answer, human." The voice said. "Very well, I shall lend you my power." The ice pillar shattered, and the moemon descended onto the stone floor.

"Whoa…" Leaf said, amazed. "What are you?"

"I am Regice." The moemon said. She wore a simple dark blue leotard, but her entire body minus her head was covered in clear blue ice. She had dark blue hair cut short, with ice covering her hair, sticking up in a spike, leaving an open slot for her face, and her eyes were gold.

Meanwhile, on Route 111, Sharon walked towards a large cave in the center of the desert. When the door opened, he stepped inside. The cave was brown, and had veins of tan and orange stone, and in the center of the cave was an enormous pillar of stones.

Sharon walked forwards towards the stone pillar, and began studying it.

"Human…" A voice boomed, knocking Sharon off of his feet. "Long ago the three golems were sealed away until they were needed. And yet you want to unlock them once more. Why?"

"To stop Groudon and Kyogre from destroying the world." Sharon said.

"…A good answer, human." The voice said. "Very well, I shall lend you my power." The rock pillar shattered, and the moemon descended onto the stone floor.

"Not bad…" Sharon said, nodding in approval.

"I am Regirock." The moemon said. She wore a brown leotard that was covered with tan and blue slabs of stone. She had two twintails colored brown, tied out with stones. She had gold eyes, and stared at Sharon, frowning.

On Route 120, Steven pushed aside some of the brush around the cave and headed inside. The cave was brown and had veins of metal, and in the center of the cave was a pillar of solid steel.

Steven walked forwards into the center of the cave in front of the pillar, and waited.

"Human…" A voice boomed. "Long ago the three golems were sealed away until they were needed. And yet you want to unlock them once more. Why?"

"I need your power to save the world." Steven answered.

"…A good answer, human." The voice said. "Very well, I shall lend you my power." The steel pillar shattered, and the moemon descended onto the stone floor.

"Not bad…" Steven said, nodding approvingly.

"I am Registeel." The moemon said. She wore a black leotard covered with steel, and she had black gloves up her arms. She had her hair tied back in two twintails reaching down past her back, and her hair was grey in colored. She had red eyes, and was silent.

Suddenly, the three moemon, Regice, Regirock, and Registeel, vanished.

"Alright…" Steven said, exiting the cave. "I'd better get back."

Steven flew off towards Sootopolis, as Leaf and Sharon did the same.

The three landed on the ground, much to May and Brendan's surprise.

"Whoa, didn't expect to see you back!" May said, surprised. "What are those things?"

Regice, Regirock, and Registeel were hovering around Groudon and Kyogre, releasing blasts of stone, steel, and ice at them.

"Those are the three golems." Steven answered. "They're working on restraining the two legendary moemon until Rayquaza gets here."

"Rayquaza?" Leaf asked, surprised.

"Yes." Wallace said, nodding. "Rayquaza is the third and final moemon, who can control the other two!"

"Yeah, but there's one problem…" Brendan said. "We met a woman that said that one of the three people who can read the murals is going to die."

"What?" Steven asked, frowning.

"What are you talking about?" Leaf exclaimed. "What's happening in that sky pillar?"

Meanwhile, at the sky pillar, Aoshi and Wally were ascending the tower.

"Wow, this place looks like it's coming down…" Wally said, looking around nervously. The floor of the tower was crumbling in some places, and the whole place seemed to be crumbling down.

"It must be because of the storm!" Aoshi shouted. "It's causing the whole place to come down!"

Aoshi and Wally ran forwards, maneuvering around the forming holes in the tower.

They had just about reached the top of the tower, when suddenly a much stronger shockwave of the earthquake trembled, the top story crumbling down.

When the shaking halted, Wally began coughing from the dust and rain, looking around.

"Aoshi?" Wally shouted, looking around frantically. Suddenly, his eyes landed on Aoshi, lying on the ground, part of the ceiling on his body, leaving his upper body and part of his arm.

"Aoshi!" wally exclaimed, running over to Aoshi frantically, struggling to push the debris off of him.

"Don't bother…" Aoshi managed to get out, coughing out blood. "I'm dying…"

"WH-what?" Wally exclaimed, tears falling from his face. "But you can't die! You're supposed to save the world…"

"No, I wasn't…" Aoshi coughed out. "I didn't read out the last part of the mural…"

"Last part?" Wally asked, frowning.

"He who can translate the sacred murals must ascend the great tower." Aoshi repeated from memory. "But when the son of Bryson Kashita falls, then the fate of the world will rely on the pure of heart."

"What?" Wally asked, crying.

"I knew I was going to die when I came up with the plan…" Aoshi said, frowning. "Now, the fate of the world is up to you…"

"But…" Wally said. "I don't think I can save the world…"

"Don't grieve… Wally…" Aoshi gasped out. "It… was logical… The needs of the many… outweigh… the one… I have been, and shall always be… your friend… Live long… and prosper…"

And with those as his last words, Aoshi Kashita left this world.

* * *

><p>So, how was that for a shocker? Anyways, please review, okay?<p> 


	52. Chapter 63

There we go, that's what I wanted. A whole ton of reviews for this chapter! Yes!

The black Okami: Well, let's see…

Tymes24: No, they're not.

Katt: Yes. Yes he did.

GodlikeLegendary: Yes, Leaf will be.

Nova: Definitely.

Mobiusfan: The only problem with that is that my ranger story is about five years after this, and Petal is ten at this point in time, so that would be illegal.

Dragoonian: …I believe his speech speaks for itself.

Murder-shine Bear: Okay…

007 dragon: Well, it's not Aoshi's moemon adventure anymore, is it?

Some guy named Blaze: Oh, we'll see…

Rejoicful: Sorry.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 63

* * *

><p>"Aoshi…" Wally cried. He stood up, and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "I can't cry now. I have to be strong. It's all on me… the whole thing…"<p>

Wally walked forwards, stumbling in pain. He moved through the debris of the tower, and up to a large shrine, wear a moemon stood, blowing against the wind. She wore a green dress with red outlines and yellow symbols, the sleeves cut out. She had bright green hair tied back in a long ponytail, and golden eyes.

"Human…" The moemon said, staring through Wally. "I am Rayquaza. Do you know… what that means…?"

"No…" Wally said, shaking his head.

"You are very interesting…" Rayquaza said, smirking, holding her hands out, the wind blowing around her. "This is virgin sky that no one has ever set foot on before, even above the clouds. How does it feel to be the first human to journey to this point?"

"That doesn't matter right now." Wally said. "I need your help. Aoshi said that you're the only one that can stop Groudon and Kyogre."

"I see…" Rayquaza said, smirking. "So you're the kind of person who focuses entirely on the task at hand… I like that."

"So you'll help?" Wally asked.

"I would have helped anyways." Rayquaza said, smiling. "If the world was destroyed, it would be bothersome for me as well." The winds suddenly began increasing, whipping around at a high speed.

"Whoa…" Wally gasped, the wind lifting him off his feet.

_Him too…_ Rayquaza noted, glancing over at Aoshi's body, lifting him into the air as well.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Wally exclaimed, as Rayquaza shot forwards at a high speed, the air currents following after her, dragging Wally along for the ride.

Rayquaza shot towards Sootopolis, the wind pulling behind her in the shape of a massive dragon, and descended on high through the center of the city. Wally hit the ground hard from the decrease in wind, Aoshi falling beside him.

"Whoa…" Wally said, looking up at Rayquaza, staring down at Kyogre and Groudon.

"What's going to happen now?" May asked, shaking.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Rayquaza exclaimed, hitting Kyogre and Groudon over the heads.

"Ah!" Kyogre exclaimed, clutching her forehead. "Oneechan, what was that for?"

"Hey!" Groudon exclaimed, holding her forehead. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT!" Rayquaza exclaimed. "Don't you idiots have any idea what your petty squabbles are doing to the world?"

"It is not a petty squabble!" Groudon exclaimed. "She keeps stealing moemon from me!"

"I don't steal them!" Kyogre exclaimed. "Moemon just prefer sleeping with me, because you're to violent!"

"I'm not violent!" Groudon exclaimed.

"You are too!" Kyogre shouted.

"No I'm not! You wanna fight about it?" Groudon demanded angrily.

"Any time!" Kyogre shot back.

"CUT IT OUT!" Rayquaza shouted, hitting the two over the head once more. "Besides, everyone knows that moemon want to have sex with me more."

"Says who?" Kyogre asked, angrily.

"Says me!" Rayquaza said. "That's why I'm so amazing!"

_Oh, just go and do whatever…_ Everyone thought, frowning. Somehow, when the three legendary moemon of the earth, sea, and sky argue over boys like sisters, they didn't seem as threatening.

Suddenly, Leaf noticed Aoshi.

"Aoshi!" Leaf exclaimed, running over to Aoshi. "Aoshi, are you alive? Can you hear me?"

"He's dead…" Wally said, frowning.

"No…" Leaf gasped. "He-he can't be-"

The rest of Leaf's speech was caught up in her throat, and she began coughing madly, rubbing tears out her eyes.

"Aoshi…" Sharon said, frowning.

"Aoshi…" May cried, not trying to hold anything back like Leaf, blubbering full out.

"May, it'll be alright…" Brendan said, patting May on the back.

"Wally…" A voice whispered out.

Wally turned around to see Kiri walking over to them, smiling shyly.

"Kiri!" Wally said, brightening up.

"I brought her here." Robin said, coming up from behind her. "She insisted… I'm sorry…"

"No, it's alright." Wally said, shaking his head. "I just feel so sorry for Leaf…"

"Wally..." Kiri said. "Would you like me to help?"

"What do you mean, help?" Wally asked, frowning.

"Daddy said that Kiri is special…" Kiri said, smiling. "Because of that, Daddy gave me a special moemon."

"What?" Robin asked. "A special moemon?"

"Yep!" Kiri said, smiling. "Grant my wish, Jira-chan!" Kiri tossed a moeball out into the air, which a shining moemon emerged from. She wore a white silk dress over her child-like body, and she wore a golden sash around her waist. She wore a golden silk hat that stuck out in three points with tags attached, and she had golden hair down to her shoulders tied down to the sides of her face in two pigtails, and she smiled sweetly, her green eyes sparkling.

"Mistress, what is it you want?" Jira asked, smiling.

"I have a wish." Kiri asked, smiling.

"It has a price." Jira sang softly. "A price equal to the wish."

"What?" Robin asked.

"Well, you can't get something from nothing." Jira huffed. "So let's here the wish."

"Please…" Kiri begged. "Could you… bring him back?"

"I could…" Jira sighed. "But I need someone else's life first. Quid pro quo and all…"

"Alright, how about Bush?" Robin suggested.

"Yeah, Bush sounds good." Kiri agreed.

"George W. Bush in exchange for Aoshi Kashita?" Jira asked, smiling. "Alright, got it! Wishing star, activate!"

Jira held her hand up, and a shooting star shot forth through the sky, Aoshi glowing.

"Aoshi…?" Leaf asked, looking up, her eyes soaking red.

"I'm… alive…" Aoshi said, sitting up.

"Aoshi!" Leaf exclaimed, hugging Aoshi as tightly as she possibly could. "You're alive!"

"Yeah, I am…" Aoshi said, nodding.

"Aoshi, how dare you make me cry in public, you bastard!" Leaf exclaimed, rubbing her eyes furiously. "You're going to pay for that!"

"I am?" Aoshi asked, shaking.

"Yes, and there's only one thing you can do." Leaf said.

"Okay, fine, I'll do it…" Aoshi said, sighing.

"Really?" Leaf asked, her eyes sparkling. "Thank you!"

"Wait, what did I just promise?" Aoshi asked, frowning.

"Everyone, I have an announcement!" Leaf exclaimed excitedly, causing the group to turn to face her, along with the fighting legendary moemon in the back.

"Aoshi just agreed to marry me!" Leaf exclaimed, extremely hyped up. "Is that great or what?"

"I… I did?" Aoshi asked, shaking.

"Yes." Leaf said, nodding. "Yes you did."

"Wait, wait, wait." Wally said. "Aoshi was just brought back to life. Are we not even going to acknowledge that?"

"Yeah." Leaf said, nodding. "Death's not a big deal."

"What, so no coming to terms with anything?" Wally exclaimed. "No accepting death?"

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Aoshi's resurrected, and you can all rest easily, knowing he died for your sins.<p> 


	53. Chapter 64

Alright, I got even more reviews! But I still want more!

Nova: YES.

Whatisanameotherthananame: Me too.

GodlikeLegendary: I will.

Murder-shine Bear: Yes. Yes it is.

Mobiusfan: Well, let's see…

Tymes24: Funny.

007 dragon: That's the point.

Moemon master: I agree.

Some guy named Blaze: Yes, because Rayquaza is awesome.

The Black Okami: Me too.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 64

* * *

><p>"Wow, Aoshi, so what happened when you died?" Leaf asked, sitting next to him at the couch ring in the center of the moemon center.<p>

"Well, when I died, I [Censored due to religious differences] and I met [Censored due to religious differences]. After that, [Censored due to religious differences] decided where I went. If I was worthy, I would go to [Censored due to religious differences], but if I wasn't, I'd go to [Censored due to religious differences].

"…Huh." Leaf said, frowning. "Well, that explains everything."

"Alright, May, are you ready for your gym battle?" Wallace asked, stepping into the moemon center, May turning to see him.

"Wait, you're the gym leader?" May asked, surprised.

"Yes." Wallace said, nodding. "I'm ready for our gym battle. I will be waiting at the gym, so come get see me when you're ready."

Wallace left the gym with his usual grace an elegance, leaving the group alone.

"Alright, so who should I use…" May said, frowning, putting the six moeballs on the table in the center of the couch ring.

"Fire/Fighting, Grass/Water, Water, Steel, Dragon, or Ice…" May said. "Wallace uses five moemon, so which one should I exclude…"

"Um, Wallace uses water moemon." Brendan pointed out. "Just FYI."

"Hm…" May said, frowning. "So, should I take out Tora because of her weakness to water, or either Lolo, Kumo, or Yuki because of their lack of damaging moves against water…"

"Damn it, I hate tough decisions!" May shouted, hitting her head against the table.

"So, you're here?" Wallace asked, smiling. The gym was a grass field on an island located in the center of a pool of water, a bridge connecting the island to both sides, the bridge where Wallace and May were standing.

"Yeah." May said, nodding. "I'm ready to take you on!"

"Alright! Luva, show your beauty!" Wallace shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Luvdisc emerged from. She wore a pink shirt over a pink swimsuit, and he had pink hair pulled back in a heart appearance, as well as pink eyes.

"Alright, Yuki, go!" May said, tossing out a moeball, which Yuki emerged from.

"Water pulse!" Luva said, smiling, releasing a sphere of water at Yuki.

"Icy wind!" Yuki said, jumping to the side of the water pulse, sending a breath of wind from her mouth, pushing the water pulse away from her and into the water harmlessly.

"Shouldn't have taken your eyes off of me!" Luva said, Yuki spinning around to see her fist throw at her directly, knocking her backwards towards the water.

"Ice beam!" Yuki said, releasing a beam of ice, freezing a section of the water, which she safely landed on.

"Water gun!" Luva shouted, spitting water at Yuki at high speed.

"Geez!" Yuki exclaimed, one of the water guns piercing through the ice she was standing on.

"I'm a kissing fish!" Luva said, smiling. "I'm very strong using my mouth, even shooting out water! But don't worry, it'll only hurt about as much as a gunshot!"

"Ice shard!" Yuki shouted, shooting out chunks of ice at Luva.

"Water gun!" Luva said, spitting out streams of water that shattered the ice.

"Crunch!" Yuki shouted, charging at Luva across the grass.

"Coming straight at me?" Luva asked, laughing. "Water gun!"

"Whoa…" Yuki said, avoiding the attack, moving behind Luva, running her hands across Luva's skin.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Luva exclaimed, blushing at Yuki's assault.

"Feeling cold yet?" Yuki asked, smirking.

"Wh-what?" Luva asked, unsure of what she'd heard. Suddenly, the points on her body where Yuki touched her began freezing, ice moving quickly to cover her body.

"Now then…" Yuki said, walking a few feet away, holding up her fist, which began glowing with a blue energy. "Ice punch!"

Yuki closed the difference between the two of them in a few steps, breaking through the ice covering Luva in one punch, sending her flying into the far wall, falling unconscious.

"Return." Wallace said, returning Luva to her moeball. "Alright… Azuma, come out!"

Wallace tossed out a moeball, which a Seaking emerged from. She wore a red dress with a white flowering bottom, and red and white hair down her back, as well as black eyes and a horn on her head.

"Ice beam!" Yuki shouted, releasing a beam of ice at Azuma.

"Hmph…" Azuma yawned, swiping her hand to the side, redirecting the ice beam. "You're not strong enough to do real damage to me."

"Yes I am!" Yuki shouted, firing more ice beams at Azuma.

"Horn drill." Azuma said, charging forwards, her head lowered. She drove her horn directly into Yuki's stomach, knocking her unconscious.

"Return…" May said, returning Yuki to her moeball. "Alright, Kumo, come on out!" May tossed out a moeball, which Kumo emerged from.

"A steel type now?" Azuma said, laughing. "Great, just great." Azuma launched a water pulse at Kumo, who jumped out of the way.

"Faint attack!" Kumo said, disappearing, reappearing behind Azuma, her ponytail shooting back towards her.

"Ouch…" Azuma said, the ponytail cutting through her arm. "Sorry, but fury attack!" Azuma shot her fist into Kumo repeatedly, knocking her back. Azuma lowered her head and drove her horn up into Kumo at full force.

"Sorry, that won't work on me." Kumo said, laughing. "Sorry, but, I'll use your line, You're not strong enough to do real damage to me."

"Thunder fang!" Kumo shouted, her hair charging electricity into Azuma's body, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Wallace said, returning Azuma to her moeball. "Alright, Nama, go!" Wallace tossed out a moeball, which a Whiscash emerged from. She wore a blue dress with a yellow front, and she had long blue hair down to her back, with blonde highlights down in antennae. She had blue eyes, and a "W" symbol on her hair.

"Thunder fang!" Kumo said, charging lightning into Nama's body.

"Hm…" Nama said, yawning. "Sorry, electricity doesn't work on me."

Nama released an earthquake into Kumo, knocking her backwards and into the water.

* * *

><p>So, how's that chapter? Please, review. Also, FYI, I'm a [Censored due to religious differences] who believes in I [Censored due to religious differences].<p> 


	54. Chapter 65

Wow. I got like three reviews. Please review, okay?

Nova: Yes.

Some guy named Blaze: Don't know, but her moemon are strong.

The Black Okami: WAY to accepting.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 65

* * *

><p>"Kumo, are you alright?" May shouted.<p>

"Yeah…" Kumo said, standing up, panting. "Flash cannon!"

"Nama, use water pulse!" Wallace ordered. Nama released a shockwave of water at the flash cannon, blasting through it, hitting Kumo head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." May said, returning Kumo to her moeball. "Alright, Run, go!"

May tossed out a moeball, which a Run emerged from.

"Excellent!" Wallace said, his eyes widening. "The elegance of your water moemon, it's amazing! Truly the prime example of a Ludicolo!"

"Thanks…?" Run asked, smiling confusingly.

"Name, use earthquake!" Wallace ordered, Nama releasing a shockwave of energy into the ground, knocking her back.

"Leech seed!" Run said, launching a seed into the Whiscash, vines sprouting out of it, binding her in place.

"Let go of me!" Nama shouted, struggling against her bonds.

"Giga drain." Run said, absorbing energy out of Nama, sucking her dry of energy.

"Ugh…" Nama said, struggling, collapsing to the ground.

"Very good." Wallace said, smiling, returning Nama to her moeball. "Alright, Seala, it's up to you!"

Wallace tossed out a moeball, which a Sealeo emerged from, smiling. She wore a light blue dress with white ribbons streaming down her back, and light blue hair down to her shoulders and black eyes.

"Aurora beam!" Seala said, releasing a beam of rainbow energy at Run, who jumped out of the way.

"Brick break!" Run said, charging at Seala, fist raised.

"Water pulse." Seala said, releasing a shockwave of water into Run, knocking her back.

"Leech seed!" Run said, launching a leech seed nowhere near Seala.

"Oh no, Run's confused!" May exclaimed.

"Aurora beam!" Seala shouted, releasing a blast of light into Run, knocking her backwards, as she tackled into Run with a body slam, knocking her unconscious.

"Return…" May said, returning Run to her moeball. "Alright… Tora, come on out!"

May tossed out a moeball, which Tora emerged from.

"Water pulse!" Seala exclaimed, launching a sphere of water at Tora.

"Watch this!" Tora said, smiling, planting her hands on the ground, spinning around using double kick. Suddenly, flames were charged into her legs through her blaze kick, creating a wheel of flames which dispersed the water pulse.

Tora pushed herself into the air, spinning around to build friction and power, hitting Seala in the shoulder with her blaze kick, knocking her to the ground.

"Ugh…" Seala said, standing up, panting. "That was powerful…"

"Solarbeam!" Seala exclaimed, releasing a blast of light energy into Seala, knocking her into the water, unconscious.

"Amazing…" Wallace said, frowning. "I'm amazed that a fire moemon can be as elegant as your Blaziken… But my Karos is far more powerful and elegant!"

Wallace tossed out a moeball, which a Milotic emerged from, smiling.

"Wow, what a beautiful moemon…" Aoshi said, looking out from the bleachers, eating popcorn.

"Hey, don't you have a Milotic?" Leaf asked, eating her popcorn as well.

"Mm-hm." Aoshi said, nodding.

"Double kick!" Tora shouted, kicking Karos backwards with both legs.

"Twister." Karos said, creating a tornado, which hit Tora head on, knocking her into the air. Karos charged forwards across the grass, jumping into the air. "Iron tail!" Karos hit Tora in the stomach with an iron tail attack, knocking her down into the water.

"Crap, Tora can't swim!" May exclaimed, looking at the water that Tora had gone into. "Retu-"

Suddenly, the water began glowing red and orange, steam rising off of it.

"Whoa, Blaziken is using its blaze ability combined with overheat to evaporate the water at high speed!" Wallace exclaimed. "Amazing!"

The water level began dropping, and soon enough all the water in the entire pool evaporated, floating up into the sky. Tora jumped off of the stone ground, and landed back on the island, panting.

"Unfortunately, using overheat so much has caused her power to decrease significantly…" Wallace said, smirking. "Karos, use water pulse!"

Karos fired a sphere of water at Tora, knocking her unconscious.

"Tora, return…" May said, returning Tora to her moeball. "Alright, Tsubame, it's up to you!"

Tsubame emerged from her moeball, smiling happily.

"Alright, it's time to battle!" Tsubame shouted angrily, charging at Karos, who ducked out of the way.

"Ice beam!" Karos said, releasing a blast of ice at Tsubame.

"Whoa!" Tsubame said, falling off the edge, unable to stop herself, the ice beam hitting the wall, Tsubame rolling down the embankment, picking herself up.

"Dragon dance!" Tsubame shouted, energy spinning around her body, charging her with dragon energy. Tsubame jumped into the air and charged at Karos, her hand glowing with draconic power.

"Ice beam!" Karos shouted, blasting more energy at Tsubame, but she carved right through it using dragon claw. Tsubame cut into Karos with her claws, causing her to collapse to the ground, in pain.

"Recover…" Karos said, her body glowing, restoring her energy.

"Crap!" Tsubame gasped. "Alright, dragon dance!" Tsubame began charging energy again, and as Karos restored power, she began charging energy.

"Fully healed!" Karos said, sitting up, smiling.

"DIE." Tsubame growled, hitting Karos in the stomach with her full power dragon claw, sending her flying into the air, crashing into the lake outside the gym.

"I think that's an 'out-of-bounds'…" May said, frowning.

"Yes…" Wallace said, walking up to May, smiling. "Here. This is the Rain Badge. This is the final badge for the hoenn league, and it gives you permission to enter the moemon league and challenge the elite four."

"Great!" May said, taking the badge.

"Also, as a thanks for that elegant battle, I also want to give you the TM 03, which contains Water Pulse." Wallace said, smiling. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going to see if Karos is alright."

Wallace left the gym, heading out to his moemon, which was swimming in the water.

"We should leave too." May said, exiting the gym, Tsubame behind her.

"Wow…" Tsubame said, gazing at Sootopolis for the first time, amazed. She felt the sunlight on her body, and looked up at the sky, amazed.

"Wow…" Tsubame repeated, unable to believe that the sky was so amazing. "I… I…"

Suddenly, Tsubame's body began glowing with a white light, as she began to evolve.

* * *

><p>So, how was this chapter? Pretty good, huh?<p> 


	55. Chapter 66

Alright, I got a lot more reviews! Anyways, can you guys review more?

Nova: Well, no one will catch a legendary moemon.

Katt: Whoa, how'd you catch a Lucario? PLEASE TELL ME HOW.

Tymes24: I really don't want to get sucked into facebook.

Some guy named Blaze: I can so deny it, I just don't want to because I agree. Anyways, yes, there will be a battle between the two.

GodlikeLegendary: And so is suspense.

Mobiusfan: Well, glad you reviewed this time.

Some Black Fighter: Sorry.

007 dragon: Maybe…

: Well, he kind of is.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 66

* * *

><p>"I'm evolving!" Tsubame exclaimed. The light around her faded away, revealing her new form. She wore a blue leotard with white plating over it, and red wings sticking out of her back. Her leotard revealed her cleavage, and she had bright blue gloves that stretched up to her shoulders with white gloves over them. She wore blue tights that reached up to her middle thy, and she wore white shoes. She had blue hair down to her neck that was spiked back into three portions on each side, held by red hairclips, and she had four red hair tails reaching past her back.<p>

"Wow!" May said, amazed, staring at Tsubame's new form.

"Whoa…" Tsubame said, looking at her new body. She flapped her wings and shot up into the air, flying around the sky. "I can fly! YES! I can fly!"

Tsubame flew around the sky, enjoying the feeling of the wind on her body, and the sun beating down on her back, tears falling down her face in happiness.

"Whoa, that's cool." May said, pulling out her moedex, checking Tsubame's new data.

**Moemon**: Salamence

**Name**: Tsubame

**Species**: Dragon Moemon

**Type**: Dragon/Flying

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Current Level**: 55

**Diet**: Salamence consume mostly meat.

**Ability**: Intimidate

**Height**: 5'09"

**Weight**: 106.7lbs

**Cup** **Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Dragon, Fighting, Grass, Bug

**Weak Against**: Dragon, Ice, Rock

**Attacks**: Rage, Leer, Bite, Headbutt, Focus Energy, Ember, Dragon Dance, Dragonbreath, Protect, Zen Headbutt, Fly, Crunch, Dragon Claw, Giga Impact, Outrage, Hyper Beam

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Shelgon

**Info: **Salamence have wanted so long to grow wings that their willpower managed to allow them to sprout wings from their back. They're intimidating and can make moemon run away by glaring at them. They are very strong willed and refuse to show weakness to their masters. If their masters are injured, then they will go over the edge and rampage out of control in anger. They are impossible to stop.

Tsubame landed on the ground in front of May, crying.

"Tsubame, w-what's wrong?" May asked, running over to her moemon.

"I… I'm just so happy…" Tsubame said, wiping the tears from her face, smiling. "I… I never thought… I never thought I would ever be able to fly…"

"It's alright." May said, patting Tsubame's head. She shot up, and wrapped her hands around May, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you…" Tsubame said, crying. "If I didn't go with you on your journey, I'd never have been able to fly…"

"It's alright." May said, smiling. "Let's head out to Evergrande City, where the Moemon League is."

May walked into the moemon center, healing up her moemon, before stepping out to see Brendan standing there.

"Oh, hey, Brendan." May said, waving her hand, smiling. "Going to battle Wallace?"

"Yup." Brendan said, nodding. "But first, I want to battle you!"

"Why?" May asked.

"Because if I can't defeat you, then I'll have no chance against the moemon league." Brendan said. "So, this is for nothing other than my piece of mind."

"Alright, I guess." May said. "But what's in it for me?"

"Here." Brendan said, holding up a map with Evergrande marked. "This map will allow you to fly to Evergrande."

"Sweet…" May said, smiling. "Alright, let's battle, full six on six!"

"Go, Furou!" Brendan shouted, tossing out a moeball, which his Flygon emerged from, smiling. She wore a green dress with red lining, and she had green wings sticking out of her back. She had dark green hair in twin tails down her back, with red eyes and red goggles on her forehead.

"Tsubame, come on out!" May said, tossing out a moeball, which Tsubame emerged from, charging at Furou.

"So, you finally evolved?" Furou asked, smiling. "Great."

"Dragonbreath!" Tsubame shouted, spitting violet flames at Furou, who flapped her wings and flew into the air, smirking.

"Oh, no you don't!" Tsubame shouted, jumping into the air after Furou, flapping her wings.

"Ah, flying is so fun…" Tsubame said, smiling, flying around aimlessly.

"Um, you do realize we're supposed to be having a battle, right?" Furou asked, sweatdropping.

"…"

"Dragonbreath." Furou said, shooting a stream of violet flame at Tsubame, knocking her out of the air.

"Crap!" Tsubame said, regaining her composure soon enough to keep from hitting the ground. "Dragonbreath!"

Tsubame shot small blasts of flame at Furou, who maneuvered out of the way.

"Dragon claw!" Tsubame jumped into the air, her claw charged with energy, cutting at Furou.

"Faint attack!" Furou said, disappearing, reappearing behind Tsubame.

"Hyper beam!" Tsubame shouted, releasing a blast of light energy from her mouth, knocking her body into Furou, releasing a combination hyper beam and giga impact into Furou, hitting her into the side of the wall, creating an enormous crater in the white stone.

Furou fell unconscious from the impact, and Tsubame fell unconscious from the stress of using the two techniques at once.

"Ah, man I wish you didn't beat Tsubame this time!" May frowned. "She was so excited about finally being able to fly, I wanted her first battle as a Salamence to be memorable!"

"Don't worry…" Tsubame said, sitting up. "I'm just so happy I managed to knock out a Flygon and being able to fly, that I could knock myself out a hundred times!"

"Return, you idiot." May said, smiling, returning Tsubame to her moeball.

"Furou, come on back." Brendan said, returning Furou to her moeball, smiling. "Alright, you know what to do, right May?"

"Right." May said. "We've got to use this joke one last time."

"Go, Run!" May said, tossing out a moeball, which Run emerged from.

"Come on out, Tana!" Brendan tossed out a moeball, which Tana emerged from.

Run and Tana shook their heads, and frowned.

"I really, really hate you guys." Run and Tana said, shaking their heads angrily.

* * *

><p>So, those two go at it one last time! Anyways, please review, okay?<p> 


	56. Chapter 67

Alright, here's another chapter straight from a new computer!

The Black Okami: I like Flygon too, because it's really fast.

Nova: Thanks.

Some guy named Blaze: Yes. Yes she would.

Tymes24: Thanks!

Mobiusfan: I have to admit, that sounds pretty tempting.

Katt: Aw…

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 67

* * *

><p>"Brick break!" Run said, throwing a punch at Tana, knocking her back across the white stone.<p>

"Now that I think about it, this is our first battle in our new forms!" Tana said. "Extrasensory!"

Tana released a blast of psychic energies at Run, pushing her backwards.

"Ugh…" Run said, holding her head. "I'm so stunned…"

Run stumbled around, holding her head in pain.

"Gyaaaaaaaaah!" Run shouted, holding up her hands angrily.

"Crap, I think I just flipped a switch on in her…" Tana said, frowning.

"Dynamicpunch!" Run said, throwing another punch, hitting Tana head on, knocking her into the wall.

"I… I'm gonna take you down…" Tana said, charging at Run, totally tripping, while Run was stumbling around uneasily as well.

"Punch…" Run said, punching Tana in the face.

"Punch…" Tana said, punching Run in the face.

The two's light punches hit each other lightly, and they fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Um, okay…" May said, returning Run to her moeball, as Brendan did the same with Tana.

"Alright, Yuki, go!" May said, tossing out a moeball, which Yuki emerged from.

"Go, Coro!" Brendan said, tossing out a moeball, which an Aggron emerged from. She wore a grey suit of armor over a black shirt and black pants, and she had silver hair down her back and a silver helmet, with horns sticking out of it.

"Why do I have to fight this enormous monstrosity?" Yuki exclaimed, glaring at May.

"Iron tail!" Coro shouted, slamming her tail at Yuki, knocking her into the air.

"Ice beam!" Yuki shouted, shooting a beam of ice, managing to bring herself down to the ground safely. "Now, water pulse!"

Yuki fired a sphere of water at Coro, knocking her back.

"Hyper beam!" Coro shouted, firing a blast of energy at Yuki, missing her by a square mile, hitting the rock wall, breaking through it.

"Yes, I managed to confuse her!" Yuki said. "…But this doesn't change the fact that ice moves have no effect."

"Earthquake!" Coro shouted, getting a lucky hit with her earthquake, knocking Yuki off of her feet.

"Wait, I've got it!" Yuki said, sitting up. "Mimic!" Yuki held up her hands, releasing energy into the ground, creating an earthquake shockwave, striking into Coro straight on, knocking her over the edge of the wall, causing her to tumble down and land in the water.

"Return." Brendan said, returning Coro to her moeball. "Mizu, it's your turn!" Mizu emerged from her moeball, glaring at Yuki.

"Why is it always me…" Yuki sobbed frowning.

"Hydro pump!" Mizu shouted, firing a high-pressured blast of water at Yuki, hitting her head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Return, Yuki." May said, returning Yuki to her moeball. "Alright, Tora, it's your turn!"

Tora emerged from her moeball, and charged at Mizu.

"Double kick!" Tora shouted, kicking at Mizu, knocking her back.

"Mud shot!" Mizu said, releasing a blast of mud at Tora, hitting her backwards.

"Solarbeam!" Tora shouted, holding her hands up to the mud, releasing a blast of light through it, striking Mizu head on, knocking the two back.

"Muddy water!" Mizu shouted, creating a torrent of muddy water and throwing it at Tora, flooding her off the edge of the cliff.

"Crap!" Tora said, falling towards the water. "Fire punch!" Tora charged flames into her hands and released them out, shooting up towards Mizu, punching her in the stomach.

"Endeavor!" Mizu released energy into Tora, knocking her down to the ground, the two of them both badly injured, picking themselves up.

"Hydro pump!" Mizu shouted, releasing a blast of water at Tora.

"Solar beam!" Tora shouted, a blast of light firing at Mizu.

The two attacks collided with each other, creating an explosion of energy, knocking the two into the white stone walls, knocking them unconscious.

"Return…" May said, returning Tora to her moeball. "Alright, Kumo, it's your turn!"

Kumo emerged from her moeball, while Yami emerged from hers.

"Alright, shadow ball!" Yami shouted, firing a sphere of darkness energy at Kumo.

"Cut." Kumo said, slicing through it with her hair, not even flinching. "You'll have to try better than that."

"Shadow claw!" Yami said, charging at Kumo, her hands glowing with a violet aura.

"Sucker punch." Kumo said, bringing her fist up into Yami's stomach, knocking her into the air.

"Crap…" Yami gasped out, the wind blowing out of her.

"Flash cannon!" Kumo shouted, her hair shifting into a mouth, releasing a blast of metallic light at Yami, shooting right through her, knocking her to the ground, unconscious.

"Return…" Brendan said, returning Yami to her moeball. "Alright, Cana, it's all up to you!" Brendan tossed out a moeball, which Cana emerged from.

"Flash cannon!" Kumo said, firing a blast of light at Cana.

"Ancient power!" Cana shouted, releasing a blast of ancient energy into the flash cannon, shattering it, hitting Kumo head on. "Now, earthquake!"

Cana released a shockwave of energy through the ground at Kumo, who jumped into the air.

"Baton pass." Kumo said, returning to her moeball for Lolo.

"Whoa…" Lolo said, shaking at the energy outbreak from earthquake, barely keeping her balance.

"I've been waiting for this!" Cana shouted. "Head smash!" Cana lowered her head, charging it with energy, charging straight at Lolo.

"Water spout!" Lolo said, releasing a blast of water at Cana, the two colliding with each other, knocking each other back.

"Ancient power." Cana said, releasing a blast of energy at Lolo, knocking her into the water. Lolo hit the water hard and floated up to the surface, frowning.

"Brine." Lolo said, holding up her hand, drawing all the water out of the lake, hitting Cana head on, knocking her into the lake, setting it back to normal.

"Dive!" Cana and Lolo shouted, diving underwater, charging at each other, punching wildly.

"Water pulse!" Lolo said, releasing a shockwave through the water at Cana. Cana grabbed the shockwave, and fired it back at her. The two threw the currents back and forth at each other for a while, before they shot forwards, body slamming.

The two began to struggle as they rose to the surface, crawling up onto the white stone embankment, and began punching each other fiercely.

"Giga impact!" The two shouted at the same time, hitting each other, knocking them unconscious.

"Return…" May and Brendan said, returning their moemon to their moeballs.

"Well, it looks like I won!" May said, smiling.

"Darn it!" Brendan said, frowning.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Please review!<p> 


	57. Chapter 68

Here's the next chapter, where May reaches Evergrande! Review!

: Yep.

Some guy named Blaze: If I do something like what I did with Aoshi, with six lemons after the elite four, then maybe I'll do that with Tsubame.

Thugnificent: Okay, I'll only do the Hoenn Trio plus Aoshi

Aoshi (On hand): Cara (Charizard), Ena (Poochyena), Cleffy (Clefable), Mio (Milotic)

May: Run (Ludicolo), Tora (Blaziken), Lolo (Wailord), Kumo (Mawile), Tsubame (Salamence), Yuki (Snorunt)

Brendan: Tana (Shiftry), Mizu (Swampert), Cana (Relicanth), Yami (Sableye), Furou (Flygon), Coro (Aggron)

Wally: Eria (Gardevoir), Emiri (Sceptile), Enco (Skitty), Rose (Roselia), Riku (Manectric), Althea (Altaria)

As you can see, Brendan and May's teams (with the exception of Coro and Yuki) are the exact opposites of each other, with version exclusives and counterparts.

The Black Okami: You can say that. I had to get a new computer, along with other problems.

Nova: Did you win?

Mobiusfan: Well, let's see...

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 68

* * *

><p>"Wow, so this is Evergrande…" May said, looking around the large town. "Its single building is so amazing!" Yes, indeed, Evergrande had one single building. It was a simple building, a moemon center. The rest of the town was nothing more than a beautiful bed of flowers, with a cave entrance in the center.<p>

"This isn't Evergrande, you idiot…" Aoshi said, face palming. "This is a rest stop."

"A rest stop?" May asked, frowning. "What do you mean by that?"

"When I challenged the Elite Four in Kanto, I had to go through an enormous tunnel-like cave to reach the other side known as the 'Victory Road' first." Aoshi explained. "In Johto, it was the same. I think its main purpose is to weed out any trainers that managed to get the eight badges but aren't strong enough to defeat the Elite Four."

"That's a problem…" May said, frowning. "Well, I'd better heal up my moemon."

May exited the moemon center a while later, ready for her journey through the Victory Road.

"Wow, it's brighter than I thought it would be!" May said, looking around the cave, surprised. The cave was pretty well lit, with large stone walls and wooden bridges leading to an exit at the far end.

"Yeah, so we should start going." Aoshi said. "You probably won't be able to get through by just walking. You probably need to get from one side to another by going underground into darker parts of the cave."

"Alright, I'm heading out!" May exclaimed, charging towards the nearest rocky mountain.

"Wait, May…" Wally ran up to May, panting. "Before you go, I need to battle you."

"Wh-what?" May asked, turning around.

"Listen, I need… to be strong…" Wally panted. "So, I need to battle you to prove my strength."

"Alright, I understand." May said, nodding. "I'll battle you."

"Okay!" Wally said. "Go, Althea!"

"Whoa!" May said. "So you have one of the three dragon moemon from Hoenn?"

"Yep!" Wally said, nodding, smiling.

"Okay, Tsubame, come on out!" May said, tossing out a moeball, which Tsubame emerged from.

"Alright, so we're battling the Elite Four!" Tsubame said, looking around eagerly.

"Not exactly…" May said.

Tsubame looked at Althea for a while. She then looked around at the enclosed cave, frowning

"Bleh…" Tsubame said, sitting in the corner, mumbling angrily.

"Alright, I won!" Althea said, smiling.

"No way!" Tsubame shouted, snapping out of her funk. "Dragonbreath!"

Tsubame shot a blast of violet flames at Althea, who jumped out of the way.

"Aerial ace!" Althea said, teleporting, striking into Tsubame, who grabbed onto her cloud covered wrist, blocking the attack.

"Dragon claw!" Tsubame said, holding up her hand, striking into Althea's stomach with her claws, knocking her into the rock wall.

"Whoa!" Althea said, standing up shakily. "That was close!"

"Dragonbreath!" Tsubame shouted, firing more violet flames at Althea, who jumped out of the way once more.

"How do you like my dragonbreath?" Althea asked, blowing out a breath. Her dragonbreath, like all of them, was unique, releasing a blast of clouds at a high powered wind speed, pushing Tsubame back into the stone wall.

"Zen headbutt!" Tsubame said, charging her body with psychic energy, charging at Althea, who jumped out of the way, Tsubame breaking into the stone wall.

"Dragon dance!" Althea shouted, charging energy into her body, swirling around in a tornado.

"Dragon dance!" Tsubame said, charging her body with energy as well, creating a similar tornado.

The two charged at each other, striking with their dragon claws, the two tornadoes becoming one, consuming the two of them in the vortex. The tornado began to disappear, leaving Tsubame and Althea glaring at each other, panting exhaustedly.

"Dragon claw!" The two dragon moemon shouted, charging at each other, their claws imbued with energy, the two striking into each other, and knocking themselves unconscious, falling to the stone ground.

"Return." May and Wally said, returning their moemon to their moeballs.

"Alright, Enco, come on out!" Wally said, tossing out another moeball, which Enco emerged from, smiling.

"Okay, go, Kumo!" May said, tossing out a moeball, which Kumo emerged from.

"Whoa, that's a problem…" Wally said, frowning. "Enco!" Wally tossed out a moon stone, which landed on Enco, causing her body to glow. The light around Enco's body faded, revealing her new form. She wore a yellow skirt and yellow shirt with a violet fur collar, and she had violet hair down to her shoulders, with some hair sticking out as cat ears, and she had a cat tail growing from her back, and violet eyes.

"Whoa, I evolved!" Enco said, looking at her new body, smiling.

"Alright." Kumo said, charging at Enco, her hair shifting into blades, as she lunged at the cat moemon.

"Return." Enco said, charging energy. "Cat punch!"

Enco punched Kumo in the face, knocking her backwards, sending her spinning into the far wall.

"Jeez, I hurt my whole hand!" Kumo shouted out, holding onto her hand in pain, blowing on it.

"Flash cannon!" Kumo shouted from the dust cloud, releasing a blast of light, hitting Enco head on, knocking her into a large rock, blowing right through it.

"Whoa, Enco, are you alright?" Wally shouted, staring at the dust coming from the rock worriedly. "Enco!"

* * *

><p>So, what's the next chapter going to be like? Will Wally defeat May or not?<p> 


	58. Chapter 69

Alright, I didn't get many reviews, but that's to be expected with how late it came out. Anyways, can you guys please review?

Guardian54: Well, maybe.

Nova: Good!

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 69

* * *

><p>"I'm okay!" Enco said, jumping into air, smiling. "Assist!"<p>

Enco released an earthquake from her hand, striking the ground, knocking Kumo into the air.

Enco charged forwards, energy focusing into her hand for another assist, this time she used a brick break, striking into Kumo head on.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kumo shouted, flying back, releasing a blast of flash cannon. The two moemon shot backwards and hit the ground hard, lying unconscious.

"Return." May said, returning Kumo to her moeball. "Alright, Lolo, come on out!" May tossed out a moeball, which Lolo emerged from, smiling.

"Rose, go!" Wally said, tossing out a moeball, which Rose emerged from.

"Water pulse!" Lolo said, releasing a blast of water at Rose.

"Petal dance." Rose said, creating a tornado of petals, swiping through the water pulse, refracting it away from her body.

"Magical leaf!" Rose shouted, releasing rainbow colored leaves at Lolo, cutting into her body.

"Ice beam!" Lolo said, firing a concentrated beam of ice at Rose, who jumped out of the way.

"Leech seed!" Rose said, releasing a seed at Lolo, vines sprouting over her body, tying her up.

"Damn it!" Lolo said, fighting against her restraints.

"Giga drain." Rose said, absorbing energy from her opponent, Lolo beginning to weaken.

"Damn it…" Lolo said, struggling weakly against the leech seed.

"Now, solar beam!" Rose released a blast of light at Lolo, hitting her head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." May said, returning Lolo to her moeball. "Alright, come on out, Yuki!"

Yuki emerged from her moeball and charged at Rose, holding up her hand, releasing a blast of ice at Rose, knocking her into the wall.

"Solar beam!" Rose shouted, blasting a beam of light energy at Yuki.

"Ice beam!" Yuki held her hand up, releasing a stream of ice at the solar beam, hitting it at the point, shooting through it, freezing it solid as the ice beam froze Rose solid, making it unable for her to move.

"Return." Wally said, returning Rose to her moeball. "Alright, Riku, go!"

Wally tossed out a moeball, which Riku emerged from, growling.

"Thunderbolt!" Riku shouted, releasing a sphere of electricity at Yuki, who jumped out of the way.

"Now, shockwave!" Riku released a pillar of lightning at Yuki, shooting straight into her. Yuki was charged with the electricity and fell to the ground. Yuki tried to stand up, but she was still shaking a little.

"Thunderbolt!" Riku shouted, releasing a sphere of lightning.

"Ice beam…" Yuki panted, firing a beam of ice. The two attacks collided, releasing a shockwave that knocked the two backwards, Yuki falling unconscious.

"Return…" May said, returning Yuki to her moeball. "Alright, go, Run!"

Run emerged from her moeball, smiling.

"Thunderbolt!" Riku released a blast of lightning at Run, who stood there, smiling.

"Solar beam!" Run said, holding her hand up, blasting a beam of light through the sphere of lightning, hitting Riku in the stomach, sending her flying into the far wall, breaking a crater in the side.

"Now, water pulse!" Run said, releasing a sphere of water towards Riku.

"Roar!" Riku shouted, releasing a shockwave of energy from her mouth, striking into the water pulse, knocking it backwards into Run, hitting her in the stomach, returning her to her moeball.

"Alright, Tora, go!" May said, tossing out a moeball, which Tora emerged from, immediately charging at Riku.

"Thunderbolt!" Riku shouted, releasing a sphere of lightning at Tora.

"Oh, no!" Tora shouted, throwing a punch at the lightning, charging her fist with lightning, and striking Riku, knocking her backwards.

"Overheat!" Tora released a blast of flame at Riku, hitting her head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Alright, return…" Wally said, returning Riku to her moeball. "Now, go, Eria!"

Eria emerged from her moeball, smiling.

"Blaze kick!" Tora shouted, kicking Eria in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

"Damn it!" Eria said, sitting up. "Psybeam!"

Eria released a blast of rainbow light, hitting Tora in the stomach, knocking her into the air.

"Overheat!" Tora shouted, releasing a blast of flame at Eria.

"Psychic." Eria said, freezing the overheat flames in place, moving them behind her. "See, I can use this overheat later, like when I'm fighting Run!"

"Unless I can take you down!" Tora said, charging at Eria, her fists charging with flames. Tora jumped into the air pushing forwards on the thrusts from her fists, moving towards Eria at top speed.

"Psychic." Eria said again, Tora glowing with a blue energy, being lifted into the air.

"Damn it!" Tora shouted, thrashing against the psychic, absolutely unmoved.

"See, you're doomed." Eria said, shaking her head, smiling. "You can't fight against psychic power."

"Aerial ace." Tora said, moving fast enough to escape the psychic, appearing behind Eria.

"Crap!" Eria exclaimed, spinning around.

"Fire punch!" Tora said, shooting up into Eria, using her hands as thrusts, as she punched Eria in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

"Ugh…" Tora said, finally succumbing to the force of the psychic energy.

"Return." May said, returning Tora to her moeball. "Go, Run!"

"Alright!" Run said, emerging from her moeball, smiling.

"Faint attack!" Run said, disappearing, hitting Eria in the back.

"Why you…" Eria said, spinning around. "I hate you, you know that?"

"What?" Run asked, surprised. "You hate me? Why?"

"Way back when we were kids, you and Tana used to pick on me for being so shy!" Eria said. "And now that I'm this powerful, I'm going to make you pay!"

"Solar beam." Run said, hitting Eria in the stomach, knocking her to the ground."

"Listen, Eria, when we teased you back then, the only reason we did that was to show that you were one of us." Run said, smiling.

"Really?" Eria asked, panting.

"Yep." Run said, smiling, holding her hand up.

"Thanks…" Eria said, grabbing onto Run's hand, pulling herself up. "I'm sorry I was so mad at you…"

"Unfortunately, I still have to win the battle." Run said, punching Eria in the stomach.

"I really, really hate you." Eria said, falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Return." Wally said, returning Eria to her moeball. "Alright, Emiri, come on out!"

Emiri emerged from her moeball, glaring at Run, smiling.

"You ready to lose?" Emiri asked.

"Heads up!" Run said, grinning cheerfully.

"Huh?" Emiri asked, frowning. Suddenly, the overheat from earlier shot forwards, hitting Emiri in the back, knocking her to the ground.

"Damn it…" Emiri said, pulling herself up, frowning. Run's fist struck her in the face, knocking her back.

"Faked you out!" Run said, laughing.

"Alright, that does it…" Emiri said, frowning. "I'm gonna take you down!"

"Think so?" Run asked, smiling. "I'll take you out first!"

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Good or not? Please review!<p> 


	59. Chapter 70

Alright, so here's the end of Wally and May's battle! Review!

Some guy named Blaze: Don't worry, I won't kill you.

Mobiusfan: Oh, I see.

The Black Okami: Battle Frontier.

007 dragon: Yes, a lot will be decided.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 70

* * *

><p>"Leaf blade!" Emiri shouted, bringing her hand down, releasing a wave of green energy at Run.<p>

"Whoa!" Run cried, ducking under the leaf blade. "That was way to close!"

"Brick break." Emiri said, charging at Run.

"Water gun." Run said, releasing a blast of water into Emiri's face. Emiri rubbed her face, getting the water off, and glared at Run, who just stood there waving at her.

"Oh, you are so dead." Emiri said, charging at Run.

"Um, I'd watch out." Run said. "See, that area's still wet from my water gun."

Emiri stepped on the wet floor and her feet fell out from under her, causing her to hit the stone ground.

"Okay, now you die!" A pissed off Emiri shouted, charging at Run. She shoved her finger at Run, who ducked. Her fist hit the wall, blowing a hole in the side.

"Holy shit…" Run gasped. "I'm getting out of here."

Run ran away from Emiri as fast as she could, Emiri chasing after her angrily.

"Leaf blade!" Emiri shouted, kicking at Run, releasing a blade of energy at her.

"Hop!" Run said, smiling, jumping over the leaf blade, launching a water pulse at Emiri, who cut it out of the way.

"Why can't you just get hit already?" Emiri asked, punching at Run, who jumped to the side.

"Well, if I let you hit me it might hurt!" Run said, smiling. "And I don't like pain."

"Well, that's to fucking bad!" Emiri shouted angrily, disappearing. She reappeared behind Run, slashing down with an aerial ace.

"Protect!" Run said, smiling, the attack hitting her barrier harmlessly. "See how annoying that is?"

"Brick break!" Run shouted, punching up towards Emiri.

"Protect." Emiri said, cloaking herself in a green shield. However, Run's brick break broke through the protect, hitting Emiri in the stomach, knocking her into the air.

"Now, ice beam!" Run said, firing a beam of ice at Emiri, hitting her dead-on, Emiri falling to the cave floor.

Emiri, however, simply picked herself up and glared at Run.

"Leaf blade." Emiri said, kicking at Run, releasing a wave of energy.

"Missed!" Run said, jumping over it, firing another beam of ice at Emiri.

"Detect." Emiri said, ducking under the ice beam. Run continued the assault, but none of her moves could hit.

"So, you can predict and dodge every move I make, huh?" Run asked, frowning. "Then I just have to be unpredictable!"

"What?" Emiri asked, frowning.

"Dynamicpunch!" Run shouted, charging at Emiri, throwing a powerful punch.

"Not even close." Emiri said, moving to the side to avoid the attack. She brought her hand down onto Run's back, knocking her to the ground, climbing on top of her.

"Ice beam!" Run said, releasing a beam of ice from her mouth at Emiri, who moved her head out of the way just in time.

"Sorry, but you still can't hit me." Emiri said, smirking.

"Uproar!" Run said, releasing a high-pitched scream from her throat, directly into Emiri's ears, causing her to shake a little, but not let go.

"Hey, Emiri, have you ever heard of the term heads up?" Run asked, smiling.

"What?" Emiri asked, confused.

"Heads up." Run said, smiling. Suddenly, the stalactites on the cave ceiling which were frozen by the ice beam fell to the ground, hitting Emiri in the back, causing her to slump to the ground.

"See, you just freeze 'em solid, and you can shatter them with a high-pitched noise!" Run said, smiling. "I won!"

"Not yet…" Emiri said, pulling her badly injured body up.

"Whoa, you can still move?" Run asked, amazed.

"Leaf blade!" Emiri shouted, releasing a wave of energy at Run, who jumped out of the way.

"Ice beam!" Run shouted, releasing a beam of ice from her mouth at Emiri, hitting her head on, freezing her solid.

Run charged at Emiri, her hand filled with energy. She punched the ice that encased Emiri, and shattered it with a blast of energy from her brick break, knocking Emiri backwards into a large rock, shattering it into pieces.

"Damn it…" Emiri panted, standing up shakily.

Emiri charged at Run, her fist raised. She threw a punch at Run, who countered with a dynamicpunch. The two attacks collided with each other, releasing a blast of energy, sending Run and Emiri skidding across the cave floor to their respective trainers.

"Wow, that hurt..." Run said, sitting up, holding her shoulder. "But, I still won."

However, Emiri managed to pull her beaten and injured body up, shaking, staring at Run.

"I'm not done yet…" Emiri panted, but Wally grabbed her shoulder, pulling her to the ground forcefully.

"Let go of me!" Emiri exclaimed, Wally pinning her to the ground.

"No." Wally said, shaking his head. "I'm not going to let you hurt yourself anymore."

"But I could have won…" Emiri panted, furious.

"It doesn't matter." Wally said. "You would have kept going until you were dead, and that's not what anyone wants."

Wally stood up and turned to May, frowning.

"I surrender." Wally said. "It seems I'm still not ready to challenged the moemon league. It's your victory."

"Yes!" Run said, smiling, collapsing to the ground. "I'm so relieved… There's no way I could have taken another hit from her…"

"Alright, Run, return." May said, returning Run to her moeball. May headed back to the moemon center in front of Victory Road to heal up her moemon, leaving Wally standing next to Emiri, who lay panting on the ground.

"Don't worry, Emiri!" Wally said, smiling. "We just need to be stronger! Once we're strong enough, then no one can defeat us!"

"Excuse me…" A man said, running up to Wally. He wore a blue shirt with a floral pattern and brown shorts, and he had a balding head and black sunglasses.

"Yes?" Wally asked, turning to face the strange man.

"I happened to see your battle with that girl, and I must say I'm impressed! You have what it takes to be a great trainer!"

"Really?" Wally asked, surprised.

"Yep!" The man said, smiling. "All you need is training! I run a theme park where trainers go to for their training, as well as for fighting against other strong trainers from all over the world!"

"Really?" Wally asked, surprised.

"Yep!" The man said. "It's called the Battle Frontier! I'm Scott, by the way. Here's my card."

Scott handed Wally a card which had a boating schedule as well as contact information on it, and left Victory Road.

"The Battle Frontier…" Wally said, looking at the card, frowning. "Sounds like a great place!"

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Wally will enter the Battle Frontier after May finishes her league challenge!<p> 


	60. Chapter 71

Alright, here's another chapter, where May battles Aoshi. Hope to see more reviews!

Katt: Yes.

Guardian54: Yes, that's the first thing I'll do when they reach the Battle Frontier.

Nova: Yes, he will. "Screw you, Scott," indeed.

007 dragon: Oh, definitely.

The Black Okami: Well, we'll reveal that later.

Some guy named Blaze: Well, I planned on making Black do Unova.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 71

* * *

><p>May pulled herself up a ladder and walked out towards the exit, moving towards the light.<p>

"Ugh…" May panted, Aoshi following after her. "I'm so exhausted from that journey…"

The two exited the Victory Road, May staring up at the massive building. There was an enormous arch over the grassy path, which read "Victory Road" in broad, bold letters. Past the grassy path, there was an enormous building, which was several stories high and bright red, pointing up to the sky.

"Wow…" May gasped. "This is amazing…"

"Wait." Aoshi said, grabbing May on the shoulder. "I can't let you go battle the Elite Four yet."

"Why not?" May asked, frowning. "I want to battle now!"

"Sorry, but you can't." Aoshi said, shaking his head. "This is our last stop as teacher and student. I need to test you to see how much you've learned before I let you battle the Elite Four."

"Alright, so I guess we have to battle, then…" May said, frowning. "Alright, let's go!"

"Ena, come on out!" Aoshi said, tossing out a moeball, which Ena emerged from, now a Mightyena. She wore a furry grey microskirt and furry grey sleeveless top, which revealed her cleavage and stomach. She had long black hair down to her back with grey highlights, golden-red eyes, and long black and grey gloves.

"Alright, Yuki, come on out!" May said, tossing out a moeball, which Yuki emerged from.

"Shadow ball!" Ena shouted, releasing a blast of violet and black energy at Yuki in the shape of a sphere.

"Ice shard!" Yuki said, shooting a small chunk of ice through the shadow ball, breaking through it, causing it to shatter, hitting Ena in shoulder, knocking her back.

"Ice-" Yuki started, but Ena cut her off.

"Sucker punch!" Ena said, disappearing, hitting Yuki in the stomach, knocking her backwards, sending her skidding across the grass.

"Ice beam!" Yuki said, releasing a blast of ice at Ena, hitting her head on, knocking her backwards into stone pillar.

"Ice punch!" Yuki said, not giving Ena a chance to recover, slamming her fist into Ena's stomach, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Aoshi said, returning Ena to her moeball. "Alright, Mio, come on out!"

Mio emerged from her moeball, smiling, staring at Yuki.

"Aw, she's beautiful!" Yuki complained, frowning. "I can't win against her!"

"Iron tail!" Mio said, charging at Yuki, striking into her, sending her flying into the far wall of the victory road.

"Return…" May said, returning Yuki to her moeball. "Alright, Tsubame, it's your turn!"

Tsubame emerged from her moeball, charging at Mio.

"Flamethrower!" Tsubame shouted, flying up into the air, shooting a stream of flame down at Mio.

"Whoa!" Mio said, jumping out of the way of the scorching flame, charging at Tsubame. "Ice beam!"

Mio's ice beam hit Tsubame's wing, freezing it, causing Tsubame to plummet towards the ground.

"Giga impact!" Tsubame shouted, plummeting towards Mio, hitting her head on, creating an enormous crater, which the two lay in, unconscious.

"Return." Aoshi said, returning Mio to her moeball. "Cleffy, go!"

Aoshi tossed out a moeball, which Cleffy emerged from.

"Kumo, go!" May shouted, Kumo emerging from her moeball.

"Metronome!" Cleffy said, wagging her finger from side to side, creating a flamethrower, hitting Kumo head-on, knocking her back.

"Not even close!" Kumo said, her hair swiping the flames out of the way, shifting to a mouth, which was burning. "Fire fang!"

Kumo bit down on Cleffy's arm, charging flames into her body, burning her.

"Meteor mash!" Cleffy shouted, punching Kumo in the side of the face, sending her flying off of her, hitting the ground in pain.

"Flash cannon!" Kumo shouted, firing a blast of white hot metal energy at Cleffy, hitting her in the stomach, knocking her unconscious.

"Return…" Aoshi said, returning Cleffy to her moeball. "Alright, Cara, it's all on you!"

Cara emerged from her moeball, the aura of power from her body nearly burning up the air around them.

"Fire punch." Cara said, charging her fist with flames. She disappeared, completely off of the grid of Kumo's sight.

"Where'd she go?" Kumo asked frantically, looking around.

Cara suddenly appeared, hitting Kumo in the stomach with her blazing fist, releasing a pillar of flame into Kumo's stomach, sending her flying into the air, unconscious.

"Return." May said, returning Kumo to her moeball. "Alright, Run, go!"

Run emerged from her moeball, smiling.

"Rain dance!" Run said, releasing a blast of energy into the air, causing rain to begin falling in a downpour.

"Air slash." Cara said, swiping one of her wings at Run, creating a wind wave, which hit Run in the stomach, sending her flying into May.

"Sorry, even after that awesome victory, I was too weak…" Run said, losing consciousness.

"Alright, Lolo, go!" May said, tossing out a moeball, which Lolo emerged from.

"Damn rain…" Cara said, shielding her eyes with one hand.

"Soak!" Lolo said, releasing a blast of water onto Cara, turning her into a water type.

"What the hell?" Cara asked, frowning. "Hyper beam!"

Cara released a blast of energy from her mouth, hitting Lolo in the chest, knocking her unconscious.

"Return…" May said, returning Lolo to her moeball. "Alright, Tora, go!"

Tora emerged from her moeball, standing in front of Cara.

"Listen, you can't move for a while, so I can take my time." Tora said, smiling, holding her hand up, lightning hitting it, charging it with electricity.

"Run's rain dance, Lolo's soak, and now Tora's thunderpunch." May said, smiling. "These three have been with me since the beginning, and now they're going to help me win at the end."

"Thunderpunch!" Tora shouted, charging at the unmoving Cara, hitting her head on with the electric move, strengthened by the massive rainfall and weaknesses to electricity that the now water type moemon had, her soaked body acting as a conductor to electricity, drawing a massive bolt of lightning down onto her body, hitting her with a massive electrical attack, knocking Cara to the ground.

"Congratulations." Aoshi said, smiling. "Move on to the moemon league." May walked past Aoshi, returning Tora to her moeball, Aoshi patting her on the back as she stepped into the building.

"Ugh…" Cara said, pulling herself up. "I know you wanted to test her, but you never told me it might hurt that much."

"This wasn't a test to see whether or not May could actually defeat me." Aoshi said, turning to the moemon league building. "It was a test to see if her moemon could hit you with an attack with enough heart."

"Well, you think she's ready?" Cara asked, frowning.

"Who knows." Aoshi said, staring at the building. "But I know she's going to give it her best."

* * *

><p>So, next chapter May challenges the Elite Four!<p> 


	61. Chapter 72

So, May will finally begin her league challenge!

Guardian54: Yuki hasn't evolved yet. But we'll see it soon enough...

The Black Okami: Well, that's the point of Cara.

Some guy named Blaze: Well, we'll see...

007 dragon: But Cara's still awesome.

Mobiusfan: It would be difficult. But I still might manage to do it...

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 72

* * *

><p>May stepped forwards through the gates of the moemon league, and looked around the amazing lobby. It seemed to be shining brightly, almost glittering with a golden light.<p>

After healing her moemon, May headed out to the large doors, stepping through them. She stepped across a long bridge, reaching another room.

This room was designed like a pool lounge, with pool tables and a bar, a field in the center. May maneuvered through the gambling machines, and stood on one side of the field. On the other side, the man wore a red shirt and black vest, with brown pants. He had a single tuft of red hair sticking back, and gold eyes.

"I'm Sidney, the dark type master." Sidney said, smirking. "I like your drive. I guess that means I'll get a good match. Come on, let's share a good battle!"

"Yuki, come on out!" May said, tossing out a moeball, which Yuki emerged from, smiling.

"Raena, go!" Sidney said, tossing out a moeball, which a Mightyena emerged from.

"Ice beam!" Yuki said, releasing a beam of ice at Raena.

"Roar!" Raena shouted, roaring at a high-pitched volume, pushing the ice beam back at Yuki. The ice beam shattered, releasing out like a blizzard.

"Whoa!" Yuki said, jumping out of the way just in time, the ice beam/blizzard hitting May head on.

"Ouch!" May shouted, shivering. "Yuki, use water pulse!"

Yuki released a water sphere into the stage, which shot out at Raena, who jumped into the air.

"Blizzard!" Yuki shouted, releasing a blast of icy wind, hitting Raena out of the air. Raena hit the field hard, and pulled herself up just in time to meet an ice punch.

"You did good. Return." Sidney said, smiling, returning Raena to her moeball. "Alright, go, Noka!"

Sidney tossed out a moeball, which a Caturne emerged from, smiling. She wore a long sleeved green shirt and green pants, with dark green spikes. She had bright green hair down to her shoulders, and a dark green hat with gold eyes.

"Ice beam!" Yuki released a blast of ice at Noka, smirking.

"Needle arm." Noka said, hitting the ice beam head on, releasing a blast of needles which froze into small spikes, hitting Yuki head on. Noka charged forwards, and punched Yuki in the stomach, knocking her into the air, Yuki falling unconscious on impact.

"Return." May said, returning Yuki to her moeball. "Alright, go, Tora!"

Tora emerged from her moeball, and stood staring at Noka.

"Leech seed!" Noka said, shooting a seed at Tora.

"Fire punch!" Tora said, punching the seed, incinerating it.

"Okay, that's not gonna work…" Noka said, frowning.

"Fire blast!" Tora shouted, releasing a blast of flame, hitting Noka head on, creating a pentagram of flame around her, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Sidney said, returning Noka to her moeball. "Alright, Cory, go!"

A Crawdaunt emerged from her moeball, glaring. She wore a red shirt with a blue ring around the waist, and a red skirt. She had gold hair down to her shoulders, and black eyes.

"It always has to be water types." Tora said, frowning. "Always the water types."

"Bubblebeam!" Cory said, releasing a blast of bubbles at Tora.

"Whoa!" Tora said, releasing flames from her hands, flying up into the air, shooting towards Cory.

"Alright!" Cory said, aiming her hand up towards Tora. Tora maneuvered around the bubbles, and shot towards Cory.

"Solarbeam!" Tora said, placing one hand behind her to absorb light, a release a beam of light from her other, hitting Cory, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Sidney said, returning Cory to her moeball. "Alright, Solis, go!"

An Absol emerged from her moeball, smiling. She wore a white skirt and dark blue sleeveless top. She wore a white trench coat with fur trim, and she had white hair down to her neck, with a dark blue blade on the side of her hair and red eyes.

"Razor wind!" Solis said, releasing a tornado blade at Tora, hitting her, cutting into her arms.

"Flamethrower!" Tora shouted, releasing a blast of flames at Solis, who created another tornado in front of her, blowing the flames away.

"Aerial ace." Solis said, disappearing, cutting into Tora with her claws, before finally knocking her unconscious.

"Alright, Run, go!" May said, tossing out a moeball, which Run emerged from.

"Aerial ace!" Solis said, disappearing, cutting into Run.

"Dynamicpunch!" Run said, slamming her fist into Solis's stomach, knocking her into the air.

"Ugh…" Solis said, holding her head, frowning. "Swords dance!"

Solis disappeared, and then reappeared behind Run, holding a blade in her hand. She continued to circle Run, disappearing, so much so that she looked like she was using double team. She continued to charge attack power, and then she sliced into Run with her blade, knocking her down.

"Aerial ace!" Solis said, disappearing, hitting Run in the back, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." May said, returning Run to her moeball. "Alright, Lolo, go!"

Lolo emerged from her moeball, smiling. "Alright, it's time!"

"Okay, looks like my confusion's gone." Solis said, rubbing her head. "Thunderbolt!"

Solis launched a blast of lightning at Lolo, hitting her head on, knocking her backwards.

"Water spout!" Lolo shouted, launching a blast of water, hitting Solis, flooding her, knocking her into a pool table, the only thing to keep her from being flooded.

"Body slam!" Lolo shouted, jumping into the air.

"Jesus!" Solis shouted, seeing an enormous whale over her body. Lolo broke through the pool table, turning to Solis, glaring at her.

"I'm not a whale!" Lolo shouted, spinning around, glaring at Solis. "Hydro pump!"

Lolo released a blast of water, hitting Solis, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Sidney said, returning Solis to her moeball. "Alright, Tena, go!" Sidney tossed out a moeball, which his last moemon, a Shitry, emerged from.

"Solarbeam!" Tena said, releasing a beam of light at a high speed, hitting Lolo in the chest, knocking her unconscious.

"Tena's solarbeam is special." Sidney said, smirking. "Because of our intense training, she can fire it without having to charge."

"Alright, Tsubame, go!" May said, tossing out a moeball, which Tsubame emerged from.

* * *

><p>So, will May win, or is her league challenge doomed from the beginning? Find out next time!<p> 


	62. Chapter 73

Alright, nothing here, because I got no reviews. Okay, okay, I got reviews, but I can't read them because fanfiction is acting up. So, anyways, here's the next chapter. And please review more, okay? Review!

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 73

* * *

><p>"Solarbeam!" Tena shouted, releasing a blast of light at Tsubame, who jumped out of the way.<p>

"Flamethrower!" Tsubame said, firing flames at Tena.

"Double team." Tena said, creating several clones of herself. The flames hit one clone, causing it to disappear along with the rest of them.

"Extrasensory!" Tena released a blast of psychic energy, which hit Tsubame, making it impossible for her to focus on anything, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Dragon pulse." Tsubame said from the ground, releasing a blast of violet energy into the oncoming Shiftry, knocking her into the air.

"Fire blast!" Tsubame shouted, releasing a blast of flames, hitting Tena head on, lighting her body on fire, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Sidney said, returning Tena to her moeball. "Alright, way to go, kid. Well, I don't have much to say, except that you should keep on enjoying your battles!"

The door behind Sidney creaked open, and May stepped through it. The next room was pretty run down, and covered with spider webs.

"Hello, challenger!" The woman standing on the other side of the field said, smiling. She wore a Hawaiian dress and top, and had ruffling brown hair held by two flowers and tanned skin. "I'm Phoebe, the ghost master! I train on Mt. Pyre, and my ghost types are powerful!"

"Alright, I'll take you on!" May said, tossing out a moeball, which Yuki emerged from.

"Go, Sama!" Phoebe said, throwing out a moeball, which a Dusclops emerged from.

"Crunch!" Yuki said, running at Sama, biting down on her arm.

"Fire punch!" Sama shouted, her arm charged with flames, lighting Yuki's tongue on fire.

"Ah! Y ongue!" Yuki cried out. "I gotta ite it off!"

"Wait, you'll die!" May shouted.

"Crap!" Yuki cried, using her ice breath to cool her tongue.

"Fire punch!" Sama shouted, punching Yuki in the back, sending her skidding across the field.

"Water pulse!" Yuki shouted, placing the sphere on the ground, sending it flying into Sama, confusing her.

"Ugh…" Sama said, standing up, holding her head as she stumbled around, confused.

"Shadow ball!" Yuki shouted, firing a sphere of darkness at Sama, hitting her in the chest, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Phoebe said, returning Sama to her moeball. "Alright, go, Brana!" Phoebe tossed out a moeball, which a Banette emerged from.

"Ice beam." Yuki said, releasing a blast of ice at the Banette, who jumped out of the way.

"Will 'O wisp." Brana said, releasing spheres of violet flames, which hit Yuki, burning her.

"Blizzard!" Yuki released a blast of chilly wind, hitting Brana head on, knocking her back.

"Shadow ball!" Brana shouted, blasting shadows at Yuki, knocking her unconscious.

"Return, Yuki." May said, returning Yuki to her moeball. "Go, Kumo!"

Kumo emerged from her moeball, charging at Brana, her hair shifting into blades.

"Faint attack." Brana said, disappearing, the blades passing by her. Brana punched Kumo in the back, knocking her forwards.

"Flash cannon!" Kumo said, firing forwards, knocking herself back into Brana, slamming her into the wall.

"Damn it!" Brana said, sitting up, gasping.

"Sucker punch!" Kumo said, punching Brana in the stomach, causing her to collapse to the ground.

"Flash cannon." Kumo said, releasing a beam of light into Brana, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Phoebe said, returning her Banette. "Go, Rami!"

A Sableye emerged from her moeball, glaring at Kumo.

"A Mawile." Rami said, frowning.

"I hate you damn Sableye." Kumo said, frowning.

"Shadow ball!" Rami shouted, releasing a sphere of darkness energy at Kumo.

"Flash cannon!" Kumo shouted, firing a flash cannon at the shadow ball, which moved through it, hitting Kumo in the stomach, knocking her backwards.

"Damn it, my flash cannon isn't strong enough!" Kumo frowned. "I need to make it as strong as that shadow ball…"

_Wait, shadow ball? So I could try…_

"Flash cannon!" Kumo shouted, holding out her hand.

"Same move?" Rami asked, smirking. "Shadow ball!"

This flash cannon, however, as a sphere of light, was much more powerful. The compression of the sphere was powerful, and she released it at the shadow ball. The two attacks collided, resulting in a massive explosion which knocked the two of them unconscious.

"Return." Phoebe said, returning Rami to her moeball, as May returned Kumo.

"Alright, go, Lolo!" May said, tossing out a moeball, which Lolo emerged from.

"Netta, go!" Phoebe said, tossing out a moeball, which another Banette emerged from, smiling.

"Thunderbolt!" Netta shouted, releasing a blast of lightning at Lolo, who jumped out of the way.

"Hydro pump!" Lolo shouted, releasing a blast of water at Netta.

"Thunderbolt!" Netta released electricity this time into the blast of water, taking the hit but charging water into Lolo's body, paralyzing her.

"Damn it…" Lolo said, shaking from the paralysis. "Soak!"

Lolo released a blast of water which turned Netta into the water type.

"So, you've made me into the water type!" Netta laughed. "Big deal!"

"Façade!" Lolo said, charging across the field. Her body began glowing, and it released a yellow blast of light into Netta's body, sending her flying across the field, slamming into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Phoebe said, returning Netta to her moeball. "Alright, it's time for my strongest moemon! Go, Youru!"

Phoebe tossed out a moeball, which another Dusclops emerged from.

"Youru, use trick room!" Phoebe ordered. Youru released a strange energy, and suddenly the room began to change and distort into something of a nightmare.

"By using nightmare and trick room together, Youru can create a world where she controls everything!" Phoebe said. "In most cases, nightmare can only effect the mind, but by using the trick room to create a dimension for the nightmares to exist, she can bring nightmares into reality! The world distorts and changes… and… urf…"

"Um, is something wrong?" May asked worriedly.

"I… I... get motion sickness…" Phoebe said, collapsing. "And this room is so weird, it's almost like I'm on a car…"

"Poor girl…" May said, frowning.

"Shadow punch!" Youru said. Suddenly, a fist emerged from the floor, slamming up into Lolo's stomach. More fists emerged from the walls, punching her repeatedly, knocking her unconscious.

"Return, Lolo." May said, frowning. "Tora, come on out!" Tora emerged from her moeball, looking around for where Youru had disappeared off to.

"Rock slide!" Youru shouted, a torrent of rocks hitting Tora knocking her to the ground.

"Damn it…" Tora said, standing up, frowning. "I'll take you out yet! Just wait until I find you!"

_How the heck is Tora supposed to defeat an opponent she can't find…?_ May though worriedly. _This is really bad…_

* * *

><p>So, how will Tora manage to defeat Youru? Or does she even stand a ghost of a chance?<p>

Oh my god, did I seriously just write that?


	63. Chapter 74

Okay, I didn't get a lot of reviews, but oh well! I'm just glad I can read my reviews again! Anyways, please review, okay?

Nova: I beat him with my Sceptile too.

Hao 34: Okay.

The Black Okami: Well, I can't find the pics I'm looking for, and I'm not a good artist, so not right now.

Some guy named Blaze: Good luck with your battles. And the reason I keep doing this is because the prequel got like 10-15 a chapter and my writing's only getting better.

Katt: Okay, got it!

007 dragon: It's not as funny if you explain the joke. But it's still pretty funny either way, right?

Cleggy2100: I did?

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 74

* * *

><p>"Blaze kick!" Tora shouted, charging at where she thought Youru was.<p>

"Psychic." Youru said, lifting Tora into the air.

"Damn it!" Tora shouted, kicking against the psychic energy, but to no avail. "Overheat!" Tora released a high powered blast of flames out of one hand, blasting right through the trick room, shattering it, as she kept her balance with the other hand.

"Damn it!" Youru said, unable to hide herself, but not needing to, because Tora was still unable to move, suspended in midair by psychic. "Shadow ball!"

Youru created a sphere of darkness, and fired it at Tora, knocking her out of the air. She used another psychic to hold Tora again, this time launching her into the far wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Return…" May said, returning Tora to her moeball. "Alright, Run, it's all up to you!"

"Yay, it's my turn!" Run said, emerging from her moeball, smiling.

"Trick room." Youru said, reverting to the nightmare room, which began distorting around the four again.

"What's with this?" Run asked, frowning.

"I've concealed myself in your nightmares and delusions!" Youru said, smirking. "Just see if you can find me!"

"…Aren't you right there?" Run asked, pointing at the concealed Youru.

"Impossible!" Youru exclaimed.

"Water gun." Run said, firing a blast of water, hitting Youru head on.

"How do you know where I am?" Youru exclaimed.

"Well, I just watched you move there." Run said. "Anyone could see that."

"Ah, so that's it." May said.

"What?" Youru exclaimed.

"Run's a natural idiot!" May said. "Nightmare creates mental distortions by projecting them on the walls, but Run's so stupid she's completely unaffected by mental tricks!"

"Impossible! She defeated my nightmare room because she's too stupid to be tricked by it!" Youru exclaimed.

"Like I said!" Run said, smiling. "Any idiot could see through it!"

"No, not any idiot! It takes a special kind of idiot!" May said, face palming.

"Psychic!" Youru said, releasing a blast of psychic energy at Run.

"Hydro pump." Run said, releasing a blast of high-pressured water, hitting Youru head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Darn it!" Phoebe said, returning Youru to her moeball. "Well, you beat me! Move on to your next league challenge~"

May stepped through the door, and entered the next room. This room was like the ice cave May had entered before, and she looked around, shivering. The field was made entirely of ice, and the walls were coated in ice as well.

"Hello, dear girl." The woman on the other side of the field said, smiling. She wore a violet dress and had frosted blonde hair down to her neck. "I am Glacia. I have been training my ice powers to battle strong opponents. I wonder if you'll be able to amuse me…?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be more than amused." May said, smiling.

"We shall see." Glacia said, smiling. "Onigo, come on out!"

Glacia tossed out a moeball, which a Glalie emerged from.

"Alright, go, Kumo!" May shouted, tossing out a moeball, which Kumo emerged from.

"Ice beam!" Onigo shouted, firing a beam of ice at Kumo, who blocked it with her hair.

"Flash cannon." Kumo said, holding up her hand, revealing a sphere of steel energy. She charged forwards at Onigo, until she began slipping on the ice, shooting past her, and crashed into the wall.

"Harder to move on this ice than I thought…" Kumo said, standing up. "But you're no match for me!"

"Oh no?" Onigo asked, smiling, skating towards Kumo. "Earthquake!" Onigo slammed her fist into Kumo's stomach, pushing her even further into the wall.

"Flash cannon!" Kumo shouted, firing a steel blast at Onigo, but she skated out of the way just in time.

"Sorry, but you'll have to try better than that." Onigo said, smiling.

"Flash cannon!" Kumo shouted, firing more spheres of steel energy at her opponent.

"Light screen!" Onigo said, creating a barrier of light around her body. The flash cannons burned out upon contact with the screen, having no effect.

"Brick break!" Kumo shouted, charging across the ice. She jumped up, and broke through the light screen with her fist, punching Onigo in the stomach, sending her flying into the far wall.

"Alright, now it's time for a flash cannon!" Kumo said, holding up her hand, creating a sphere of light. She brought it down onto the field, creating an enormous flash of light, which blinded everyone there, because it reflected off of the icy walls. She charged forwards, taking advantage of the blindness, and punched Onigo in the stomach, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Glacia said, returning Onigo to her moeball. "Alright, Seah, come on out." Glacia tossed out a moeball, which a Sealeo emerged from, smiling.

"Alright, take some flash cannon!" Kumo said, firing a sphere of metallic energy at the Sealeo, who didn't even get out of the way.

"It may hurt ice, but it doesn't hurt water." Seah said, smiling. "So that won't hurt me as much."

"Alright, so how about I use brick break!" Kumo said, running after Seah, holding her arm up.

"Ice ball!" Seah said. She created a sphere of ice in her hand, and launched it into Kumo, knocking her backwards.

"Ouch…" Kumo said, skidding across the icy floor, burning her skin. "Man, that's cold…"

"Ice ball!" Seah said, creating another ice ball, this one bigger, which hit Kumo even harder, sending her flying into the wall. Seah stood over her with another ice ball, launching it down onto Kumo's body, knocking her unconscious.

"Return…" May said, returning Kumo to her moeball. "Alright, go, Yuki!"

* * *

><p>So, May's decided to use Yuki! How will this turn out? Will Yuki manage to pull off a win, or will she lose?<p> 


	64. Chapter 75

Alright, here's another chapter! Review!

Guardian54: Yes. Don't worry, I will.

Mobiusfan: Thanks for your enthusiasm!

Blank: Who doesn't?

007 dragon: Sorry, wasn't trying to be mocking. And yes, Run was an idiot long before evolving.

Some guy named Blaze: I see… That's interesting.

The Black Okami: Not much of a difference.

Nova: Thanks!

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 75

* * *

><p>"Ice ball!" Seah shouted, holding up a large sphere of ice over her head, throwing it at Yuki.<p>

"Whoa!" Yuki exclaimed, jumping out of the way. The sphere shattered, it's fragments flying out in all directions, hitting Yuki in the back, knocking her to the ground.

"Ouch!" Yuki cried, picking herself up. "Waaaah!" Yuki began crying, bursting into tears. "It hurts! It hurts!"

"Oh, sorry…" Seah said, sitting next to the crying moemon.

"Sucker punch!" Yuki shouted, hitting Seah in the stomach.

"Ouch!" Seah exclaimed, holding her stomach. "You're a witch, you know that?"

"Oh, thank you!" Yuki said, smiling. "Shadow ball!" Yuki released a sphere of dark energy at Seah, hitting her in the stomach. Seah skid across the icy floor, and hit the wall hard.

"Damn it…" Seah said, standing up angrily. She held her hands up, and formed an enormous sphere of ice. "Die!"

Seah threw the large hunk of ice at Yuki, which shattered in midair. The large chunks rained down on Yuki, burying her in an avalanche of ice.

"Yes, I won!" Seah said, smiling.

"Not yet!" Yuki said, releasing a shadow ball into her back, knocking her to her knees.

"How?" Seah exclaimed, turning around. "I buried you!"

"Substitute!" Yuki said, smiling.

"Body slam!" Seah shouted, jumping at Yuki.

"Substitute!" Yuki said, creating a stuffed toy, while she teleported behind Seah. Seah crashed down on the dummy, destroying it. Yuki jumped up above Seah, and created another shadow ball, which she launched down into Seah's back, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Glacia said, returning Seah to her moeball. "Alright, go, Todo!"

Another Sealeo emerged from her moeball, staring at Yuki.

"Blizzard!" Todo shouted, releasing a blast of frozen wind at Yuki, blowing her across the field.

"Mimic!" Yuki said, releasing an equally powerful blizzard at Todo. The two blizzards hit each other, throwing up a snowstorm across the field, blinding the two.

"Damn it!" Todo shouted, looking around angrily. "Where are you?"

"Shadow ball!" Yuki shouted, releasing a sphere of darkness energy out, which shot forwards, pushing through the snowstorm, hitting Todo, knocking her to the ice floor.

"Surf!" Todo said, sitting up, releasing a torrential wave of water at Yuki, slamming into her, knocking her unconscious.

"Return…" May said, returning Yuki to her moeball. "Alright, go, Run!"

May tossed out a moeball, which Run emerged from.

"Ice beam!" Todo shouted, releasing a beam of ice at Run, who ducked out of the way.

"Dynamicpunch!" Run shouted, running towards Todo, raising her fist, throwing a powerful punch. However, Todo jumped to the side and caught Run with a blizzard, sending her flying across the ice.

"Whoa!" Run said, jumping up into the air, kicking against the wall. She used the momentum to continue skating across the ice, throwing a punch, hitting Todo in the stomach this time. The force of her punch sent Todo flying through the air, hitting the wall. Todo fell to the ground and lay there, unmoving.

"Ugh…" Todo said, sitting up, rubbing her head. She charged at Run, but slipped on the ice, falling to the ground. She skidded across, and Run jumped over her, skidding to a stop.

"Zen headbutt!" Run said, lowering her head, which began charging with energy, as she shot forwards across the ice, headbutting Todo, knocking her into the wall, unconscious.

"Return." Glacia said, returning Todo to her moeball. "Liea, come on out!"

Glacia tossed out a moeball, which another Glalie emerged from.

"Brick break!" Run said, charging at Liea, throwing a punch, hitting her head on, knocking her into the ice.

"Shadow ball!" Liea said, launching a shadow ball up into Run, knocking her into the air.

"Giga impact!" Liea shouted, jumping up into the air after Run, knocking her down towards the ground, slamming her down into the ice.

"Ugh…" Run said, sitting up, before falling unconscious.

"Return." May said, returning Run to her moeball. "Alright, go, Tora!" May tossed out a moeball, which Tora emerged from, charging at Liea right away.

"Water pulse!" Liea shouted, releasing a sphere of water at Tora.

"Fire punch!" Tora shouted, releasing flames from her hands, shooting up into the air. She shot forwards at Liea, punching her in the side of the face, knocking her down into the ice, which began to melt from the heat, Liea falling into the water below.

Liea burst out of the ice and charged at Tora, releasing a water pulse at her, striking Tora in the stomach, knocking her backwards.

"Overheat!" Tora shouted, releasing a high-powered blast of flames from one hand, keeping still with the other. The overheat attack hit Liea directly, knocking her unconscious, her fainted body falling to the ground.

"Return." Glacia said, returning Liea to her moeball. "Alright, Rein, go!"

Glacia tossed out a moeball, which a Walrein emerged from. She wore a blue fur jacket over a blue dress, and she had white hair down past her back and red eyes.

"Surf!" Rein shouted, creating a wave of water, which she launched at Tora.

"Solarbeam!" Tora shouted, jumping into the air. She held one hand behind her to draw in light, and launched a beam of light energy from her other hand at Rein, breaking through the wave, hitting her head on.

"I'm not done yet!" Rein shouted. "Hydro pump!" Rein released a blast of high pressured water at Tora, hitting her head on, sending Tora falling to the ground.

"Body slam!" Rein shouted, running at Tora, slamming her body onto Tora, knocking her through the ice.

"Return." May said, returning Tora to her moeball. "Alright, go, Lolo!"

…

"Lolo?" May asked, looking at the moeball.

…

"Crap, I forgot to heal her from the lat battle!" May exclaimed. "So, that leaves…"

Tsubame emerged from her moeball, smiling.

"Oh, crap…" May sighed, face palming.

* * *

><p>So, how was this chapter? Will Tsubame be able to pull out a win?<p> 


	65. Chapter 76

Wow, I only got three reviews this chapter. Weak... Please review!

Nova: Yeah, but Hoenn seemed easy to me.

The Black Okami: Yeah, deep down inside, I knew this would get less reviews.

Some guy named Blaze: Yeah, me too.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 76

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's do this!" Tsubame said, smiling.<p>

"Blizzard!" Rein said, releasing a cold blast of wind at Tsubame.

"Flamethrower!" Tsubame released a blast of flame from her mouth, burning up the ice and snow of the blizzard attack.

"Thunder fang!" Tsubame shouted, charging forwards at Rein, biting down on her shoulder, charging electricity into her body.

"Ice beam…" Rein gasped, releasing an ice beam from her hand, striking into Tsubame, knocking her into the air.

"Flamethrower!" Tsubame said, balancing herself with her wings, releasing flames down on Rein, burning her.

"Surf!" Rein shouted, creating an enormous tidal wave, knocking into Tsubame, flooding her across the ice. The wave began freezing down, sealing her in it.

"Fire blast!" Tsubame shouted, releasing a blast of flames, burning up the ice, as she flew up into the air.

"Blizzard!" Rein shouted, firing a blast of wind and ice at Tsubame.

"Giga impact!" Tsubame shouted, charging down at Rein, hitting her head on, knocking her unconscious. Tsubame fell to the ground as well, stunned by the power of the giga impact.

"Well, looking at how you defeated my Rein, I can gladly say that your fiery aura was completely unaffected by my icy skills." Glacia said. "Step through that door and confront the fearsome side of the elite four."

"Alright!" May said, stepping through the next door after healing up her moemon, making sure to heal ALL of them.

The next room was well tiled, and had red walls and a red floor, with pillars sticking up into the air. They each had a dragon statue on top of them, and on the other side of the field, the final member of the Elite Four stood. He wore a captain's jacket over blue pants, with a white captains hat.

"I am the last of the elite four, Drake the Dragon master." Said Drake. "My moemon are the strongest dragons in the world. Do you know what is required for your moemon to work together with you? If not, then you will never win."

"Alright, let's do this!" May said, stepping up to the field. "Tora, come on out!"

"Shelly, go." Drake said, tossing out a moeball, which a Shelgon emerged from.

"Alright, a Shelgon!" May said, smiling. "I can take that down!"

"Blaze kick!" Tora shouted, charging at Shelly, her leg encompassed by fire. She kicked Shelly in the stomach, sending her flying down the field.

"Hmph." Shelly said, standing up, smirking. "My defense is greater than your attack."

"Alright, Tora, keep going!" May shouted.

Tora charged at Shelly, and used another blaze kick on her. However, Shelly's body began glowing white, blocking it with protect.

"Crap…" Tora gasped.

"Dragon claw!" Shelly shouted, carving into Tora with her violet claws, swatting her backwards into the tile floor.

"Ouch!" Tora exclaimed, sitting up. "Flamethrower!"

Tora released a blast of flame at Shelly, who blocked it with protect. When the protect barrier fell, she saw Tora's blazing leg hitting her head on, sending her flying into the air.

"Augh…" Shelly gasped out, panting.

"Double kick!" Tora kicked Shelly repeatedly, before knocking her into the stage.

"Ugh…" Tora gasped, sitting up.

"Over heat!" Tora shouted, releasing a blast of flame from both hands. The flames hit Shelly head on, while knocking Tora up into the ceiling. Shelly fell unconscious, and Tora hit the ground in pain.

"Okay, no way, I'm not going to use both hands again…" Tora panted. "Not a chance…"

"Return." Drake said, returning Shelly to her moeball. "Alright, go, Poroi!"

Drake tossed out a moeball, which a Kingdra emerged from. She wore a blue kimono with clear violet ribbons, and had blue hair down her back with red eyes.

"Thunderpunch!" Tora said, holding up her hand, electricity charging into her hand, as she ran towards the Kingdra.

"Hydro pump!" Poroi shouted, releasing a blast of water from her mouth at Tora. Tora released the electricity into the hydro pump, hitting it head on, shooting lightning into Poroi's body from the path of water, knocking the both of them backwards. Poroi stood up, paralyzed, and Tora fell unconscious.

"Return." May said, returning Tora to her moeball. "Alright, let's go, Run!"

May tossed out a moeball, which Run emerged from, smiling.

"Alright, let's do this!" Run said, smiling.

"Dragon dance!" Poroi shouted. A tornado of crimson and violet aura began spinning around her, increasing her power.

"Thunderpunch!" Run shouted, charging at Poroi, her hand glowing with lightning power. She threw a punch at Poroi, hitting her head on, releasing a blast of lightning through her body, sending her flying into the wall.

"Ice beam!" Poroi shouted, hitting Run with a blast of ice.

"Damn it!" Run said. "Leech seed!" Run launched a seed into Poroi, absorbing energy from her.

Run used thunderpunch on Poroi once more, sending her down into the ground, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Drake said, returning Poroi to her moeball. "Alright, come on out, Tali!" Drake tossed out a moeball, which his Altaria emerged from, smiling happily.

"Thunderpunch!" Run shouted, charging at the cloud moemon.

"Aerial ace!" Tali said, disappearing, hitting Run in the back, knocking her forwards.

"Hydro pump!" Run shouted, firing a blast of water at Tali, hitting her, knocking her backwards.

"Dragonbreath!" Tali said, releasing violet flames from her mouth at Run, hitting her. Tali then disappeared, using aerial ace, hitting Run once more.

"Run, return for now!" May said, returning Run to her moeball. "Alright, go, Yuki!"

Yuki emerged from her moeball, smiling.

"Ice beam!" Yuki shouted, releasing a blast of ice at the dragon moemon, who dodged out of the way. She shot forwards, and cut into Yuki, knocking her down to the ground.

"Ice shard!" Yuki held up her hand, and launched a shard of ice at Tali at high speed, hitting her out of the air.

"Sorry, but you're still not that very fast." Tali said, smiling. "You'll never catch me!"

"Think so?" May asked. "Yuki, catch!"

May pulled a dawn stone from her bag, and tossed it at Yuki, who caught it.

_So that's it…_ Yuki thought, smiling. _I see…_

Yuki held the dawn stone up to her chest, and began glowing.

* * *

><p>So, Yuki's going to evolve! Let's see if she can pull it off! Review!<p> 


	66. Chapter 77

Alright, I got a lot of reviews! But still, please review, okay?

Nova: Well, electric still affects it.

Looneyman: Yes, but THIS Yuki is a Snorunt.

Chaos Paradox: Thanks for saying that!

: Well, I had Johto in Kanto.

The Black Okami: Yeah, so she'll win.

Anonymous: Yes, foreshadowing is great!

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 77

* * *

><p>The light around Yuki faded, and she stood in her new form. She wore a white and blue kimono, with long sleeves that covered her hands. She had violet hair down to her neck, and gold-blue eyes.<p>

"Wow…" May said, opening up her moedex.

**Moemon**: Froslass

**Name**: Yuki

**Species**: Snow Land Moemon

**Type**: Ice/Ghost

**Current Level**: 48

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Froslass consume all foods people do.

**Ability**: Snow Cloak

**Height**: 5'06"

**Weight**: 91.9lbs

**Cup** **Size**: DD

**Strong Against**: Grass, Flying, Ground, Dragon, Ghost, Psychic

**Weak Against**: Fighting, Fire, Steel, Rock, Ghost, and Dark

**Attacks**: Powder Snow, Leer, Double Team, Bite, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Headbutt, Protect, Blizzard, Ice Shard, Hail, Confuse Ray, Ominous Wind, Shadow Ball, Mimic, Substitute

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Snorunt

**Info: **Froslass are a very kind moemon, but they aren't very outspoken, and are normally very silent. They dwell in mountains, and if travelers lose consciousness, they'll bring them back to their cave, and disguise it as a house with their magic. If the trainer is too their liking, they'll follow after them, and stalk them until they agree to capture her.

"Oh, great, a yandere…" May said, smiling dejectedly.

"Ice beam…" Yuki said, holding up her hand, releasing a beam of ice at a speed that hit Tali head on, knocking her to the ground.

"Ugh…" Tali said, sitting up, frowning.

"Ice beam." Yuki repeated, standing over Tali, glaring down on her coldly, holding up her hand. Yuki released a beam of blue energy, knocking Tali unconscious.

"Return." Drake said, returning Tali to her moeball. "Go, Liba."

Drake tossed out a moeball, which a Flygon emerged from.

"Ice beam." Yuki said, firing a beam of ice at Liba, who ducked under to avoid it.

"Ominous wind." Yuki waved her hand, summoning a wave of violet wind, blowing Liba out of the way.

"Ugh…" Liba said, flapping her wings, flying into the air. "Flamethrower!"

Libe shot a beam of flames from her mouth, hitting Yuki, sending her flying backwards.

"Ouch!" Yuki exclaimed, sitting up, rubbing her kimono, putting out the flames. "That hurt!"

"Flamethrower!" Liba shouted, spitting more streams of flames at Yuki.

"Ice beam." Yuki said, firing a beam of ice from her hand, icing over Liba's wings. Liba plunged to the ground, Yuki flying towards her.

"Blizzard!" Yuki shouted, releasing a blast of ice from her hands, freezing Liba solid.

"Flamethrower!" Liba shouted, releasing a blast of flames from her mouth, melting the ice. The flames hit Yuki, badly burning her, sending her flying across the field.

"This really hurts…" Yuki said, panting. "Destiny bond…"

Yuki created a sphere of light in her hand, charging it with energy. She ran towards Liba, holding her hand up.

"Whoa, whoa…" Liba said, jumping out of the way, avoiding the attacks. Suddenly, Yuki brought the sphere of light up into Liba's body, transferring the energy into her.

"What?" Liba said, looking at her body. "I don't feel any different…"

"You will…" Yuki said, falling to the ground, laughing. "You will soon enough…"

Yuki lost consciousness, smiling. Suddenly, Liba began coughing badly, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Return." The two trainers returned their moemon to their moeballs, and each reached for another moeball.

"Go." Drake and May said at the same time, tossing out a moeball, two Salamence emerging from them.

"Alright, I'm going to take you down!" Tsubame said, smiling.

"Salence, go." Drake said. The two Salamence charged at each other, both readying a dragon claw. Tsubame and Salence collided with each other in midair, falling down to the tile floor.

"Dragon breath!" The two fired a blast of violet flames, which collided in midair. They charged in after the flames, releasing a dragon pulse into their opponents. The shockwaves shot them backwards, sending them skidding across the ground.

"Damn it, why are you so strong?" Tsubame shouted, standing up.

"Like you're one to talk." Salence said. The two ran forwards, punching with one hand and countering the punch with the other. They began punching each other, driving their fists up into their opponents' chests, stomachs, and faces.

The two continued to bludgeon each other, and soon they collapsed to the ground, in pain.

"Damn it…" Tsubame said, sitting up panting, as Salence sat up beside her.

"Dragon claw!" Tsubame and Salence created a vortex of dragon energy in their hands, and they began striking each other once more, charging themselves with violet hued flames. The two jumped back and stared at each other, frowning.

"Dragon dance." Tsubame said, a violet and crimson tornado of energy swirling around her body, increasing her power and speed, as Salence charged her body with a similar vortex of flames.

"Dragon pulse!" Tsubame and Salence released a sphere of energy from their hands, colliding with each other. The dragon pulses collided with each other, creating an enormous explosion of energy in the center. A shockwave of energy knocked everyone in the room backwards, causing them to stumble backwards, May and Drake regaining their balance as Tsubame and Salence fell to the ground.

"Ugh…" Tsubame panted, sitting up. "Why are we on such even terms?"

"Well, if we're the same level and the same moemon, I guess it makes sense…" Salence said, frowning. "You're not that smart, are you?"

"Shut up!" Tsubame exclaimed. "I am so smart!"

"Come on, Tsubame!" May exclaimed. "You need to win! If you don't then we'll lose the battle!"

"Alright…" Tsubame said, frowning. "I guess if it's all on me, then I have to do this."

"What, you got some ace?" Salence asked, smirking.

"More or less…" Tsubame sighed. "But I don't like using it…"

"Well, then let's see it!" Salence exclaimed, laughing. "There's no way it'll defeat me!"

"Alright…" Tsubame said, frowning. Her body began glowing with an orange light, a sphere of energy shooting up through the ceiling of the moemon league.

"What?" Salence asked, laughing. "That's it?"

"Not exactly…" Tsubame said, sitting on the ground. Suddenly, the ceiling of the building ruptured several massive orange meteors shot down on Salence, striking her body with the force of a meteor shower, knocking her unconscious.

"Draco meteor…" Tsubame said, collapsing. "My strongest attack…"

"Very good." Drake said, returning Salence to her moeball. "Proceed on. The champion is waiting."

May returned Tsubame to her moeball, and headed out to the final room, leaving Drake behind in the remains of the room.

"My league room was destroyed…" Drake said, sighing, sitting down on floor. "Well, maybe I should head back out to sea…"

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? In the next chapter, May faces off against the champion! Of course, we all know that the champion is Steven.<p> 


	67. Chapter 78

Alright, so here's the final battle of May vs. Steven! Will she defeat him? Well, what do you think?

Nova: I believe that Wallace was better as a gym leader, and Steven was a better champion.

The Black Okami: Not Snorunt, Snover.

Some guy named Blaze: The move is known as V-Create. It has a base power of 180 and hits ever pokemon on the field.

Mobiusfan: Well, who doesn't?

Chaos Paradox: Oh, yeah, WAY to powerful.

007 dragon: More than five, I guess?

Sorakeyblade99: Welcome back, glad you're okay.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 78

* * *

><p>May walked down the metal pathway of the Moemon Center. She stepped up to the door, and opened it, stepping through.<p>

She stood inside of a large room, the floor missing, with an enormous metal pillar in the center. She stepped across the bridge, standing in front of Steven.

"Welcome, May." Steven said, chuckling. "I knew that I'd someday see you here, but I didn't expect it to be so soon…"

"Alright, I'm ready for my battle." May said, standing on the opposite side of the field.

"Yes, it's time for our battle." Steven said, nodding. "What you learned on your journey, battling against trainers just like you, let me see everything you've experienced in one battle!"

"Alright, Yuki, go!" May shouted, tossing out a moeball, which Yuki emerged from.

"Aria, come on out!" Steven said, tossing out a moeball, which a Skarmory emerged from.

"Ice beam!" Yuki shouted, releasing a beam of ice at Aria.

"Steel wing!" Aria shouted, swiping her wing down, deflecting the beam to the side.

"Shadow ball!" Yuki shouted, releasing a blast of darkness energy at Aria.

"Aerial ace." Aria said, teleporting out of the way, slicing into Yuki with her wings, causing her to stumble forwards.

"Take this!" Yuki shouted, charging energy into her hand, pressing it into Aria's chest, knocking her back.

"That didn't hurt me one bit." Aria said, slicing into Yuki with her steal wing, knocking her to the ground.

"Blizzard!" Yuki shouted, pushing Aria back with a blast of wind and ice, sending her falling back onto the metal ground.

"Ouch…" Aria said, picking herself up. "That hurt…"

"Ice beam!" Yuki shouted, firing a beam of ice at Aria, but her agility allowed her to dodge out of the way and charge Yuki.

"Flash cannon!" Aria shouted, holding up her hand. A beam of light energy shot forth from it, hitting Yuki head on, encompassing her in it.

"How was that?" Aria asked, smirking. Yuki stood still badly injured from the flash cannon.

"Get ready to cry, bitch…" Yuki coughed out, falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Huh?" Aria asked. Suddenly, her body began convulsing and weakening. The effects of destiny bond finally took their tole on her body, causing her to collapse to the ground, unconscious.

"Return…" Steven said, returning Aria to her moeball. "Alright, Lily, come on out!"

Steven tossed out a moeball, which a Cradily emerged from.

"Alright, come on out, Kumo!" May shouted, tossing out a moeball, which Kumo emerged from, smiling.

"Let's go!" Kumo said, charging at Lily, her hair shifting into blades. She sliced at Lily, who held up her hands to block the blades.

"Ancientpower!" Lily said, releasing a blast of stone and energy into Kumo, sending her flying towards the edge.

"Whoa!" Kumo shouted, shooting her ponytail down, which shifted into a mouth to bite down on the edge, as she pulled herself up onto the platform.

"Ancientpower!" Lily shouted, holding stones of energy over her head.

"Flash cannon!" Kumo shouted, releasing a blast of light into Lily, temporarily blinding her. Kumo leapt upwards, and kicked Lily in the back, knocking her to the ground.

"Sludge bomb!" Lily said, releasing a blast of toxic sludge, which hit Kumo, not affecting her in any way, but covering her in a violet and brown sludge.

"Uh… uhu…" Kumo cried, scraping the gunk and crud off of her body. "It's so disgusting!"

"Confuse ray!" Lily said, releasing a sphere of light, confusing Kumo. She released another ancientpower into Kumo's body, sending her skidding across the ground.

"Flash cannon…" Kumo said, creating a sphere of light energy, charging at Lily, but she stumbled and fell to the ground, releasing a blast of light and energy.

"Ancientpower!" Lily shouted, firing a blast of rocks and energy at where she thought Kumo was, but she missed.

"Hey, guess what?" Kumo said from behind Lily, causing her to spin around. "I'm better."

Kumo's hand punched Lily in the stomach with a brick break, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Steven said, returning Lily to her moeball. "Alright, Karine, go!"

Steven tossed out a moeball, which a Claydol emerged from.

"Flash cannon!" Kumo said, creating a sphere of light energy, releasing it at Karine.

"Light screen." Karine said, creating a barrier of energy, dispersing the flash cannon.

"Brick break!" Kumo shouted, charging at Karine, shattering the light screen, and hitting Karine in the stomach, sending her flying into the ground.

"Earthquake." Karine said, holding up her hand, releasing a blast of energy through the pillar, knocking Kumo into the air.

Karine charged at Kumo and flew up into the air, slamming Kumo into the ground with her ancientpower, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." May said, returning Kumo to her moeball.

"Alright, Run, come on out!" May said, tossing out a moeball, which Run emerged from, smiling happily.

"Hydro pump!" Run shouted, releasing a high-powered blast of water at Karine.

"Can't block this one…" Karine said, jumping out of the way. The water struck the steel wall, creating a clean hole all the way outside through the several other walls of the moemon league.

Karine turned to face Run, shaking, Run waving at her, smiling innocently.

_If that thing hits me, I'm so dead…_ Karine thought, shaking.

"Alright, hydro pump!" Run said, firing more hydro pumps at Karine, who somehow managed to avoid them all, the hydro pumps breaking through the walls.

"Kufufu…" Run giggled. "I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win!"

Run taunts, however, seemed to have no effect on Karine, who spun around.

"Light screen!" Kaire shouted, holding up her hands. However…

"No light screen." Run said, smiling. "Taunt! You're so pissed right now, you can't focus enough to use those status moves!"

"Crap…" Karine said, frowning.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Please review, everyone!<p> 


	68. Chapter 79

Alright, so here's the continuation of May's battle! Will she manage to pull a win?

Nova: Strange, I beat Cradily with a blizzard.

Chaos Paradox: Remember Flint? He had a fire type, a fire/fighting, a ghost/flying, a normal, and a ground/steel.

Guardian54:

Sorakeyblade99: Hey, thanks, that's one of my skills!

Mobiusfan: Well, they don't have homes. Nearly everyone who has a house has insurance.

Some guy named Blaze: Don't worry, we still have Wally's journey.

The Black Okami: She's still an idiot.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 79

* * *

><p>"Ancientpower!" Karine shouted, launching energy stones at Run.<p>

"Water pulse!" Run countered, releasing a pulse of water shockwave at Karine, blowing through the energy stones, hitting her head on, sending her flying towards the edge.

"Whoa!" Karine said, countering herself from falling over the edge by levitating in midair.

"Nature power!" Run said, holding her hand up, releasing a blast of stars at Karine, hitting her.

"Earthquake!" Karine shouted as she fell towards the platform, hitting the ground, releasing a shockwave knocking Run off her feet.

"Hydro pump!" Run shouted, releasing a blast of water, striking Karine head on, carving an outline of her into the wall, knocking Karine unconscious.

"Return." Steven said, returning Karine to her moeball. "Alright, Mala, come on out!"

Steven tossed out a moeball, which an Armaldo emerged from.

"Hydro pump!" Run shouted, releasing a blast of water out at her.

"Aerial ace." Mala said, disappearing, cutting into Run with her claw, knocking her forwards.

"Ouch!" Run said, spinning around, punching at Mala, who duck out of the way.

"Fury cutter." Mala said, swiping Run, cutting into her body.

Mala repeated this process, continuing to cut into Run, weakening her body.

"Hydro pump!" Run said, releasing a blast of water at Mala.

"Fury cutter!" Mala said, ducking out of the way, slicing into Run, knocking her unconscious.

"Return…" May said, returning Run to her moeball. "Alright, Lolo, come on out!"

Lolo emerged from her moeball, staring at Mala.

"Slash!" Mala said, lunging at Lolo.

"Water spout!" Lolo shouted, spitting a large stream of water at Mala, washing her over the edge.

"Waterfall!" Mala said, swimming upwards up the water spout, shooting up over the platform. She struck Lolo in the stomach, and knocked her backwards, sending her stumbling.

"Water pulse!" Lolo said, releasing a shockwave of water into Mala's stomach. The water pulse blew her off of her, knocking her to the ground.

"Ugh…" Mala said, holding her head. She ran towards Lolo, preparing an aerial ace. However, due to her confusion, she missed and stumbled forwards.

"Water spout!" Lolo shouted, blasting water into Mala's back, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Steven said, returning Mala. "Alright, Gale, come on out!"

Steven tossed out a moeball, which an Aggron emerged from.

"Hydro pump!" Lolo shouted, releasing a high powered blast of water at Gale.

"Solar beam!" Gale roared, releasing a blast of light from her hands, hitting the hydro pump, breaking right through it, sending Lolo flying back.

"Thunder!" Gale shouted, running towards Lolo, jumping into the air, releasing an enormous blast of lightning into Lolo, knocking her unconscious.

"Return…" May said, returning Lolo to her moeball. "Alright, Tsubame, go!" Tsubame emerged from her moeball, smiling.

"Dragon claw!" Gale shouted, charging at Tsubame, her hand glowing with violet and crimson power.

"Whoa!" Tsubame shouted, jumping back, flapping her wings, pushing herself away from Gale.

"Hyper beam!" Gale shouted, firing a blast of light energy at Tsubame.

"That one was pretty close!" Tsubame said, ducking under the hyper beam, charging at Gale. She hit Gale in the stomach with a dragon claw, pushing her back, but not doing any real damage.

"Alright then, brick break!" Tsubame punched Gale in the stomach at full power, sending her flying across the field. When Gale recovered herself, she glared at Tsubame, enraged.

"Thunder!" Gale shouted, releasing a blast of lightning out of her hands at Tsubame.

"Iron tail!" Tsubame shouted, swiping her tail to the side, imbued with metal energy. The lighting pulled away towards her tail, which turned back to normal and shot out of the way at the last second, the lightning hitting the wall.

"Pretty good." Steven said, smirking. "You used the steel attack like a lightning rod to pull the lightning away from yourself. I myself have utilized that technique when fighting electric types."

"Thanks, I try." Tsubame said, smiling. "Hydro pump!"

"What?" Gale exclaimed, frowning. Tsubame opened her mouth, and released a blast of water at Gale, hitting her head on.

"Dragon claw!" Gale and Tsubame shouted, charging at each other, striking each other, knocking themselves unconscious.

"Return." Steven said, returning Gale to her moeball. "Alright, Belle, go!"

Steven tossed out a moeball, which a Metagross emerged from. She wore a blue dress with a silver "X" on her chest and long sleeves. She had blue hair in two twin tails down to her back, and had red eyes.

"Alright, let's go!" May shouted, tossing out a moeball, which Tora emerged from.

"Flamethrower!" Tora shouted, spitting flames at Belle.

"Psychic." Belle said, holding her hand up, freezing the flames in place. She redirected them in different ways at Tora, who managed to avoid them.

"Blaze kick!" Tora shouted, charging her leg with flames, striking Belle in the stomach, kicking her back.

"Earthquake." Belle said, hitting the ground in midair, releasing a shockwave into the ground, knocking Tora off of her feet and onto the ground.

"Flamethrower!" Tora shouted, breathing more flames at Belle, hitting her this time.

"Overheat!" Tora shouted, releasing flames from one hand, and blasting an overheat with the other at Belle.

"Meteor mash!" Belle shouted, punching the flames, shattering the overheat.

"Damn it, I'm going to need more power." Tora said, jumping back.

"Hyper beam!" Belle shouted, releasing a blast of energy at Tora.

"Tora, here!" May said, tossing an herb to her. Tora bit into the plant, and restored the status weakness from her last move.

"Alright, I've got one full-powered overheat left in me." Tora said, frowning. "I've got to make it count…"

"Well, maybe you should have attacked instead of using that herb." Belle said. "I can move now."

"Tora, try using both hands!" May shouted.

"But I need something to provide thrust to keep me from flying into the wall!" Tora shouted back. _Wait, thrust…?_

"Alright, got it." Tora said, jumping into the air. "You'll need more defense for this one."

"Oh, really?" Belle asked.

"Overheat!" Tora shouted. Flames burst from her wrists, and her hands created a sphere of white flames, which released a blast of white hot flames at Belle, the flames from her wrists providing the reverse thrust needed to keep her airborne.

"Meteor mash!" Belle shouted, punching the flame at full power. But the double strength of two overheats together was too much for her meteor mash, and the blast knocked her unconscious.

"Return." Steven said, returning Belle to her moeball.

"I'm amazed." Steven said, smiling. "I used the full force of my moemon's teamwork, and your teamwork was even greated… May, you are now the Hoenn Region's new Moemon Champion!"

"Alright!" May shouted. "I won! Yes!"

"Phew…" Tora sighed, sitting down. "That's a load off…"

"Alright, so what now?" May asked.

"Come with me." Steven said. "I'll register you as the new champion."

Steven stepped through the door on the far wall, May following after him into the Hall of Fame.

* * *

><p>So, May won her moemon league challenge! What'll happen next?<p> 


	69. Chapter 80

Alright, everyone who was expecting lemons for the next week, I'm sorry to say that won't happen. However, I will do the weak long lemon thing with Wally after he clears the battle frontier, so just wait a little longer. Please review, okay?

Guardian54: Well, I felt there was nothing I needed to say.

Nova: Yes. Yes I do know.

Sorakeyblade99: Good luck!

Katt: Hm… I'm not sure…

Z: Um… Okay…

Chaos Paradox: Nope, this chapter.

The Black Okami: Well, Wally's going to challenge the Battle Frontier.

Some guy named Blaze: Exactly!

007 dragon: Maybe…

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 80

* * *

><p>Wally stared out across the bright blue ocean as the boat he was on shot across the sea, staring off into the horizon. He stood perched against the railing of the deck, worried about what it would be like.<p>

"The Battle Frontier, huh?" Wally asked, frowning. "I wonder what it's going to be like…?"

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Wally turned to see a young woman standing on the deck behind him, smiling. She wore a white shirt with long sleeves and lilac pants, with matching hair that was sort of wavy and messy, like it hadn't been combed. She had deep violet eyes and a small smile, and honestly it was hard to tell if she was a girl or not.

"Who are you?" Wally asked, surprised.

"My name's Anabel." Anabel said, smiling. "And you?"

"I'm Wally." Wally said, smiling.

"So, Wally, you've ever been to the Battle Frontier?" Anabel asked, smiling.

"No, I haven't." Wally said, shaking his head.

"Well, then you're in for a real treat." Anabel said. "We're here."

Wally turned around, to see a large gate towering over the boat.

"Whoa!" Wally exclaimed, amazed. "This is amazing!"

"Welcome," Anabel said, as the gate opened, "to Battle Frontier Island."

The boat sailed through the gate, and Wally was truly amazed by what was on the other side. There was an entire island sealed in by an enormous fence in the ocean. The island was home to multiple buildings, including an enormous tower, a pyramid of some sort, and a building that looked like a snake. Lined all over the island were hotels and houses, and other sorts of buildings.

The boat pulled up to the dock, all the passengers climbing up and running to the different events and buildings.

Wally hopped off the boat onto the white dock, and looked around amazed.

"Ah, excuse me, are you a new trainer?" A woman standing at the building that connected the dock to the island.

"Um, yeah…" Wally said, nodding, realizing that while other trainers had headed for the building immediately, he had just stared around dumbly.

"Ah, then come in!" The woman said, ushering Wally to the desk. "You need to register your trainer card!"

After standing in a line with other new trainers, Wally soon enough reached the front of the desk.

"Alright, name?" The woman at the desk asked, smiling.

"Wally." Wally said.

"FULL name, sir?" The woman asked.

"…Wally." Wally said, frowning.

"Alright, Mr. Wally Wally." The woman said sarcastically. "I'll just put you down as Wally, okay?"

"That would be best, yes." Wally said, nodding.

"Alright, what are your moemon?" The woman asked. "You're only allowed to use six moemon here, and they must be registered. If you trade your moemon, then they will be re-registered into your card."

"Alright, I have a Gardevoir, a Sceptile, a Delcatty, a Roselia,a Manectric, and an Altaria." Wally said. These six moemon were registered onto his card.

"Alright, and finally, we will start you off with 50 Battle Points. Battle Points are used to pay for everything, from foods to items." The woman said. "If you want more battle points, then you need to participate in battle events."

With that, Wally exited the building and stepped out onto the white stone streets, looking down at his new trainer card.

"Wow!" Wally said, smiling. "This is so awesome!"

Wally wandered around the Battle Frontier for a while, wondering what he should do. He eventually arrived at a small grassy park, and sat down on one of the benches to relax for a while.

"Man, that Anabel girl seemed like she'd been here before…" Wally sighed. "I could use her help… And she was pretty cute, too…"

"You really think I'm cute?" Anabel said from behind Wally, causing him to jump off the bench in surprise.

"Do you ever walk up to people, or just appear behind their backs?" Wally asked.

"Anyways, you said you needed my help?" Anabel asked, smiling. "Does that mean you want to go out with me?"

"Wow, that's a stretch…" Wally said, surprised. "Sorry, but I kind of have a girlfriend back in Sootopolis…"

"You have a girlfriend, or you 'kind of' have a girlfriend?" Anabel asked, smirking.

"I have a girlfriend." Wally said.

"Well, anyways, can I see the moemon you brought to the Battle Frontier?" Anabel asked, smiling.

"Alright, I guess." Wally said. "Come on out, everyone!" Wally tossed out his moeballs, his moemon emerging from them.

"Wow!" Anabel said. "They're all so adorable!"

"Hey, I am NOT adorable." Emiri said, frowning.

"I know, I mean the Delcatty, shiny Roselia, and Altaria." Anabel explained. "Anyways, do you mind?"

"What?" Emiri asked.

"'scuse me." Anabel said, pressing her hand on Emiri's forehead, closing her eyes. She began concentrating, and removed her hand.

"I see…" Anabel said, giggling.

"Wait, what did you just do?" Emiri exclaimed.

Anabel ignored her, moving on to Wally, placing her hand on his head. She began concentrating, closing her eyes, and after a minute or so, she removed her hand, smiling.

"Okay, what the fuck was up with that?" Emiri asked angrily. "I'm going to take you down!"

"Sorry, sorry, I should have explained." Anabel said, smiling. "You see, I'm an Empath."

"What's an 'Empath'?" Emiri asked, frowning.

"I means I can read someone's emotions and feelings." Anabel explained. "See, when I put my hand on someone's forehead, I can read their emotions, and I know exactly how they feel about everyone they know. Your Gardevoir there can do the same. So, when I put my hand on your forehead, I saw how much you loved Wally."

"…" Emiri said, blushing.

"And Wally, when I put my hand on your forehead, I saw how much you cared for your moemon." Anabel said, smiling.

"…Yeah…" Wally said, nodding, blushing.

"So, I've decided that due to the fact that you're such a great person, I'll help you out in your Battle Frontier challenge!" Anabel said, smiling.

"Really?" Wally exclaimed, smiling. "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it!" Anabel said, smiling.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Please review!<p> 


	70. Chapter 81

Alright, here's another chapter! I'm sorry that the last one was out so late, but the story updater wouldn't work when I tried it.

Sorakeyblade99: Good luck!

Chaos Paradox: I got gold in all of them, but it took me way to long.

Some Black Eevee: Well, I don't want to die…

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 81

* * *

><p>"So, what should we do first?" Wally asked.<p>

"Oh, don't worry!" Anabel said, smiling. "I know all about this place! Any info you need?"

"Well, the battle facilities, I guess?" Wally asked.

"Alright, the Battle Frontier has seven different battle facilities." Anabel said. "The Battle Pike, the Battle Palace, the Battle Pyramid, the Battle Dome, the Battle Factory, the Battle Arena, and the Battle Tower."

"Alright, can you explain a bit more about them?" Wally asked.

"Of course!" Anabel said, smiling. "First of all, the Battle Pike! In the Battle Pike, there are 21 rooms in three sets of seven! You can go through one of the different paths, where you can participate in single battles, double battles, moemon battles, healing, or any multitude of things, so it's decided on luck. Next up-"

"No, that's good enough." Wally said, sitting up. "Let's head there."

Anabel and Wally headed down the white pathway towards the Battle Pike, the building shaped like a snake. They walked by several stands, causing Anabel to stop.

"Hey, let's get something to eat!" Anabel said, smiling. "I'm hungry, aren't you?"

Anabel led Wally to one of the stands, which was selling corndogs.

"Alright, two please." Anabel said, smiling.

"Um, just one." Wally said.

"What?" Anabel asked, frowning. "Don't you want one?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't have any money…" Wally said, frowning.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Anabel said, laughing. "I'm paying, remember? And you have battle points!"

"Huh?" Wally asked, frowning.

"It works like this." Anabel said, taking the two corndogs and handing the vendor her card. The vendor slid her card through the scanner and handed it back to her. "See, the cards hold battle points onto it. When you purchase something, it subtracts the battle points from the card."

"Oh, I see…" Wally said, taking the corndog she offered him. "Well, I'll pay you back when I get the chance."

"Oh, that's alright." Anabel said, laughing. "I said it was my treat, didn't I?"

"Alright…" Wally said, smiling. "So, where too next?"

"Well, let's eat while we walk!" Anabel said. The two soon finished off their corndogs and stood in front of the battle pike.

"Hey, can you tell me what moemon the frontier brain has?" Wally asked, looking at his moeballs.

"Oh, Lucy?" Anabel asked, smiling. "Okay, she has a Seviper, a Shuckle, and a Milotic!"

"Alright…" Wally said. "So, for MIlotic, I'll use Emiri, and Eria against Seviper, but Shuckle's a problem… Hm, okay, let's try Riku!"

Wally selected those three moemon, and entered the Battle Pike, smiling confidently.

"Um, Wally, don't you need to choose your team for more than just battling the frontier brain?" Anabel asked. "I mean, there's no telling what you'll have to battle before her."

"I know, but I've got a surefire method for making it through this place." Wally said, smiling.

"Alright, please register your trainer card." The woman at the desk said, smiling, holding out her hand. Wally placed his card in it, and she slid it through.

"Alright, so your registered moemon are Gardevoir, Manectric, and Sceptile." The woman said. "Trainer's name is Wally, you may proceed."

Wally walked past the desk towards the curtain, Anabel following after him.

"Um, miss, you can't take the challenge with him…" The front lady said. Anabel turned around, placing a finger over her mouth, smiling.

_Wh-what's Ms. Anabel doing?_ The front lady asked herself, surprised.

Wally entered the curtains, and into the next room. The room was made of pink tile, with red curtains around it, opening up to three passages.

"So, which way should we go?" Anabel asked. "There's no telling which pathway…"

"Just wait a second." Wally said, sitting down on the floor. He closed his eyes, and focused.

"What are you doing?" Anabel asked.

"I've got it!" Wally said, opening his eyes, standing up. "Left path."

"Why?" Anabel asked, surprised.

"When I was a kid, I used to get beat up a lot." Wally said. "Eventually, I managed to develop a sixth sense of sorts."

"What?" Anabel asked, surprised.

"See, I can now sense malicious intent." Wally said. "It's radiating from two of the paths, but not the left one, so that's the one we want."

Wally stepped through into the next room, which was empty. He stepped onwards, and arrived at the next room. He continued to move forwards through the rooms, using his sixth sense to find where the other trainers were.

"Alright, here's the last room, where Lucy is." Anabel said. Wally walked through, and arrived at the arena. The arena was made out of the same pink tile as before, and the frontier brain stood on the other side.

"Hello…" Lucy said, frowning. She wore a violet sleeveless crop top and violet gloves, with black pants and black hair with red highlights. "I am Lucy… I am the strongest trainer in the Battle Pike… Your luck… I hope you didn't use it all here…"

"Alright, good luck, Wally!" Anabel called, sitting down on a spare chair.

Lucy turned to Anabel, raising one eyebrow questioningly, to which Anabel responded with a wave and a smile.

"Alright…" Lucy said, turning back to Wally. "Vipra, go…" Lucy tossed out a moeball, which her Seviper emerged from, glaring at Wally. Vipra wore a violet and black top with gold lining, and black pants with golden markings across them. She had black, violet, red, and gold hair down to her shoulders, red eyes, and a black tail with a red blade on the end.

"Alright, Eria, come on out!" Wally shouted, tossing out a moeball, which Eria emerged from.

"A psychic type?" Lucy smirked. "That's original."

"Psybeam!" Eria shouted, firing a beam of psychic energy at Vipra.

"Sludge bomb!" Vipra shouted, releasing a blast of toxic sludge, the two attacks colliding with each other. Vipra charged at Eria, and bit down on her shoulder, imbuing her body with poison, causing Eria to fall to the ground, holding onto her shoulder.

"Ugh…" Eria cried, being eaten by the poison.

Eria cut into her shoulder, letting the poison seep out of her body.

"Psychic!" Eria shouted, focusing her power, lifting Vipra into the air.

"Sludge bomb!" Vipra shouted, firing a blast of poisonous sludge at Eria, who jumped out of the way.

Suddenly, the poison was too much for Eria, and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p>So, will Wally manage to win his first battle frontier challenge?<p> 


	71. Chapter 82

Well, I still only got four reviews… Can you guys reading this review?

Sorakeyblade99: Oh, yes she is.

Mobiusfan: Well, more than a week.

Some Black Eevee: Pretty much.

Nova: Yeah, that is bogus.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 82

* * *

><p>"Return…" Wally said, returning Eria to her moeball. "Alright, Riku, come on out!"<p>

Wally tossed out a moeball, which Riku emerged from, growling.

"Sludge bomb!" Vipra shouted, releasing a blast of toxic sludge at Riku.

"Double team!" Riku said, creating several copies of herself. She charged at Vipra, avoiding the sludge bomb.

"Vipra, attack all of them." Lucy ordered. Vipra began charging poisonous energy into her tail, and spun around, hitting all the illusions, until her tail slammed into the real Riku, knocking her into the tile floor.

"Discharge!" Riku shouted, her body glowing with a white light. She grabbed onto Vipra's tail, and released electricity directly into her body through it. The blast of lightning completely fried Vipra, causing her to fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Return…" Lucy said, returning Vipra to her moeball. "Alright, Tsubo, come on out!"

Lucy tossed out a moeball, which a Shuckle emerged from, smiling shyly. She wore a red dress with white spots, with yellow tentacles emerging from the shoulders and bottom. She had blonde hair down her back, and red eyes.

"Thunderbolt!" Riku shouted, creating a sphere of lightning, which she fired at Tsubo. The lightning charged her body with a large amount of lightning, injuring her.

"Ah, yes…" Tsubo moaned, smiling. "That feels soooooo good…"

"Wh-what?" Riku asked, frowning, before she stumbled to the ground from the poison.

"Are you okay?" Tsubo cried out.

"I don't need your pity…" Riku growled, standing up. "Iron tail!" Riku's body began glowing silver, and she charged forwards, hitting Tsubo at full force. Tsubo was sent flying into the tile wall, and she sat up, still smiling.

"See, my defenses are far too powerful…" Tsubo said, smiling. "But that feels so good…"

"Thunderbolt!" Riku shouted, releasing a sphere of lightning at Tsubo.

"Sorry, how's that poison?" Tsubo asked, smiling. The poison from the poison tail caused her to stumble, the attack missing by a long mile.

"Hey!" Tsubo exclaimed, frowning. "Don't waste your attacks! I want to feel it hit me directly!"

"Power trick!" Tsubo said, her body glowing. She walked up to Riku, smiling. "Rock smash."

Tsubo threw a punch at Riku, who duck just in time, Tsubo hitting the wall. The wall nearly exploded, creating an enormous crater.

"Not nice." Tsubo said, smiling. "Let me hit you, okay?"

Tsubo continued attacking Riku, throwing punches, as Riku rolled to the sides, the punches shattering through the tiles.

"Iron tail!" Riku shouted, knocking up into Tsubo, sending her flying off.

"Hmph…" Tsubo growled, irritated. "Why can't you just let me hit you?"

"Are you insane?" Riku exclaimed. "If I let you hit me, then that's it! Death!"

"Well, I want to cause you as much pain as I possibly can…" Tsubo said, smiling sadistically.

"What's up with you?" Riku cried. "Why are you so messed up?"

"Well, because of my powerful defenses, I'm a natural masochist." Tsubo said, smiling. "I just can't get enough of when my opponents beat me around! But when I use my power trick, it flips my attack and defense, and my inner sadist emerges, allowing me to repay you for your pain."

"Crap!" Riku shouted, running around the tile floor, Tsubo striking out at her. "But that means you have low defenses now!"

Riku charged her body with iron energy, and she spun around, charging at Tsubo. Tsubo threw a punch, and Riku ducked under her, impact tackling her, sending her flying into the tile walls, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Lucy said, returning Tsubo to her moeball. "Alright, Bella, go."

Lucy tossed out a moeball, which a Milotic emerged from, smiling.

"Ice beam!" Bella shouted, releasing a beam of icy energy, hitting Riku, pushing her back.

"Thunderbolt!" Riku shouted, creating a sphere of lightning, which she released at Bella.

"Mirror coat." Bella said, returning the lightning into Riku, knocking her unconscious.

"Return…" Wally said, returning Riku to her moeball. "Emiri, go!"

Emiri emerged from her moeball, and charged at Bella.

"Ice beam!" Bella shouted, releasing a beam of ice at Emiri.

"Detect." Emiri said, maneuvering her body out of the way of the ice, and moving towards Bella.

"Aerial ace." Emiri disappeared, cutting into Bella's back, knocking forwards.

"Façade!" Bella said, releasing energy into Emiri, sending her flying back. She spun around, and released a blast of ice at Emiri.

"Protect." Emiri said, creating a shield around her body. She charged at Bella, and hit her with brick break.

Bella fell to the ground but managed to pull herself up.

"Recover." Bella said, healing herself.

"Leaf blade." Emiri said, kicking at Bella, releasing a blast of green energy into Bella, injuring her. She charged at Bella, and held her hands back.

"Leaf storm!" Emiri shouted, hitting Bella in the stomach with both hands, but not releasing anything or using any attack.

"So, I can't use that move yet…" Emiri said, frowning.

"Façade!" Bella shouted, slamming into Emiri, sending her flying towards the tile wall.

"Agility." Emiri said, kicking against the incoming wall, pushing herself off the air. She charged at Bella, and began jumping off the air, making it impossible for Bella to lock in on her with an ice beam.

"Surf!" Bella shouted, creating a tidal wave, sending it crashing towards Emiri.

"Leaf storm!" Emiri shouted, hitting the tidal wave with both hands, releasing a tornado of leaves and wind, blowing a hole through the tidal wave, allowing her to slip through. The winds and leaves struck Bella, badly injuring her.

"Recover…" Bella said, healing most of her injuries. Emiri charged down towards Bella, and slammed both hands into her stomach, this time successfully releasing a blast of leaves and wind into her body, sending her flying into the tile wall. Bella hit the wall, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Return." Lucy said, returning Bella to her moeball. "I see… You seem to posses amazing luck."

Lucy walked up to Wally, placing a gold badge with a hexagon on it in his badge case.

"You're a trainer I won't be likely to forget." Lucy said, smirking. "Come back some time, if you want a nice battle, or… something else…"

* * *

><p>Wally took back his badge case, he and Anabel heading out of the Battle Pike and into the fresh air.<p> 


	72. Chapter 83

Alright, let's move onto the next chapter! So, can you guys keep on reviewing? Please?

Guardian54: But Gardevoir are frail.

Chaos Paradox: Yeah, the Battle Tower is last.

Sorakeyblade99: Great! I had a ball with Shuckle because no one uses them, even though they're so powerful.

Mobiusfan: I don't know, however long it takes to write it.

The Black Okami: No. No she can't.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 83

* * *

><p>"Alright, you won your first frontier challenge!" Anabel said, smiling. She and Wally were walking down the white street, Wally staring at his trainer card.<p>

"Wow, I can't believe I got 200 points just for winning the challenge…" Wally said.

"Well, that's how amazing what you did is!" Anabel said, smiling. "They respect you as a trainer for being able to get through a battle facility AND defeating the frontier brain!"

"Wow, I guess I'm awesome!" Wally said, smiling.

"Let's go find another challenge!" Anabel said, smiling. The two continued their walk down the street, when they arrived at two trainers in the middle of an argument.

"What's the problem?" Anabel asked, frowning.

"Well, it's just that this guy doesn't want to give me the trainer points I just won!" The younger of the trainers said.

"Hmph!" The other trainer shouted. "I won those points fair and square, why should I give them to you for winning a battle?"

"Did he win…" Anabel sighed, frowning.

"Well, yeah…" The other trainer said.

"Then you owe him battle points." Anabel said. "Just pay him, and we can move on…"

"Yeah? And who are you to force me to pay him?" The trainer exclaimed. "Tara, go!'

The trainer tossed out a moeball, which a Torkoal emerged from.

"Alright…" Anabel sighed. "Vivi, come on out…"

Anabel tossed out a moeball, which an Espeon emerged from. She had violet hair down to her shoulders, and wore a violet dress with dark purple trim, as well as fox ears and violet eyes, and a tail with a ruby on her head.

"Vivi, use psychic." Anabel ordered. Her Espeon focused her psychic energy, and pushed the Torkoal into the air, sending her flying into the air, knocking her unconscious.

"Return…" The trainer said, returning his Torkoal. He turned to run away, but Vivi closed her eyes, and lifted him into the air.

"Gimme that." Anabel said, taking the mans' card, and deducting twenty points worth, giving them to the other kid.

"Okay, Vivi, let him go." Anabel said, smiling.

"Yes, ma'am!" Vivi said, smiling, dropping the guy to the white ground.

"Alright, Wally, let's go!" Anabel said, smiling.

"Wow, that's a first!" Wally said. "Robin isn't a very powerful trainer, so it's nice to be traveling with someone as strong as you!"

"Well, is Robin your girlfriend?" Anabel asked, giggling. "I bet she's cute, right?"

"Yeah…" Wally said, nodding, blushing shyly.

"Alright, sp what should we challenge next?" Anabel asked, frowning.

"Well, maybe we shouldn't challenge anyone just yet…" Wally said. "I think I'm going to spend today just exploring this place."

"Alright, sounds good!" Anabel said, smiling. "Let's go have some fun!"

Anabel and Wally headed to out down the streets, looking at the different vendors.

"Oh, look!" Anabel said, running over to a shooting gallery. "I'm gonna go win that Togepi doll!"

There was indeed a Togepi doll, which was a stuffed toy which was shaped like the real thing, with spiky blonde hair and a white dress.

"Alright, let me get it!" Wally said, smiling. "To repay you for the food from earlier."

"Wally paid the three battle points needed." Said the vendor, smiling.

"Stop talking like the narrator." Wally said, handing over his card, taking the gun from the vendor. He aimed it at the Togepi doll, and fired a pellet at it. The pellet hit the doll head on, but it couldn't knock it off the shelf.

"Damn it, there's no way I can hit it down…" Wally said, frowning.

"Wait, I've got an idea!" Anabel said. "Let me shoot, too!" Anabel handed her card over and took her own gun, aiming at the doll as well.

"Okay, on three." Anabel said. "Three!" The two shot at the Togepi doll, hitting it at the same time, knocking it off the shelf.

"Here." The vendor said, handing the two the stuffed moemon.

"Yay! We did it!" Anabel said, smiling, squeezing the Togepi. "Togepi are adorable, aren't they?"

"I guess, yeah." Wally said, nodding. "Okay, what should we do now?"

"Oh, I know, the last time I was here I found an amazing place!" Anabel said, smiling. She grabbed onto Wally's hand, and led him off across the road. Soon enough, she reached a greenbelt, which was grown with flowers and grass. There was also a long strip of water that formed a lake, with a large waterfall.

"Um, what's with this tree?" Wally asked, staring at an obviously fake tree. This was made even more prominent in the fact that the tree began sweating.

"I… I'm sorry!" The tree suddenly exclaimed, revealing its true identity as a Sudowoodo. She wore a long sleeved brown shirt with yellow dots on it, as well as long brown pants. She wore brown gloves, with tiny balls on the fingers. She had brown hair down to her shoulders, with a large antennae sticking out of the top.

"Aw, you're so cute!" Anabel exclaimed, smiling. "Alright, I'm goonna catch you!"

"Wh-what?" The Sudowoodo asked, shaking. "N-no, I don't wanna be captured! My last trainer released be because I was so weak!"

"Well, I won't, so I'm gonna capture you." Anabel said. She pressed onto the Sudowoodo's head with a moeball, capturing her inside of it. She held onto the moeball with a grip like a vice, keeping the moemon from breaking out until she was captured.

"Alright, I'm gonna name you Usoki!" Anabel said, smiling, cuddling her moeball, smiling. "Alright, better check the data…"

Anabel pulled out her moedex, which was a lilac color, and checked it.

**Moemon**: Sudowoodo

**Name**: Usoki

**Species**: Imitation Moemon

**Type**: Rock

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Current Level**: 40

**Diet**: Sudowoodo consume soil and tree bark.

**Ability**: Sturdy/Rock Head

**Height**: 4'09"

**Weight**: 99.3lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice

**Weak Against**: Fighting, Ground, Steel, Water, Grass

**Attacks**: Rock Throw, Flail, Low Kick, Mimic, Block, Faint Attack, Rock Tomb, Rock Slide, Slam

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: Bonsly

**Info: **Sudowoodo are one of the most shy moemon in the world, hiding away from trainers by pretending to be trees. However, because of embarrassment, they often give themselves away by sweating and suddenly becoming scared when people threaten harm, begging them to not harm them in any way, instead of keeping up their façade.

"Aw, she's so adorable!" Anabel said, smiling. Suddenly, the ground began shaking, and opened up, Wally and Anabel falling through the ground into the cavern below.

* * *

><p>Well, that just came out of nowhere.<p> 


	73. Chapter 84

Alright, I got 500 reviews! Keep on reviewing!

Guardian54: Wally already has Althea, his Altaria.

Sorakeyblade99: Because random ass holes are funny.

Chaos Paradox: Yeah, I'd like more than six.

Some Black Suicune: Either Umbreon or Glaceon.

Nova: Exactly! But I use a Smeargle that knows rest, recycle, guillotine, and mind reader, holding a chesto berry.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 84

* * *

><p>"Ouch…" Wally said, sitting up. Every bone in his body was aching, and he looked around for Anabel.<p>

"That hurt…" Anabel said, sitting up beside him, rubbing her arms.

"Where are we?" Wally asked, looking around worriedly.

"I don't know." Anabel said, frowning. "How are we supposed to get out?"

"Well, maybe we should go find our way out…" Wally said, looking around the dark cave for a sign of any light.

Wally walked forwards across the rock floor, before he stepped on a wet, sticky liquid.

"Is… is this blood?" Wally asked, staring at the dark puddle.

"It's paint." Anabel said.

"Paint?" Wally asked.

"Paint." Anabel said, nodding. "Can't you smell it?"

"Oh, yeah, it is paint." Wally said, bringing the sticky liquid up to his nose. "Strange… what is paint doing here?"

"Leave…" A voice called out from the shadows of the cave. "Leave now…"

"We want to leave." Wally said. "We seriously want to leave. Can you show us the way out?"

"Um… No." The voice said.

"Why not?" Wally asked. "You want us to leave, don't you?"

"Well, according to the rules, I can't show you the way out. Just… just leave!" The voice shouted.

"But we CAN'T leave!" Wally exclaimed. "We don't know where to go!"

"Well, that's your problem!" The voice said.

"Come on, just show us where to go!" Wally shouted.

"Hey, I don't make the rules, I just think them up and paint them on the walls." The voice said, frowning. "Now leave before I… Before I paint on you! That's it!"

"We can't leave! Just show us out!"

"La la la I can't here you la la la!" The voice called out.

"Vivi, use flash…" Anabel said, Vivi emerging from her moeball, releasing a blast of light from her body.

"Ah…" The cavern lit up, revealing a small young moemon, about a head shorter than Wally and Anabel.

"I… I… I'm sorry!" The moemon cried. She wore an artist smock over a white shirt and white skirt, with a hat over her brown hair, and green eyes matching the green paint on the end of her tail.

"Oh, a Smeargle…" Anabel said, smiling. She grabbed onto the Smeargle's tail, squeezing down on it.

"I… I… I… I'm sorry!" The Smeargle cried. "I… I'll show you the way out!"

"You can have your tail back when I see daylight." Anabel said, smiling.

"Oh, sure, as long as you're human." Smeargle said, smiling.

"Well, why wouldn't you help us?" Wally asked.

"I thought you two were moemon who wandered in, and I didn't want to lose my special place…" Smeargle said, frowning.

"Wait, you thought we were moemon?" Wally asked.

"Well, you sounded a little feminine, so I wasn't sure if you were human, so I thought just to be safe…" Smeargle trailed off, smiling.

"So, this is the exit?" Anabel asked, stepping out into the bright sunlight. "Wow, I can see why this cave was well hidden."

The cave was a few meters away from the pier, but was in a large lagoon so it was blocked off from sight.

"Alright, can you go now?" Smeargle asked. "Please?"

"You must be really lonely here." Anabel said, frowning.

"Yeah, a little…" Smeargle said, nodding. "I was abandoned as an egg… I've never had anywhere to go, or anyone to talk to…"

"Hey, how about you come with me?" Anabel asked, smiling. "I just caught another moemon, so you can come too if you want…"

"I… I'm not sure…" Smeargle said, shaking her head.

"Hey, what's the worst that can happen?" Anabel asked, smiling. "You're so cute!"

"Well…" Smeargle said, blushing. "A-Alright…"

"Great!" Anabel said, catching Smeargle in a moeball. "Alright, your name's Dobi!"

"Yay!" Smeargle said, emerging from her moeball.

"Alright, we'd better check your data!" Anabel said, pulling out her moedex.

**Moemon**: Smeargle

**Name**: Dobi

**Species**: Painter Moemon

**Type**: Normal

**Current Level**: 40

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Diet**: Smeargle consume meat and vegetables.

**Ability**: Own Tempo

**Height**: 4'11"

**Weight**: 98.4lbs

**Cup** **Size**: B

**Strong Against**: None

**Weak Against**: Fighting

**Attacks**: Sketch

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Smeargle are a very shy moemon. They enjoy painting, using their tails as brushes. The paint from their tail brushes are used in order to mark their territory, as well as making artworks. They are very kind, and will help others. They have a variety of paints in all colors, and they also use their paints to copy other moemon's moves.

"Wow, so you can copy people's moves?" Anabel said, surprised. "That's amazing!"

"So what now?" Wally asked, frowning.

"Well, next we should challenge another facility, of course!" Anabel said, smiling. "And I know just the one!"

"Alright, so where should we challenge next?" Wally asked.

"Well, next up you should try the Battle Factory." Anabel said. "I'll head to the moemon center to heal up my moemon and make pacts with Dobi and Usoki."

"So, what are the rules of the Battle Factory?" Wally asked.

"Well, basically, you have to use moemon that you choose from the selection." Anabel said. "You can't use your own. But, you have to put them in the selection, so there's a chance you could get one or two of them."

"Oh…" Wally said, looking down, frowning. "I'm not sure…"

"Wally, you need to try." Anabel said. "To become a strong trainer, you need to be able to use different moemon."

"But I'm not sure if I can…" Wally said, frowning.

"Well, let's take you there." Anabel said. The two of them eventually managed to make it up to the white concrete road, and Anabel led Wally to the next facility, which was a large building colored black and gold.

"Alright, let's go." Anabel said, leading Wally inside.

* * *

><p>So, what will happen next? Please review!<p> 


	74. Chapter 85

Here's another chapter!

Guardian54: Kufufu…

The Black Okami: No, it's not the best name.

Sorakeyblade99: Yeah, you're probably right.

Nova: Some, others are abandoned moemon in the Battle Frontier or Nolands moemon themselves.

Chaos Paradox: Yeah, I like it too.

Mobiusfan: Well, not sure...

Some guy named Blaze: Darmanitan IS great.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 85

* * *

><p>Wally entered the building, heading up to the front desk.<p>

"Welcome to the Battle Factory!" The woman at the front desk asked, smiling.

"Um, I'd like to challenge the Battle Factory…" Wally said, frowning.

"Alright." The woman said. "Please submit your six registered moemon."

"Alright…" Wally said, frowning, a little upset that another trainer would be using his moemon.

Wally handed his moemon over, and the balls were placed into a machine.

Soon enough, the machine sent out six moeballs out the other side, chosen completely at random.

"Please select your three moemon." The woman said, smiling.

Wally picked up the moeballs and observed the data in them.

Ursaring:

Held Item: Flame Orb

Ability: Guts

Moves:

Façade

Rest

Snore

Earthquake

Breloom:

Held Item: Poison Orb

Ability: Poison Absorb

Moves:

Sky Uppercut

Seed Bomb

Leech Seed

DynamicPunch

Misdreavus:

Held Item: Spell Tag

Ability: Levitate

Moves:

Pain Split

Confuse Ray

Shadow Ball

Destiny Bond

Crobat:

Held Item: Life Orb

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves:

Air Slash

Toxic

Double Team

Poison Fang

Quagsire:

Held Item: Damp Rock

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves:

Earthquake

Rain Dance

Muddy Water

Yawn

Castform:

Held Item: Shell Bell

Ability: Forecast

Moves:

Rain Dance

Sunny Day

Hail

Weather Ball

"Alright…" Wally said, frowning. "I think I'll choose Ursaring, Misdreavus, and Castform."

Wally selected those three moemon and headed into the next room, prepared.

"Alright, welcome." The scientist man standing at the doorway said. "Your first opponent is a user of the ghost type, who prefers to trick her opponents."

"Alright, this would be a good time to meet my moemon…" Wally said, pressing the three moeballs, which the three moemon emerged from.

"Hello!" Misdreavus said, smiling. She wore a long dark blue dress with a red necklace, with dark blue and violet hair down to her shoulders and gold eyes. "I'm Misdreavus!"

"Ursaring." Ursaring said, frowning. She wore a brown shirt and brown pants, with brown hair down to her shoulders and clawed gloves.

"I-I'm Castform." Castform said, blushing. She wore a grey-white dress and had grey-white hair sticking up at one point, down to her shoulders, and large breasts.

"So, your name's Wally?" Misdreavus asked. "Alright! Are you planning on taking any moemon with you?"

"Wh-what?" Wally asked, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Well, some of us are wild moemon." Misdreavus said, smiling. "Like me. I agreed to join the Battle Factory in order to find a trainer."

"I-I came here too, but not because I want to find a trainer or anything!" Castform stuttered.

"And you?" Wally asked.

"I'm one of the Frontier Brains' moemon." Ursaring said, frowning.

"Alright, we should probably head out!" Wally said.

"Yay!" Misdreavus said, smiling.

Wally returned the three to their moeballs, and headed out to the next room.

"Alright!" The judge said. "Pokemon Trainer Wally vs. Hex Girl Lulu!"

"Lulu?" Wally asked. "Where have I heard that name before…"

"Wally!" The trainer on the other side of the field said, waving. Her pink pigtailed hair and witches garb was easily enough an identifier.

"It's her…" Wally said, face palming.

"Alright, Gengar, go!" Lulu said, tossing out a moeball, which a Gengar emerged from. She wore a violet dress with red eyes, and violet hair down her back.

"Okay, go, Misdreavus!" Wally said, tossing out a moeball, which Misdreavus emerged from.

"Aw!" Lulu squealed. "She looks so cute!"

"Hey, thanks!" Misdreavus said, smiling modestly.

"Um, ladies, we're fighting…" Wally said, frowning.

"Oh, right!" Lulu said, smiling. "Gengar, use shadow ball!"

Gengar released a blast of dark energy from her hands, hitting Misdreavus head on, knocking her to the ground.

"Shadow ball!" Misdreavus shouted, releasing her own blast of shadow energy. The two continued their onslaught of shadow balls on each other.

"Shadow ball!" Gengar shouted, charging at Misdreavus, holding her hand up, a sphere of dark energy forming in her hand.

"Destiny bond!" Misdreavus said, slamming a sphere of energy into Gengar, just as she hit Misdreavus with a shadow ball, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Wally said, returning Midreavus to her moeball, as Lulu returned Gengar to her moeball, as she fainted at the hand of destiny bond.

"Alright, go, Castform!" Wally said, tossing out a moeball, which Castform emerged from.

"Shedinja, go!" Lulu said, tossing out a moeball, which a Shedinja emerged from. She wore a grey shirt and a brown jacket, with a white halo over her head and solemn black eyes.

"Solarbeam." Shedinja said, her halo releasing a blast of light energy at Castform.

"Whoa!" Castform said, jumping out of the way. "Sunny day!" Sunlight began heating up the field, Castform changing forms. She wore a white dress, with orange and red hair down to her shoulders.

"Thanks Wally!" Lulu called, smiling. "Shedinja, use solarbeam more!" Shedinja fired blasts of light energy at Castform, hitting her head on.

"Ugh…" Castform said, frowning. "Weather ball!"

Castform released an orange sphere of energy at Shedinja, hitting her head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Lulu said, returning Shedinja to her moeball. "Go, Gardevoir!"

Lulu tossed out a moeball, which a very _familiar_ looking Gardevoir emerged from.

"Eria?" Wally asked.

"Wally?" Eria exclaimed, blushing.

"Eria, use psybeam." Lulu ordered. Eria released a blast of psychic energy at Castform, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Wally said, returning Castform to her moeball. "Alright, Ursaring, go!"

Wally tossed out a moeball, which Ursaring emerged from, growling.

"Alright, Ursaring, go EASY on her, okay?" Wally asked.

"I don't DO easy." Ursaring said, frowning. The burn orb burned her body, causing her to smile. "Façade."

Ursaring charged down the field, her body glowing. She released a crimson energy into Eria, sending her flying backwards into the wall, unconscious.

"Return." Lulu said, returning Eria to her moeball. "Darn it, I lost already!"

"Alright, you may now swap out your moemon with one of your opponents' moemon." The supervisor said, as Lulu and Wally stood before him.

"Well, I'd like Eria back…" Wally said, smiling.

"Alright, but I want that Misdreavus." Lulu ordered, pressing the button on the moeball, Misdreavus emerging from her moeball.

"Yes?" Misdreavus asked.

"Misdreavus, please, do you want to come be my moemon?" Lulu asked. "Please?"

"You… you're going to be my trainer?" Misdreavus asked, blushing.

"Yeah!" Lulu said, smiling. "I really want a cute little ghost like you as part of my real team! You wanna come?"

"Oh, yeah!" Misdreavus said. "Please, Wally, can I?"

"Misdreavus for Eria?" Wally asked. "Sure, why not?"

Wally handed Misdreavus over to Lulu in exchange for Eria.

"Alright, time for my next battle!" Wally said, heading into the battle room.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter? Didn't expect Lulu to return, did you?<p> 


	75. Chapter 86

Alright, Wally finally goes up against Noland! So, please review, okay?

Guardian54: Yeah, that sounds about right.

Nova: Well, what do you think Noland will have.

007 dragon: Yeah.

The black okami: Anything hit by the guts + burn orb + façade combo will die, so your argument is invalid.

Sorakeyblade99: Lulu's another favorite, so I'll bring her in at random times.

Chaos Paradox: Yeah, I'm surprised it's so good.

Some guy named Blaze: I'm guessing either that Darmanitan is great, or that it's time for a lemon.

Mobiusfan: The problem is finding a trainer to support that.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 86

* * *

><p>Wally continued his challenge of the battle factory, moving forwards, defeating each and every one of his opponents, before he reached the final battle against the frontier brain, Noland. So far, since the first battle, Wally had yet to swap a single moemon, kind of defeating the purpose.<p>

Wally stepped into the room, ready to face off against his opponent.

Noland stood on the other side of the room, smirking. He wore a black wife-beater shirt and black pants, with a sleeveless white trench coat and a red hat over his brown hair.

"Hey, hey, I'm Noland of the Battle Factory! You're pretty good, to be able to make it this far!" Noland exclaimed, smiling. "However, there's no other substitute for knowledge than experience! Let me see all you've experienced so far!" Noland pulled a moeball from his waist and tossed it into the air, a Typhlosion emerging from it. She wore a dark blue coat over a yellow shirt and yellow skirt, the dark blue coat had fiery lining, and she had dark blue hair down her back and red eyes.

"A Typhlosion?" Wally said, frowning. "Alright, Castform, go!"

Wally tossed out a moeball, which Castform emerged from, smiling.

"Flamethrower!" Typhlosion released a blast of flames at Castform, who jumped out of the way.

"Rain dance!" Castform said, creating a downpour of rain inside the room. She changed her form, transforming in water mode. She wore a dark grey dress and had blue hair down to her shoulders and black eyes.

"It's so depressing…" Castform said, frowning dejectedly. "I do nothing but bring the rain…"

"Solarbeam!" Typhlosion shouted, charging light energy into her body, releasing it in a beam of light at Castform.

"Sunny day…" Castform said, frowning, waving her hand, turning the environment into sunlight, turning into her sun mode, enduring the hit by being a fire type.

"Alright, Castform's so awesome!" Castform said, smiling, charging at Typhlosion. "Rain dance!"

The rainstorm started again, and she turned into her water mode.

"Ugh… what's the point of living if all you are is a depressing rain bringer…" Castform frowned.

"Poor girl…" Typhlosion said, frowning.

"Weather ball…" Castform said, holding her hand up, releasing a blast of blue energy, hitting Typhlosion head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Well, that's a pretty strong move." Noland said, smiling. "Go, Blastoise!" Noland threw a moeball into the air, which a Blastoise emerged from. She wore a brown jacket over a yellow shirt, with two hydro cannons emerging from the jacket, with blue hair down her back, red eyes, and blue pants.

"Hydro pump!" Blastoise shouted, firing a blast of water at Castform, hitting her head on, knocking her into the steel doors.

"Weather ball!" Castform shouted, releasing a blast of blue energy at Blastoise.

"Mirror coat." Blastoise said, reversing the blast of energy at Castform, hitting her head on, knocking her backwards. "Focus punch!"

Blastoise hit Castform in the stomach, sending her flying through the air, knocking her unconscious.

"Return…" Wally said, returning Castform to her moeball. "Alright, go, Eria!" Wally tossed out a moeball, which Eria emerged from, smiling.

"Psychic." Eria said, pushing Blastoise backwards towards the wall.

"Ice beam!" Blastoise shouted, releasing a beam of ice at Eria, hitting her arm.

"Ouch…" Eria said, rubbing her arm to get rid of the numbness. "That hurt!"

"Hydro pump!" Blastoise shouted, releasing a blast of water at Eria.

"Psychic." Eria said, clutching the water in a barrier of psychic energy, redirecting it at Blastoise. The water hit Blastoise head on, but barely doing any damage to her.

"Skull bash!" Blastoise shouted, lowering her head. She charged at Eria, who simply stood there, unmoving.

"Teleport." Eria said, disappearing, Blastoise moving forwards away from her. She reappeared behind Blastoise, and held her hands out.

"Magical leaf." Eria said, releasing rainbow colored leaves out. The leaves shot forwards and arched around, striking Blastoise in the back.

"Aqua jet!" Blastoise said, charging forwards, her body covered in a wave of water. She collided with Eria, sending her skidding across the tile floor.

"Psybeam." Eria said, releasing a beam of rainbow light at Blastoise, hitting her head on.

"Aqua jet!" Blastoise shouted again, charging at Eria. However, she veered off at the last second, hitting the gold wall head on.

"Damn it, Blastoise got confused!" Noland exclaimed.

"Psychic!" Eria said, lifting Blastoise into the air with her hand, clenching it into a fist.

"Ugh…" Blastoise gasped, holding her throat.

"I find you lack of faith disturbing…" Eria said, frowning. She opened her hand, Blastoise falling to the ground.

"Aqua ring." Blastoise said, healing her body with a ring of water around her body. She charged at Eria, covered in a veil of water, shooting forwards at full power.

"Thunderbolt!" Eria shouted, holding her hands up, releasing a blast of lightning from both hands, hitting Blastoise head on, the lightning hitting the water veil, charging it straight into her body, causing her to fall to the ground, paralyzed.

"Now, Blastoise, you will die." Eria said, striking into Blastoise with more lightning. And with no one to throw Eria down a reactor shaft, Blastoise lost consciousness.

"Return." Noland said, returning Blastoise to her moeball. "Alright, it's time for my trump card! Sceptile, go!"

Noland tossed out a moeball, which a Sceptile emerged from.

"Wait, aren't you…?" Eria said, staring at the Sceptile, surprised.

"Hey, you're MY Sceptile aren't you?" Wally asked.

"N-No…" Sceptile said, whistling, turning her head away.

"Yeah, you are!" Wally exclaimed.

"N-No, my name isn't Emiri." Sceptile said, shaking her head, whistling.

"I didn't say Emiri." Wally said.

"Neither did I." Sceptile said, shaking her head. "Anyways, let's battle!"

* * *

><p>So, this chapter was more of an Eria empowerment episode, since she hasn't got anything to star in for a long while.<p> 


	76. Chapter 87

Here's the conclusion of the battle!

Guardian54: Wally has a Roselia, and someone will have a Lillligant.

Some guy named Blaze: I know. Don't worry.

Sorakeyblade99: Well, I don't believe I actually stated that it was his moemon.

Chaos Paradox: Yes. Yes he has.

Mobiusfan: Hm… Hm hm hm…

The Black Okami: Sorry, I've just always wanted to say that.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 87

* * *

><p>"Psybeam!" Eria shouted, releasing a beam of psychic energy at Sceptile.<p>

"Detect!" Sceptile said, maneuvering her body out of the way. "Leaf blade!" Sceptile charged forwards and slashed at Eria, releasing a shockwave of green energy at her. Eria teleported out of the way, appearing behind Sceptile.

_Is she trying to convince me that she's not Emiri?_ Wally asked, frowning. _Because she's quite obviously Emiri._

"Leaf blade!" The Sceptile shouted, spinning around, kicking at Eria, releasing a shockwave into her. Eria hit the ground, but stood up again, regardless.

"Psychic." Eria said, holding the Sceptile up into the air.

"Aerial ace." Sceptile said, disappearing. She reappeared behind Eria, and sliced into her.

"Ugh…" Eria said, spinning around, punching Sceptile in the face.

"Absolutely no effect." Sceptile said, smiling.

"Damn it, why am I so weak?" Eria asked, frowning.

"Don't ask me." Sceptile said, frowning. "Leaf blade!" Sceptile slashed against the air, cutting into Eria, knocking her to the ground.

"So…" Eria said, picking herself up, frowning. "I'm still not strong enough to defeat Emiri… She's just to strong…"

"You shouldn't turn your back on someone like me." The Sceptile said from behind Eria, smiling. Eria spun around, and Sceptile placed both her clenched fists on her stomach. "Leaf storm!"

The Sceptile released forwards a blast of leaves and wind energy, striking Eria head on. Eria was sent flying across the room, caught in a massive tornado, and she hit the far wall, walling to the ground, unconscious.

"Return." Wally said, returning Eria to her moeball. "Ursaring, go!"

Wally tossed out a moeball, which Ursaring emerged from, growling angrily.

"Earthquake!" Ursaring shouted, releasing a shockwave of energy through the ground, knocking the Sceptile off of her feet.

Ursaring charged at Sceptile, and tackled her.

"Get off of me!" Sceptile said, kicking Ursaring off of her.

"Façade!" Ursaring shouted, charging at Sceptile, her body cloaked in a white light, and she released a blast of red energy into Sceptile's body.

"Protect." Sceptile said, smiling, the façade dissipating. "Now, brick break!" Sceptile placed a finger on Ursaring's shoulder and pushed forwards, breaking through her shoulder, pushing her to the ground.

"Ugh…" Ursaring said, clutching her injured shoulder. "Earthquake!" Ursaring slammed her fist down onto the floor, releasing a shockwave through the ground.

"Agility!" Sceptile said, jumping into the air, and kicking off the air to move after Ursaring. She lept down towards her, and punched her at full force with a brick break.

"Ugh…" Ursaring said, frowning, her burn beginning to get the best of her. "Rest…"

Ursaring fell asleep, healing herself and her burns. Soon enough, she was at full health.

"Leaf blade!" Sceptile said, kicking down at Ursaring.

"Snore…" Ursaring released a shockwave of sound, which hit the leaf blade and reflected it back at Sceptile, the sound waves knocking her to the ground.

"Damn it!" Sceptile shouted, standing up angrily.

"Ah, all healed." Ursaring said, sitting up, smiling.

"Wow, that is very annoying." Sceptile said, frowning. "Brick break!" Sceptile charged forwards and pushed her finger into Ursaring, sending her skidding across the floor.

"Earthquake!" Ursaring shouted, hitting the ground, causing the Sceptile to jump into the air.

"Façade!" Ursaring shouted, charging at the Sceptile as she came towards her. She tackled her head on, releasing the power from her burn into Sceptile's body, knocking her to the ground.

"Hmph." Sceptile said, frowning. "I'm not going to lose to you that easily!"

Sceptile charged at Ursaring, and punched her in the face.

"Oh, so you think it's that easy, huh?" Ursaring exclaimed, punching Sceptile in the face.

The two continued their assault of each other, punching repeatedly.

"Damn it, you're annoying!" Ursaring exclaimed angrily.

"I'm annoying?" Sceptile exclaimed. "You're the one who's annoying!"

_You're both a little annoying…_ Wally thought, frowning. _Can someone please just win this?_

"Alright, it's time for my ultimate move!" Sceptile exclaimed, charging at Ursaring.

"Mine too!" Ursaring exclaimed, charging at Sceptile.

"Leaf storm!" Sceptile exclaimed, pressing her hands against Ursaring, as Ursaring charged the façade energy into her body, the two flying backwards.

"I'm out…" Sceptile said, frowning, laying down on the ground, unconscious, as Ursaring picked herself up.

"Whoa, man!" Noland exclaimed. "That was an excellent battle! You're out of my league!"

Noland walked up to Wally and took his badge case, placing a golden symbol with three squares on it.

"As proof of your victory, I'm happy to give you the Knowledge Symbol!" Noland said, smiling.

"Alright!" Wally said. "I got the Knowledge Symbol!"

"Also, which moemon, if any, do you want to take with you?" Noland said.

"What are you, my pimp?" Wally asked, frowning.

"Well, which one?' Noland asked again.

"Um…" Wally said. Suddenly, Castform emerged from her moeball, staring up at Wally pleadingly.

"Please, can I go? Please?" Castform begged, her eyes watering.

"Alright, I guess." Wally said, smiling, hugging Castform.

Wally exited the building, and headed out to the moemon center, his moemon accompanying him. As well as a less wanted guest, as well.

"So, you chose Castform, huh?" Lulu asked, smiling. "Whatcha gonna name it?"

"Um, I'm not sure…" Wally said, releasing Castform from her moeball. "Um… How about Levy?"

"Sounds good!" Castform said, smiling.

"Okay!" Wally said, smiling. "Your name's now Levy!"

"Alright!" Levy said, smiling. "Now, let's go check my data in the moedex."

Levy reached for Wally's pants, but he pulled out his moedex just in time to avoid her hands.

**Moemon**: Castform

**Name**: Levy

**Species**: Weather Moemon

**Type**: Normal

**Current Level**: 50

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Castform consume vegetables and dairy.

**Ability**: Forecast

**Height**: 4'07"

**Weight**: 93.6lbs

**Cup** **Size**: D

**Strong Against**: None

**Weak Against**: Fighting

**Attacks**: Hail, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Fire Blast

**Evolves into**: None

**Evolves From**: None

**Info: **Castform are a unique moemon. Their appearances and personality change completely depending on the weather, making them uniquely bipolar. They change forms in bright sunlight, rain, and hail. Contact with any of these turns it into the fire, water, or ice type. They are liked by trainers because of their versatility in both typing and personality.

"Alright!" Levy said. "So, let's get started on making the pact!"

Levy tackled Wally to the ground, Wally struggling against her.

"No, not in front of Lulu!" Wally exclaimed.

"Oh, don't mind me!" Lulu said, smiling. "I prefer watching anyway."

* * *

><p>So, Wally's in for a hectic ride. But will he come out the victor? We shall see.<p> 


	77. Chapter 89

Alright, here's another chapter! And I got five reviews, so review!

Sorakeyblade99: Yes, Lulu is epic. She's sort of Leaf's replacement for this an the next story.

Chaos Paradox: Yes. With how awesome that scene is, it can only be from Death Note.

007 dragon: Huh. I'll go check it out.

Mobiusfan: Well, it's difficult because ranger takes place five years after this one.

Some Black Hero: "Trip" doesn't even begin to describe her. Lulu is like a year-long sabbatical or a world cruise.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 89

* * *

><p>A knocking on the door caused Lulu to stretch, having fallen asleep, and she headed towards the door, yawning.<p>

"Oh, Anabel." Lulu said, staring at Anabel, smiling. "How's it going?"

"Wally's here, right?" Anabel asked, frowning.

"Mmm… yup!" Lulu said, smiling, moving the door shut.

"Hey!" Anabel said, moving towards the door, only to recoil back.

"Oh, yeah, see, you bloodsucking demons can't enter a house without being invited, remember?" Lulu asked, smirking.

"Lulu!" Anabel hissed.

"Alright, Missy, you can let her in." Lulu said.

"Sure, mistress?" Missy asked, floating up next to Lulu.

"Oh, what a cute Misdreavus!" Anabel said, surprised. "When'd you get her?"

"Battle factory." Lulu said, smiling. The force field finally dropped, and Anabel stepped inside.

"Gothic as always..." Anabel frowned, looking around her house.

"I don't comment on your bad fashion, do I?" Lulu asked, smiling.

"Hey, Lulu…" Wally said, walking into the room, yawning, Levy following after him.

"Oh, hey Wally." Lulu said, waving at him.

"Wally!" Anabel exclaimed, running towards Wally. "You need to stay away from this woman!"

"Wh-what?" Wally exclaimed, Anabel shielding him.

"Oh, come ON, are you STILL harping on that?" Lulu asked, laughing.

"Harping on what?" Wally asked.

"Well, a LITTLE mistake happened when I made a spell for her…" Lulu said.

"You made it so that my chest would never grow!" Anabel exclaimed. "I'm as flat as a board, and it's your fault!"

"Look, it was supposed to be a spell to make your chest larger, but it screwed up." Lulu said. "Anyways, some guys like that androgynous-loli look."

"And you would know, shorty." Anabel said, smirking. "You can use potions to make you a young girl, but you can't change the fact that you're actually-"

"No, we can't make the readers upset!" Lulu said, hitting Anabel over the head.

"Sex with old ladies doesn't make the readers that upset." Anabel said, frowning.

"Wh-who's an old lady?" Lulu exclaimed, tears welling up. "I stopped growing a while ago!"

"Can you two please stop fighting?" Wally asked, stepping between them.

"Okay, let's settle this with a moemon battle!" Lulu said, smiling.

"Alright, right here?" Anabel asked.

"No, this is my house." Lulu said. "Outside."

The four stepped out of the house and headed to the grassy field beside Lulu's house.

"Alright, one moemon each?" Anabel asked.

"Sounds good." Lulu said, nodding.

"Alright, Tia, go!" Anabel said, tossing out a moeball, which a Togepi emerged from. She had a white shirt and white shorts, with red and blue triangles all over them. She had blonde hair spiked up in a crown, and black eyes. And a BADASS expression.

"Alright, Missy, go!" Lulu said, tossing out a moeball, which her Misdreavus emerged from.

"Metronome!" Tia said, waving her finger, releasing a blast of flame.

"Protect." Missy said, her body glowing with a white light, blocking the flames. "Thunderbolt."

Missy released a bolt of lightning, which his Tia head on, knocking her back.

"Metronome!" Tia said, wiggling her finger again, this time releasing a shadow ball at Missy.

"Psychic." Missy said, redirecting the shadow ball back to Tia, though it didn't hurt her.

"Metronome!" Tia exclaimed, waving her fingers repeatedly, launching several different attacks at Missy.

"Protect…" Missy sighed, enduring each and every one of them. "Thunderbolt." Missy launched another bolt of lightning at Tia; however, this time, Tia jumped out of the way in time to avoid the attack.

Missy flew towards Tia and tackled her to the ground, holding her down.

"Get off of me!" Tia shouted, kicking up at Missy, but passing right through her.

"You should know better than to use just a plain old normal kick on a ghost moemon." Missy said, smirking. "It won't work."

"You wanna bet it won't work?" Tia said, wiggling her finger, summoning a new attack, a rain dance.

"Whoa, I'm changing!" Levy said, shifting into her rain form.

"Ugh, my hair!" Anabel said, the rain drenching her clothes.

"Hat." Lulu smirked, tapping her hat, which kept most of her clothes and hair from being soaked.

"Stupid rain dish." Anabel said, frowning.

"I'm not going to lose!" Tia exclaimed, struggling against Missy. She managed to push Missy off of her, standing before her, glaring.

"Wanna bet?" Missy asked, smiling. "Thunderbolt." Missy launched a bolt of lightning at Tia, striking her, knocking her down to the ground. Tia struggled to rise, and panted, staring at Missy angrily.

"I'm not going to lose! I'm going to win for my mistress!" Tia exclaimed, as she began to glow, evolving.

"Whoa, Tia's evolving!" Anabel exclaimed. The light around Tia began to glow brighter and then faded. Tia stood before them, evolved. She wore a white shirt and white shorts like before, with the triangles, but her head was now covered with white hair, which reached down to her shoulders, pointing up in spikes.

"Wow! I evolved!" Tia said, looking at her new body.

"Whoa, how did you evolve?" Wally asked, surprised.

"It's simple." Levy said, frowning. "Willpower and love are what make moemon grow. Through enough willpower, they can force themselves to evolve. And that will make them stronger than ever before."

"Really?" Wally asked, surprised.

"Thunder." Missy released an enormous bolt of lightning down on Tia, knocking her unconscious.

"…But that's not what matters here." Levy smirked.

"Return." Anabel said, returning Tia to her moeball. "Um, Levy, about the rain…"

"Oh, sure." Levy said, turning the rain into intense sunlight, transforming her again.

"Hey, Anabel…" Lulu said, walking up. "I win."

"Yes, you won…" Anabel said, frowning. "Does it matter?"

"Well, I'm sorry…" Lulu said, looking down. "That spell I tried, I'm sorry it screwed up. But it didn't have anything to do with your chest."

"What?" Anabel asked, surprised.

"Nope, you're just naturally flat." Lulu said. "So, anyways, how about you come inside and dry off, okay?"

"Sure I'd like that." Anabel said, smiling.

"What's THAT all about?" Wally asked, surprised.

"Well, it's thanks to Tia." Levy answered. "Togetic are moemon, and if you're in the presence of one it erases all negative feelings you have. But me, I'm just a naturally positive person!"

"I'm sure you are." Wally said, nodding. "I'm sure you are."

* * *

><p>So, Anabel and Lulu are now fast friends! But will it last? Who knows? …Oh, right, me.<p> 


	78. Chapter 90

Alright, here's another chapter! Review!

Guardian54: That'll be a bit difficult to work in after this chapter.

Sorakeyblade99: Yes, as you'll see by the end of this chapter, he definitely gets "something" out of it. Kufufu…

Chaos Paradox: Well, it was supposed to make her chest grow, but when it backfired it wouldn't do anything negative.

Nova: Well that's sad. And funny. Nice job.

007 dragon: Fairy Tale.

Some Black Hero: A sabbatical is a break from your job.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 90

* * *

><p>"Early one morning, just as the sun was rising~" A soft voice sang from the bathroom. "I saw a young maid sing in the valley below."<p>

"Lulu, can you not sing that song while you bathe?" Anabel asked. She was leaning against the door to the bathroom, Lulu's voice carrying out from it. "I really don't like listening to it anymore."

"Hey, come on, it's a good song!" Lulu said. "You sing too, if you want to take a bath."

"Okay, okay." Anabel said, laughing. "You win."

"Oh, don't deceive me, Oh never leave me." Anabel sung. "How could you use a poor maiden so?"

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Lulu asked, opening the bathroom door, her hair down.

"What took you so long?" Anabel asked, frowning.

"Simple." Lulu said, smiling. "When you HAVE breasts, it takes longer to wash them."

"Yeah, like you know anything about that." Anabel said, smirking.

"Well, enjoy the bath, I'll be seducing Wally!"

Lulu flounced into the living room, covered only by a big black shirt, and wrapped her arms around Wally's neck playfully.

"Feel that on the back of your head?" Lulu asked, smiling. "How would you enjoy to feel that over 'other' parts of you?"

"No, no, no, STOP." Wally said, pulling out of her grip. "I'm not gonna have sex with you, that was a ONE NIGHT THING."

"What, you don't like me looking like this?" Lulu asked. "I've got potions that can make me a sexy, adult little slut."

"No." Wally said, backing up to the wall, Lulu rubbing up against him.

"What, are you a pedophile?" Lulu asked, smiling. "Because I can make myself as young as you want, if you want?"

"No, I'm not having sex with you." Wally said, shaking his head. "No way."

"What, so you just get me pregnant and then leave?" Lulu asked. "Are you some kind of monster?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Wally said. "I got you PREGNANT?"

"Well, if I say yes, does that mean you'll have sex with me?" Lulu asked. "Does it matter?"

"Well…" Wally said, blushing.

"Wally." Anabel said, knocking Lulu on the head. "You need to be very direct."

"Huh?" Wally asked, surprised.

"Lulu." Anabel said, grabbing her long hair, tugging hard. "Are you pregnant? Yes or no?"

"No…" Lulu said, struggling against Anabel's grasp.

"Okay, see? That simple." Anabel said, letting go of Lulu's hair.

"Hmph, jerk." Lulu said, frowning. "I was SO CLOSE with sleeping with Wally!"

"Why do you want to sleep with him?" Anabel asked.

"Well, what about you?" Lulu asked, strolling up to Anabel. She moved her lips up next to her ear, and whispered to her. "You are sleeping with him, aren't you?"

"Oh, no, god, no!" Anabel said, backing up. "He's Robin's boyfriend!"

"Oopsie." Lulu said, smirking.

"Wait, you know Robin?" Wally asked.

"Crap." Anabel said, face palming. "Yes, yes, I know Robin."

"And Leaf?" Wally asked.

"And Tsubasa." Lulu piped up.

"Lulu…" Anabel sighed. "Can you shut up?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Lulu said, smiling.

"Anyways, back to business." Anabel said, drying her hair on a towel. "What are you gonna do about Levi?"

"What do you mean?" Wally asked.

"Well, you can only have six moemon on your team, so who are you going to alternate out?" Anabel asked.

"Hey, Wally, you know, I have one slot open on my party!" Lulu volunteered. "So if you want, I can look after one of your moemon. That is, if you have any ghost or dark types."

"No, I do not." Wally said.

"Well, how about cats?" Lulu asked. "Do you have any cat moemon? Oh, wait, what am I saying, you have that bloody Delcatty of yours, don't you love?"

"Well, yeah, I do." Wally said. "But I have to ask her first."

"Hello!" Enco said, emerging from her moeball. "So, master, what do you want?"

"Well, I need a spot on my team open…" Wally said, frowning. "So, I was wondering if you'd like to go with Lulu for a while?"

"Why would I want to go with that stupid British witch?" Enco asked. "I'd much rather stay with you…"

"Excuse me, who do you think you're calling a witch?" Lulu asked, pissed. "I'm a wiccan, and I happen to be proud of my nationality, thank you very much."

"Yeah, there's no way this is going to happen." Enco said, shaking her head.

"Kitty wanna fish?" Lulu asked, picking some frozen fishsticks up from the counter, and waving it at Enco teasingly.

"…Y-yeah." Enco said, nodding, her blush covering her entire face.

"Alright, now here's how this'll go, cutie." Lulu said, smiling. "You'll be with me while Wally's in the Battle Challenges, unless you wanna do one. And all you have to do is be my cute kitty, and not make fun of my religion and/or nationality. Deal?"

"Deal~" Enco purred, grabbing the fishsticks, biting into them raw.

"So, now then, Wally, about that little thing, you know, me being cute and you going to fuck me?" Lulu inquired. "How about it, love?"

"I said no." Wally said, reaching for the bag of potato chips on the counter.

"Oh no, don't-" Lulu exclaimed, but it was too late, Wally had already bitten down on a chip.

Suddenly, Wally clutched his heart and fell to the ground.

"Wally!" Anabel said, running over to him. "Oh no… He's ice cold…"

"The scene…" Lulu said, frowning. "It was to epic for him to pull off…"

"WHAT?" Anabel exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry, I have no idea what's wrong!" Lulu exclaimed. "There's something… I don't know, something wrong!"

"Wait, Lulu, don't you have that book? The one Tsubasa gave you as payment that one time?" Anabel exclaimed.

"The Necronomicon?" Lulu asked. "But I wanted to use that on Ma-Ti…"

"Lulu…" Anabel growled.

"Okay, okay, getting the book!" Lulu exclaimed, rushing to her room for the ancient grimoire.

Wally awoke in a world of light.

"Where am I?" Wally asked, looking around, surprised.

"Welcome to the afterlife, Wally." A figure said, stepping out of the shadows. "You're dead."

"You!" Wally exclaimed, surprised.

* * *

><p>So, who is it? And why is this story suddenly going for a gothic turn? And will Wall survive?<p> 


	79. Chapter 91

So, Wally's dead, or is he? Maybe he's just resting.

Nova: The scene was from Death Note.

Other Other Anonymous: Someone we've met. She'll have a major role in my ranger story.

Sorakeyblade99: Well, if you expected it, it wouldn't be a twist, would it?

The Black Jolteon: Robin didn't disappear, she stayed in Sootopolis

Chaos Paradox: Probably.

Mobiusfan: Yep, you're right!

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 91

* * *

><p>"You…" Wally said, surprised. "You're me?"<p>

"Yes." The figure before Wally looked exactly like him in every way, with the pale green hair, white shirt, and olive pants. "I've chosen this form because it sets you at ease."

"Wait, wait, wait." Wally said. "This seems to be a lot like that movie 'Contact' with Jodie Foster."

"This isn't like contact at all." The other Wally (who will now be referred to as "Wally II") said, smiling.

"Yeah, it is." Wally said, frowning. "Time to tell me why I'm here."

"You're dead." Wally II said, smiling.

"I am? Seriously?" Wally exclaimed, surprised.

"No, not now." Wally II said, laughing. "But I've summoned you here in order to ask you about your relationship with Robin."

"You KILLED me so you could ask me about my relationship status?" Wally asked.

"Well, you're not dead." Wally II said. "Anyways, answer the question."

"Well, she's my lover." Wally said. "But why would this matter?"

"Hm…" Wally II said, frowning. "That's good. Well, it would be best to marry her. Anabel is to loyal to her friends, and Lulu is just insane. Robin is definitely the best choice to go with."

"Why do you want me to marry her?" Wally exclaimed, surprised.

"Because you don't have a choice." Wally II said, smiling. "For this is the will of God."

"God?" Wally asked. "You do realize that this story is viewed by several different religious groups, so the introduction of any supernatural omnipotent being is pretty bad."

"Stop being a whiny weakling." Wally II said, face palming.

"God isn't something you can just say exists!" Wally exclaimed.

"Well, she is the strongest of all moemon that rules over all." Wally II said. "She is like the true God, I'm sure."

"And what are you?" Wally asked, frowning. "Where do you fit into this?"

"Me?" Wally II asked, smiling with Wally's smile, which was a little disturbing to watch. "I just want to see how the world will end, that's all."

"Wh-what…?" Wally asked, surprised.

"You'll know what I mean soon enough." Wally II said, smiling. "See, your job will come to pass soon enough."

"What job?" Wally exclaimed. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You'll know when the time comes." Wally II said, laughing. "But for now… Why don't you wake up?"

"Wh-what?" Wally said, as his body began glowing.

"And don't forget to go see Nature Trail to Hell in 3-D!" Wally II called out as Wally disappeared.

* * *

><p>Wally's eyes snapped open, and he found himself lying on the floor of Lulu's house, Anabel kneeling over him.<p>

"I'm… alive…" Wally said, sitting up.

"Okay, I got the book!" Lulu exclaimed, running into the room, holding up an old book.

"Oh, we don't need that thing anymore." Anabel said. "Wally's okay. I guess it was just some sort of episode."

"Oh, good." Lulu said, sighing in relief. "Alright, Wally, so have you decided on which challenge you'll face against next?"

"I'm not sure…" Wally said, frowning.

"Whoa, are we going to act like that just never happened?" Anabel exclaimed.

"Yep, I'm fine with that." Lulu said, nodding. "You fine with it, Wally?"

"I guess." Wally said, nodding. _I can't tell them about what happened. They'd just worry…_

"Um, what are the different challenges I can take?" Wally asked.

"Well, there's the Battle Palace, where your moemon fight each other without any instructions." Anabel said. "And the Battle Arena, where they fight with a series of rules."

"I think I'll try the Battle Arena." Wally said. "So, what sort of moemon should I be fighting?"

"Well, Greta, the Arena Tycoon, is a martial artist, so she probably has fighting moemon, so you should use flying moves." Anabel said.

"Alright…" Wally said, frowning. "I'll use Althea for sure, and then maybe Eria… So who else should I use…"

"Listen love, you should have one moemon on your team that'll be ready for anything." Lulu said. "That way, you won't be defeated is she has a counter moemon to deal with flyings and psychics."

"Good idea." Wally said, nodding. "I should use Riku, since she has only one weakness, ground."

"Great!" Lulu said, smiling. "So, where's this Battle Arena, anyway?"

"What am I, a guide?" Anabel asked.

"You got a cart?" Lulu asked, smirking.

Anabel led the two out of Lulu's house and down the street. She arrived at a large field, which had a dojo-like building in the center of it, a lake on another side.

"Alright, let's go!" Wally said, entering the building. The building was even styled like a dojo on the inside.

"Welcome to the Battle Arena." The woman at the wooden counter said, smiling. "Would you like to take the challenge?"

"Yeah." Wally said, nodding.

"Alright, select your three moemon." The woman at the counter said, Wally selecting Eria, Althea, and Riku.

"Okay, please proceed onto the next room!" The woman at the counter said, smiling. Wally stepped through the door, and stepped down onto the green mats, staring at the wood walls.

"This is exactly like a dojo!" Wally exclaimed, surprised. "Amazing!"

Anabel and Lulu sat down in the bleachers and watched Wally's first opponent step into the room.

Wally cleared through most of the opponents, and soon enough reached his final challenge.

"Trainer!" The judge announced. "You will now go up against our sensei, Arena Tycoon Greta!"

The door on the other side of the room opened, and a young woman walked through the door. She wore a black and red karate outfit over a zero-suit, and she had blonde hair down to her neck and blue eyes.

"Well, hello there!" Greta said, smiling. "You look pretty weak! I hope you can keep up with my powerful moemon! Let's have a passionate battle!"

"Alright, Eria, go!" Wally said, tossing out a moeball, which Eria emerged from.

"Hera, go!" Greta said, tossing out a moeball, which a Heracross emerged from. She wore a blue shirt and blue pants, with blue hair down her back and a large blue horn growing from her head, and gold eyes.

"I thought you said fighting moemon." Lulu said, looking sideways at Anabel.

"H-Heracross is a fighting moemon." Anabel said, looking away.

* * *

><p>So, will Wally manage to pull out a win?<p> 


	80. Chapter 92

Wow, I only got TWO reviews. Come on, guys, review!

Guardian54: Yeah, I know.

Chaos Paradox: Thanks!

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 92

* * *

><p>"Psybeam!" Eria exclaimed, releasing a blast of psychic energy at Hera.<p>

"Aerial ace." Hera said, teleporting out of the way, cutting into Eria's back, knocking her forwards.

"Psybeam!" Eria shouted, firing another beam of psychic energy at Hera, who jumped out of the way as she charged at Eria, horn lowered.

"Megahorn!" Hera shouted, her horn making contact with Eria. Eria collapsed to the ground, badly injured, but still held her hand up. She lifted Hera into the air, and flung her across the room.

"Damn it…" Hera growled. "Night slash!" Hera cloaked her hand in shadowy energy, and she charged at Eria, cutting into her.

"Psychic." Eria said, hitting Hera with another blast of psychic power, knocking her back.

"Hyper beam!" Hera shouted, creating a sphere of orange energy in her hand, releasing a blast of power at Eria, who jumped out of the way, the hyper beam hitting the ground harmlessly.

"Psybeam!" Eria shouted, releasing a needle of energy at Hera, hitting her body, knocking her to the ground.

"Megahorn!" Hera shouted, charging at Eria, horn lowered. She shot at Eria, but due to her confusion, she stumbled away, shooting past Eria.

"Alright…" Eria said, jumping above Hera. "Psyshock!" Eria released a bolt of lightning glowing with a rainbow energy, striking down into Hera. However, instead of doing damage through Hera's special defense stat, it attacked her much weaker defense stat, and knocked her to the ground.

"Alright!" The judge shouted. "Now that five moves have been used by both sides, we shall now go to the judging!"

"First, the most effective moves!" The judge shouted. "Eria chose psychic moves, Hera chose bug, dark, and flying! Eria wins!"

"Second, the most accurate moves!" The judges shouted. "Eria, 3-2, Hera, 3-2! Eria wins!"

"Third, the amount of remaining health!" The judges shouted. "Eria wins!"

"Return." Greta said, returning Hera to her moeball. "Alright, go, Tali!" Greta tossed out a moeball, which an Umbreon emerged from, frowning. She wore a black shirt and black skirt with yellow trim, and had wild shoulder length grey hair, with black fox ears and a black tail, with red eyes.

"An Umbreon!" Lulu exclaimed, running towards the moemon, but Anabel wrapped her arms around hers, keeping her from running out onto the field.

"What are you doing?" Lulu exclaimed. "I just want to see the Umbreon! They're my favorite moemon! I love them so much!"

"Well, to bad!" Anabel said. "I'm not going to let you do this just because you want an Umbreon."

"Alright, Eria, go!" Wally ordered.

"Magical leaf!" Eria said, releasing a furry of leaves at Tali.

"Dark pulse." Tali said, holding up her hand, releasing a tornado of darkness energy, which destroyed the leaves and hit Eria, sending her flying back into the wall.

"Psybeam!" Eria shouted, firing a bolt of psychic energy at Tali, who simply swiped her hand to the side, knocking the psybeam away. Tali strolled up to Eria, holding her hand up, creating a sphere of darkness energy, releasing it into Eria's stomach, knocking her unconscious.

"Return…" Wally said, returning Eria to her moeball. "Go, Riku!"

"Dark pulse!" Tali shouted, as she released a blast of darkness energy at Riku.

"Whoa!" Riku exclaimed, enduring the hit. "Shockwave!" Riku launched a wave at Tali, striking her head on, knocking her back.

"Shadow ball!" Tali launched a sphere of shadowy energy at Riku.

"I'm not gonna be hit this time!" Riku said, running towards the shadow ball, ducking under it. She used headbutt on Tali, knocking her back.

"Psychic." Tali said, lifting Riku into the air, flinging her back. "Dark pulse!" Tali launched a tornado of darkness energy at Riku, striking into her, sending her flying into the far wall.

"Signal beam!" Riku shouted, launching a blast of energy, hitting Tali, confusing her.

Tali charged at Riku, her fist raised. Riku sidestepped out of the way, and jumped back, releasing another signal beam into Tali's back, knocking her to the ground.

"Dark pulse!" Tali shouted, releasing a blast of dark energy. The dark pulse missed her, and Riku charged at Tali.

"Wild charge!" Riku shouted, her body covered in a veil of lightning. She hit Tali in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

"Alright!" The judge shouted. "Now that five moves have been used by both sides, we shall now go to the judging!"

"First, the most effective moves!" The judge shouted. "Riku chose bug, electric, and normal moves, Tali chose ghost, dark, and psychic! Riku wins!"

"Second, the most accurate moves!" The judges shouted. "Riku, 5-0, Tali, 3-2! Riku wins!"

"Third, the amount of remaining health!" The judges shouted. "Riku wins!"

"Return." Greta said, returning Tali to her moeball. "Alright, go, Kenin!"

Greta tossed out a moeball, which a Shedinja emerged from.

"Alright, we just need to make contact with one bite!" Wally ordered.

"Right!" Tali said, nodding. "Bite!" Tali charged at Kenin, who simply stood in place, not saying a word.

"Shadow sneak." Kenin said, melting into the shadow, reappearing behind Tali. She hit Tali in the back, sending her skidding across the room. Tali charged at her again, and Kenin repeated the process. She tried to defeat Kenin with more bites, but Kenin continued to move out of the way with shadow sneak, until the judging.

"Alright!" The judge shouted. "Now that five moves have been used by both sides, we shall now go to the judging!"

"First, the most effective moves!" The judge shouted. "Riku chose dark moves, Kenin chose ghost moves! Riku wins!"

"Second, the most accurate moves!" The judges shouted. "Riku, 0-5, Kenin, 5-0! Kenin wins!"

"Third, the amount of remaining health!" The judges shouted. "Kenin wins!"

"Darn it…" Wally said, frowning. "Riku, return!" Wally returned Riku to her moeball, and tossed out another moeball, which Althea emerged from.

"Alright, Althea, this Shedinja is really sneaky!" Wally warned. "Be careful, and knock her out with a flying move!"

"Got it, master!" Althea said, smiling. "I'm so awesome! You think you can dodge my aerial ace?"

* * *

><p>Alright, so will Wally manage to pull out a win? Please review!<p> 


	81. Chapter 93

Well, I got six reviews, so that's good! Please review!

Nova: I know.

Guardian54: Yeah, but I have something else planned…

Katt: I know.

The Black Okami: Yeah, I agree.

InvaderXJadeXUchiha: No male moemon. Ever.

: No, it's the Dawn Stone.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 93

* * *

><p>"Alright, aerial ace!" Althea shouted. She disappeared, and cut into Kenin, knocking her unconscious.<p>

"Aw, weak!" Greta said, frowning. "Oh well, Kenin, return."

"Alright, we won!" Wally said, smiling.

"That was too easy." Anabel said, frowning.

"Wow, you are strong!" Greta exclaimed. "But I won't lose next time, don't you forget it! Anyways, here's the Guts Symbol!"

Greta placed a golden badge with two L-shaped figures on it into the badge case.

"Um, excuse me!" Lulu said, jumping down the bleachers. "Can I see your Umbreon again?"

"Why?" Greta asked.

"They're my favorite moemon of all time, please, can I see her?" Lulu begged. "Or better yet, I'll trade you something for her! How about a love potion?"

"Sorry, but my Tali isn't for sale." Greta said, shaking her head.

"Aw…" Lulu frowned, looking dejectedly. "Oh well, I'll find my own Umbreon eventually."

"Alright, I got three symbols!" Wally said, smiling.

The next day, Wally realized that he was still sleeping at Lulu's house. After checking to make sure that she hadn't done anything to him while he slept (which, of course, she had, but he couldn't prove) he stepped downstairs.

"Hey, what you watching?" Wally asked, sitting down on the couch next to Lulu.

"The Simpsons." Lulu answered, popping a potato chip into her mouth.

"We now return to The Simpsons." The television announced.

"Oranthal, I have had it!" The woman on screen shouted. "You know what? I'm just gonna pack up my things and leave!"

"Nicole, you walk out that door, and I'm gonna cut your fucking throat open!" The man shouted back at her.

"Isn't this in bad taste?" Wally asked.

"Why, he's in jail anyway." Lulu answered dully, eating another potato chip. "Change the channel to something else."

Wally flipped to the next channel, nickelodeon.

"Wow, You Can't Do That On Television!" Lulu said, sitting up excitedly. "I love that show!"

"…Lulu, it's a black screen." Wally said, frowning.

"Well, yeah, you can't do that on television." Lulu said. "Duh."

"Do WHAT?" Wally asked.

"I dunno." Lulu said. "I have to look it up online."

"You're a weird girl." Wally said, shaking his head.

"Been called worse." Lulu said, not taking her eyes off the black screen.

"Hey, Lulu, you home?" Anabel asked, walking into the house.

"Uh, yeah? Why?" Lulu asked.

"I have something for you." Anabel said. She entered the living room and held up a cream and brown colored egg for all to see.

"Oh, breakfast!" Lulu said, sitting up.

"No, this is Vivi's egg!" Anabel said, holding it up out of Lulu's reach.

"Oh, sorry!" Lulu said, lowering her hands. "So what are you doing with her?"

"Well, I wanted you to see the miracle of life, maybe bring yourself out of the darkness?" Anabel suggested, smiling. "So why don't you try holding her for a little while?"

"Alright…" Lulu said, reaching out, holding the large egg like a baby. Suddenly, the egg began glowing with a white light. The egg faded away, revealing the young moemon in Lulu's arms. The moemon had brown hair down to her neck, and wore a brown dress with tan trim, as well as brown fox ears and brown eyes.

"Aw, she's adorable!" Lulu exclaimed, cuddling the young Eevee.

"Hello…" The Eevee said, not sure of this outside world or of her surroundings.

"Okay, I'm gonna name you Yui!" Lulu said, cuddling her Eevee. "Well, if I can keep you…"

"Hey, go ahead." Anabel said, smiling. "After all, I wanted you to learn how to be responsible, didn't I?"

"…I'M GONNA EVOLVE YOU INTO AN UMBREON!" Lulu exclaimed, hugging the Eevee tightly. 'you know Anabel, I'm sorry. You aren't half the bloody fool took you to be."

"Gee, thanks." Anabel said, smiling with an irritation mark. "Your birtish accent sounds about as convincing as House."

"Really?" Lulu exclaimed, smiling. "You mean it? Thanks Anabel!" Lulu skipped upstairs like a little girl with a present, Yui in her arms.

"You know, I think I know why you two don't get along." Wally said, smiling.

"Really?" Anabel asked. "Why?"

"What's your favorite moemon?" Wally asked.

"My Espeon, Vivi. Why?" Anabel asked.

"What's her favorite?" Wally asked.

"Umbre-oh…" Anabel said. "So the reason we fight is because our favorite moemon are opposites of each other?"

"Exactly!" Wally said. "And think about it. You wear all purple, and Lulu wears all black. …Pink hair notwithstanding."

"Well, Lulu will have an Umbreon soon enough." Anabel said. "You know, Lulu and I are actually pretty good friends, even if we fight."

"Seriously?" Wally asked, surprised.

"Yup." Anabel said, nodding. "We went to private school together."

"Oh." Wally said, nodding. "Wait, Lulu got into a private school?"

"Yeah." Anabel said. "See, I was a member of a club, along with Lulu, which is actually how we met."

"What sort of club was it?" Wally asked, surprised.

"It was a Moemon Club, where we researched different legends. Lulu decided to be a wiccan after that, another member began researching the legends of the ancient moemon, and a third became the Viridian Gym Leader."

"Huh…" Wally said, frowning. "And you went to become a trainer?"

"Your sarcasm reminds me of Robin." Anabel laughed. "She was the same way."

"Hey, love, what's you next challenge gonna be?" Lulu asked, walking downstairs.

"Well, I was thinking of challenging the Battle Dome." Wally said.

"No, you can't do that!" Anabel exclaimed, Lulu nodding in agreement.

"Why not?" Wally asked.

"Well, the leader of the battle dome, he was a black guy who got plastic surgery to become a white guy. He was also a world famous pop singer, and he also was accused of molesting kids!" Lulu said.

"Michael Jackson?" Wally asked.

"…Who?" Lulu and Anabel said, frowning. "Oh, right, Michael Jackson. No, he's dead. We're talking about Dome Ace Tucker, the gay guy who dresses like a ballerina."

"Well, I'm gonna challenge the Battle Dome next!" Wally said confidently.

"I warned him." Lulu said, shaking her head. "That Tucker is one smooth criminal."

* * *

><p>So, Wally's going to challenge the Battle Dome next! But what horrors will he face there? Only I know…<p> 


	82. Chapter 94

Alright, more reviews than last time! But keep reviewing!

Nova: Yes. Yes he should.

Sorakeyblade99: Alright, hope you get internet again.

The Black Okami: Well, in Platinum, you get Eevee much faster.

Chaos Paradox: Yes, no way.

Mwak4ever: Yes, I know. I believe in Michael Jackson. Everyone else is just ignorant.

Nomercy745: Nope, not related.

Katt: Yes he is.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 94

* * *

><p>"Alright, time for my Battle Dome challenge!" Wally said, staring up at the dome he was about to challenge. The dome was made of a reflective glass, and decorated with red and blue metal.<p>

Wally stepped through the glass doors and up to the desk.

"I'd like to challenge the battle dome." Wally said.

"Alright!" The woman at the front desk said, smiling. "Please select three moemon to enter the challenge."

"Alright, I think I'll go with Levy, Emiri, and Rose." Wally said. "Are there any other rules?"

"The battle dome works with a straight tourney!" The woman at the front desk said. The winner of the tournament gets to face off against our frontier brain, Dome Ace Tucker! For each battle, you may select two out of your three moemon to participate! Do you understand?"

"I think so, yes." Wally said, nodding.

"Alright, register your name!" The woman said, handing the sheet to Wally, where he signed his name. "Now, please head out to the waiting room!"

Wally stepped out into the waiting room, and then out to his first battle. The field was strange, it was shaped like an enormous moeball, with the bleachers forming a circle around it. There were trainers boxes on each side of the field, which Wally stepped up to, beginning his first battle.

Wally continued to move his way through the tournament (noticing Lulu and Anabel watching from the bleachers, along with the other observers.

"And the winner of the Battle Dome Tournament is Wally!" The announcer shouted, holding up Wally's hand in victory. "Now, our champion will fight against the superstar of the battle dome, Dome Ace Tucker!"

The crowd applauded as the doors on the far side of the wall. Out strutted the most gay man in history, Dome Ace Tucker. Tucker looked as gay as he was, wearing a bright purple vest with white pants, and six clear fairy wings sticking out of the back. He had violet hair tied up into two pigtails, and he wore a gay little crown.

"Oh, this _so_ magnificent!" Tucker slurred, smiling. "You know boy, you are _just_ my type!"

"Are you the mascot or something?" Wally asked, frowning.

"No, _I_ am Dome Ace Tucker! This crowd _so_ enjoys my beauty, I can almost hear them call my name!" Tucker said, smiling.

"Um, how exactly does a gay guy become a moemon trainer?" Wally asked, frowning. "I mean, how do you… Um…"

"I am _not_ gay, I am metrosexual." Tucker said.

"No. You are gay." Wally said. "You can fancy it up any way you want, but all you are is a gay in denial. Just come out of the closet, and we can have a battle."

"How _dare_ you call me gay?" Tucker exclaimed. "I am so going to take you down, mister!"

"What's wrong with being gay?" Wally exclaimed.

"That does it! Charla, come on out!" Tucker tossed out a moeball, which a Charizard emerged from.

"Levy, go!" Wally said, tossing out a moeball, which Levy emerged from.

"Right on cue, master!" Levy said, smiling. "Hydro pump!" Levy opened up her mouth, and released a high-powered blast of water Charla.

"Charla, use thunderpunch." Tucker ordered. Charla pulled her fist back, charged with electrical energy, and sent it flying at the water. Her fist hit the water, and released a shockwave of lightning through the water and into Levy, knocking her backwards.

"Ouch!" Levy exclaimed, sitting up. "Rain dance!"

"Why do something as pointless as that?" Tucker asked, smirking. "Charla, go!" Charla, still not saying a word, charged at Levy, fist raised, as Levy transformed, the rain falling down on her.

"Weather ball!" Levy exclaimed, releasing a sphere of water energy at Charla.

"Sunny day." Tucker ordered. The sunlight in the stadium grew harsh, Levy transforming once more into her sunny form, the weather ball turning into a fire move. The weather ball hit Charla and she shrugged it off, punching Levy in the stomach with her thunder punch, sending her flying across the field.

"Damn it!" Levy exclaimed, sitting up. "Oh, well, there's no way I'm gonna lose, so it's all good!"

"Think so?" Tucker asked, smirking.

"Yup!" Levy said, smiling. "Die down, sunlight! Back to rain!"

The sunlight faded away, replaced by a downpour, and Levy transformed to her rain form.

"Hydro pump." Levy said, releasing a blast of water at Charla.

"Charla, use thunderpunch once more!" Tucker ordered.

"But-"

"No arguments!" Tucker exclaimed. Charla complied, and punched the water stream. Suddenly, the hydro pump broke, making room for the rain charged weather ball, which absorbed the lightning. The weather ball hit Charla, charging her with water and lightning at the same time, knocking her to the ground.

"Thunder!" Levy shouted, an enormous bolt of lightning striking down into Charla, knocking her unconscious.

"Damn it!" Tucker exclaimed. "Return! Alright, Sumomo, go!"

Tucker tossed out a moeball, which a Swampert emerged from.

"No effective moves." Levy said, frowning. "Sunny day…" Lev created a fierce amount of sunlight, which transformed her into flame form.

"Hammer arm!" Tucker ordered. Sumomo charged forwards, and slammed her fist into Levy, sending her flying across the field, hitting the ground hard.

"Ouch…" Levy said, sitting up.

"Earthquake!" Tucker shouted, Sumomo slammed her fists into the ground, releasing a shockwave throughout the ground, charging straight into Levy, the resulting shockwave sending her flying forwards towards Sumomo.

"Now, use focus punch!" Tucker ordered. Sumomo pulled her fist back, and threw a punch, hitting Levy head on, sending her flying across the field. Levy hit Wally head on as he caught her, hitting the back of his trainer's box.

"You did good, Levy." Wally said, smiling. "Return." Wally returned Levy to her moeball, and stood up. "But now it's time to rely on Emiri."

Wally tossed out a moeball, which Emiri emerged from.

* * *

><p>So, Emiri vs. Swampert! Will Emiri win? Well, yeah. Tucker's a loser.<p> 


	83. Chapter 95

Alright, here's the end of Wally's Battle Dome challenge! And after that, something fun happens!

Mobiusfan: He's trying to conform himself into being straight.

GodlikeLegendary: Sorry, no.

Sonikah: Great, you got an account!

Mwak4ever: Yes, total denial.

Chaos Paradox: Yes, no way in hell.

Nomercy745: I'm from CA, and I find them hilarious.

The Black Okami: Great, Eevee's good to get close to the beginning!

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 95

* * *

><p>"Ice beam!" Tucker ordered. Sumomo released a beam of ice at Emiri.<p>

"Detect." Emiri said, ducking underneath the beam of ice.

"Damn it!" Tucker exclaimed. "Use blizzard!"

Sumomo pulled her head back, and released a blast of ice and wind in a breath of power at Emiri.

"Protect." Emiri said, creating a shield around her body. The blizzard moved past her, and she charged at Sumomo.

"Leaf blade!" Emiri shouted, her hand charging with green energy. She slashed into Sumomo, sending her flying back.

"Counter!" Tucker shouted, Sumomo bringing her fist down on Emiri, knocking her into the tile stage.

"What?" Emiri asked, sitting up. "That's the best you can do?"

"Graah!" Tucker exclaimed. "Sumomo, use hammer arm!"

Sumomo brought her fist up, and slammed it down at Emiri.

"Agility." Emiri said, kicking off the ground, leaping up to above Sumomo. "Leaf blade!"

Emiri began slicing down at Sumomo, cutting into her.

Sumomo spun around and slammed her fist at Emiri, who disappeared. She reappeared behind Sumomo, and sliced into her with aerial ace.

"Earthquake!" Sumomo shouted, slamming her fists down onto the ground, releasing a shockwave.

"Agility!" Emiri said, jumping into the air, and running across air at Sumomo.

Emiri pulled her hands back and released them full force into Sumomo's stomach.

"Leaf storm!" Emiri exclaimed, releasing a flurry of leaves and wind into Sumomo's stomach. Sumomo was sent flying back into the wall, and she hit the ground at full force.

"Return…" Tucker said, returning Sumomo's moeball. "Damn it! It's impossible! How could I lose? Very well, the Tactics Symbol is yours!"

Tucker handed the symbol to Wally, which had a golden "H" on it. Wally put it into his badge case, and returned Emiri to her moeball.

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Lulu said, smiling. "Wally won his fourth challenge!"<p>

"Yay!" Anabel said, applauding. The three were sitting around a table in Lulu's house, enjoying a nice dinner.

"Tucker's a real douche." Anabel said. "He didn't even let his moemon think for themselves, like they were tools or something!"

"So, what should we do to celebrate your fourth victory?" Anabel asked.

"Oh, I know!" Lulu said, smiling. "I made punch to celebrate the occasion!" Lulu got up from the table and

"'Special punch' eh?" Anabel said, sweat dropping.

"Alright, Wally, make sure you drink a lot!" Lulu said, pouring someinto Wally's cup.

"Think I'll have some too." Anabel said, taking the pitcher.

Wally poured some of the pink liquid, Lulu watching him eagerly.

"So, how's it taste?" Lulu asked, smiling.

"Well, it tastes…" Suddenly, Wally's body shrunk down to the size of an infant.

"…On second thought, I think I'll pass." Anabel said, pouring her drink back into the pitcher.

"Whoa, Wally became a baby!" Lulu exclaimed, holding up the little baby Wally from his clothes. He had a small tuft of olive hair on his head, and the same eyes, but other than that he was like a baby.

"Ga! (What the hell did you do to me?)" Wally said, thrashing against Lulu.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Anabel exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Lulu exclaimed, placing Wally on the floor as she began flipping through her spell book. "I know I mixed it perfectly! That should have just had an aphrodisiac effect!"

"Damn it Lulu!" Anabel exclaimed.

"Mistress…" Yui said, tugging on Lulu's sleeve.

"Oh, Yui, what is it?" Lulu asked, smiling.

"Um, that baby…" Yui said, blushing. "He went outside."

"WHAAAAAAAT?" Lulu and Anabel exclaimed. "HE WENT OUTSIDE?"

"Okay, okay, let's stay calm." Lulu said. "What's the worst thing that can happen to him here, anyway?"

"Hm…' Anabel and Lulu focused for a moment, thinking of problems.

"Gaga." Wally said, crawling across the street.

"HOOOOONK!" A car horn blared.

BAM.

"THAT'S HORRIBLE!" Lulu and Anabel exclaimed. "We gotta find him!" The two ran out after Wally, looking around the Battle Frontier frantically.

"Meanwhile, Wally, having completely diverted himself to the mind of a child, walked, er, crawled, across the paved streets, before her saw something come near him. Wally, like any baby, immediately grabbed onto the black cloth.

"Um, kid…" The man staring down at Wally said, frowning. "Can you let go of my coat? Are you lost?"

"Hey, you, green haired guy!" Lulu exclaimed, running up to the man, panting. "That kid's mine… Can I have him back, please?"

"This kid?" The man asked, holding Wally up. "You sure? What's with that outfit, anyway?"

"MY outfit?" Lulu asked, frowning. "You dye your hair and wear all black, and you have the nerve to question MY outfit?"

"Why don't you look in a mirror…" Anabel sighed, face palming.

"OH, because purple's such a natural hair color, isn't it?" Lulu exclaimed.

"Ga…" Wally said, reaching out for Lulu.

"Well, here." The man said, handing Wally over to Lulu. "It must be bad to be a single mother."

"I am NOT a single mother." Lulu huffed.

"Oh, I see." The man said, setting eyes on Anabel. "And you must be the father then?"

"I'm a woman." Anabel said, smiling.

"Oh." The man said, nodding. "OH…"

"Hey, you just assumed something, didn't you?" Lulu asked, frowning. "No assumptions!"

"Well, you ladies have yourselves a good time!" The man said, as Lulu and Anabel walked away. _Wasn't that…_

"Aw, Wally looks so cute, nuzzling against my breasts!" Lulu gushed. "…Not that you would no anything about that."

"Look behind you, Lulu." Anabel said, smiling. "That's the line."

"The problem is, what exactly are we gonna do about Wally?" Lulu sighed, sitting down on a park bench. "I mean, it should run out in a while, but this is so tiring…"

"Um, where's Wally?" Anabel asked, looking at the absence of Wally on Lulu's lap.

"Holy crap, we lost Wally again!" Lulu exclaimed.

* * *

><p>So, the moral of this story? Crazy women shouldn't look after a child.<p> 


	84. Chapter 97

So, it's time for one more filler chapter (though not really, as this is super important) and then we'll go to Wally's next challenge! Review!

Psykotic addiction: Wh-who committed a felony? *whistles* It was two delinquents who took baseball bats one night and bashed in the windows, lights and frame, then cut open the seats and splashed paint all over the exterior after slashing the tires and screwing with the engine, not ME!

Sonikah: Huh? Oh, yeah, I did. It's hard to remember because I don't change the writing when writing in different accents, (except for inserting the word "bloody" a few times) so no one could tell that she's British. She's as British as any hilarious ethnic stereotype I could use in this sentence.

The Black Okami: I would have, but destroying his beloved car was as good as I could go without being arrested. Of course, she and I still wanted to pay him back a little more, (without killing him) so we wrote his phone number in different places across campus with "for a good time call:" labels. But he changed his number.

Nomercy745: Yes, VERY happy.

Mobiusfan: Yes, it's a shame.

Mwak4ever: Yes, it was very nice.

: Yeah, sorry.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 97

* * *

><p>"Where did those two go off to?" Anabel asked, frowning. She walked down the vacant streets of the battle frontier in the pale moonlight, frustrated. "How can they just LEAVE me, all alone?"<p>

"Oh, excuse me." Anabel said, stepping out of the way for the person who bumped into her while she was talking to herself.

"Anabel Lunark." The figure said, smiling. "It's been a long time."

"You're-" Anabel started, but she was cut off, being hypnotized by the mesmerizing light from the cane in front of her.

"Sleep for now, Anabel." The figure said, catching the unconscious girl, the light revealing her face. She looked down at Anabel with her violet eyes, smiling her calm little smile, and lay Anabel down on a park bench. She stood up from the bench, brushed of her white shirt, and ran a hand through her lilac hair as she walked off, smiling.

"I still have use for this sprite of yours."

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I can't believe Lulu could just drug me like that!" Wally said, frowning, walking down the street dejectedly. "I mean, she turns me into an infant and slips me an aphrodisiac just so she can have sex with me?"<p>

"Oh, Wally!" Anabel said, stepping into the streetlight. "I've been looking for you guys!"

"Oh, crap, Anabel!" Wally exclaimed. "I am so sorry for just leaving you out there! Seriously!"

"No, it's alright." Anabel said, smiling. "So, did you and Lulu have fun while I was gone?"

"Well, she drugged me, raped me, and caused me to be unfaithful." Wally said. "All in all, not a great evening."

"I see…" Anabel said, frowning. "So you don't know that much about her?"

"Huh?" Wally asked, frowning, not understanding what she was saying. "What are you talking about, Anabel? I don't understand."

"Come with me." Anabel said. "I want to show you something that is definitely going to change your opinion of Lulu."

"Huh?" Wally asked, surprised. Anabel grabbed onto his wrist, and pulled him through the empty streets, before they arrived at Lulu's house once more.

"Even in the middle of the night, she still has guests." Anabel said, looking through the window, smiling. "And suitors."

"Suitors?" Wally asked, frowning.

"Yup." Anabel said, nodding. "Look."

Anabel moved out of the way, Wally looking into the building. The window was a room on the first floor, where two figures were standing in a room that looked like Lulu's business room or something of the like, where she performed her spells.

"Thank you, Miss Lulu!" The man in the room said, smiling. "This is just what I needed!"

"Oh, don't mention it!" Lulu said, smiling, tipping her hat. (Which, apparently, she had more than one of, considering she forgot it in the Battle Palace garden)

"Um, Miss Lulu, I have something to ask you." The man said, blushing.

"Oh, really?" Lulu asked, smiling innocently. "What?"

"Well, it's just… You've been single for quite some time now…" The man said, scratching his head awkwardly.

"And?" Lulu asked, still smiling innocently.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go do something with me sometime?" The man asked.

"You mean a date?" Lulu asked, laughing.

"Y-yeah, a date!" The man said, nodding.

"Sorry." Lulu said, shaking her head. "I don't go out on dates."

"What?" The man asked, frowning.

"Well, I'm English." Lulu said, smiling. "I know you think that we're all sexually unrepressed, but we're not. I flirt around a lot, and have sex with people even more, but I only actually spend time with someone that I really care about."

"I see…" The man said, smiling dejectedly. "I guess I'm out then."

"Yeah…" Lulu said, nodding. "There's already a guy I care about, so I can't go on a date with you. I'm really sorry."

"No, it's alright." The man said, smiling. "It was presumptuous of me to think that you'd just except." The man walked out of the building, leaving Lulu alone in the building.

"Oh well…" Lulu said, moving to her couch, sitting down, tears falling from her face onto her lap.

"See?" Anabel said, standing up. "Lulu… She really likes someone, more than is healthy for a person. She knows better than to steal him from her friend, but she can't get over her feelings for him either. So she's sacrificing her own happiness for her friends' happiness. You really should forgive her for drugging you.

"I see…" Wally said, frowning. "Hey, how do you know all this, anyway?"

"Oh, um, well, I just know Lulu better than she knows herself." Anabel said, smiling. "I have known her for a long time, after all."

"Alright." Wally said, heading to the front of the building.

"Wally…" Anabel said, smiling. "I still have a use for you. Your son will be the catalyst for the child to create her world. And I will use everything in my power to make it happen."

"Lulu." Wally said, walking into Lulu's house.

"Oh, Wally…" Lulu said, drying her eyes on her sleeve, standing up. "What is it?"

"Sorry." Wally said, hugging Lulu to his body tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Lulu said, smiling. "I'm the one who should apologize."

"Wally…" Anabel said, transforming into an exact replica of Wally. "Your life will only get more complicated from here on out. But I'm still rooting for you, so good luck!"

* * *

><p>So, what is this person planning? Well, you'll have to wait a while to find out!<p> 


	85. Chapter 98

Alright, I've got another chapter, which is Wally's challenge of the Battle Palace! What will he find there, I wonder? Anyways, I need more reviews!

The Black Okami: Great job! But this idea is so complicated, it's impossible to be stupid! Lame maybe, but not stupid!

Sonikah: Darn, and I worked so hard…

Psykotic addiction: Wrong sprite.

Katt: But you can't know now.

Mobiusfan: Nope, not even close.

007 dragon: It is NOT a moemon, so you should keep guessing!

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 98

* * *

><p>"Alright, so are you ready to challenge the Battle Palace?" Lulu asked excitedly. The two of them, accompanied by a very confused looking Anabel, were walking to the Battle Palace.<p>

"Lulu, you look surprisingly happy today!" Anabel said, surprised.

"Well, Wally finally confessed his love to me, so of course I'm happy, silly!" Lulu said, squeezing Wally's arm, smiling.

"Whoa, back up!" Anabel exclaimed. "You confessed to Lulu? Are you serious? What about Robin?"

"I never confessed to Lulu!" Wally said, pulling himself out of Lulu's grasp, as her breasts were starting to cut off his circulation.

"Then why does she think you did?"

"Well, I apologized to her, and hugged her a little." Wally said. "That's really all I did!"

"Yeah, but that's enough!" Lulu said, smiling. "I realize now that you're the one meant for me!"

"B-But I'm not…" Wally said, frowning. "Anabel, you were there! Don't you remember?"

"Me?" Anabel asked, frowning. "Sorry, but I woke up this morning unconscious on a park bench, thank you very much."

"Then who was that who showed Lulu's sadness to me?" Wally asked, frowning. "Lulu, what do you think?"

Wally and Anabel turned to see Lulu, who was gone.

"Lulu?" Wally asked, frowning.

"Damn it…" Lulu growled, running across the pavement. "You bastard… You unbelievable bastard…"

Lulu stopped at her house and headed inside, enraged.

"Alright, Anabel, what are the rules of the Battle Palace?" Wally asked.

"The Battle Palace is a series of double battles." Anabel said. "You can use four moemon, two for battle and two for alternates. But you can't give your moemon any commands, they have to fight on their own."

"They already are." Wally said, laughing. "They don't really enjoy listening to my ideas. They're better anyway."

"Well, then you shouldn't have any problems with it!" ANabel said, smiling. "So, what moemon are you gonna use?"

"I shouldn't use Levy, since she hasn't been with me for very long." Wally said. "I think I'll go with Emiri, Riku, Althea, and Eria."

"Sounds good!" Anabel said. The two stepped up to a large palace mansion, in the center of a large garden. The two entered, and were surprised at the beauty and elegance the place had, with all of its charm and class.

"Um, I'd like to register for the battle palace challenge?" Wally said, walking up to the front desk.

"Of course." The woman at the front desk said, smiling. "Do you need to hear the rules?"

"Nope." Wally said, shaking his head. "I know 'em."

"Alright, select your four moemon." The woman said, smiling.

"Alright, I think I'll go with Althea and Riku, then Eria and Emiri." Wally said, selecting the four in that order.

"Okay, time to move on to the next room!" The woman said, smiling, leading Wally to the first room of the Battle Palace, where his battle was to begin.

* * *

><p>"Alright…" Lulu said, sitting down on the black rug in her workshop. "Let's start this…"<p>

Lulu placed her cauldron on the ground in front of her, steam rising out of it. She lit five candles which stood on the five points of a formed a pentagram on the ground, drawn in chalk.

"Azura… Esteia… Zetma…" Lulu chanted, sitting in a meditative position. "Sparata… Lacata... Raisa…"

Lulu continued her chant, the steam continued to rise.

"Metaca! Metaca!" Lulu said, the steam moving even more franticly. "I order thee… To rise!"

The steam began gushing out from the cauldron, falling on the mirror on the far wall. The steam began to take shape, and a figure stepped out, smiling. The figure wore a black cloak with a hood over its' head, covering most of the face except its mouth.

"Well well well…" The figure said, its smile growing larger. "Lulu, what have you called me here for?"

"What the hell have you been doing?" Lulu asked. "How dare you?"

"Hm?" The figure asked, smiling. "How dare I what?"

"You've been playing around with Wally, haven't you?" Lulu asked, frowning. "Manipulating him to do your will."

"I don't have to manipulate him." The figure said, laughing. "He'll do my will all on his own. And when the time comes, he will marry Robin."

"You brought us together." Lulu said. "Robin, Leaf, Tsubasa, Anabel, and myself. Told us that we were to change the future of the world."

"And you will be." The figure said, smiling. "God is ready. In fifteen, twenty years, she'll be ready to awaken."

"I know." Lulu said. "But we are NOT your puppets. I'm going to choose who I love on my own, just as Robin and Leaf did."

"Alright." The figure said, smiling. "I only want for all of you to be happy, and for god to awaken and save the world."

"That might be true." Lulu said, frowning. "But I want you to stop using your powers to force Wally down a path that he doesn't want to go down."

"You're very direct, Lulu." The figure said, stepping back into the mirror, fading away into the steam. "That's why you're my favorite."

* * *

><p>"So, you finally made it to me?" Spenser said, smiling. "Alright. I suppose that's worthy of something."<p>

Spenser and Wally stood on opposite sides of a garden field, staring at each other, Anabel watching from the stands.

"Hi, what'd I miss?" Lulu said, sitting down next to Anabel.

"Wally finally made his way to Spenser." Anabel said. "Where were you?"

"I had to go talk with an old friend." Lulu said, frowning.

"You mean-"

"Yeah." Lulu said, nodding. "Anyways, the next battle should be a good one."

"I've been a trainer for longer than you can imagine." Spenser said, smiling. "I've faced a great many trainers with your determination. Now, let's see if you can win."

* * *

><p>So, the battle will begin next chapter! Will Wally win? Well, what do you think? (Using that many W's is fun.<p> 


	86. Chapter 99

Alright, this chapter's chapter 99, and I need more reviews, in order to get ready for the next chapter. Kufufu…

Chaos Paradox: And it will continue to thicken.

The Black Okami: I won't tell you who Tsubasa is. I'll leave it up to who you think it is.

Mwak4ever: Wet water wants wonderfully wilting WHITE willows walking within walmart Wednesday. How's that?

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 99

* * *

><p>"Aria, Lapis, come out." Spenser said, tossing two moeballs into the air. An Arcanine and a Lapras emerged from the moeballs, looking very experienced. Aria wore an orange furry leotard, with wild platinum blonde hair down her back and a matching tail. She had bright orange eyes, and wore furry gloves.<p>

Lapis wore a blue and tan dress with a grey shell on the back, and long blue hair down to her shoulders, with blue eyes.

"Alright, Riku, Althea, come on out!" Wally said, tossing out two moeballs, which Riku and Althea emerged from.

"Flamethrower!" Aria shouted, releasing a blast of flame at Riku.

"Safeguard!" Althea said, creating a barrier to protect her partner.

"Ice beam!" Lapis said, releasing a blast of ice at the flying moemon.

"Whoa!" Althea exclaimed, holding her hands up to protect herself.

"Roar!" Riku roared, releasing a shockwave of sound energy, which pushed the ice beam away from Althea.

"Well, that did nothing." Riku said, frowning.

"Dragon pulse!" Althea shouted, releasing a shockwave of draconic energy at Riku, in the form of a sphere of wind.

"Iron tail!" Riku shouted, spinning around, slamming her legs into the Dragon pulse, sending it flying at Aria, hitting her head on.

"Mist." Lapis said, creating a barrier of mist around the field.

"Crap, we can't see!" Althea exclaimed, looking around worriedly.

"Alright, take this!" Riku said, her body charging with electricity. "Thunder wave!" Riku released a shockwave of lightning from her body. The lightning travelled through the water in the air, the safeguard protecting Althea from it, but paralyzing Aria and Lapis.

"Blizzard!" Lapis shouted, releasing a blast of wind and ice at Althea and Riku.

"Flamethrower!" Althea shouted, releasing a blast of flames at the blizzard, melting the ice.

"Thunderbolt!" Riku said, releasing a blast of lightning into the blizzard, moving through the water and ice, hitting Lapis, knocking her back across the field.

"Flare blitz!" Aria shouted, charging her body with a veil of flames. She charged forwards across the artificial grass, burning it. The flames shot out in a wave of flames, which Althea avoided by flying into the air. However, the flames burned Riku, making her even more susceptible to flames. Aria collided with her, knocking her unconscious.

"Double knockout, huh?" Spenser said, returning Lapis to her moeball, as Wally returned Riku to hers.

"Eria, go!" Wally said, tossing out a moeball, which Eria emerged from.

"Crono, come out." Spenser said, tossing out a moeball, which a Crobat emerged from.

"Psybeam!" Eria said, releasing a blast of psychic energy at Crono.

"Heat wave!" Aria said, releasing a blast of heat from her body, the heat causing the psybeam to dissipate.

"Sludge bomb!" Crono shouted, releasing a blast of poisonous sludge at Eria.

"Ugh…" Eria said, the sludge hitting her. "This heat is killing me…"

"Alright, so we'll take Aria out first!" Althea said, dive bombing at Aria. "Giga impact!"

"Extremespeed!" Aria said, charging across the field to avoid Althea.

"Sorry, but I'm fine tuned!" Althea said, spinning around in midair, while shooting at Aria. She caught Aria in the back, slamming her into the crimson wall, the two falling unconscious.

"Return." Wally said, returning Althea to her moeball. "Emiri, come on out!"

Wally tossed out a moeball, which Emiri emerged from.

"Go, Kena!" Spenser said, tossing out a moeball, which a Slaking emerged from.

"You alright now?" Emiri asked, smiling.

"Yup." Eria said, standing up, brushing her dress off.

"Confuse ray." Crono said, releasing a sphere of ghostly energy at Eria.

"Psychic." Eria said, the sphere encompassed with psychic energy. Eria moved her hand to the side, and shot the confuse ray at Kena.

"Faint attack…" Kena said, yawning, disappearing, reappearing behind Eria. She punched Eria in the back, knocking her forwards.

"Leaf blade!" Emiri said, swiping her hand at Kena, cutting her across the stomach.

"Ouch…" Kena said, holding her hand on her stomach. "Ice beam!" Kena launched a blast of ice at Emiri, who ducked out of the way, using detect.

"Leaf blade!" Emiri said, kicking into Kena, sending her flying across the field, crashing into Crono.

"Aerial ace!" Crono said, disappearing just in time to avoid Kena, and reappeared behind Emiri, cutting into her back.

"Psychic!" Eria said, freezing Crono in place. She launched her at Kena, who grabbed onto her arm and threw her back at Emiri.

"Air slash!" Crono shouted, spinning around in a buzz-saw like motion, cutting through the air.

"Protect!" Emiri said, protecting herself with energy, Crono hitting her body but not pushing her out of the way.

"Giga impact!" Kena said, recovering from her slacking. She charged across the field and tackled Emiri, knocking her to the ground in pain, as she remained still, frozen in place.

"Poison fang!" Crono said, biting down on Emiri's shoulder.

"Leaf storm!" Emiri said, releasing a blast of wind and leaves into Crono, sending her flying through the air, crashing into Kena.

"Ouch." Kena said, sitting up, rubbing her head.

"Brick break!" Emiri said, smiling, her finger striking Kena in the head, knocking her to the ground.

"Psybeam." Eria said, releasing a blast of psychic energy into Kena, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Spenser said, returning Kena to her moeball.

"Ugh, what happened?" Crono asked, sitting up, yawning.

"Hello there." Emiri said, smiling.

"Oh crap…" Crono said, backing up, shaking.

"Leaf blade!"

"Psybeam!"

The two attacks hit Crono head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Return…" Spenser said, returning Crono to her moeball.

"Alright!" Eria said, smiling.

"The birth of the ultimate team." Emiri said, bumping fists with Eria, as the two were returned to their moeballs.

"Ahahaha! Very good!" Spenser said, walking up to Wally. "You managed to defeat my team in a single chapter! That alone is enough to impress me! The bond with your moemon must be great indeed! In honor of that bond, and being the first person to defeat me in 10-20 years, I'm proud to bestow you with the Spirits Symbol!"

Spenser took out a gold badge with four rectangles forming a square on it, and placed it in Wally's badge case.

"Alright, you won!" Lulu said, smiling. "Great job, Wally!"

"Yes!" Anabel said, smiling. "We really need to do something to celebrate!"

"I know what I'd like to do to celebrate." Lulu said, stroking Wally's cheek, smiling seductively.

"Whoa, no way." Wally said, ducking out of Lulu's grip. "Not a chance."

"Oh, I'll convince you soon enough…" Lulu giggled. "Oh, yes."

* * *

><p>Oh yes. Yes she will. Next chapter. Kufufu…<p> 


	87. Chapter 101

Alright! I didn't get four reviews that time! I got five! Oh, happy day. Please review!

Sonikah: Yeah, that sounds about right.

The Black Okami: PART of it is wrong?

Mwak4ever: Yes! I won!

Chaos Paradox: Well, it's coming this chapter!

007 dragon: The entire floor. It's her orgy room.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 101

* * *

><p>"It's not fair!" Lulu whined, laying her head on the table. "I went to all the trouble of setting up this orgy, and I didn't even get to fuck him!"<p>

"Yeah, to bad." Robin frowned. "I'M his girlfriend, not you."

"Yeah, well, I still got to have sex with him earlier." Lulu said, smiling. "So it's alright!"

"What?" Robin asked, turning to Wally, frowning. "Oh, reeeeeaaallly…?"

"Um, yes?" Wally whimpered.

"How could you cheat on me?" Robin exclaimed, punching Wally in the stomach. "Do you have any idea how much that hurts?"

"Not as much as this hurts…" Wally grunted, holding onto his stomach. "Anyways, it wasn't my fault! I was drugged!"

"Really?" Robin said, frowning. "Well, I can believe that."

"But he did like it!" Lulu called out.

"Lulu…" Robin sighed, turning to face Lulu.

"Yes?" Lulu asked, smiling.

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it." Robin said, frowning. "And when I ask for it, you'll know that it's time to put me away."

"Alright, Wally, where do you want to challenge next?" Anabel asked.

"Well, how about the Battle Tower?" Wally asked.

"Sorry, but the frontier brain for the battle tower isn't here right now." Anabel said.

"Is he really that-" Lulu asked.

"Yes." Robin said, nodding.

* * *

><p>Wally stood in front of the large building that was the battle pyramid. It was a large building, which was, obviously, a pyramid. It was made of orange bricks, and must have taken a while to build. Wally took a deep breath, and headed up the stairs and into the pyramid.<p>

"Hello, welcome to the battle pyramid!" The woman at the front desk said. "Please register your moemon."

"Alright…" Wally said. "I think I'll go with Levy, Emiri, and Althea."

After selecting the three moemon, the woman handed Wally a battle bag.

"As you ascend the pyramid, you may find items which can be used to heal your moemon." The woman said. "If you make it past all seven stories, then you will battle our leader, Brandon."

"Alright!" Wally said, heading towards the door.

"Oh, I don't wanna have to walk through a pyramid…" Lulu complained.

"Oh, for observers, we have an express elevator that will take you straight to the top." The woman said, gesturing towards the elevator.

"Alright, see you Wally!" Robin said, waving, stepping into the elevator.

"Good luck!" Anabel called.

"You still have to sleep with me!" Lulu shouted, Robin grabbing onto one of her ponytails.

"Hair, hair HAIR!" Lulu cried, Robin pulling her into the elevator.

"This isn't the time for that." Robin hissed, frowning.

"You Japs are so reserved…" Lulu complained. "Would it kill you to go out and party once in a bloody while?"

Wally stepped onto the first floor of the pyramid, which was pitch black.

"Alright!" Wally said. "Now, I'll begin my conquering of the battle pyramid! But first…"

Wally sat down on the floor, focusing.

Alright… Wally thought, concentrating. I sense that there are people waiting for battle around here, so I should do my best to avoid them…

Wally stood up and was sure to avoid where he felt people who wanted to fight, thanks to his bully senses. He walked through the dark floor, until he reached a warp tile. Wally stepped onto the warp tile, and was soon transported up to the next floor. Wally used this technique over and over, maneuvering around the violent trainers, until soon enough her reached the peak of the battle pyramid.

The top of the pyramid was a large battle field, with an elevator and stands on one side. There was a man standing on the other side, frowning. He wore an olive hiking suit and had very leathery skin, with dark grey hair and a frown.

"I am Brandon, the Pyramid King." Brandon said, frowning. "Any trainer who wishes to conquer the Battle Pyramid must go through me."

"Alright!" Wally said, pulling a moeball off his waist. "Go, Althea!" Wally tossed out the moeball, which Althea emerged from in a burst of light.

"Gice, go." Brandon said, tossing out a moeball, which Regice emerged from.

"What?" Robin exclaimed, standing up. "But I thought that the Regi's sealed themselves away again once they helped save the world."

"A seal, once broken, isn't something that can easily be replaced." Lulu said, frowning. "Besides, it's better this way. If the three return to _that place_, then she might awaken once more. If one trainer has them, then they won't be able to get there."

"It seems you know a lot for such a young lady." Brandon said, smirking. "But you're right. My ancestors were the people who sealed the three Regi's away in order to keep that fearsome power from being awakened once more. When they were freed, I took it upon myself to go out and capture them."

"Zap cannon." Gice said, releasing a concentrated sphere of lightning at Althea.

"Aerial ace!" Althea said, disappearing, reappearing behind Gice, and slicing into her with her wings.

"Gyah!" Althea exclaimed, grabbing onto her cloud covered hand.

"My body armor is at absolute zero temperature, an unmeltable ice." Gice said. "Simple contact with my body is enough to keep you from using that hand for this battle."

"Ice punch." Gice said, her fist charged with an icy energy, hitting Althea in the stomach, freezing her solid. The chunk of ice with her inside of it shot across the field from the force of the blow, and went flying off the edge of the pyramid.

"According to the rules of the battle pyramid, when a moemon goes outside of the field, they are disqualified." Brandon said, smirking. "Although that punch was strong enough to knock out a dragon/flying type like Altaria."

"Hey, don't write me off so soon!" Althea said, flapping her arms to keep herself in the air. "I'm still in this!"

"How…" Gice said monotonously, frowning.

"My ability, natural cure." Althea said, smiling. "I heal fast from things like those pesky status conditions."

"The rules state flying in the air is in-bounds." Brandon said, smirking. "So your Altaria is still in. But the real match is just getting started."

* * *

><p>So, how will Wally manage to defeat the three golems? And if you don't like the backstory for Brandon, sorry. It just seemed like a legitimate reason to give him legendary moemon, unlike in the games, where they do that just to fuck you up.<p> 


	88. Chapter 102

Well, back down to four reviews!

Sonikah: Yeah, they are. Too bad Wally doesn't have a Blaziken.

Mwak4ever: Yes. Yes they do.

The Black Okami: Don't worry, I'll never use it again.

007 dragon: You never know~

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 102

* * *

><p>"Dragon pulse!" Althea shouted, opening her mouth, releasing a cyclone sphere, a tornado following it.<p>

"Hmph." Gice said, jumping into the air to avoid the attack.

"Flamethrower!" Althea said, releasing a blast of flames at the ice moemon.

"Ice beam." Gice said, holding up her hand. She released what seemed to be a beam of ice, though it had about the same diameter as the battle tower. It shot forth and froze the flames solid, shooting straight for Althea.

"Cloud guard!" Althea said, her clouds gaining enough force to push off the ice beam, allowing her to jump out of the way.

"Thunder." Gice said, pointing at Althea. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot down, hitting Althea head on. Althea shot towards the ground, but she managed to pull up at the last minute and shot up at Gice.

"You're nothing more than a sitting duck." Gice said, holding her hand down, releasing another massive ice beam at Althea.

"It can only move in a straight line!" Althea said, ducking under the ice beam while still charging at Gice.

"Are you insane?" Gice exclaimed, flustering, as Althea shot at her.

"Giga impact!" Althea shouted, hitting Gice head on, knocking her unconscious, as Althea fell unconscious as well.

"Well, your dragon girl managed to take down a legendary moemon." Brandon said, returning Gice to her moeball. "Anyways, let's see how you can handle Geel?" Brandon tossed out a moeball, which Registeel emerged from, smirking.

"So he does have all three…" Wally frowned, returning Althea to her moeball. "Alright, Levy, go!"

Wally tossed out a moeball, which Levy emerged from.

"Metal claw!" Geel shouted, charging at Levy, her hand charged with metallic energy.

"Whoa!" Levy said, jumping out of the way. "Fire blast!" Levy launched a blast of flame at the steel moemon, who simply shook her head.

"No effect?" Levy exclaimed.

"Iron defense plus my iron armor." Geel said, smirking. "Nothing can damage me."

"Okay, sunny day!" Levy exclaimed, creating intense sunlight. "Now, fire blast!" Levy launched a super powered star of flames at the steel moemon, but she just shrugged and endured it.

"Not. Going. To. Work." Geel said, smirking. "And now you're a fire type."

Geel released a blast of ancient power at Levy, sending her flying through the air.

"Levy, if you fall out of bounds, you're disqualified!" Wally called.

"Oh, really?" Levy asked, smirking. "Blizzard!" Levy launched a blizzard from her mouth, blowing her back towards the field, touching down gently. "Hail."

Levy summoned a hailstorm, transforming into her ice form. "Blizzard!" Levy released a blast of ice at Geel, strong enough to tear up the field.

"So, if you can faint me, knock me out of bounds?" Geel asked. "Interesting strategy…"

The blizzard hit Geel at full force, and soon enough she was out of view, caught up in the blast.

When the snowstorm faded, the field around Geel was badly torn up, but Geel simply stood there, smirking.

"I weigh 342 pounds." Geel said, smirking. "I'd love to see you blow me of the pyramid."

"So that means you can't jump? At all?" Levy asked, smirking. "Where as I need to generate 350 lbs of force to knock you off…"

The hailstorm subsided, and Levy stood there, smirking.

"You know, I just thought of something." Levy said, summoning rain this time. "Thunder!" Levy created a massive bolt of lightning, which shot down on Geel.

"You're made out of steel, so you're a major conductor of electricity." Levy said, frowning. "But you'll still get hurt."

The lightning faded, however, and Geel stood there, laughing.

"I might be a conductor, but it's like a lightning rod!" Geel laughed. I just send the electricity into the ground!"

"Good, I hoped so!" Levy said.

"Huh?" Geel said, looking at the ground beneath her feet.

"You think that a pyramid can continue to withstand those damaging attacks?" Levy asked. "Nope."

The ground beneath Geel's feet crumbled beneath her, as she fell down to the next floor.

"Yes, I won!" Levy said, returning to normal.

"Actually, you didn't." Brandon smirked. "You see, just like how the air above the pyramid is in bounds, the floors beneath it are in bounds as well."

"Um, but Geel can't actually make it back up here…" Wally said, frowning.

"Okay, I'll go!" Levy said, jumping down to the next floor. A few moments later, they felt the ground begin crumbling, Brandon and Wally looking down to see the two had once again broken through another floor.

The ground rumbled again, creating another hole, which broke through to the next floor, and the next, and so on.

Wally and Brandon looked down to the bottom floor, where Levy and Geel lay.

"To much…" Levy sighed, falling unconscious.

"You're insane…" Geel said, also falling unconscious.

"Well, once more, another draw." Brandon said, frowning. They decided to return their moemon later, and reached for their last moemon.

"Emiri, go!" Wally said, tossing out a moeball, which Emiri emerged from.

"A Sceptile, huh?" Brandon said, smirking. "It seems like you have the edge. But that won't mean you'll win! Go, Giro!"

Brandon tossed out a moeball which Giro emerged from, the rock type staring at the grass type.

"I eat grass like you for breakfast." Giro said, smirking.

"You eat GRASS for breakfast?" Emiri asked, raising an eyebrow. "That doesn't seem very healthy…"

"Shut up!" Giro shouted. "Zap cannon!" Giro launched a sphere of lightning at Emiri, who didn't even have to use detect. She simply jumped out of the way, charging at Giro.

"Leaf blade!" Emiri shouted, cutting into Giro with her hand, pushing her back.

"Superpower!" Giro shouted, punching Emiri in the stomach at full power, sending her flying off the field.

…Or, it would have, but Emiri managed to brake with her agility, and she leapt at the rock type, spinning launching a lead blade.

"Ancient power." Giro said, launching a sphere of energy at the leaf blade, the two attacks colliding and dispersing.

"Alright." Emiri said, smirking. "Let's finish this."

Emiri touched down on the pyramid floor, causing a small section of it to fall through the large and fragile hole.

"Lemme rephrase that." Emiri said. "Let's finish this _gently_."

* * *

><p>So, will Emiri manage to win without destroying the field itself? Well, let's find out!<p> 


	89. Chapter 103

Alright, here's the end of the Battle Pyramid challenge! (In more ways than one) Wish I could have got more reviews, but oh well. Can you guys please review this chapter?

The Black Okami: Yeah, it really should have an automatic save feature.

Chaos Paradox: I guess, but my explanation is better.

Mobiusfan: There are still eggs. See, at a certain time in their lives, determined by random, moemon will get pregnant and lay an egg. This has nothing to do with any trainer or moemon, and is a trait designed to keep their species going.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 103

* * *

><p>"Leaf blade!" Emiri said, kicking at Giro, slicing a blade of energy at her.<p>

"Superpower." Giro said, her body glowing with a yellow sphere. She shot forth at Emiri, hitting her repeatedly, knocking her off the edge.

"Aerial ace!" Emiri said, disappearing, reappearing on the arena, smiling. She cut into Giro's back, knocking her forwards.

"Whoa!" Giro said, nearly tipping over. "Hyper beam!" Giro launched a beam of energy at the air, knocking her backwards at Emiri.

"Protect!" Emiri said, guarding herself from the tackle, enduring the blow.

"Damn it…" Giro said, standing up, frustrated. "Ancient power!" Giro released a sphere of energy at Emiri, who simply used detect to dodge it.

"Brick break!" Emiri shouted, pressing her finger against Giro, using her full power concentrated into one point. One of the rocks on Giro's outfit shattered, but her body was otherwise uninjured.

"Sorry, but my body is covered in an outer layer of bedrock." Giro said. "Any attacks are simply blunted by it. Even if you shatter one of the rocks…"

The rock reformed itself on her chest, blocking her off.

"…It will simply grow back." Giro finished, smirking. "Anything else you want to try out?"

"Leaf blade!" Emiri shouted, bringing her hand down in a slash of energy, cutting through the stones, creating a big gash across the stones, which soon healed up.

"It's not going to work." Giro said, shaking her head, smirking.

"Leaf storm!" Emiri exclaimed, charging at Giro, punching her in the stomach with both hands. She released a tornado of wind and leaves into Giro's stomach, knocking her backwards.

"Alright, that did hurt a little…" Giro said, sitting up. "But I'm still not done yet."

"Yes, you are!" Emiri said, kicking more blades of energy at Giro, cutting into her body over and over. Unfortunately, the blades all bounced off of her stone body, slicing them up. Giro regenerated, healing herself well.

"Damn it, nothing's going through…" Emiri said, biting down on an herb, healing her special moves, so she could use leaf storm once more at full power.

"Oh, yeah, you see, I'm powerful." Giro said. "With regenerating armor, you'll never be able to land a blow on me."

Emiri punched Giro across the face, knocking her to the ground.

"You were saying?" Emiri asked, smirking.

"You bitch!" Giro exclaimed, holding her face. "What I said doesn't apply at all to my head area!"

"Oh, reeeeaaaaaalllllly?" Emiri said, smiling evilly. Emiri kicked and punched Giro in the face, knocking her down.

"Hey, how dare you attack my face?" Giro exclaimed. "Earthquake!" Giro slammed her hands down onto the ground, releasing a shockwave of energy throughout the pyramid, causing the center of the field to collapse, Emiri and Giro sliding towards it.

"Listen, you!" Giro exclaimed. "When I use explosion, it releases all the rocks on my body out, but lets me survive!"

"Whoa…" Emiri said, frowning. "Well, let's see it! I'll take you down with my leaf storm!"

"Wait, you're going to destroy my battle pyramid!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Explosion!" Giro shouted, releasing an explosion of rocks at Emiri, the explosive shockwave breaking through the pyramids walls.

"Crap!" Lulu exclaimed, hopping off the bleachers. Everyone on the top floor shot down the emergency staircase, and moved off of the pyramid. The pyramid began shaking, and eventually collapsed in on itself.

"My… My Battle Pyramid…" Brandon said, collapsing to the ground in shock. "You maniacs… You blew it up…"

"Victory!" Emiri said, standing on top of Giro, holding her fist up in victory, holding Levy beneath her other arm.

"Alright!" Wally said, smiling. "I won!"

Wally returned Emiri and Levy to their moeballs, smiling.

"Wow, the loss of innocent life..." Anabel said, frowning.

"Meh, they were all scenery characters." Lulu said, yawning.

"Alright, I guess you won…" Brandon said, still in shock. "For your victory, I need to give you this."

"What's this?" Wally asked, frowning.

"A bill." Brandon said. "For my pyramid. And it comes with my personal signature, the Brave Symbol."

"Oh, right." Wally said, looking down to see the symbol. Etched on it was a square with lines on the diagonals to make it resemble a pyramid.

"Um, thanks…" Wally said, frowning. "Well, either way, I won the Brave Symbol!"

"Congrats!" Anabel said. "Just leave the bill to me!"

Anabel took the bill and signed it, handing it and a check over to Brandon.

"Just take it out of this account." Anabel said, smiling. "That should be enough for repairs."

"What, just like that?" Wally asked, surprised. "I'm surprised!"

"Well, I'm rich." Anabel said, smiling.

"Seriously?" Wally asked, surprised. "Wow, how much money DO you have?"

"OH, a LOT." Anabel said. "I'd say I have enough money to, say, singlehandedly buy an island and open up a moemon battle theme park on it."

"Wow, that is a lot of money!" Wally said. "Why didn't you ever tell me before?"

_I thought it would be too easy for you to connect the dots._ Anabel thought, sweat dropping. _I guess I was wrong._

"Yeah, whenever I need money, I just asked Anabel." Robin said, smiling.

"Yeah, she even bought me my house in the Battle Frontier!" Lulu said, smiling. "Isn't that great?"

"Alright, I'd better begin the survivor evacuation and see if I can go find Geel and Giro." Brandon said, frowning.

"Hey, guys." Scott said, walking up to the two, smiling.

"Oh, hey Scott." Wally said. "Did you see my battle?"

"I see the smoldering remains of your battle." Scott said. "But I'm here to tell you that the Battle Tower Frontier Brain has decided to return."

"Really?" Wally asked. "Alright, it's time to challenge the Battle Tower!"

"This ought to be good…" Lulu giggled, smirking, as Robin shook her head, frowning.

* * *

><p>So, how will the Battle Tower challenge go?<p> 


	90. Chapter 104

Alright, I got a lot of reviews! Time for the showdown between Wally and Anabel! Keep on reviewing!

: Probably, yeah.

The Black Okami: Collapse plus leaf storm. But yeah, that would be a good idea.

Zoeten: No, they don't wear panties. And the reason why they do it is because they're innocent types of guys, but Sinnoh won't be.

Sonikah: Seriously, you played again? Couldn't you just look it up?

Mobiusfan: Probably not.

Mwak4ever: Yes. Yes he is.

Chaos Paradox: Well it should be good.

007 dragon: They can shed the armor.

Katt: Yes. Yes he is.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 104

* * *

><p>"Alright, Wally." Lulu said, smiling. "Are you ready to challenge the Battle Tower?"<p>

"Yep!" Wally said, smiling. "I can't wait until I meet the Frontier Brain! I wonder what he'll be like!"

"Robin, can you talk to him?" Lulu asked, frowning.

"Wally, you're in need of help." Robin said, laughing. "Let's go." Wally headed down the street, heading towards the large towering spire.

"Welcome to the Battle Tower!" The woman at the front desk said, smiling. "Would you like to take the battle tower challenge?"

"What are the rules?" Wally asked.

"You must fight your way through 35 stories, with six on six battles." The woman said. "No tricks, no nothing. Just battle each other."

"Alright, I should select my six moemon…" Wally said. "Lulu, can I have Enco back?"

"Oh, sure." Lulu said, handing Wally Enco.

"So, I'll use Riku, Althea, Emiri, Rose, Enco, and Eria." Wally said. "My original six."

"Alright, step up to the next room!" The woman said, smiling.

Wally entered the next room, where a trainer was waiting to battle. Wally continued to fight through the battle tower, which took quite a long time, several days in fact. Wally finally took the elevator up to the roof.

Wally stepped out of the elevator, and looked on in amazement. The Battle Tower was the highest point on the island, and from where he was standing, he could see everything on the island.

The field itself was made of reinforced silver steel, with bleachers on one end, where Lulu and Robin were sitting, and a large yellow crystal on the other.

The elevator on the other side of the field rose to the top floor, and a figure stepped out.

"Scott?" Wally asked, surprised. "You're the frontier brain of the Battle Tower?"

"Not exactly." Scott said, moving over to the bleachers. "I just want to see how the battle turns out!"

"So who's my opponent?" Wally asked, frowning.

"Here she comes!" Scott said, as the elevator rose again.

The doors opened, and out stepped Wally's opponent, the frontier brain.

"Anabel?" Wally asked in shock. "You're my opponent…?"

"Yup!" Anabel said, smiling.

"But… but how?" Wally asked, frowning. "I mean, that just came out of nowhere!"

"Well, let's go!" Anabel said, chuckling. "I mean, we can't just stay like this forever!"

"Yeah, but you could have told me!" Wally said, reaching for a moeball on his belt.

"But what would be the fun in that?" Anabel asked, smiling. "Dobi, come on out!"

Anabel tossed out a moeball, which her Smeargle emerged from, smiling shyly.

"Oh, it's you again…" Dobi said, blushing.

"Alright, Enco, go!" Wally said, tossing out Enco's moeball.

Enco emerged in a flash of light, smiling.

"Assist!" Enco shouted, her hand glowing.

"Sketch!" Dobi said, copying assist.

"Yes!" Anabel said, smiling. "I was hoping you'd use that!"

"What?" Enco asked, frowning.

"Assist!" Dobi said, releasing a bolt of lightning at Enco, striking her head on.

"Take this!" Enco shouted, releasing a blast of psychic energy from her hand, hitting Dobi.

"Assist!" Dobi said, releasing this time, instead of lightning, a harmless shadow ball.

"Sorry, I guess you didn't know that assist can sometimes backfire." Enco said, charging at Dobi. "Assist!"

Enco released a tornado of leaves at Dobi, striking her head on.

"Assist!" Dobi shouted, releasing a blast of cutting air, which hit Enco head on.

"Giga impact!" Enco shouted, charging at Dobi, hitting her head on. Dobi fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Return." Anabel said, returning Dobi to her moeball. "Alright, Usoki, come out!"

Anabel's Sudowoodo emerged from her moeball, smiling.

"Mud bomb!" Enco shouted, releasing a sphere of mud at Usoki.

"Rock polish." Usoki said, sharpening her body, and avoiding the mud bomb with great speed. "Hammer arm!"

Usoki slammed her hand to the side of Enco's head, sending her flying into the fence that cut the field off from the 35 story drop to the hard pavement, Enco falling unconscious.

"Return." Wally said, returning Enco to her moeball. "Alright, Rose, come on out!"

Wally tossed out a moeball, which Rose emerged from, frowning.

"Why do you pretend to be a plant type?" Rose asked, frowning. "I mean, I'm a plant moemon, a grass type, and you try to."

"I don't know." Usoki said, frowning. "But I'm not just pretending. Watch this."

Usoki charged at Rose, her arm growing with a green aura.

"Wood hammer!" Usoki said, shooting her arm down onto Rose's shoulder, badly injuring her arm.

"Ouch…" Rose said, frowning, holding her arm. "That hurt."

Rose released a solar beam into Usoki's stomach, sending her flying through the air.

"Substitute." Usoki said, substituting herself for a dummy, appearing on the field. "Now, rollout!" Usoki curled into a ball and shot at Rose, who elegantly jumped out of the way.

"Solar beam!" Rose shouted, firing a beam of energy immediately in the intense sunlight. The beam shot directly at Usoki, who leapt up into the air, carving through the solar beam, striking into Rose's stomach, knocking her to the ground. Usoki continued to rotate on the ground, spinning around Rose, charging at her.

"Petal dance." Rose said, creating a whirlwind of petals around her body. Usoki leapt at Rose, her body striking the rotating petals. The rotation of the two put a stop to both, Usoki standing before Rose.

"Solar beam." Rose said, firing a beam of light into Usoki, knocking her unconscious.

"Whoa, Wally's doing great!" Robin said, smiling.

"Yeah, but Anabel's just getting started." Scott said, smiling. "She hasn't begun to use her main string yet."

"Alright, Tia!" Anabel said, tossing out a moeball. "Come on out!"

Tia emerged out of her moeball, staring at Rose.

* * *

><p>So, what's something that Roselia and Togetic have in common? Kufufu…<p> 


	91. Chapter 105

Alright, here's another chapter! The battle between Wally and Anabel continues, and it just gets more heated! So in the conclusive battle, will Wally win?

Sonikah: Still sounds like too much work.

Katt: Poor Enco indeed.

The Black Okami: Okay…

Mwak4ever: Yeah, I guess. Read on.

AStone: Yes, exactly.

Chaos Paradox: They evolve with a shiny stone.

Mobiusfan: Well she didn't actually fall, she hit the edge.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 105

* * *

><p>"Air slash!" Tia said, releasing a blast of cutting air at Rose.<p>

"Whoa!" Rose said, avoiding the cutting air. "Sludge bomb!" Rose launched a sphere of poisonous energy at Tia, who flew up into the air.

"Petal dance." Rose said, holding her flower covered arm up, releasing a tornado of petals at Tia.

"Air cutter!" Tia said, releasing a whirlwind through the petal dance, the two attacks entwining with each other, hitting the users.

"Double edge!" Tia shouted, shooting at Rose, her body covered with a wave energy. She tackled Rose head on, and knocked her into the enormous crystal on the side of the field. The crystal began glowing, and its light transferred into the two moemon.

"Well that's never happened before." Scott said, smiling.

The light around the two moemon faded, revealing them in their new forms.

Tia wore a fluffy white dress with blue and red triangles. Her hair was long and white down her back, and up in three points. The point on the right was red, the point on the left was blue. Her eyes were the same way, one blue one red, and she had fluffy angel wings.

Rose wore a green leotard with light green tights, and she had long green gloves with bouquets of flowers on the end, one violet and one black. She had wild white hair on her head and red eyes, with a long flowing green scarf around her neck.

"Whoa…" Wally and Anabel said, their mouths wide open. They suddenly realized what they were doing, and began ordering their moemon to battle again.

"Aura sphere!" Tia shouted, using her new attack, a sphere of energy.

"Weather ball!" Rose said, holding up a bouquet hand, releasing a glowing red sphere of energy. The blue and red spheres hit each other, creating an explosion. In the midst of the explosion, Tia and Rose charged at each other, throwing a furry of attacks and punches, striking each other down.

"Weather ball!" Rose exclaimed, creating a sphere of flame.

"Aura sphere!" Tia exclaimed, creating a sphere of aura.

The two of them struck each other at full power with their strongest attacks, and the two were knocked back, falling unconscious.

"Return." Anabel said, returning Tia to her moeball, as Wally returned Rose to her moeball. "Well, I'm in quite a position here. My three moemon to your four."

"Alright, Althea, go!" Wally said, tossing out a moeball, which Althea emerged from.

"Amphy, go!" Anabel said, tossing out a moeball, which an Ampharos emerged from. She wore a yellow and black dress, with a yellow tail and yellow hair down her back, with golden eyes.

"Dragon pulse!" Althea shouted, releasing a blast of wind and energy in the form of a sphere, hitting the electric moemon.

"Thunder." Amphy said, holding her hand up. A bolt of lightning arched out of the sky, striking down on Althea full force, knocking her to the stage, paralyzed.

"And I'm all healed up from my paralysis!" Althea said, sitting up, smirking.

"That'll be a problem." Amphy said, frowning. "Signal beam."

Amphy released a red and green beam of light, which Althea jumped out of the way to avoid.

"Dragon pulse!" Althea shouted, firing a blast of wind at Amphy, striking her head on, knocking her back.

"Iron tail!" Amphy shouted, slamming her tail against the ground, knocking her into the air. "Thunderbolt!"

Amphy released a blast of lightning at Althea, hitting her head on, badly injuring her.

"Now, signal beam!" Amphy said, releasing another beam of colored energy, which, upon hitting, badly disoriented and confused.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Althea exclaimed, clutching her head as the sounds began driving her towards the edge.

"Thunder." Amphy said, knocking Althea unconscious with a well aimed bolt of lightning.

"Return." Wally said, returning Althea to her moeball. "Alright, Riku, it's all on you!"

Wally tossed out a moeball, which Riku emerged from, growling.

"An electric type, huh?" Amphy asked, smirking. "That's great, you know that?"

Amphy released a signal beam at Riku, but she disappeared.

"What?" Amphy exclaimed.

"Magnet rise!" Riku said, smirking, staring down at Amphy. "Using electromagnetism to levitate my body."

"But you still have to get to me." Amphy said, smirking. "And I'm sorry, but that won't be something you'll be able to do."

And why's that?" Riku asked. "Thunderbolt!" Riku launched a bolt of lightning at Amphy, who simply smirked. Her hand began glowing with a thunderpunch, and she swiped it to the side, creating a path of electricity. The lightning hit the path made and arched away from Amphy, shooting out across the sky.

"Well, using lightning to create a path for my thunderbolt to follow." Riku said, smiling. "Someone's a good electric type."

"You might not believe it," Amphy said, smiling, "…but I'm the powerhouse of my team."

"Oh, I believe it alright." Riku said, smiling. "I just need to know how to defeat you, that's all."

"You can't." Amphy said. "Power gem." Amphy released glowing crystals around her body, stretching all the way up to Riku.

"Well, I'll just have to take you out with my extreme speed." Riku said, smiling. She charged at Amphy, heading straight into the minefield of crystals.

"Are you stupid?" Amphy asked, laughing. "There's no way you'll make it through without being hit!"

"I know that." Riku said, appearing behind Amphy. She spun around and slapped Amphy to the ground, the crystals losing their power.

"That's why I chose to be hit by as little of them as possible." Riku said, pulling a crystal from her arm, throwing it to the ground.

"Good." Amphy laughed, standing up. "You're certainly my toughest opponent yet."

* * *

><p>So, how will the battle between Riku and Amphy pan out?<p> 


	92. Chapter 106

And the battle continues! What will the result of the battle be? Will Wally manage to pull out a victory?

Katt: Thanks!

The Black Okami: Um… okay…

Sonikah: Actually, yeah, Ampharos is probably my favorite electric type.

Chaos Paradox: Oh, yeah, fun to see.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 106

* * *

><p>"Thunderbolt!" Amphy shouted, firing a bolt of lightning which hit Riku head on, knocking her back.<p>

"Take my thunderbolt then!" Riku shouted, a sphere of lightning charging in her hand. She released it at Amphy, who ducked out of the way.

"You need to use a bolt, not a sphere." Amphy teased, her fist glowing with lightning. She threw a punch at Riku, who disappeared.

"Extremespeed." Riku said, punching Amphy in the back.

"Damn it!" Amphy exclaimed, spinning around, punching at Riku. However, it might as well have been like trying to hit a fly with a baseball bat. Riku jumped to the side each time, slipping her attack.

"Thunderbolt!" Riku shouted, creating a sphere of lightning in her hand, striking Amphy in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

"Power gem!" Amphy shouted, releasing a blast of crystals at Riku.

"Extremespeed." Riku said, maneuvering out of the way of the crystals, and then she disappeared, hitting Amphy in the back.

"Damn it!" Amphy exclaimed, charging another thunderpunch. "I'm not going to lose to you that easily!"

"Thunderbolt!" Riku said, creating a sphere of lightning. The two charged at each other, thunderbolt meeting thunderpunch. The two flew back through the air, and began charging energy for their final attack.

"Thunder!" The two shouted, releasing a blast of lightning at each other. The lightning bolts collided with each other, and hit them, Riku and Amphy falling to the ground.

"Hah…" Amphy said, standing up, her body badly injured, panting. "I won…" Amphy, still panting, fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Another simultaneous defeat." Anabel said, smirking. "Getting to be a habit."

Anabel and Wally returned their moemon to their balls.

"Alright, Laxy, go!" Anabel shouted, tossing out a moeball, which a Snorlax emerged from. She wore a yellow and black shirt with large breasts and a yellow and black skirt, with black hair down to her shoulders and red eyes.

"Eria, go!" Wally said, tossing out a moeball, which Eria emerged from, smiling.

"Psybeam!" Eria shouted, firing a beam of psychic energy.

"Rollout." Laxy said, curling into a ball, hitting Eria, sending her flying back.

"Psychic." Eria said, floating in the air with her psychic energy.

"Not good enough." Laxy said, leaping off the ground in her ball, heading straight for Eria.

"Wow, didn't think you were that stupid." Eria said, teleporting out of the way, Laxy shooting off through the air.

"Psychic." Eria said, holding Laxy in midair, freezing her in place.

"Hey!" Laxy exclaimed, struggling against her invisible bonds.

"Now that I've stopped your momentum…" Eria said, smiling. She snapped her fingers, and Laxy fell out of the air, plummeting to the ground.

"Hah!" Laxy said, taking a deep breath. Her stomach inflated and acted as a cushion, Laxy landing harmlessly on the ground.

"Giga impact!" Laxy said, her body charging with energy. She ran towards Eria, slamming into her with the full brute of her body, sending her flying across the field, over the towers' edge. As she passed the towers' edge, she disappeared, reappearing behind Laxy, knocking the two of them to the ground.

"Damn it!' Eria said, standing up. "That hurt!" She looked down to see Lax lying on the ground, frozen by the delay.

"Oh, this'll be fun." Eria said, lifting Laxy into the air with psychic. She threw her up into the sky, Laxy coming crashing down to the ground, hitting the roof in pain. She continued this a while, lifting and slamming, lifting and slamming, until Laxy was able to move.

"Damn it!" Laxy exclaimed, charging at Eria with a giga impact.

"Bored now…" Eria said, freezing Laxy in place with psychic, sending her flying across the field.

"You're so boring…" Eria said, kneeling beside the Snorlax. "Not any fun."

"Rest…" Laxy said, falling asleep, recharging energy.

"Oh…" Eria said, frowning. "Don't go to sleep now…"

Eria placed her hand on Laxy's head, and began draining energy from her using dream eater.

Laxy soon awakened, and instead of being fully recharged by rest, she was incredibly tired.

"Bye-bye…" Eria said, releasing a blast of psychic energy at Laxy, sending her skidding across the field, unconscious.

"Return." Anabel said, returning Laxy to her moeball. "Vivi, go."

Anabel tossed out a moeball, which Vivi emerged from.

"Shadow ball!" Vivi shouted, releasing a blast of shadow energy at Eria.

"Hmph." Eria said, smiling, freezing the shadow ball in place, sending it flying back at the Espeon.

"Whoa!" Vivi said, jumping out of the way.

"Psybeam." Eria said, releasing a blast of psychic energy at Vivi, hitting her.

"Whoa, that stung a little!" Vivi said, rubbing her shoulder.

"What?" Eria asked, frowning. "Psychic!" Eria froze Vivi in midair, lifting her up.

"Psychic." Vivi said, releasing a blast of psychic energy, breaking Eria's psychic hold.

"Not fair…" Eria said, pouting. "I can't use my psychic powers on her…"

"Shadow ball!" Vivi said, creating a sphere of dark energy in the palm of her hand. She charged at Eria, pressing it against her stomach, knocking her back. Eria skid across the ground and didn't even try to pick herself up.

"Bored now…" Eria said, falling asleep.

"Return." Wally said, returning Eria to her moeball. "Alright, Emiri, go!"

Wally tossed out his final moeball, Emiri. Emiri emerged from the moeball, staring at Vivi.

"A psychic type?" Emiri asked, frowning.

"Yeah, Eria kind of flaked out, and decided not to fight a psychic, ghost, or dark type." Wally said, frowning.

"Ah, well." Emiri said, smiling. "Leaf blade!" Emiri kicked her leg at Vivi, releasing a shockwave of green energy at Vivi.

"Whoa!" Vivi said, jumping out of the way, releasing a blast of psychic energy at Emiri.

"Aerial ace." Emiri said, avoiding the psybeam, cutting into Vivi from behind.

"Damn it!" Vivi said. She fell to the ground, but placed her hands on the field and flipped back, spinning around, facing Emiri. "Shadow ball!" Vivi released a sphere of shadowy energy into Emiri's stomach, pushing her backwards.

"Leaf blade!" Emiri shouted, slicing at Vivi, cutting into her body.

"Hidden power!" Vivi said, releasing an icy sphere into Emiri, badly injuring her.

"Shadow ball!" Vivi shouted, creating a sphere of darkness energy in the palms of her hands.

"Leaf storm!" Emiri shouted. Their hands collided with each other, shadow energy and leaf energy colliding, releasing out in an explosion.

* * *

><p>So, how was that? Which one of them will be standing in the end?<p> 


	93. Chapter 107

Alright, here's the final battle between Wally and Anabel! Will Wally manage to pull off a win, or will his challenge come to a tragic end? Please review!

Sonikah: Yeah, they are pretty awesome.

Chaos Paradox: Good intuition.

The Black Okami: Yes, that is her personality. She's matured, and she only wants to win battles for Wally. Try and kill me.

Mobiusfan: Yeah. I like the song "I can do whatever I'm white."

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 107

* * *

><p>The light faded, allowing everyone to see the badly injured Espeon and Sceptile.<p>

"Damn it!" Emiri exclaimed, charging at Vivi. She punched Vivi across the face, as Vivi punched her as well. They continued their onslaughts on each other, pushing their bodies to the limits.

"Um, guys…" Anabel called.

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"Guys…" Wally tried.

"It's over!" Anabel shouted.

"W-what?" Vivi and Emiri said, shocked, turning to Anabel.

"You're both at zero health points." Anabel said. "Why you haven't collapsed is a miracle to me!"

"Oh." They said, pulling apart, standing up. "So who won?"

"Neither of you won." Anabel said, frowning. "You both lost your health points at the very same instant."

"So it's a draw?" Wally asked, frowning. "Seriously?"

"Yup, I guess so…" Anabel said, frowning.

"So what about the symbol?" Wally asked.

"Well, in this situation, people who draw against the frontier brains are given the symbol." Scott said, walking up to the two. "However, you'll have to live with the guilt that you didn't actually win in the Battle Tower."

"I'm perfectly fine with that, yep." Wally said, nodding.

"Alright, here you go!" Anabel said, handing Wally the Ability Symbol. The Ability Symbol was a gold badge, and the engraving on it was a cone. Wally placed that symbol in his badge case, completing the set.

"Now then, Wally, it's time I tell you the reason we brought you here." Scott said, smiling. "You see, these battle challenges were a test of your skills."

"What?" Wally asked, frowning.

"Each of them were to see how well you stood under certain conditions." Scott said. "The Battle Pike tested you on your luck and sixth sense. The Battle Factory tested you on your skills at battle with completely random moemon."

"Oh, yes." Wally said, whistling.

"The Battle Arena tested you on your skills at fighting under restricted conditions, and the Battle Dome tested you on your skills at judging the moemon to use and when." Scott continued. "The Battle Palace tested you on the bond of trust between your moemon and yourself, the Battle Pyramid tested your abilities at fighting a rigged battle, and finally the Battle Tower tested you on your straight up skills at battling."

"Okay, but why?" Wally asked, frowning.

"Well, we're in the process of developing a Battle Frontier in another region. A far away region with unknown moemon, known as the Sinnoh Region." Scott explained. "We've been searching for a trainer to run the Battle Tower there."

"So how'd you choose me?" Wally asked, frowning.

"I didn't choose you." Scott said. "I got five letters of recommendation from trainers, as well as a recommendation from Anabel herself. I decided that if you could win the seven symbols from the current Battle Frontier challenges, then you would be an acceptable choice."

"Five trainers?" Wally asked, turning to Robin and Lulu, who had turned their heads to the sides, whistling.

"Hey, don't look at us, we only sent two of the five!" Robin said, smiling.

"Who sent the other letters?" Wally asked.

"Ah, it seems they were sent from a gym leader named Leaf, an archeologist named Tsubasa, and one from a person who didn't identify themselves." Scott answered.

"Huh…" Wally said, frowning.

"So, I'm going to offer you the position of 'Tower Tycoon' for the Sinnoh Battle Frontier." Scott said. "What do you say?"

"Well, I guess…" Wally said, smiling.

"Alright, great!" Anabel said, smiling. "So, Wally Kurotsugu, you are now the leader of the Sinnoh Battle Frontier."

"Whoa, it's that easy?" Wally asked, surprised.

"…Yeah, it's that easy." Anabel said, nodding.

"Well, that's pretty good." Wally said. "So do I go by the same rules as this Battle Tower?"

"Hey, don't worry about it." Scott laughed. "Right now, it's time for a party."

"A party?" Wally asked, frowning. "Okay, I guess."

Wally was preparing to get ready for a fancy party, which really wasn't his thing. He was to shy for it. But he was preparing for it in a fine tux, rented. He was standing in one of the rooms in the large building that they were using for the evening, preparing for the evening.

"Are you seriously going to wear that?" Robin asked, smirking. She was wearing a white dress, that was outfitted with red trimmings, her hair tied back by a red bow.

"What's wrong with it?" Wally asked, looking at his tuxedo.

"Well, I think this is a better fit." Robin said, holding up her outfit. It was a pair of brown pants and a white shirt, with a long green trench coat with the kanji for 'king' on the back.

"I think it's a little… flashy." Wally said, frowning.

"Exactly right!" Lulu said, opening the door.

"Whoa…" Wally said, surprised. This was the first time he'd seen Lulu wearing something other than her witch outfit or her birthday suit. She wore an elegant black dress, which revealed her cleavage quite well. However, she still wore her trademark witch hat over her loose pink hair.

"You're damn straight 'whoa'." Lulu said, smirking. "Now, here's the outfit I picked out for you."

Lulu held up a leather trench coat and leather pants, with a black shirt.

"Yeah, I'm going to go with Robin's choice here." Wally said, smiling.

"Hey, come on, who doesn't love a guy in leather?" Lulu asked, smiling.

"Most decent women." Wally said.

"Bleh, you're boring." Lulu frowned. "Oh, just so you know, since you guys are minors, you should probably avoid the refreshments. I made them with my own two hands and still."

"Got it." Robin said, nodding. Wally pulled his new outfit on, and headed out. As Robin followed after him, Lulu grabbed onto her arm.

"What?" Robin asked, frowning.

"Make sure you get the two of you drunk." Lulu whispered. "You want to have sex with him, then all it takes is a little alcohol."

"…I'll think about it." Robin said, heading down to join the festivities.

* * *

><p>So, Wally will be the leader of the Sinnoh Battle Tower! Bet that's a shock.<p> 


	94. Chapter 116

And the filler begins… Please review!

Chaos Paradox: Yes, exactly.

Katt: Yes, Sinnoh.

The Black Okami: No. No he does not.

Mobiusfan: Being drunk kind of kills the mood.

Sonikah: Okay, that's good!

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 116

* * *

><p>"A wedding?" Sharon asked, surprised.<p>

"Yep." Aoshi said, nodding. "See, after my near-death experience, Leaf decided she didn't want to spend any more time away from me, so we're getting married."

"My condolences." Sharon said, frowning. "So, what do you want from me?"

"Well, Leaf wants you to be her maid of honor." Aoshi said, smiling.

"WHAT?" Sharon exclaimed, frowning

"I'm kidding." Aoshi said, smiling. "No, but I seriously need your help."

"With what?" Sharon asked. "And WHY ARE WE HERE?"

Sharon and Aoshi were standing outside the wall of a large mansion, which belonged to Forrest Green.

"Well, my future father-in-law wanted me to break into his mansion while all the mob families were meeting up, so we could steal their bank books." Aoshi explained. "And I need your help to do it."

Aoshi and Sharon climbed over the wall and leapt the distance onto the mansion, climbing across the rooftop, until they reached a large window which they peaked in through, to see the mob families sitting around a table.

"Whoa, it's all the mob bosses from Italy!" Aoshi said, surprised.

"Really?" Sharon asked, surprised.

"Yeah, there's the Macaroni's, the Rigatoni's, the Manicotti's, the Ravioli's, the Calamari's…"

"Those are just Italian Dishes!" Sharon exclaimed, frowning. "I thought you would be a little less stereotyped than that!"

"Well, the author can't actually name names, or else he's going to end up in cement overshoes." Aoshi answered. "Whoa, look, there's the leader of the Giovanni Crime Family!" The leader walked in, smirking, her arm around a red-headed boy.

The leader of the Giovanni family was, interestingly enough, a woman. She wore a red dress and had long black hair, with sunglasses over her eyes. She gave off an aura of command, and she had a red haired little boy, who was, surprisingly, Silver.

"Silver?" Aoshi said, surprised. At that moment, however, the window gave way and Aoshi fell into the center of the table.

Aoshi stood up, panting, and looked around.

"Sorry to drop in on you like this…" Aoshi said, smiling. "See, a little joke, because I just fell through the window on top of you…"

The fat mob bosses were glaring at Aoshi frowning.

"Grandma…" Silver started.

"Silver, honey, I told you to call me 'Boss' okay?" Boss asked, smirking.

"Yes, Boss." Silver said, frowning. "But, I know that guy…"

"Hey, Silver…" Aoshi said, waving.

"So, kid, what's the idea of dropping in on us?" Forrest asked, frowning.

"Wh-what?" Aoshi said, frowning.

_If you can't help, I'll be satisfied with letting you get killed…_ Forrest thought, smirking.

"Crap!" Aoshi said, pulling out a DVD player. "Fine, it's time for my secret weapon!"

"What?" The mob bosses asked, frowning.

"I have the greatest weapon to use against anyone who considers themselves masculine males!" Aoshi said, inserting a DVD. "Now, witness the terror of David Bowie from Labyrinth!"

"Dance magic dance magic dance magic dance magic dance magic dance magic dance magic dance magic dance magic dance magic dance magic dance magic dance magic dance magic dance magic dance…" The DVD recited.

"My ears!" All the mob bosses clenched their eyes shut and held their ears tightly, except for Boss, who was watching intently.

"Alright, time to go!" Aoshi exclaimed, grabbing the books from the table, running outside, where Sharon met with him.

"Did you get the books?" Leaf asked, meeting up with the two outside the mansion.

"Of course he did." Forrest said, walking up to the three. "But these aren't the real books. I'm surprised you managed to think of using Bowie. Smart thinking, Aoshi."

"A test?" Aoshi asked, frowning as Forrest incinerated the fake books. "Seriously?"

"Hah! Just had to test your capabilities!" Forrest laughed. "Anyways, you have my approval, Aoshi!"

"SO, you have that movie Labyrinth?" Leaf asked, blushing. "Can I see it?"

"What is it with women and this movie?" Aoshi asked, frowning.

* * *

><p>Yeah, that's what I don't get. Anyways, sorry that this chapter was so short. The next chapter will be pretty long, though!<p> 


	95. Chapter 117

Wedding chimes are in the air, it's time for Leaf and Aoshi's wedding!

Chaos Paradox: Yes. LOL.

Ajwf: Well, we'll see the major members in a few fillers.

Sonikah: Count yourself lucky. Just never watch it in the company of female friends, lest they ogle Bowie's bulge.

The Black Okami: Yes. I also like the subtle nod to the fact that same sex couples can't adopt eggs of their own.

GodlikeLegendary: Wait till you room with one. Then your world goes to shit.

Katt: Yes, cool.

Mobiusfan: I agree. It's totally freaking insane.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 117

* * *

><p>The wedding bells rang out in cacophony, yet were still pleasant to listen to. On this day, to soles would bond with each other, and pledge to love each other for ever. A perfect day. Except for the insanity of the not-so-perfect couple.<p>

"Hey, Wally, you're an usher?" Lulu asked, walking up to the chapel door, her arm wrapped around another arm, Wally standing in front, dressed in the finest tux money can rent.

"Yep." Wally said. "And what a handsome man you've found he-oh my god it's Anabel."

"I AM wearing a dress!" Anabel said, frowning.

"We decided to see if we could go in as a couple, you know, to save expenses on two gifts, and the guy at the store actually thought Anabel was there to rent a tux. Heh. Dumbass." Lulu laughed. "Anabel, you sure you'll be alright in a church? I mean, it's not the best place for… someone like you."

"Lulu, I'm not a vampire…" Anabel said, an irritation mark throbbing on her head.

"Well, you're both on the guest list, so go on in!" Wally said, smiling.

"Thanks Wally!" Lulu said, flouncing inside to join the festivities.

"Sorry about her." Anabel said, laughing. She placed a wrapped box in Wally's hand, as they walked to the gift table. "Here's our gift. Be careful with it though, Lulu created it, so it's-"

"Fragile?" Wally guessed.

"-Moving." Anabel finished, the box shaking a little, as though something inside was trying to get out, and Wally dropped it on the pile without a word.

"Hey, guys." Robin said, walking up. She wore the most ridiculous dress in the world, being white and fluffy with green fringes sticking out.

"Ha!" Lulu said, laughing, reappearing out of nowhere. "That's the bridesmaid dress? Man, I don't envy you!"

"Anabel, Lulu, so good you could make it!" Leaf's mother said, wrapping her arms around the duo's shoulders. "Guess what? You two both made bridesmaids."

"No." Anabel said, shaking her head. "I'm not going to do it."

"I managed to get Tsu-chan into a dress, I can get you into one." Leaf's mom said, smiling, an aura of pure evil radiating from her pure face.

"Tsubasa? In THAT?" Lulu chuckled. "Oh, I can't WAIT to see this."

Anabel and Lulu were dragged off into the fitting room, as Wally turned to the next guest.

"Mr… Capone is it?" Wally asked.

"Yup!" The man said, smiling. "But you can just call me Al."

"Nice to meet you… Al…" Wally said, running the radiation meter over the gift before dropping it into the pile. Al proceeded to step through the door, but the metal detector went off, and he stepped back in surprise.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to place your weapons in the pile…" Wally sighed, gesturing at the pile of weapons big enough to supply an army base.

After Al emptied his weapons and joined the people, Leaf came up to Wally.

"Well, I see that my gift pile's looking great!" Leaf said, smiling, staring at the massive pile stacked on the side table.

"Leaf, those are the confiscated weapons." Robin said.

"Oh. OH…" Leaf said, Robin turning her to the pile of gifts.

"Isn't it bad luck to be out here?" Wally asked, frowning.

"Sorry, Leaf, I'll talk to him." Robin said, smiling.

"Oh, okay. Oh, look, it's Fat Tony! I'm gonna go say high!" Leaf said, running over to the fat mobster.

"Listen, Wally, who do you think the wife is in this marriage?" Robin asked, frowning.

"Well, I'm guessing it isn't Aoshi." Wally said, nodding sympathetically.

"Ah, it's a great day, isn't it?" A young man dressed in white robes. "It's not every day I get to perform a wedding for an… _interesting_ couple like this."

"YOU'RE the priest?" Robin asked, surprised.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" The priest asked, frowning.

"YOU HAVE DYED HAIR." Robin said, frowning.

"Where does it say a priest can't have green hair?" The priest asked, frowning. "Now, I need to go talk to the brides' older sister."

After the priest headed over to talk to Sakura, Wally sighed out of exhaustion.

"Man, I can't take much more of this…" Wally sighed.

"Hey, Wally, I see you're here!" Aoshi said, walking up to Wally, smiling. "This is my cousin."

"Hi…" Aoshi's cousin said, looking down. He was about ten and wore a black shirt and black pants, and had messy brown hair.

"Nice to see you made it to the wedding, Aoshi!" Forrest said, walking up to Aoshi, hitting him on the back at full force.

"Hi, Forrest…" Aoshi said, clutching his back in pain. "This is my cousin…"

"Well, hello there!" Forrest boomed, patting the boy on the head. "You didn't tell me you had a cousin, Aoshi! You know I have extra daughters, right?"

"Sir?" Aoshi said, surprised at Forrests' personality change.

"Yeah, if they're your family members, that means that they're weak and wimpy, yet they'll be successful! Perfect for my daughters!" Forrest said, laughing. "Petal, come over here and meet this boy!"

Leaf's younger sister, Petal, walked up to the group, frowning. She wore a pretty pink little dress with frills, and she had brown hair tied in two pigtails and brown eyes.

"Yeah, daddy?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Petal, meet this nice young man here!" Forrest said, smiling.

"H-Hi… I'm Kellyn…" Aoshi's cousin, Kellyn, said, smiling. "You're Petal?"

"…I don't like him." Petal said, frowning. "No aura. Zero posture and presentation. No ambition. No luck. No mental fortitude."

"Well, you'll be walking down the aisle with him." Forrest said, laughing.

"What?" Petal exclaimed. "I won't do it! He's a wimp!"

"Yeah, but you're the flower girl, and he's the ring bearer, so too bad." Forrest said, frowning.

"But daddy…" Petal whined.

"No buts." Forrest said. "Besides, you can step all over him and there's nothing he can do about it."

"Alright…" Petal sighed, frowning.

"Hi, let's get to know each other, okay?" Kellyn asked, smiling.

Petal responded to this by grabbing the front of his shirt.

"You're my bitch now, got it?" Petal asked, frowning.

"Y-yes…" Kellyn said, tearing up.

"Good, now we're on the same page." Petal said, smiling.

The proceedings of the wedding began, separating the two for the time being. The bridesmaids and the groomsmen began walking down the aisle, separating to make room for Leaf to walk down.

Leaf in full wedding dress and her father slowly walked down the aisle.

"Do you give this woman?" The priest asked, smiling.

"Let's call it a loan." Forrest said, frowning. "You can pay me back for the rest of your life."

"…Good enough." The priest said. "Alright, do you, Aoshi Kashita, take this woman to be your loving wife in sickness and in health, blahdy blahdy blah, till death do you part?"

"I do…?" Aoshi said.

"And do you, Leaf-"

"I do."

"Okay, makes my life easier…" The priest sighed. "By the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife you may now-"

Leaf pulled Aoshi into a deep kiss.

"…kiss the bride." The priest said, closing the book.

After the wedding, Leaf dragged Aoshi on to the dance floor, the rest of the guests waiting for the first dance to be over.

"Hey, Wally, wanna dance with me?" Lulu asked, grabbing Wally's arm.

"Lulu…" Anabel said, grabbing onto Lulu's white dress, pulling her away.

"What's wrong?" Lulu asked, frowning. "I'll dance with you next!"

"Ever think that maybe Wally wants to dance with Robin, instead of you?" Anabel asked.

"Fine…" Lulu sighed.

"Hey, Crys." Sharon said, walking up to Crys in her bridesmaid dress.

"Hey." Crys said, frowning. "So, um, you wanna dance?"

"Alright…" Sharon said, taking Crys's hand, heading out onto the dance floor.

"Um, hey, Petal…" Kellyn said, walking up to the young girl.

"Oh, great, it's you again…" Petal said, frowning.

"So, um, you wanna dance or something?" Kellyn asked, blushing.

"NO." Petal said, turning away, a blush slowly appearing on her face. "…But you can hold my hand, okay?"

"Alright." Kellyn said, smiling, taking Petal's delicate little hand.

"They look cute together, don't they?" Leaf asked, smiling.

"Yeah, they really do." Aoshi agreed, nodding.

"Alright, so when are you two going to start making me an heir?" Forrest asked, draping his arms around the two.

"What?" Aoshi asked, surprised.

"DADDY!" Leaf blushed. "We'll have children when we're ready to have children!"

"Well, I want a grandson." Forrest said. "So you are by no means allowed to have a girl (wink, wink) alright?"

"We can't control that…" Aoshi said, frowning.

"Will you leave daddy?" Leaf asked, flustered.

"Well, Sakura'll never get married, so if you two don't give me a grandson, I'll have to wait for Petal o be marriageable.

"Yes, sir…" Leaf sighed.

* * *

><p>How was that chapter? Pretty long, wasn't it?<p> 


	96. Chapter 118

Well, I could probably drag this out a while, but I decided it would be best to just end it here. So this will be the last filler chapter. Tomorrow will be a new story. So thanks for following this! My next story will revolve around our favorite girl Dawn, who happens to be Aoshi and Leaf's daughter! Any ideas how twisted their kids would be?

Sonikah: Mm-hm. Sure, it was a reference to that. (Yeah, I don't know what that is, or even what you're talking about)

Ajwf: Don't worry, I've got myself some connections. I don't have anything to worry about with anything mob related. After all, kufufu...

Chaos Paradox: Yes. LOL indeed. (Once more...)

The Black Okami: They did meet at ranger school. But they met five years earlier at Aoshi and Leaf's wedding, and they just forgot about it.

GodlikeLegendary: Actually, it's romantic. They fell in love when they met each other as kids, only to meet each other five years later in ranger.

Mobiusfan: Oh, I will.

Hao 34: Hm… I used a Swampert with ice beam, Mightyena with sand attack and swagger, and finally Salamence. For Tucker, I used the Mightyena and Swampert, which were strong enough to easily take him down!

007 dragon: Yes, they did meet them, but they met here first. Aoshi's last name is Kashita, which has a K, and Aoshi's mother WAS at the wedding. I just didn't think I needed to bring her up, since she's such a minor character.

The Adventure Continues: The Hoenn Chronicles

Chapter 118

* * *

><p>"What?" Cara asked, frowning. "You want US to do babysitting?"<p>

Cara, Haru, Eve, and Yuki were lounging on the couch of Leaf's villa, watching TV until Aoshi stepped in front.

"Down in front." Yuki said, waving her hand to the side.

"Leaf and I are going out for a romantic dinner." Aoshi continued. "So we need someone to look after Dawn."

"And you settled on US." Eve said, frowning, reaching for someone's popcorn.

"Remember who pays for the luxuries around here, guys." Aoshi said, frowning.

"Leaf?" Haru piped up, smirking.

"Listen, guys, can't you please do this?"

"Sure, but why are you asking someone like Eve or Haru to look after your daughter?" Cara asked.

"Well, because Leaf thought that giving those two some responsibility would keep them from thinking about sex 24/7." Aoshi answered. "Now, we're going. Dawn's in her crib."

Aoshi left the room, heading out to the car Leaf was in.

"Alright, we need to go check up on Dawn." Cara said, switching off the television. "We don't have time to be watching TV."

"Aw, you _like_ master, don't you?" Haru asked, smirking. "You're just upset that moemon can't marry humans, or else you'd marry him faster than-"

"Shut up you little-!" Cara exclaimed, charging at Haru, putting her in a headlock.

"Alright, I'm gonna go check on the baby…" Yuki sighed. She opened the door to the babies' room, looking into the crib.

The young baby was staring up at Yuki, giggling. She had really short dark blue hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Aw, so adorable…" Yuki gushed. "I want a little girl too!"

"We're done fighting!" Cara called, she and Haru walking into the room.

"Oh, what a cute baby!" Haru exclaimed, blushing. "Does baby Dawn want to play with the vibrator? Yes she does, yes she-Ow!"

Haru clutched her head, and turned to Cara.

"What was that for?" Haru exclaimed.

"Don't corrupt Aoshi's daughter." Cara glared.

"But why does Eve get to?" Haru demanded, pointing at Eve, who was dangling a whip in front of Dawn's face.

"Eve!" Cara exclaimed, tackling Eve to the ground.

"Don't touch me!" Eve exclaimed, slapping Cara away, holding her hands over her chest. "Master is the only one who can touch my body!"

"You've been asking for it for years!" Cara said, cracking her knuckles. "And I'm going to take you down!"

"Bring it on!" Eve exclaimed.

"Um, you two…" Yuki said, frowning. "Where's Dawn?"

"Huh?" Cara and Eve asked, turning away from their brawl to look at Yuki.

"Wow…" Haru said, examining the sheet that Dawn used to climb down the side of her crib.

"The baby's gone?" Eve and Cara exclaimed.

"Alright, let's not panic." Haru said.

"Right." Eve said, nodding. "We need to stay calm. We just have to get another baby, and they'll never know the difference."

"That's a stupid idea!" Cara exclaimed.

"Will you two stop this?" Yuki asked, frowning. "We need to find her!"

The sound of machine gun fire caused the four immature moemon to spin towards the direction of the weapons' storage. They raced down the stairs towards the cellar, and opened the door. Dawn was sitting on the floor, slamming a machine gun on the ground, the bullets firing and ricocheting around the room.

"So what now?" Yuki asked, looking into the room.

"I vote we send Eve in and get the gun away from Dawn." Cara said.

"I second that." Haru said.

"Thanks guys!" Eve said sarcastically, heading into the room.

"Hate black girl." Dawn said, frowning, slamming the machine gun on the ground, firing a barrage of shots at Eve, who jumped out of the way.

"Crap!" Yuki exclaimed, shutting the door, bullets flying through the walls and over her head.

"You bitches just abandoned me!" Eve exclaimed, kicking the door open.

"Okay, that didn't work." Cara said. "Yuki, you're the fastest, do you think you could get there in time?"

"No, probably not." Yuki said, smiling.

"How about you?" Cara asked, turning to Haru.

"What, you're going to risk this perfect body?" Haru posed, smiling.

"Easily." Cara said, pushing Haru into the room.

"Um, hi Dawn…" Haru said, smiling, walking up to Dawn.

"Chubby chest!" Dawn exclaimed, firing a few shots at Haru, who jumped out into the doorway.

"Alright, we need to move Dawn out of there." Haru said, frowning. "I know how! Sweet scent!"

Haru released an aroma, which caused Dawn to slowly move towards them, blushing.

"Aw, without a gun she's so cute…" Haru said, holding her hands out for Dawn to crawl into.

"Here's Johnny!" Dawn giggled, holding the machine gun up, hitting it against the ground, releasing bullets at the four.

The moemon hi-tailed it, hiding in the closet, panting.

"Wow, four battle hardened moemon taken down by a toddler…" Cara said, frowning.

"Well, she IS the daughter of that scary couple…" Eve said, frowning.

"Let's stay in here until the coast is clear…" Haru said, shaking.

"Hey, we're home!" Aoshi said, opening the door, looking around. "Guys…?"

"Dawn?" Leaf asked, opening the door to find Dawn sitting in her crib. Dawn brightened up upon seeing Leaf, her beaming smile lighting up the room.

"Aw, there's my Dawn!" Leaf said, holding up Dawn in the air.

"Momma!" Dawn said, smiling.

"Aw, how's my little angel? How's my little angel?" Leaf cooed, hugging Dawn tightly. Dawn turned to the screen and began smiling, her smile becoming more and more evil as The Omen music played in the background.

* * *

><p>So, how was that chapter for the finish? Next, we move on to Sinnoh! And don't worry, Lucas will be in it, and Barry.<p> 


End file.
